Falling in love with Bellatrix lestrange
by enchantingelana
Summary: Rodolphus lestrange is still madly in love with bellatrix and wonders if she has fallen out of love with him after spending many years apart in azkaban. One night fate provides him with an opportunity to find out,leading to a chain of life changing events
1. A chance to find the answer

The dark lord was away from the country looking for gregorvitch, the malthoy's were out and Draco was asleep in his chamber. The other death eaters were away doing various tasks for the dark lord.

Rudolphus lestrange prowled the dark corridors of malthoy manor deep in thought, his mind filled with images of Bellatrix lestrange. His heart ached for her, the long miserable years spent in Azkaban had separated them for a very long time. Not a day had gone by in Azkaban when he did not think of her, as soon as a happy memory of her had approached his mind it was instantly sucked away by the Dementors. Leaving him cold and alone, with only her image in his mind for company. Images of her screaming face as she was dragged away to Azkaban, away from him.

Now the situation was even worse. She was no longer locked away from him, she now walked freely around him allowing his eyes to feast upon her. She was so close to him at times and yet she was still so far away.

After their breakout from Azkaban he had hardly spoken to her or had a chance to be alone with her, the dark lord had kept them all very busy. He only saw her at death eater meetings with the dark lord and had only spoken to her when she was surrounded by a bunch of other death eaters and even then their conversation was concerned with fulfilling the dark lord's commands. Sometimes he would stand so close to her that he would be able to touch her if he reached out, but he dared not in the presence of the dark lord or other death eaters.

Once when the dark lord had seemed really occupied he had tried staring at her, willing her to stare back at him. To somehow communicate and tell him with her eyes what she could not say aloud in the presence of others. She had never responded to his silent pleas, she had continued to stare blankly at the opposite direction. But he had to quickly banish all thoughts and feelings and shield his emotions with occulumency as the dark lord never stayed distracted for too long. The dark lord was a powerful legilimens and he doubted he even needed eye contact to read the minds of those around him. If she ever looked at him, it was the same look she gave everyone else. She treated him just like everyone else, acting cold and distant, hardly acknowledging his existence other than being another one of the dark lord's servants. She was always angry, not that she hadn't had a fiery temper in the past. It was one of the things he had loved about her, she always looked frighteningly beautiful when flames of anger burned in her eyes, followed by the slight reddening of her pale cheeks.

But now she was always angry and on the edge, the smallest of the things made her lose control. It wasn't the same, in the past he could feel the raw energy of anger projecting from her, setting her eyes alight. Before he had always felt the joy she experienced when she ordered and frightened the others by using the power of her anger over them. But now it was just plain naked bitter anger, there were no flames lighting her eyes anymore. He could see she felt no pleasure when she shouted with anger at the others but instead she experienced frustration, annoyance and disappointment, it was almost like the fire in her had died down.

She had become even more unstable than she had ever been before, it's true that in the past no one had ever thought she was normal. She even had a reputation of being the craziest, the most merciless and the cruellest death eater that had ever served the dark lord. If she was crazy before, well now she was one inch away from complete insanity. After her bursts of anger, she would laugh harshly and sometimes uncontrollably, she looked and sounded so deranged that she scarred the other death eaters. Only in the presence of the dark lord did she appear completely normal like any other death eater.

Her belief in the dark lord had never faltered in Azkaban but he could see that the Years spent in Azkaban had changed his Bellatrix so much. He could see it had broken down her spirit that used to be full of energy, taken away whatever little bit of sanity she had possessed in the past. Now he feared that Azkaban had made her forget his love for her, was it possible that in her years at Azkaban she has fallen out of love with him, forgotten him completely. That he was nothing more to her now than just another companion death eater serving the dark lord.

Rudolphus lestrange knew that tonight was his only chance to see Bellatrix alone, to have all of his questions answered. The dark lord and all of his death eaters were away and Rudolphus was sure that an opportunity like this would never ever arise again. He walked towards the room he knew Bellatrix would be in, after a few minutes he stood in front of the door. He placed his hands on the handle and hesitated for a second, did he really what to know the answers? What if she confirmed what he feared? Finally making up his mind he pushed these thoughts aside and pushed open the door.

He saw her standing next to a table littered with old books, she held a large book in both of her hands and her head was hidden behind it as she read in deep concentration. She didn't look up as he came in and silently closed the door.

He stared at her for a while, watching the dancing shadows make moving patterns on her hands as the candles flickered. He knew she was researching something for the dark lord, perhaps a new potion or a weapon was being designed. Whatever it was he would find out later at one of the meetings. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, she looked up startled for a second and then in a flash it was replaced with a look of anger. For a second it looked as thought she was going to shout at him but then the anger faded and her face grew expressionless. She ignored him and resumed reading the book. Rudolphus watched her in silence for a few minutes not knowing how to break the silence, how to start asking the questions he wanted to ask.

After another minute she looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Why are you still standing there, what do you want?" she said harshly

"I wanted to see you" he said unsteadily

She threw him a deathly glare and he started to walk towards her, her expression grew more deadlier with each step he took to get closer. He stood so close now, he could touch her if he wanted to. He looked into her eyes, her black fierce cruel eyes looked back at him.

"Leave me alone, go away" she shouted snapping the book loudly shut.

She looked completely crazy and deadly, a look that said she would kill him right now if he didn't leave. He found her dangerous look increasing his cravings for her, he wanted to feel the fire burning in her eyes running through his veins, he wanted to taste the pale skin that was turning pink. Rudolphus was scarred of her and burning with desire for her at the same time. He had spent so many years in Azkaban yearning for her and he wasn't going to let something like fear get in the way. What ever happened, he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He hesitated a little and then grabbed hold of one of her wrists with a shaky hand. The book dropped out of her hands as she jumped startled.

"Let go" she snarled as she tried to pull her hand back forcefully.

He tightened his grip and continued to hold her, he wanted to say so many things to calm her down but he couldn't think of anything. He said the only thing he could think of clearly at the moment.

"Bellatrixsssss" he said softly, hissing the last part of her name, the way he used to say her name when they were alone together. He looked at her hoping that it would change something but her expression remained unchanged. Then after a few seconds she froze, he felt her hand go limp in his grip as she stopped struggling. Her angry face relaxed and her eyes softened and grew round. She didn't look deadly and frightening anymore. She looked so sad, lost and lonely as she stared back into his eyes. At that moment he knew that all was not lost, that she still felt something for him, that she still loved him after all those years.


	2. More questions

He raised her hand and placed it gently against his cheek. He heard her gasp and saw her close her eyes. Her hand gently shook against his warm skin as and her other hand moved up and painfully gripped his shoulder, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The warmth of her body fuelled his longing for her to dangerous levels. He moved her hand towards his lips and gently sucked the skin.

Her breathing increased rapidly and she released her grip from his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck. Releasing her hand he touched her face. He didn't want to just merely touch her, he needed to feel her. He gently pinched her cheek and then kissed them. He sucked and ran his tongue over her smooth skin, tasting her cheeks. He looked up to find her eyes still closed, her lips slightly parted.

In the dimly candle lit room he could almost make out the deep berry red her cheeks had turned. He lightly traced his fingers around her lips and made her gasp once more.

She wrapped another arm around his neck and pulled him down even closer. Unable to resist any longer he crashed his lips on to hers. He felt her shudder in his arms as she kissed him back urgently.

Both of their tongues moved wildly inside each other as they explored and feed their hunger. The movement of her hot tongue made him lose his senses. They became lost in each other. Losing their balance they almost crashed onto the floor. But he managed to push her against the hard stone wall just in time. He leaned heavily against her for support and continued to kiss her vigorously. He felt her hand move up and tug him lightly on his earlobe, and then she dug her nail in deep. He gently bit her lips teasingly. Then he bit down harder and drew blood. She moaned in response and dug her nails in deeper. He could taste her metallic blood as he sucked gently on her lips. She slowed the pace of her kiss and he followed. He slowly circled his tongue around the tip of hers. After making a few circles he gently sucked the fresh wound. Pleasure and pain flowed through him as he repeated the process over and over. A few more moans escaped from her throat and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly and then he felt her fingers slowly running through his hair.

Wet warm water spilled onto his cheeks and he opened his eyes in shock. Her eyes were closed, but there was no doubt that tears were streaming down her face.

Bellatrix never ever cries, but right now his Bellatrix was actually crying. Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong. What does it mean? Rudolphus thought.

Before he could think further a loud cracking sound filled the corridor outside. They both jumped apart as the door handle moved. He ran to the opposite end of the room and Bellatrix moved towards the table and picked up a large book and hid her face behind it. The door opened and a black robed, hooded figure walked in. The hood fell away to reveal the face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bella I've got this new ingredient that you should try adding to the potion" Bellatrix remained unmoved behind the book.

Narcissa removed a small brown package from her pocket and walked towards the table. She held out the package in her hand. "Bella, the ingredient"

"Leave it on the table and get lost" Bellatrix shouted.

Narcissa flinched. "I thought you would be pleased"

"I am pleased, I'm just trying to concentrate reading this" Bellatrix said more gently.

"Let's try the ingredient now"

"No I'm busy right now"

"You can read that later"

"No, I don't wan----" Narcissa snatched the book away and stared at Bellatrix with wide eyes.

"Bella what happened? Your lips, you're bleeding"

"Nothing, I just tripped" Bellatrix said harshly. Narcissa looked at her in disbelief.

"Why haven't you healed it yet?"

"Because Cissy, unlike you I don't have time to waste on small matters"

"I can heal it for yo----" Narcissa stopped in mid sentence as she noticed Rudolphus standing at the other side of the room. Narcissa stared for a while at Rudolphus with an expression of surprise which quickly turned cold. She looked at Bellatrix and then back at Rudolphus. Anger flared in Narcissa's eyes and without warning she drew her wand and pointed it at Rudolphus.

"How dare you touch my sister, I'll kill you" Narcissa screamed.

"Expelliarmus" The wand flew out of Narcissa's hand. She looked up shocked to find Bellatrix pointing her wand at her. "Cissy it's ----" the door opened and in walked a black robed hooded death eater. Removing it's hood it stared at the three of them and surveyed the situation. "What are you staring at?" Bellatrix screamed.

"Nothing" the newly joined death eater said meekly. "Your all needed downstairs at once, theirs been an interesting development." Bellatrix lowered her wand and healed herself with a quick incantation. Narcissa slowly bent down and picked up her wand. Everyone left the room silently and walked downstairs.


	3. Unwanted visitor

A bunch of death eaters surrounded the fireplace in the main room of Malfoy manor, they were deep in conversation with their heads bowed together.

With her wand raised Bellatrix hurried down the stairs and into the room, the others followed. She stared at the huddled death eater for a while.

"What is it" she said in a loud voice.

Upon hearing her voice they parted immediately to reveal the face of Mr Xenophilus Lovegood in the flames.

"This is your important news" Bellatrix's face went through several expressions of anger and hate as she raised her wand higher and then waved it sideways. The other death eaters backed away in fear. "How dare you disturb me for this crackpot old fool" she screamed.

"He says he has Harry potter" Amycus Carrow said in a low voice.

"Like he has said a hundred times before" she screamed again. "You fool's how can-"

"Harry potter's upstairs in my house with his friends" Mr Lovegood interrupted shakily. "I swear on my dear Luna. In the name of silver moon potatoes his in my house" He babbled. "I have Harry potter, I have him. Take him and give me back my Luna" His voice became hysterical. "Give me back my Luna, She's the only thing I have left, for the sake of Tree loving mud babies beli----"

"Silence" roared Bellatrix pointing her wand towards the fire place. Mr Lovegood stopped talking immediately. Bellatrix stared at Mr Lovegood and he started to visibly shake from her penetrating glare. Then she laughed suddenly making him Jump.

"Daddy luuwves Luna sooo much" she said in her mock baby voice. "I am going to cut of your Luna's finger for this" she said harshly changing her tone. Mr Lovegood started to cry and plead. "Please don't hurt my Luna, I swear I'm tell----" Bellatrix ignored him.

She turned and addressed all the other death eaters. "This fool cannot be trusted and we don't have time to waste when the dark lord----"

"Perhaps it would be wise to confirm it" a deep silky voice cut in.

Bellatrix lestrange turned immediately to face Severus Snape standing at the other end of the room, half concealed in shadow. She pointed her wand immediately at his chest. He matched her reflex and did the same. Wands raised they both walked slowly towards each other. The other death eaters looked on nervously. They stopped few inches apart. Bellatrix stared at him with pure loathing. Snape's face remained expressionless, his eyes deep in concentration.

"I order everyone, No one will go to that fool's house" Bellatrix commanded.

"With what authority" Snape said smoothly. Bellatrix expression turned murderous. "Everyone knows I am second in command to the dark lord" Snape paused, savouring the moment as Bellatrix face displayed pain and humiliation. "I think the matter should be investigated" The other death eaters looked at each other uncomfortably, not sure what to do. "Perhaps using the least talented of our friends, in case it does turn out to be a waste of time" A few death eaters looked relieved at this.

"Your nothing but a traitor" Bellatrix burst out, waving her wand wildly.

"I see you are still in denial about Dumbledore's death" His eyes were glued to the movement of Bellatrix's wand. "Didn't know you loved him that much" Snape said in a low insulting voice. Bellatrix turned crimson and her fingers gripping the wand twitched dangerously. She suddenly waved her wand furiously, a vase on top of the fireplace exploded. The death eater backed away from the fireplace immediately and Mr Lovegood bent down with his hands on his head.

"How dare you insult me? Bellatrix shouted. "When you spent most of your life being that muggle loving fool's pet"

"I was gathering information for the dark lord" Snape's lips curled to give her half a smile. "It is crucial to pretend and lie in order to deceive them into disclosing information" Snape walked away from her and pointed towards two death eaters. "Travers, Selwyn" he called to them. Bellatrix glared at both of the death eaters. Travers and Selwyn both walked up to Snape with expressions of fear, trying to avoid looking at Bellatrix. "I want you to go and check out this Harry potter rumour" he said to them. "Report back to me immediately." Snape walked into the centre of the room. "The rest of you back to work" he said lazily. Most of the death eater hurried out of the room at once. Snape walked away slowly into the shadows and out of the room, leaving a fuming Bellatrix standing with her wand still raised. Narcissa walked uncertainly towards her sister.

"Bella" she called. Bellatrix remained unmoved. "Bella its okay" she said softly. Bellatrix continued to remain still. "Bella his gone now, you can lower your wand". Bellatrix reacted immediately and grabbed Narcissa by the shoulders.

"How can my own sister think I would be scared by the likes of him?" She said shaking Narcissa violently.

"I didn't mean that Bella" Narcissa squealed. Bellatrix relaxed her grip and then released her gently. Pocketing her wand Bellatrix looked towards the floor.

"If it wasn't for the dark lord, I would have ripped his heart out" Bellatrix hissed.

Bellatrix stared ahead miserably.

"We should try out the new ingredient" Narcissa said breaking the silence.

"Cissy are you alright, I didn't mean----, I never meant to------"

"It's okay Bella" Narcissa said rubbing her shoulders. "It's nothing".

Rudolphus watched the two sisters from a distance. He wandered if he should go over and say something to calm Bellatrix down or comfort her in some way. But he decided not to. Bellatrix had never approved of displaying affection in public. He left the room silently leaving the two sisters and the remaining death eaters alone.


	4. Explosions and memories of the past

Narcissa stirred a cauldron full of boiling white frothy mixture in the cellar. Bellatrix stood next to her looking at a large old book and shouted instructions to Narcissa.

"Now stir two and a half turns clockwise"

Narcissa stirred just as Bellatrix instructed and the potion immediately turned into a pale brown mixture. Bellatrix stepped closer and bent down to inspect the potion.

"It's says here it's supposed to be dark brown" Bellatrix said jabbing at the written instruction on the page.

"It is brown Bella"

"The exact shade of the colour matters Cissy, you should know that"

"Maybe it will turn darker if we give it some time, it doesn't say how long it takes"

"Are you sure you added the unicorn ha-----"

"Look its turning darker" Narcissa pointed excitedly towards the cauldron. Bellatrix placed the book on the table and grabbed a lit candle. She held the candle near the edge of the cauldron. Extra light illuminated the top of the mixture as she inspected the potion closely.

"It's exactly the right shade now" Bellatrix said satisfied. She picked up the book and resumed reading out instructions.

"Now add a pinch of poppy seeds" the potion fizzed and bubbles started to rapidly form and break. "Stir anti-clock wise once then add 3 drops of vetivert oil" Narcissa stirred. From a large pile she picked a small dark bottle. Removing the cork she added 3 drops. The potion instantly turned black and grey smoke started to rise making the room cloudy. "What did you add" Bellatrix shouted.

"I did what you told me to do"

Narcissa tried to wave the smoke away but it was no use.

Bellatrix and Narcissa both started to cough, the cauldron started to shake violently.

"Bella the smoke its-----" Bellatrix grabbed hold of Narcissa's hand and pulled her under the table.

"Bella what are you doing" Narcissa attempted to get away. Bellatrix painfully gripped her arm and pulled her close.

"Be still you stupid fool" Bellatrix screamed. Narcissa looked frightened and tried to get away once more. "Don't make me stun you" Bellatrix tightened her grip. The cauldron exploded and crashed onto the floor. The potion splattered on the walls and the floor. An acidic smell started to rise from the spilled potion and made Narcissa and Bellatrix's eyes water. Narcissa peeked out from under the table with a shocked expression. Bellatrix removed her grip and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"Now do you understand you fool" Bellatrix scolded. "The explosion could have killed you." She looked at Narcissa annoyed and removed her wand. "Not to mention that you just prepared a concentrated version of skin peeling potion" Narcissa looked at the splattered potion and hugged herself, she moved more towards the centre under the table.

"But the skin peeling potion's dark purple"

"Cissy don't you ever understand anything" Narcissa looked down. "You accidentally made a modified version of it. So obviously it won't be identical" Narcissa rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "The colour changed from dark purple to black because it was more concentrated" She looked towards Nacrissa annoyed that she wasn't paying attention. "It's the acidic smell caused by the active ingredient that always gives away a skin peeling potion." She said in a louder voice. "I know. I've used the potion many times before" For a moment Bellatrix's face took on an expression of pleasure as she the recalled old memories. Then it changed to anger as she looked at the bent form of Narcissa. "You should have known" she screamed. Her eyes caught sight of the black bottle still clutched in Narcissa's right hand. Bellatrix removed the bottle and held up her wand above it. "Lumos" Light poured onto the bottle. Purified Dragons blood a faded writing read. "See Purified Dragons blood" Bellatrix waved the bottle crazily towards Narcissa. " Narcissa still remained in the same position. "When I said Vetivert oil" she yelled.

Bellatrix was about to scream at her again but the sound of Narcissa crying stopped her. Bellatrix looked towards Narcissa uncomfortably. Narcissa started to shake and cry more loudly. Bellatrix moved closer. She placed a hand on Narcissa's head and stroked her gently. "Cissy" Narcissa continued to cry. "Cissy it doesn't matter" Bellatrix said softly. Narcissa sobbed more harder. "Cissy I'm not angry with you, it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, I could of got us killed" Narcissa said in a teary muffled voice.

"We're still alive" Bellatrix continued to run her hand over Narcissa's smooth golden hair.

"I ruined the potion, I'm useless"

"The potion can be remade" Bellatrix attempted to raise up Narcissa's head. Narcissa resisted and pressed her head down more strongly. "Cissy stop this at once and look up" Narcissa's head still remained bent down. "Don't make me use the imperius curse" Narcissa's head shot up at once. "Even after so many years the threat still works like a charm" Bellatrix laughed as she recalled the times she used to make Narcissa do almost anything during their childhood and teenage years by threatening her with the imperius curse. Narcissa looked uncertainly towards Bellatrix's wand with puffy red eyes. "Don't worry Cissy I'm not going to". Narcissa smiled weakly.

"Come to think of it you never have" Narcissa said sounding out of breath.

"Doesn't mean I never meant it" Bellatrix said slyly. "You always did what I said, so their was no reason to use it".

"It wasn't that bad Bella" Narcissa smiled. "If it wasn't for you I would never have learned occulumency"

"The times mother tried to teach you, she was even considering hiring a specialist from the ministry to teach you." Narcissa looked surprised.

"I didn't know that"

"Ridiculous amounts of galleons would have been wasted. I knew it would never work so I persuaded mother into making a deal"

"What kind of a deal?"

"Well she agreed to buy me the goddess of death costume for the Halloween ball if I could teach you within a week" Narcissa opened her mouth with a slight expression of shock.

"Why didn't you just ask her to just buy you the dress?"

"I did but father refused to pay for it. He said it was a waste of money and that Halloween balls at Hogwarts weren't important. I told mother that father didn't need to know. She could use the money of your training to buy me the dress" Narcissa looked at Bellatrix disbelievingly.

"You did all this for a dress. I didn't think you ever cared about fashion and lat----"

"Why is that so surprising?" Bellatrix said annoyed. "I didn't want to wear rags while the others flaunted their expensive clothes. It was a matter of reputation"

"You put me through all that torture so you could get your hands on a dress"

"Don't look at me like that Cissy. You gained a very valuable skill that has probably kept you alive to this day"

"You did it for a dress you never ca----"

"Of course I cared." Bellatrix looked frustrated. "I was going to teach you anyway after observing your pathetic attempts. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the floor.

"But I thought I should use the situation to my advantage and get rid of two problems at once. That's what slytherins do" Narcissa smiled.

"I always wondered how you managed to afford it. But the things you put me through Bella gave me nightmares for weeks" Narcissa looked at Bellatrix accusingly. Bellatrix waved her wand playfully and laughed.

"The things I did to you are nothing compared to what I did to other people. I had a week cissy. I had to motivate you to develop faster."

"At times I thought you would kill me."

"I killed the cat Cissy, I didn't try to kill you."

"You did it in front of me. You said I would be next if I didn't close my mind properly"

"It was a threat Cissy, to scare you into closing your mind"

"I liked tibbs"

"Sacrifices are necessary sometimes. I did buy you an owl to replace him, a more useful pet than a good for nothing cat"

"Come to think of it Bella it only took 4 days"

"I know mother was so surprised. Remember the look on her face Cissy when she tested you."

"Yeah. She tried at least ten times before she was convinced I could do it"

"Remember the way you ran around the room excitedly screaming I can do it"

"Then I tripped and broke my nose and Andromeda fixed it"

"Cissy" Bellatrix said sharply.

"I didn't mean to remind you of her Bella. I'm sorry"

"It's okay Cissy. It's just that the wound of losing a sister never seem's to go away. Her name brings back all the memories." Narcissa looked down sadly.

"I know I miss-----" Narcissa stopped abruptly.

"At first I missed her too. I though she would come back home after a day or two when she saw her errors." Bellatrix looked pensive and sad. "But then I started to hate her with my heart and soul when she never came back for weeks. Seeing mother break down and cry and go mad and seeing father being taunted in society because his daughter ran away." Bellatrix gripped her wand hardly. "Generations of our family have married pure blooded only and she completely destroyed the reputation of our family." Bellatrix balled her other hand into a fist. "She never confided in us. Completely betrayed us and ran off. Never cared about what would happen to us, how we would deal with her not being there. You know I taught her how to walk when she was a baby. To think I ever cared for her." Bellatrix face displayed an expression of disgust. "She never thought or cared once about her sisters".

"Bella I won't ever mention her name again" Narcissa looked guilty.

"It's not your fault Cissy, you were lost in memories." Bellatrix placed a hand gently on Narcissa's shoulder. "You're not useless Cissy. The potion you made could be useful." Bellatrix eyed the potion on the floor excitedly. "In fact it could be the best form of skin peeling potion ever made" Narcissa looked towards the floor. Bellatrix conjured up a large bottle and filled it with the potion. She sealed and placed the glass bottle carefully next to her. "I can't wait to try it the next time we go out".

Bellatrix carefully peeked out form under the table and held her wand out.

"Evanesco" with a crackle all the remains of the potion and smoke vanished immediately. Bellatrix crawled out from under the table.

"You can come out now Cissy" Bellatrix repaired the cauldron and various other objects. Narcissa carefully placed the glass bottle with the new potion on the table and looked around. The room looked exactly as it had when they had first come in.

Narcissa hurried towards the brown package to inspect it. "Don't worry Cissy, it isn't damaged" Bellatrix handed Narcissa the huge book. "We've got enough time to start again. But this time you read the instruction and I will make the potion." Narcissa began to protest.

"Bella I can't read. It's too old. The hand writing it's difficult"

"Concentrate Cissy and its not that hard" Narcissa attempted to read in the weak candle light. She looked up at Bellatrix nervously and attempted again.

"Use your wand to light the page if you can't make out the words" Bellatrix said angrily. Narcissa quickly took out her wand and illuminated the page. She started to slowly read out the instruction. Bellatrix carried out the instructions and in 30 minutes a dark brown mixture boiled away in the cauldron once more. "3 drops of Vetivert oil" Narcissa read out. Bellatrix lifted a dark bottle and read its name carefully.

"Cissy put a mark next to that instruction and write down Purified Dragons blood. In case the potion turns out useful and we need to make it again." Narcissa grabbed a quill and scribbled neatly in small handwriting.

"Now watch this" Narcissa looked towards the cauldron and waited for Bellatrix to add the oil. Bellatrix added 3 drops and the potion instantly turned golden. A purple light radiated from the top of the cauldron. Narcissa stared at it transfixed. "That's how it's supposed to look like" Bellatrix said with a satisfied smirk.

"Lets add the ingredient now and see what happens" Narcissa hurried excitedly towards the brown package.

"Cissy" Bellatrix called out urgently.

Narcissa's fingers stopped inches away form the package and she turned around quickly. Bellatrix gripped her left arm tightly. Narcissa run towards Bellatrix.

"Bella what is it"

"The Dark mark it's burning" Narcissa looked frightened and turned pale. "We must apparate to him at once" Narcissa nodded stiffly. "Cissy don't do anything stupid, Malfoy and Draco can take care of them selves" Narcissa started to answer back but Bellatrix interrupted. "Cissy theirs no time for explanations, we must apparate at once". Both Narcissa and Bellatrix Dissaparated with a popping noise.

**Don't read below if you don't want have time to hear crap( Has nothing to do with the story):**

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. My sister ran away from home on a Friday with some secret organisation. She made up false allegations about us and cause of all that Asian family sterotypes they believed her. Police say that she's 16 and that my parents don't have any rights and that her location will be kept a secret forever. Most of the Conversations between Bellatrix and Narcissa are based on the actual event and my feelings. Me and my family are going through shit right now cause all that stuff about your family being dishonoured is true. In the Asian society at least. I won't be updating for a while cause I'm studying a biomedical science degree at university and I've got tons of essays and exams to revise for. **

**I might update, But I'm not making any promises. **

**Sorry for going on and on about my personal life, but I had to let it out somehow. **


	5. Unexpected behaviour

Rudolphus lestrange walked into his room. Shutting the door he placed a locking charm and a blocking ward on his door. He crawled under the bed and came out with a small wooden box. Opening the box he removed an old small silver mirror and placed it on the bed. "Eureviliaro" he said waving his wand above it and the mirror instantly transformed into a large old book. He sat on the bed and opened the book at the page he had left before and read deep in concentration. Suddenly he grabbed his left arm as he felt the dark mark burn. He jumped up and hastily changed the book back into a mirror and hid it in its usual place. With a flick of his wand he undid the blocking ward on the door and dissaparated to the dark lord. He appeared at a place with grass and tall trees. Soft moonlight illuminated the night sky above. Stowing his wand away he hurried towards the circle of gathered death eaters and stood at his place. Lord Voldemort stood at the centre of the circle and tapped his wand impatiently against his fingers. Draco Malfoy apparated near a large tree and walked unsteadily towards his place.

"Now that we're all finally here" Voldemort hissed loudly looking at Draco.

Draco almost tripped on his robes and Lucius Malfoy grabbed hold of his right arm to keep him from falling. Narcissa stood unresponsive and stared ahead blankly.

"Draco do you think it's possible that their can be smoke without fire?" Voldemort said in a high pitched voice. Draco's face took on an expression of pure horror then suddenly it was replaced by a blank expression. But the sudden change was not missed by Lord Voldemort. "Why so afraid Draco?" several death eaters laughed in response. Narcissa looked slightly towards Lucius and their eyes displaying worry met briefly. "Have no fear Draco answer correctly and all shall be well" silence spread through the circle as everyone waited to hear his reply.

Voldemort walked closer and stared at him with his cold snake like eyes. Draco stood frozen with terror unable to think or reply. "I am not known for my patience" Voldemort stroked his wand slowly and waited but Draco still remained silent.

Narcissa and Lucius made quick eye contact once more and broke away immediately, Narcissa crossed her fingers and continued to stare blankly. "Continue to test it and you will regret it" Voldemort yelled. A few death eaters displayed expressions of fear for a few seconds then it was instantly replaced with the emotionless stare. Narcissa looked across desperately towards Bellatrix. She found Bellatrix looking back at her with the usual face expression and cold black eyes that betrayed no emotion at all. Voldemort pointed his wand towards Draco.

"No my Lord" Draco whispered feebly. Lucius tightened his jaws and closed his eyes briefly. "No" Voldemort still continued to point the wand at him and was about to use it. "No smoke my lord" Draco said in a loud panicky voice. Voldemort smiled cruelly and his eyes reflected amusement briefly. "No smoke without fire my Lord" Draco repeated shakily. "No smoke without fire my Lord"

"Enough" Voldemort whispered. Draco stopped talking at once and stood perfectly rigid once more. "That is the correct answer" Voldemort hissed and backed away into the centre of the circle. Draco looked relived and the moonlight falling on his forehead made the sweat on them glisten. Narcissa uncrossed her fingers and looked towards Lucius from the corner of her eye. "If a foolish boy like Draco can understand, their can be no smoke without fire" Voldemort roared suddenly. Making most of the death eaters slightly jump. "Why can't all of you understand that?" he screamed waving his wand sending dangerous sparks flying towards the sky. "Harry potter" Voldemort said furiously.

All the death eaters stood in silence and some of them looked down trying to avoid Voldemort's eyes.

"That boy should have been dead today" he pointed towards Travers and Selwyn.

"Come here" Travers and Selwyn forced themselves to walk towards Voldemort, trying their best not to show fear.

"My lord" Travers and Selwyn said together as they knelt down and bowed their heads.

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed pointing at them. Travers and Selwyn dropped to the ground screaming in pain. Voldemort switched his wand from Travers to Selwyn rhythmically. It almost looked as if Voldemort was conducting music as he waved his wand left and right punishing them both at the same time. Voldemort stopped waving his wand and both death eaters lay on the floor breathing heavily. Voldemort stared at them in disgust. "Get up" They both got up instantly and hurried back to their places swaying.

"You" Voldemort said pointing to a death eater. "Why did you not go to capture Harry potter"

"We believed it was just a rumour my lord" the death eater mumbled

"What did I say about no smoke without fire" the death eater turned pale. "There is always some truth in a rumour" he roared addressing all of them. Voldemort turned to his left. "Severus" Snape stepped forward and bowed down immediately.

"My lord"

"Explain"

"My lord I insisted for the matter to be investigated immediately but----" Snape looked towards Bellatrix and paused.

"But what" Voldemort hissed impatiently

"Bellatrix insisted otherwise and the others seemed more inclined in obeying her wishes, my lord" he said smoothly. Voldemort looked at Snape intently and Snape looked back unblinking with an expressionless face. "Why did you not go yourself?"

"My lord I was busy with what we talked about earlier" Voldemort seemed satisfied with the answer and waved at Snape to return to his place.

"You only take orders from me" Voldemort yelled. "No one else but me, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord" all the death eaters said in union.

"I have ordered you all to find the boy at all costs and that includes reports of rumours and sightings of his whereabouts" he shot a few more sparks into the air.

Voldemort looked towards Bellatrix and Bellatrix stood unmoving with her usual expression. Narcissa's eyes flickered briefly with worry before resuming their usual blank stare.

"Bellatrix" Voldemort hissed. Bellatrix stepped forward and knelt down.

"My lord" she bowed her head and waited.

"I will not have division amongst my death eaters" he hissed angrily. "We must work together, is that understood" he roared.

"Yes my lord"

"You have let your emotions cloud your judgement" he pointed his wand at her. Bellatrix remained rigid. "Emotions must be controlled"

"Forgive me my lord"

"You have stayed loyal to me through out the years than most others." he hissed looking at Lucius. "You have served me well in the past" he tapped his wand and raised it at Bellatrix. He looked across and suddenly changed his mind. Smiling Voldemort lowered his wand. He ordered Bellatrix back to her place and Bellatrix walked back slowly concealing her reaction of surprise. The other death eaters looked puzzled at Voldemort's behaviour but didn't dare say anything in his presence. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at Bellatrix with renewed interest.

"I will not tolerate any more mistakes" Voldemort pointed his wand towards a tree. "Deleo" a branch broke of and crashed onto the floor. Still trying to remain within the circle a few death eaters tried to move away from the tree as far away as possible.

"Has anyone managed to find anything on Gregorvitch" No one replied. Voldemort pointed his wand towards Avery. "What have you been doing all this time?" Voldemort hissed in a low deadly voice.

"My lord we are trying to trace any suspected relations of Gregorvitch in Britain"

"Why haven't you tracked them down yet?" Blood drained from Avery's face as Voldemort's wand came closer to his chest.

"The family tree was damaged in an accident at the ministry of magic" he spoke hurriedly trying to hide his fear. "It is half repaired but the current names we have are proving difficult to trace" Voldemort grabbed Avery and jabbed his wand into his cheek.

"Nothing is difficult to achieve" Voldemort shouted into Avery's ears.

"The new status law my lord are causing most people to hide and leave the country" Avery said trembling. "We will find them my lord"

"Crucio" Avery collapsed onto the floor and screamed in pain. "Find them fast"

Voldemort released Avery and stood still for a while stroking his wand and the death eaters looked around nervously waiting his next move. Voldemort suddenly burst out laughing. The death eaters looked shocked and worried as Voldemort continued to laugh. "Why so sad everyone? Am I boring you?" He waved his wand in circles above his head. "Let's have some entertainment to brighten the mood"

The death eaters shifted their feet's uncomfortably and tried to back away without being too obvious. "I have discovered a few unknown ancient spells on my journey away" Every death eater's eyes were glued onto the movement of Voldemort's wand. "I just haven't had the chance to try them out yet" he hissed with gleaming eyes.

Voldemort looked towards Draco and smiled and Draco looked like he was going to faint. For a second Narcissa looked towards Lucius in alarm. "Rudolphus" Voldemort called out. Draco looked relived and Narcissa and Lucius briefly looked at each other once more. "Come here" Rudolphus walked slowly towards Voldemort with an empty expression reflecting no emotion at all.

"My lord" He knelt down and bowed his head. Bellatrix's face and composure reflected her usual stony appearance on the outside. But on the inside guilt and worry raged inside her. She immediately placed a wall around her mind to banish the emotions. With her mind empty of all feelings she would passively watch whatever happened tonight without betraying a hint of emotion. Voldemort looked towards Bellatrix for some sort of slight reaction. Finding none he turned his attention to his wand and pointed it towards Rudolphus.


	6. Suffering for her sins

A thousand thoughts and emotions ran through Rudolphus as he knelt before Voldemort. He continued to stare at the ground below trying to keep calm. Clouds above drifted apart to let moonlight pour onto the ground, turning the almost black grass into a shade of very dark green. Rudolphus watched a shadow figure of Lord Voldemort towering over him. He almost jumped in fear when the shadow figure pointed a long thin stick towards him. Thoughts of Bellatrix ran through his mind. Rudolphus didn't know if he would live to see another day, he wanted to take one last look at his Bellatrix before he died. No matter how much he wanted too, deep down he knew he couldn't. Doing that would prove there was something between them and that could put Bellatrix in danger. He clenched his teeth together and resisted the urge to turn around.

"Ignissa" a voice above him hissed.

Rudolphus felt intense heat spreading through his body. The heat continued to increase and Rudolphus felt his whole body burning as if on fire. He dropped to the floor shaking and screaming in pain. Voldemort's high pitched cruel laughter rang in his ears. He continued to scream rolling on the floor and desperately gripped the ground tearing out grass.

"Can you guess what this does?" Voldemort shouted over Rudolphus's screams. "This exactly replicates the sensation of being burnt alive" The death eaters fearfully stared at him with wide eyes. "There is no real fire and no death to look forward too" Voldemort said excitedly waving his wand. Looking at his victim with huge concentration he smiled as he bathed in the pleasure from torture for a while."As fascinating as this spell is, it does become boring after a while" he said dully withdrawing his wand.

The burning stopped immediately and tears streamed down Rudolphus's face as he lay on the ground breathing heavily. "I see a few of you are not enjoying this" Voldemort said accusingly. Some death eaters looked down slightly at the floor avoiding his eyes, the others remained rigid. "But fear not I shall bore you no longer" Some death eaters looked at him slight alarm. "What do you all say to adding a little colour to lighten up this night?" Voldemort's expression changed once more reflecting excitement. "Ruptassalesaka" he said loudly pointing down at Rudolphus's arm. Rudolphus screamed once more as he felt something sharp tear through his flesh. He grabbed his arm protectively. Warm red blood gushed out and leaked through his fingers soaking his robes. "Look at this wonderful colour" Voldemort said gleefully.

Draco Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick and Narcissa looked at him warningly. Draco bit the insides of his cheeks hardly and looked away as far as possible. "I'm afraid we'll be needing more colour to paint this dark gloomy night" Voldemort said teasingly as scanned Rudolphus's body hungrily for the next suitable spot. "In case anyone is wondering, this is different from Sectumsempra" Most of the death eaters showed interest and eagerly awaited his explanation. "Sectumsempra only cuts few centimetres deep across but this spell penetrates deep inside just like a muggle weapon" The death eaters looked horrified at this and tried their best not to show it. "Imagine the degradation and most of all pain" Voldemort spread his arms apart and laughed looking towards the sky. "Giving a wizard a muggles death without having to touch any muggle weapons" The death eaters watched Rudolphus with pity and fear. Voldemort pointed the wand at his chest. Loud cracking sounds echoed out as the spell snapped the bones of his ribcage. Crying in pain Rudolphus clutched his chest. Blood flowed down to his stomach drenching his entire robes.

Sharp burning pain spread out over his chest. His airways felt blocked and crying out in pain he slowly turned over and lay flat on the ground face down. He raised his head a little and tried to breathe. Tears ran down his face as he desperately tried to inhale air. He sucked in harder and a wheezing sound could be heard. "As you can see it can become difficult to breathe when the lungs are filled with blood" Voldemort pointed towards one of his legs. Rudolphus coughed up blood allowing him to breathe a little.

He moaned weakly holding his chest as he felt his leg muscle tear. The pain was terrible, with each breath a new burning sensation of pain spread through his lungs. Rudolphus cried softly trying to minimise the movements of his chest to ease the pain.

A fresh sensation of pain spread across his left shoulder as the spell sliced across. Rudolphus involuntarily cried out making his chest pain worsen. The pain was becoming unbearable. He wished he was dead, anything to make the pain stop. After a while he started to feel numb and dizzy. He was slowly losing his sight. I'm dying Rudolphus thought, at least I won't feel the pain anymore. Images of Bellatrix filled his mind as he became unconscious. Rudolphus lay still surrounded in a pool of his own blood. No more sounds emerged from him and Voldemort lowered his wand and stepped closer to inspect the body. Finding him unresponsive Voldemort walked away satisfied. "Fireworks never last long, but they are fun to play with" Voldemort laughed. Then Voldemort's face changed taking on a serious expression. "Bellatrix"

"My lord"

"Because of your loyalty and past services I have punished your property instead" Bellatrix looked at him with the usual expression. "Keep in mind that such exceptions will not be made again" he hissed. Voldemort walked into the middle of the circle. "Let this be a lesson to all of you, anyone disobeying my orders will suffer like that"

Voldemort disaparated and immediately afterwards most death eaters hurried away and started to disaparate. Some death eaters looked at Bellatrix waiting for her to react in some way. Bellatrix ignored their stares. With a cold uncaring expression plastered on her face she walked towards the woods without even glancing in the slightest at Rudolphus's body. Lucius stared at Bellatrix shocked and then looked at Narcissa. They both instantly hugged each other.

"I'm glad I wasn't arranged to marry her" Lucius hugged his wife tightly.

"If that was you Lucius, I would fight the dark lord myself"

"Narcissa"

"I'm serious, I wouldn't care even if I ended up killing myself" Lucius suddenly kissed his wife on the lips.

Draco Malfoy threw up against a tree and the sound made Lucius and Narcissa look up. Still in each others arms they looked towards Draco.

"How can you be doing what you're doing at a time like this" Draco said faintly.

Lucius looked annoyed and Narcissa looked worried. "Draco are you alright" she let go of Lucius and wrapped her arms around Draco and stroked his forehead.

"Mother I don't feel well"

"The boy's just too scared Narcissa, that isn't healthy" he looked towards Draco coldly. "A few would even say too cowardly"

"Lucius how can you speak to your son like that, calling him a coward"

"I didn't say he was a coward" Lucius placed an arm around Draco. "My son can never be a coward". Narcissa looked at Lucius and smiled.

"You can't take all the credit his my son too"

"Of course darling" The Malfoy's dissaparated. Hidden behind a few trees Bellatrix waited for the few remaining death eaters to disaparate.


	7. Reminiscing the past with a guilty heart

With everyone gone Bellatrix walked out of her hiding place. "Rudolphus" she called out. From a distance she saw a limp form of Rudolphus lying in blood. The silence made her panic. "Rudolphus" she screamed running towards him. She crashed down on the ground besides Rudolphus. With her hands shaking she gently turned his still body around and pulled his head onto her lap. Blood stained half of his face and glistened in the moonlight. "Rudolphus" she said tearfully. With her hands Bellatrix cupped his face, feeling wetness and warmth. He can't be, he's still warm Bellatrix thought. Tears flowed down her face and coming to her senses Bellatrix felt around for her wand desperately. Her fingers came into contact with its hard surface and she pulled it out. Gripping the wand tightly she held it above his head unsteadily and pointed it towards his chest. "Enervate" she said with a controlled voice. Nothing happened. "Enervate" she said again more loudly. She tried again and again with her voice becoming more louder and hysterical each time. Trembling with tears she moved the wand even closer. "Enervate" she screamed almost jabbing the wand into his chest. Rudolphus still lay motionless as ever. Giving up Bellatrix threw her wand on the ground. She wrapped her arms protectively around him.

"No" Bellatrix screamed tightening her embrace. With him still in her arms she rocked back and forth as she thought back to what Lucius and Narcissa had said.

Narcissa loved Lucius so much that she was prepared to fight the dark lord herself.

Why didn't I try to save him? Why? Why I didn't love him enough to save him.

"Why?" Bellatrix screamed out aloud. Lucius thought I had no love for him. Maybe it's true. I'm not capable of love. They're right I just loved myself. If I had loved him I would of saved him. The only person that ever loved me is gone. I killed him. I killed the only person that ever loved me.

Bellatrix recalled the time she first met Rudolphus. Her parents had told her and Narcissa that they would be introduced to their future husbands the next day. After the introductions the couples would be announced and engaged. The Black household was busy preparing for the engagement party. Bellatrix had shouted at her mother when she found out.

"How can you expect me to take orders from a man like a house elf?"

"Bellatrix dear, theirs nothing shameful in obeying your husband"

"I will not be controlled by some man"

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice"

"Yes I do, I won't be told what to do"

"Just do what is expected of you dear"

"What is expected? Are you expecting me to instantly fall in love and have six or seven babies?" Bellatrix's mother laughed dryly in response.

"Who ever said anything about falling in love dear? Theirs no such thing. Just tolerate your husband and you'll live a happy respectable life. Just look at me and your father."

"I am not going to be anyone's puppet"

"It gets easier over time, you'll get used to it"

"GET USED TO IT, I AM NOT A SLAVE" Bellatrix drew her wand and pointed it threateningly at her mother. At first her mother looked shocked, and then her expression changed. Her mother smiled insanely.

"Your going to runaway aren't you" Bellatrix's mother said calmly. "JUST LIKE THAT BITCH" she screamed suddenly with a crazy look overtaking her eyes.

Bellatrix thought her mother would take out her wand and hex her or something but instead her mother collapsed onto the floor and started to cry uncontrollably.

Bellatrix felt guilt pull at her heart as she watched her mother crying. Tucking her wand away she bent down next to her mother.

"Mother" her mother continued to cry. Then she looked up at Bellatrix and laughed.

"Narcissa told me you know how to do the avada kedavra, she told me about the cat" Bellatrix felt annoyed at Narcissa's betrayal. She clearly recalled telling her not to tell anyone, especially mother. "Will you do me a favour for giving birth to you? Kill me before you runaway" Bellatrix looked at her mother speech less. "I won't be able to deal with the pain and humiliation of losing another daughter. Please kill me before you do it" Her mother removed Bellatrix's wand. She forcefully placed it in Bellatrix's hand and grabbed her wrist raising the wand towards her chest. "Kill me, please Kill me" Bellatrix let go of the wand letting it fall onto the floor.

"Mother I'm not going anywhere" her mother stared at her unresponsive. "Mother I'm not going to run away"

"Your lying" her mother whispered. "You're going to do what she did. She didn't like the rules so she ran away. You don't like the rules so you're going to ru----"

"I am not like her" Bellatrix cut in sharply. "Stop crying mother"

"She ruined everything. Our reputation, our status"

"I'll follow the damn rules. I'll make our family proud" her mother continued to cry. "Stop wasting your tears on her. I'll marry and obey whoever you want. Now stop crying"

"I know its hard being a woman. I've been through it. I'm so sorry Bellatrix"

Her mother placed an arm around her. Bellatrix leaned onto her shoulder hating andromeda more than ever. "Bellatrix what I said earlier about love it ca---"

"Its okay mother I'll do it, No need to persuade me"

"Your father never---" her mother tried to stop the tears and attempted to speak again. "Bellatrix if you ever find love, hold onto it tightly and never let it go." She held onto Bellatrix's hand and looked her in the eye. "Its something very precious, once lost it's very hard to find again. Sometimes you never find it again."

"Whatever, I won't disappoint you" Her mother stared ahead dreamily. Curiosity filled Bellatrix's head as she looked at the dreamy expression and thought about what her mother had said earlier.

"Mother did you find love" Bellatrix said softly trying to keep the atmosphere calm.

"Yes Norman and I. Nothing ever made me happier than being with Norman." Her mother whispered smiling. Bellatrix stared at her mother intently hoping she would go on and spill more secrets. "My husband never cared about me. But Norman did."

Her mother was always secretive. She never discussed her feelings and past memories. But right now her guard was down and Bellatrix knew she could manipulate her mother into telling her almost anything.

"What happened to Norman" Bellatrix said very softly.

"We had to stop. Norman's his brother, someone would find out one day if we didn't stop. We had to sacrifice our love for society and its stupid rules. Besides he was getting arranged to marry Esther." Bellatrix digested the new information and came to a shocking conclusion.

"Uncle Norman" Bellatrix said out aloud. Her mother looked up startled and Bellatrix cursed herself silently for being so stupid. Her mother was on guard again and she would probably never get another opportunity like this again. Her mother crawled away from Bellatrix with fear written all over her face.

"Mother" Bellatrix said worried.

"Your going to tell him aren't you? You tricked me into telling you who it is so you could take revenge on me for controlling you for all theses years."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise" Bellatrix slowly crawled towards her mother.

"I know, your going to tell your father and then he wi---" Bellatrix hugged her mother.

"I swear I wont tell" Her mother started to cry in her arms. "I'll take the unbreakable vow right now if you want." Her mother looked up sharply.

"Bellatrix never make an unbreakable vow. Do you know what they d---"

"I know what an unbreakable vow is mother"

"Never risk your life like that" Bellatrix smiled, even at a time like this her mother was thinking like a slytherin.

"I trust you with my life"

"Bellatrix theirs no need. The fact that you're prepared to make one is proof enough that you won't tell" her mother looked down at the floor and started to cry again.

Bellatrix hugged her again but a thought was eating her away and she knew she had to ask the question.

"Mother when did you start seeing Uncle Norman?" Her mother instantly recognised the real question Bellatrix was trying to ask.

"The father of all my children is my husband" Bellatrix looked at the floor uncomfortably. "When Narcissa was four years old"

"No need to feel guilty, No harm done" Her mother attempted a weak smile.

"I really hope you find happiness. You're such a good daughter"

"Mother can I ask you something" Her mother looked strained but forced a smile.

"Okay, I'll answer if I think it's appropriate"

"What his name" her mother looked up puzzled.

"You know, its Norman black"

"No mother, the name of this future husband of mine" her mother laughed and playfully poked Bellatrix. "What's with all this secrecy, I'm just asking for a name"

"Okay, okay. Calm down"

"Just between you and me mother"

"Aren't you eager to know?" Bellatrix waited for her reply but her mother just stared at her and smiled.

"Your doing this on propose. Building up all this suspense" Bellatrix said irritated.

"Consider yourself lucky, its Black family tradition that you find out nothing till the day"

"It's hardly a big favour, I'm asking for a name. A portrait of him would have been something"

"Fine if it's not so big I won't tell you then"

"Mother" Bellatrix looked up frustrated. "Please"

"Okay"

"Go on"

"Ready"

"Mother"

"Rudolphus Lestrange"

"Rudolphus Lestrange" Bellatrix repeated.

"Happy now dear"

"Mrs Bellatrix Lestrange" Bellatrix said uneasily.

"Trying out your new name, do you like it?"

"No I don't, Bellatrix Black sounded more dangerous" Bellatrix picked up her wand from the floor and tucked it away. "Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange sounds like the name of a loony common woman of the streets"

"I assure you Bellatrix the Lestrange's are not crazy poor people. The Lestrange's are respectable, wealthy and pure blooded."

"I still don't like the name"

"Well dear I'm afraid that can't be helped" her mother got up. "Bellatrix come upstairs. I'm going to show you your dress"

"What colour is it?"

"You'll have to wait till you see it, I'm sure it will drive this Lestrange of yours crazy when he sees you"

"Mother" her mother laughed and held the door open. Bellatrix reluctantly followed her mother upstairs. She hoped it wouldn't be anything stupid like a pink dress, if it was she would refuse to wear it.

Bellatrix stood in front of her mother's huge wardrobe. "Bellatrix close your eyes"

"Mother do I really have too" her mother nodded. Annoyed Bellatrix closed her eyes. She heard her mother rustling in the wardrobe.

"Now open your eyes" Bellatrix opened her eyes and stared at the dress mesmerised.

"Isn't is amazing dear"

"Mother it's, it's----"

"I know absolutely breath taking"

The dress was made of dark red silk with red crystals encrusted in all the right places. Bellatrix realised that the dress had some sort of a glow. Her mother watched Bellatrix's reaction. "Don't worry your not going crazy. It's enchanted to do that"

Normally Bellatrix didn't like wearing bright colours like red but this dress was a dark shade of blood red and she simply couldn't refuse to wear it. "It will glow for a week" Her mother's smile slightly faded. "Don't you like it dear" Bellatrix tore her eyes away from the dress.

"It's wonderful mother" Her mother smiled pleased and began to put the dress away. Bellatrix stared at the wardrobe longingly.

"Its not that long before you can wear it" They both started to leave the room when Bellatrix thought of Narcissa.

"Mother what is Narcissa wearing?"

"Her dress"

"I know that. I mean can I see it?" her mother looked uncertain.

"I don't know"

"Why can't I see it? Is it better than mine?"

"Of course not, they both cost the same amount."

"If you don't want her to know, I won't tell her how it looks. You know I'm good at keeping secrets"

"Promise you won't tell her"

"I won't" They walked over to the wardrobe again and Bellatrix waited as her mother rummaged inside it. Suddenly her mother pulled out the dress. Bellatrix ran her eyes over it and tried her best to suppress laughter.

"It's not that bad" Bellatrix burst out laughing.

"It's not bad mother, it's terrible" Bellatrix walked closer and tugged at the material. "Excellent chiffon but the colour, Narcissa will never wear it."

"She might be persuaded to wear it if the event is only hours away. There won't be enough time to get another one. She won't have a choice."

"You have planned all this before hand" her mother smiled wickedly.

"It's the only way"

"You know Narcissa hates pink. Why did you get her a bright pink dress?"

"Stop thinking I did this on purpose" Bellatrix still stared at her mother accusingly.

"All the other colours were sold out or reserved. There were cheaper dresses in other colours but better to buy an expensive pink dress then something cheap."

"She will never forgive you for this"

"I'm going to say I never knew she hated pink"

"I don't know how you're going to get her to wear it"

"Lets just hope things work out" Bellatrix walked towards the door feeling sorry for Narcissa. "Bellatrix about what I said earli---"

"I won't tell Narcissa" Bellatrix walked out of her mother's room and climbed another set of stairs towards her and Narcissa's room. She opened the door and Narcissa ran towards her and attempted to hug her.

"Cissy what is wrong with you" Bellatrix pushed her away annoyed.

"Bella you were gone for a long time. I was worried"

"I'm back. Now go away" Bellatrix walked to her side of the room and changed into her night gown.

"Where did you go?"

"None of your business" Bellatrix snapped climbing into her bed. She waved her wand and blew out the candles. Narcissa walked around the bedroom in the dark.

Bellatrix waited for Narcissa to go to bed but she continued to walk around the room.

"Have you gone mad Cissy" Bellatrix screamed sitting up. "Go to bed now" Bellatrix watched a shadowy figure of Narcissa climb into her bed. Relived Bellatrix lay down and shut her eyes. After a few minutes Bellatrix opened her eyes irritated. Muffled sounds of crying were coming from Narcissa's bed. Grabbing her wand Bellatrix jumped out of bed. She drew back the curtains of Narcissa's four poster bed and raised her wand. "Lumos" Bellatrix was going to shout at her but the sight of Narcissa crawling in the middle of the bed hugging a pillow changed her mind. Narcissa continued to cry softly. Becoming aware of the light she looked up frightened at Bellatrix.

"I didn't mean to disturb you" Narcissa whispered hugging the pillow tighter. Bellatrix felt guilty for shouting at Narcissa and started to climb in next to her. Narcissa suddenly jumped to the end of the bed.

"Please don't hurt me" Narcissa raised the pillow to shield her. Bellatrix moved towards Narcissa. "Please I---"

"Cissy I'm not going to hurt you" Narcissa lowered the pillow slightly and peered at Bellatrix. With a wave of her wand Bellatrix relit the candles and tucked her wand away.

"There I have no wand" Narcissa still looked uncertain. "Cissy I didn't mean to scream at you" Bellatrix moved closer and put an arm around Narcissa. Narcissa started to cry again. "Do you want a real apology, I'm not good at those" Narcissa didn't respond. "What is it?"

"Bella I'm scared"

"Who's scaring you?" Narcissa looked up with huge wet eyes. "Give me their name and I will make them wish they were never born"

"No Bella it's not a person"

"Then what is it?"

"Getting married" Narcissa hugged Bellatrix. "Tomorrow we have to see them and I don't want to go"

"It will be fine. It's nothing to worry about"

"What if I don't like him? What if he's mean and cruel?" Bellatrix stroked Narcissa's head.

"Cissy we're not getting married tomorrow. It's jus the engagement."

"I know but it's not long till we get married" Narcissa tightened her grip on Bellatrix.

"I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't want to meet anyone"

"We have to do what is expected of us" Narcissa looked up sharply and moved away from Bellatrix.

"You sound like Mother"

"What do you want me to say? That everything's going to be alright. I don't have the answers Cissy." Bellatrix said in a raised voice. Narcissa looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Cissy don't cry" Bellatrix moved closer and put an arm around Narcissa again. "You don't know yet. It might not be that bad"

"Bella" Narcissa moved away from Bellatrix and climbed out of the bed. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Narcissa hid behind the curtain.

"Cissy what are you doing"

"Just in case you get mad"

"I won't. What do you want to know?"

"Are you s---, I mean are you ner----"

"This isn't making any sense"

"Aren't you afraid of getting married" Narcissa said hurriedly.

"Come out form behind the curtain"

"Its okay Bella you don't have to answer"

"I'm not mad, come out" Narcissa nervously stepped out and walked slowly towards the bed.

"Sit down and stop being stupid Cissy" Narcissa sat next to Bellatrix.

"I don't like the idea of being controlled but I'm doing it for the family" Bellatrix said in a strained voice. "I,--I am a little---, I'm scared as well there. Happy now" Bellatrix snapped. She grabbed Narcissa by the shoulders. "You will not repeat this to anyone else. Understand" Narcissa nodded her head. Bellatrix let go. "I over reacted. I never meant to" Bellatrix said more gently.

"Its okay, I won't tell anyone" Bellatrix climbed out and walked towards her bed.

"We have to wake up early. We should go to bed." Bellatrix lay on her bed and pulled up the covers.

"Night Bella" Narcissa climbed in her bed and blew out the candles. In a few minutes Narcissa lay asleep peacefully. Bellatrix stared at the ceiling wide awake with her head running with thoughts and fears of tomorrow. Unlike Narcissa she hated admitting her weaknesses and fears.

Early in the morning Bellatrix's mother walked in to their room.

"Bellatrix" she called. Bellatrix turned around and covered her head with the blanket.

"You have to get up dear".

"Mother it's too early" Bellatrix said in a sleepy voice. "Can't we have another hour?"

"No, there a lot to be done" she moved to Narcissa's bed and started to awaken her.

"Narcissa wake up" Bellatrix heard Narcissa moan. "Come on now get up both of you" Her mother left the room.

Bellatrix climbed out of bed with sleep clouding her eyes. She walked unsteadily towards the door. A loud sound made Bellatrix wide awake and she turned around.

Narcissa had fallen out of her bed and now with her face covered she was struggling to untangle herself from the blanket. Bellatrix ran forward and pulled the blanket of Narcissa's head.

"Thanks" Narcissa said yawning. "I don't know how I fell" Suddenly she looked at Bellatrix with wide eyes. "Is it morning already" With a sigh Narcissa lay back down on the floor and pulled the blanket over her head. Bellatrix tugged at the blanket.

"Cissy its no use" Giving up Narcissa looked up from the blanket.

"I know" Bellatrix pulled of the rest of the blanket from Narcissa and threw it back onto her bed.

"I'll race you to the bathroom" Bellatrix said trying to cheer her up.

"What's the point we have more than one bathroom" Narcissa said gloomily.

"I know but if you can't get to the one on this floor, you'll have to walk down another extra floor" Narcissa still stared at the floor miserably.

"Cissy come on or do I have to make you listen the hard way" Narcissa immediately stood up.

"It's not fair you're more closer to the door"

"Why don't we both stand outside the door and on the count of three we run"

"Okay" Narcissa and Bellatrix stood outside their door in the corridor.

"Ready Cissy" Narcissa nodded. "One, Two, Three. GO"

Narcissa and Bellatrix ran towards the bathroom trying to knock each other out of the way. Bellatrix got their first and touched the door handle. Narcissa stood next to the door a second later out of breath.

"I win" Bellatrix said smiling.

"Like you always do in everything" Narcissa said sadly looking at the floor.

"You can use this one, I'll go down stairs" Bellatrix started to walk away.

"Bella you d-----"

"Cissy do as I say" Narcissa walked in to the bathroom quietly.

An hour later Bellatrix walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her head.

Narcissa sat in front of the mirror and waved her wand muttering a spell to dry her hair. Removing her wand Bellatrix walked towards her mirror. She unwrapped her wet hair and pointed with the wand at her head. Waving her wand she muttered a spell and the wet hair instantly became dry. She tied it up roughly in a bun.

With a popping noise a house elf appeared holding two trays of food.

"Did you add strawberry jam Kretcher" Narcissa said to the house elf. Balancing the trays the house elf Kretcher bowed down.

"Madam I have added the Jam"

"Leave the food on the bed and get lost" Bellatrix shouted. The house elf bowed to Bellatrix and placed the trays on each of their beds and disappeared. Bellatrix's mother could be heard shouting instructions to the house elves downstairs. This was followed by the sound of glass being smashed and Bellatrix's mother's voice became louder as she screamed at the house elf responsible. Narcissa sat on her bed and hungrily stuffed herself with strawberry jam layered toast. Bellatrix picked up her tray and started to eat.

"Bella do you want some?" Narcissa held up one of her toast towards Bellatrix.

"You know I hate sweet things in the morning"

"Do you thi--"

"Cissy I'm not in a talking mood" Narcissa stopped talking and ate quietly. Bellatrix

lifted a small jug from the tray and poured milk over a bowl of oats. She dug in her spoon and lifted it close to her mouth. She was about to eat when a choking sound made her stop. Narcissa was coughing violently clutching her chest.

Removing her wand Bellatrix ran towards her. Narcissa stood up and jumped up and down trying to breath.

"Stand still" Bellatrix shouted. Narcissa still continued to move and Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa by the hair. Pulling down Bellatrix exposed her neck and pointed her wand towards it. "Anapneo" Narcissa's airways cleared immediately and Bellatrix let go of her. Out of breath Narcissa rubbed her head.

"That hurt" Narcissa whispered.

"Serves you right for being so stupid" Bellatrix stepped closer. "I just want some peace and quiet"

"I never meant t---"

"Why do you have to be so annoying? You talk too much" Bellatrix snapped.

"If you try to talk again or do anything stupid I will immobilise you" Bellatrix waved her wand threateningly at Narcissa. Suddenly a house elf appeared holding two containers. It looked at the both of them fearfully with huge eyes and shakily bowed down.

"Sorry to disturb you ma----"

"Get to the point" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand.

"Mistress wants you both to put this on your face" it said in a hurried squeaky voice. Dropping the containers on the floor it disappeared fast. Narcissa stared at the containers with interest but stood still. Bellatrix roughly grabbed the containers and eyed them irritably.

"Clair comme du cristal visage" Bellatrix read out aloud. "Cissy what is this nonsense?" Narcissa stood silently. "Cissy" Bellatrix looked towards Narcissa annoyed. "You can talk"

"It's an expensive French cream that gives you crystal clear face, I read in witch weekly th---"

"Enough Cissy" Bellatrix dumped both containers on Narcissa's bed. Narcissa picked up the containers excitedly and started to open them. Bellatrix walked away and continued to eat her breakfast. After a couple of minutes Bellatrix placed the tray on the floor and looked up.

"Cissy what have you done to your face"

"It says here that you're supposed to leave it on for an hour" Narcissa picked up the other container pointed it towards Bellatrix.

"I am not putting that nonsense on my face"

"But mother said you have to pu---"

"To hell with mother. As if I'm not doing enough for her already" Bellatrix stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry" Narcissa let go of the container and it dropped on the floor with a thud.

Bellatrix bent down and crawled under her bed. "Bella" Bellatrix emerged holding her

broom stick. "What are you doing?" Bellatrix drew the curtains apart and stood on the balcony outside. "Bella where are you going?" Bellatrix walked back inside.

"Cissy if Mother wants me tell her I went for a walk in the gardens"

"But---" Bellatrix ignored Narcissa and stepped out on to the balcony once more and mounted her Broom. She flew up into the sky. Cool wind blew onto her face and using one of her hands she pulled her hair out of the tight bun. Bellatrix closed her eyes and dived straight up. She paused and remained floating in the air feeling the wind blow through her long hair. She felt calm and relaxed. As if nothing mattered or existed in the world. All her problems were gone, banished into nothingness. Suddenly a crow flew past singing and shattered Bellatrix's peace. She opened her eyes at once and looked towards the flying crow muderoulsy. Half smiling she drew her wand and speeding her broom forward she chased after the crow. She could make out the feathers now. It sang happily flapping its wings. Bellatrix pointed her wand towards it. "Avada Kedavra" she screamed. Blinding green light illuminated the bird and it instantly dropped dead. Bellatrix watched its body falling towards the ground and laughed out aloud. She closed her eyes once more and dived down towards the ground. She opened her eyes a minute before and landed safely. Carrying her broom she walked in her gardens. Flying always calmed her down but today it wasn't working. Her head was full of unspoken anger, fears and thoughts.

Gripping her wand she searched the trees and grounds looking for another prey. After a while she spotted a squirrel with a huge bushy tail scuttling among the oak trees. Careful not to scare it away Bellatrix hid behind the tree and careful positioned her wand. "Incendio" its tail immediately burst into flames. The squirrel shrieked in pain and run around. Laughing Bellatrix followed it around watching its desperate attempts to escape the fire. Running made the wind fuel the fire and in a matter of minutes it spread up and consumed the whole squirrel. It screamed and shook as it burnt to death. Bellatrix sat next to it at a safe distance. Her face took on an expression of sadness. "Pooor baaybie duwnt cry momys sending you thwo heaven" Bellatrix said in her mock baby voice. She sat watching it with great concentration until it moved no more. She got up and kicked the burnt body. After a few minutes of walking she sat down under a tree and leaned against its trunk. Why thought Bellatrix. Why do I have to go through it? Because you don't have a choice another part of her mind argued back. She thought back to Narcissa with face cream all smeared over her face. Are they expecting me to wear heavy cosmetics all the time and play the happy beautiful housewife? Beautiful thought Bellatrix angrily.

Yes everyone found Narcissa beautiful and sweet but never me. No one ever thought she was beautiful. All she ever received was respectable cold politely strained bows. While Narcissa received warm admiring bows and handshakes. He'll regret being arranged to marry something ugly like me and then he'll spend the rest of his life hating me. They want me to be like my mother. Only I'm not submissive like mother, I hate being controlled. All men are controlling and the only way to stop them is by scaring them to death. But a husband is different. He has automatic power over you. Power is everything Bellatrix thought gripping her wand tightly. Getting married is like giving up all your power and freedom to that man. The only way out is to get rid of him and doing that would cause gossip and scandal. That would ruin and damage the family name further. There was no point doing that if she was getting married to uphold her family name in the first place. There was no way out of this. It was a trap with a dead end. Irritated Bellatrix got up in search of another victim to take her anger out. She spent the whole day thinking, torturing and killing until it began to grow dark. Bellatrix flew back and landed on the balcony. Pulling the curtains apart she walked into her room.

Narcissa sat on the bed reading and dropped the book in alarm as she looked up at Bellatrix walking in with her broom. "Bella theirs 3 hours and 30 minutes left" Bellatrix shoved the broom under the bed and sat on the bed. "No wait I think its 3 hours and 20 minutes"

"STOP COUNTING DOWN" Bellatrix stood up with clenched fists. "Don't you think its bad enough that we too go through with this?"

"I didn't mean t-----"

"No you never mean anything do you" Bellatrix shouted. The door opened and their mother walked in.

"Now girls I will not tolerate any fighting, especially on a day like this" Bellatrix sat down breathing hard.

"Bellatrix what have you done to your hair"

"I will fix it later mother"

"Now I want you all to start getting ready"

"We don't have our clothes yet" Narcissa said

"I'm going to bring your dresses down" Her mother looked at Bellatrix with a slightly worried expression and left the room. Narcissa walked around the room excitedly.

"Bella I wonder how our dresses look like?" Bellatrix remembered Narcissa's dress and wanted to laugh in her face. Yes Bellatrix thought, beautiful admired Narcissa is going to look ridiculous tonight. The door opened and their mother walked in holding up Bellatrix's dress. Narcissa gasped.

"Bellatrix take your dress" Bellatrix removed the dress and laid it down gently on her bed and stared at it transfixed.

"Mother where's my dress" Narcissa said impatiently. Narcissa's mother held her dress behind her.

"I have it dear" she slowly brought the dress forward. For a second Narcissa stared at it shocked then screamed. Bellatrix watched Narcissa's reaction smiling.

"IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WHAT IS THAT" Narcissa shouted pointing crazily.

"It's your dress dear"

"I am not going to wear that"

"YES YOU ARE. DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME"

"You can't make me" Narcissa screamed once more.

"You are going to wear it"

"I am not" Crying Narcissa pointed shakily towards Bellatrix. "How comes she gets a better dress"

"Do not question me"

"Why not" Narcissa gripped her hair and tugged wildly. "I am not going to wear that"

"You will behave and do as you're told"

"I will not listen to you. I am not going to wear that filth" Narcissa screamed. Narcissa's mother slapped her hard across the face. Narcissa instantly grew silent and dropped to the floor crying.

"You will wear it. If you don't willingly wear it I will make you and believe me it won't be pleasant" their mother left shutting the door with a loud snap.

Bellatrix looked towards Narcissa crying hysterically. "Why" she whispered looking at Bellatrix "Why is she doing this to me?" Bellatrix looked at Narcissa's puffy pink eyes and instead of feeling happy she felt sad.

"Cissy how long have we got left?" Narcissa stared at Bellatrix with a blank expression. "Cissy"

"I don't care" Narcissa screamed. Bellatrix got up and grabbed Narcissa by the shoulders.

"How long" Bellatrix shouted

"3 hours" Narcissa said tearfully looking towards the clock. Bellatrix looked towards Narcissa's dress and then back at Narcissa. Letting go of Narcissa Bellatrix stood up and walked towards her wardrobe. She removed a long black hooded velvet cloak and started to wear it. Bellatrix removed her Broom from under the bed and grabbed Narcissa's dress from the floor. "Bella where are you taking the dress?" Narcissa stared at Bellatrix puzzled. "Where are you going?"

Bellatrix pulled the hood down to cover half of her face and started to walk towards the balcony. "Come back with the dress. Mother will kill me. I have to wear it"

Ignoring her Bellatrix flew away clutching the dress. "Bella come back" Narcissa screamed running onto the balcony.

After 30 minutes of flying Bellatrix Black landed in a deserted street. She quickly hid her broom under the cloak. After a few minutes of walking she arrived at the leaky cauldron. With her face still half covered she walked inside holding Narcissa's dress. A few men pointed towards the dress and laughed. Ignoring them Bellatrix hurried towards the back and stopped in front of a brick wall. Removing her wand she tapped 3 bricks and the wall parted. Bellatrix hurried into diagon alley. She was having difficulties finding the dress shop. She walked around desperately coming across shop after shop but not the one she needed. It was too dark and she could hardly make out anything with the hood covering most of her face.

"Morgana dresses is just right there why can't we go" Bellatrix heard a girl behind her say. Bellatrix spun around and slightly lifted her hood. Right in front of her the shops sign glowed and sparkled. Replacing the hood Bellatrix hurried towards the shop. She pushed open the heavy red doors and breathed in the smell of lavender. An elderly well dressed lady emerged from behind the dress stands.

"Madam I'm afraid we are closing in 10 minutes" The old lady stepped back. Her face reflecting fear from Bellatrix's hooded figure. "Tomorrow we open at ni----"

"I just need to exchange a dress. I'm sure it won't take that long" Bellatrix said harshly. The old lady quickly walked behind the desk. Bellatrix walked towards her and held up Narcissa's dress. "I need this dress in black" The old lady squinted at the dress and touched it feeling the material.

"I'm sorry madam the black ones have been sold out and the rest are reserved"

Bellatrix dropped the dress on the desk. "If I could interest you in other black dresses----" Ignoring her Bellatrix removed her wand discreetly. She suddenly pointed the wand and the old lady froze with fear. "Imperio" Bellatrix whispered.

"Go and get me a back dress exactly like this" Bellatrix threw Narcissa's dress towards the old lady. With a nod the old lady bent down to pick up the dress and walked into the back. Bellatrix tapped her finger on the desk waited for her to return. Suddenly Bellatrix heard something drop onto the floor. She was sure the sound had come from a cloth stand behind her. With her wand held high she cautiously stepped towards the cloth stand. No one was there. Bellatrix lifted her hood slightly and inspected further. She walked deeper into the shop and searched all the stands and shelves in the entire shop. Still didn't come across anyone and pulling the hood back into place she walked back towards the desk.

The old lady emerged holding the black dress and walked towards Bellatrix with a blank face expression. Bellatrix grabbed the dress and ran out of the shop. Half blind she pushed her way through the crowded streets of Diagon ally trying to find her way back. After minutes of pointless walking Bellatrix paused and leaned against a shop wall breathing hard. Holding the broom stick for so long was making her left hand go numb. She looked at the securely held new dress in her right hand and grew more irritated. She needed to get home fast and the hood was making it difficult to find her way but she couldn't risk being recognised.

"Oi you guys. What do they call you lot? Oh yeah aurors" a drunk guy shouted out. "Hey I think I've found that Velvet hooded girl your looking for" he pointed towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix immediately stood up alarmed. They can't be looking for me she thought.

"Yeah she matches the full description. She's even holding a dress like you lot said" The drunken guy fell laughing to the floor. "Over here" he shouted. There was no doubt now that they were indeed looking for her. Removing her wand she stunned the drunk guy to silence him. People started to stare and point at her and a few walked away in fear. People from the crowd were shouting and calling the aurors. Bellatrix ran trying to get away from the crowd. Estimating her aim she stunned those that tried to stop her. She ran and ran with no idea of where she was going. She really wanted to lift her hood but with the aurors from the ministry chasing after her she couldn't risk exposure. A guy appeared with the ministry badge attached to his chest and fired a stunning spell at her. The flash of red light made her instinctively deflect the curse. He hid from her view. Confused at his disappearance Bellatrix continued to run.

"She's right here. Send some at the front near Kelly's enchantment and we can trap her" A magically magnified voice sounded close to her. Damn it Bellatrix thought as she realised that he had disappeared to summon the others. She could probably handle 2 or 3 aurors but anything more and they would probably catch her.

Losing all hope she still continued to run with the thought of her face plastered on the daily prophet for using the unforgivable curse. Her family name would be completely ruined after that and her mother would probably die of grief. This is all my fault Bellatrix thought bitterly. Far behind her a stunning spell speed fast towards an unaware Bellatrix. In a few seconds it made contact with her body and Bellatrix dropped unconscious on the ground.

Bellatrix half dragged her heavy feeling eyes lids open and closed them again feeling drowsy. Suddenly she remembered the aurors. They had been chasing after her and then she couldn't remember anything.

She opened her eyes in alarm and looked up to find the face of a man with short black hair looking down at her. He was kneeling pointing his wand above her. He couldn't be anymore than 2 years older than her. Bellatrix stared at him unmoving and felt her fingers still gripping her wand. When she was convinced that he was unfocused enough she suddenly punched him in the arm. During the moment he was distracted Bellatrix held up own wand. "Expelliarmus" his wand flew far out of his reach. Pointing her wand at his chest Bellatrix jumped up.

"I'm not an auror" he said hurriedly. Bellatrix stared at him uncomfortably not sure what to make of him.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm—I'm" he was trying to appear normal but Bellatrix could see fear written all over his face.

"How did you find me?"

"A stunning spell hit you and before the aurors could get to you. I dragged you in here" Bellatrix thought back to her last memory. Yes now it all made sense to her. She was knocked out that's why she couldn't remember and this man had hid her away from the aurors. "There were at least 20 of them after you" Twenty Bellatrix thought horrified.

"How? I don't understand. How did they---" Bellatrix stopped thinking out aloud as she remembered that this man was listening to her every word.

"A shop assistant reported that a woman with a velvet hooded cloak placed the imperious curse on the owner of Morgana dresses"

"What shop assist----" Bellatrix paused as she recalled the sound of something dropping. So it must have been the shop assistant witnessing the whole thing. The shop assistant had somehow hid then reported her to the ministry.

Bellatrix had been walking around like a fool parading the dress around. Bellatrix felt stupid and angry with herself. "The aurors told me when they questioned me earlier, before I found you"

"Where are we?" He looked around unsure.

"I don't really know. I just pulled us in the first place I came across. It's some kind of a store room"

"I can see that" Bellatrix snapped making him jump slightly. He backed away nervously and crept towards his wand.

"There's this problem" he said quietly.

"What is it?" Bellatrix noticed him moving towards his wand. "Accio wand" his wand flew right into her hand. "Think your being clever" she screamed. "Crucio" he dropped to the floor screaming and shaking. She withdrew the wand quickly. "Never mess with me" he crawled away from her and hid behind a large box.

"The door won't open we're locked inside" he whispered.

Bellatrix ignored him and tried to open the door. She pointed her wand at the key hole. "alohomora" the door wouldn't open. She tried a few other but the door still remained shut.

"I've tried every known unlocking charm" She punched and kicked the door but it still remained hard and unyielding. She really needed to get out of here and get back.

Feeling her anger rising to boiling point Bellatrix ran behind the large box and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What do you think you're playing at? Open the door at once" She screamed into his ears.

"I didn't do it" he said shrinking back

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. If you don't open that door right now---"

"I don't know how" She jabbed the wand into his neck.

"I'm losing my patients with you. Open the door" She dragged him towards the door and gave him back his wand. "Try anything funny and your dead" he held the wand above the key hole and tried a number of incantations but the door wouldn't open.

"Open it" he tried again. "Crucio" he dropped to the floor screaming once more.

Bellatrix withdrew her wand but to her surprise instead of lying there in pain he suddenly jumped up and fired a spell at her. She immediately blocked him surprised.

She fired a stunning spell and matching her reflexes he blocked her.

Most people became so afraid of her that they didn't bother with fighting back especially after the cruciatus curse. But he was dealing with the pain and fighting back. Bellatrix couldn't believe it, he had actually blocked her. Most people couldn't manage that. She had given his wand back and hadn't paid much attention to the dangers it could bring. She had thought he was going to be easy to control like the others but now she was regretting giving his wand back. Boxes exploded as spells were being fired like bullets between them. Bellatrix felt exhausted as she duelled him.

With a very few exceptions she had never duelled anyone this long. Bellatrix had to admit he was good and very skilled. Her hands ached but she focused with full concentration. She fired a curse at him. He stepped back deflecting it. His foot caught on one of the broken furniture's and losing focus he almost tripped. Bellatrix used this moment to her advantage and disarmed him. "Crucio" this time she held her wand longer than usual and watched him scream and shake. "Theirs more to you than meets the eye" Bellatrix whispered looking at him venomously. "Now I see why" Bellatrix screamed. "Why would anyone save a total stranger if they don't benefit from it in some way?" She bent down and dragged his head up pulling him by the hair.

"So did you picture yourself having the time of your life while I screamed trapped in this place?" he looked disgusted.

"No I---, I didn't plan any of this. I could never think of doing that to any-----"

"Then why did you save me"

"I—well I" Bellatrix tugged his hair harder.

"Why" she hissed.

"When I saw you lying on the floor I sort of felt drawn to you" She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Not in a dirty kind of way."

"SHUT UP! You crazy idiot" she punched him again.

"I just felt like saving you I don't know why?"

"Then were you expecting us to get married and live happily ever after?" Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"No but a thank you would have been nice"

"The door---"

"I didn't know it wouldn't open"

Suddenly a terrifying thought entered her mind and she withdrew her wand. He lay on the floor breathing hard. What if he was telling the truth? She would never get out of here. She was supposed to be getting engaged tonight but instead she was stuck in a store room with this man.

"I am supposed to be somewhere important tonight" Exhausted Bellatrix sat on the floor still pointing her wand at him. "This is all your fault"

"My parents are probably going mad looking for me. I told them I would meet them in 3o minutes" He sat up and she lifted her wand higher.

"Don't you even thi---" he rubbed his back.

"Something hard is poking me at the back. Can I move to another place?"

With Bellatrix eyes locked onto him he slowly moved to his right and looked back at the floor he had been lying on.

"I think I've found a trap door in the floor" he pointed towards the door knob that had been poking him. Bellatrix ran forward to inspect the trap door. "Alohomora" She pulled and the trap door opened. Bellatrix smiled and looked down. She could see some kind of stairs leading down.

"Can I have my wand back?"

"Not until we get out of here" she looked at him suspiciously. "I'm going through the door first" She picked up the dress and her broom. Stepping through the door she started to walk down the stairs. "If it wasn't for that stupid heroic act of yours you would have been lying dead on the floor" Bellatrix shouted back as she walked down deeper. The stairs ended and it was too dark to make out anything. "Lumos" an empty room with brick walls meet her eyes. She ran around the room scanning the brick walls for a way out.

"Theirs no way out" she screamed kicking the walls.

"Are you sure you checked" he said landing beside her. Bellatrix grabbed him by the neck and dragged him around the entire room. She shoved his face against a brick wall. "Do you see anything else other than bricks?" she screamed into his ears.

"No but the---" She threw him onto the floor and punched the wall a couple of times. "We're never going to get out of here" she started to laugh crazily and leaned against the wall. Suddenly she felt a tug at the hem of her dress. "Don't touch me" she yelled pointing her wand at him.

"I've found a way out. Look up" still lying on the floor he pointed towards the ceiling.

Bellatrix eyed him suspiciously.

"Trying to distract me? Think I'm going to fall for that?" she screamed

"There's more doors on the ceiling" Bellatrix walked away from him. When she thought she was at a safe distance she pointed her wand at the ceiling and looked up.

She could make out at least 3 more doors on the ceiling. "They could lead to a room we could get out of" he stood up. Bellatrix continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Theirs no stairs" she said

"You could use your broom to fly up" Bellatrix looked down at her broom. She had forgotten about it. "Yes that could work" She hurriedly grabbed her broom and flew up. She randomly picked a door and pointed with her wand "Alohomora" She pushed the door and it burst open. Tying the dress to the broom she crawled up through the opening and lifted her wand to inspect the new room.

"What do you see?" his voice echoed up.

"Tables and chairs. Its some kind of a restaurant" she shouted back. Her broom still hovered below the door.

"Can I----Could I"

"You can use it" Bellatrix levitated the broom back down. With her wand positioned towards the trap door she waited for him. He crawled out and sat on the floor. With her eyes still on him she moved her hand into the opening and pulled the broom through. She pulled the door shut.

"Can I have my wand back now?"

"Not yet. Get up" She walked behind him and poked her wand into his shoulder. "Now walk" he walked around the tables carefully and arriving at the front door of the restaurant he paused. "This door better open" Bellatrix pointed her wand at the lock. "Alohomora" She pushed the door. It made a creaking noise and opened.

"It's open" he said relived. Bellatrix started to step outside. "Wait you can't walk out like that" She looked at him annoyed. "They'll recognise you. Take of the cloak and hide the dress" She felt stupid for not realising it but she wasn't going to admit it to him.

"I was going to do it anyway" she pulled of the cloak and hid the dress inside it and then tied the bundle securely to her broom. She opened the door and walked into the dark street. There were less people walking around and it was much easier finding her way without the hood clouding her vision. She started to walk towards the entrance leading to the leaky cauldron.

"Excuse me" she heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and he stood there with his hand outstretched.

"Why are you following me? Get lost" she hissed.

"Can I have my wand back?" Bellatrix threw his wand onto the floor and walked away hurriedly. She rushed through leaky cauldron knocking over someone's drink.

"Oi watch it. If you wasn't a girl you'd pay for that" Bellatrix ignored him and ran through the front door. Finding a safe place she mounted her broom and flew up at a high speed and held onto the bundle tightly with one hand. 30 minutes later Bellatrix landed on her balcony and sunk to the floor out of breath. The curtains parted and Narcissa's tear stained face appeared.

"I thought you ran away Bella" Bellatrix stood up at once and Narcissa backed away quickly.

"You stupid girl. Did you go of to Mother an---"

"I didn't tell her anything. I told her you were in the bathroom" Bellatrix collapsed onto her bed relived. "Cissy how long do we have?"

"About 50 minutes"

"That's enough time to get ready"

"For you maybe" Bellatrix sat up irritated.

"What were you doing all this time" Bellatrix snapped

"I was worried about you" Narcissa whispered looking at the floor. Bellatrix untied the bundle and packed the broom away in its place. "Where did you go?"

"To get your dress" Bellatrix threw the bundle towards Narcissa. "Look inside"

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix in disbelief and hesitantly untied the bundle.

"Merlin, it's beautiful" Narcissa said holding the dress. She stood up and twirled around holding the dress and laughed at aloud happily. "Bella I love you" Narcissa screamed and hugged Bellatrix tightly.

"Let go of me"

"Thank you"

"Stop acting like a mad woman" Narcissa ran towards the mirror and started to change. Bellatrix lay down on her bed exhausted. She felt like going to bed.

"How does it look" Narcissa twirled around in her new dress.

"Fine" Narcissa picked up Bellatrix's dress from the foot of her bed and waved it towards her.

"Bella you have to get ready"

"I know" Bellatrix got up and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. She needed another wash before could she wear the dress.

In 40 minutes Bellatrix stood in front of the mirror wearing her dress and make-up.

Her black hair was tied up neatly with a few strands at the sides. The dark red glow of the dress brought out her white milky skin. Narcissa adjusted the length of Bellatrix's black crystal necklace.

"Narcissa stop fussing. It looks fine"

"Now put this on your lips" Bellatrix snatched the lipstick and applied it thinly.

"Doesn't it look good, it's bringing out your lips" Bellatrix stared into the mirror. The dark red lipstick did make her look better.

"There isn't a huge difference. Don't know why people care"

"Which colour shall I put on?" Narcissa gathered her hair and lifted it up. "Bella should I tie it up or leave it out?"

"I don't care"

"I think I'll leave it out" Satisfied with her look Bellatrix sat on the bed. Her feet ached from walking all day.

"I think you should wear the longer earrings" Narcissa started to bring them over

"No I don't want to"

"They'll look better on yo--"

"I said no" Narcissa put the earrings away and started to hum as she brushed her hair.

Bellatrix watched Narcissa applying and wiping of various cosmetics as she continued to hum. The humming was irritating Bellatrix but she felt too tired to say anything. After a while she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop that. Be quiet" Narcissa stopped humming and carried on silently. Bellatrix closed her eyes tired.

"Bella" Bellatrix opened her eyes annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"How do I look?" Bellatrix thought Narcissa looked beautiful with her long blond hair flowing down her back. The black dress and the silver jewellery matched perfectly with her hair and skin.

"You look fine like you always do" Narcissa looked down a bit disappointed but then she smiled.

"You look really nice"

"Sit quietly and don't talk" They both sat on the bed in silence while Narcissa fidgeted with her jewellery. They could hear the sound of Guests arriving and talking downstairs. The door opened and Bellatrix mother stepped inside.

"Girls are you ready. Its time t----" Bellatrix's mother stared at Narcissa with her mouth open. "Narcissa how did you, where did you get the dress from?"

"I, well, Bella g----"

"She found it in her wardrobe" Bellatrix cut in sharply.

"But Bellatrix dear we never brought Narcissa a dress like that"

"We found an unopened Christmas present from Aunt Susan. The dress was inside it"

Bellatrix mother stared at her unsure. "Looks like everything worked out in the end" her expression relaxed and she smiled. "Now remember what your supposed to do--"

"Mother we've been over the instructions a thousand times" Bellatrix said.

"Well Narcissa do you need t---"

"No Mother I know what to do"

"Well time to go down then" Bellatrix and Narcissa stood up and slowly walked out the door following their mother. The sound of chatter became louder as they slowly walked down the stairs towards the main room. Although Bellatrix looked calm on the outside, inside she was feeling really nervous and a fluttering feeling was beginning to develop in her stomach. Narcissa was shaking slightly and she grabbed hold of Bellatrix's hand.

"Good luck Bella" she whispered in Bellatrix's ear.

"Same to you" Bellatrix whispered back. "Cissy it's going to be alright" she squeezed Narcissa's hand tightly.

"Girls come in when your told too" Their mother walked into the main room through another entrance.

Narcissa and Bellatrix stood in front of the huge double doors waiting.

"Stop shaking Cissy. Your going to look stupid if you don't" Bellatrix whispered harshly. Narcissa nodded her head and tried to calm down. "Hold your breath. That always helps" A house elf popped up and bowed down.

"Madam you are requested to go inside" the house elf squeaked. Two more elf's appeared and started to open the heavy doors. The huge main room was filled with people and shiny sparkly decorations hang all around the room. Thousands of candles flickered casting strange shadows all over the huge stone walls. Everyone became quiet and looked towards them as they slowly walked onto the stone platform.

Bellatrix's father appeared dressed in his finest dress robes and walked towards them with a smile.

"Here are my lovely daughters" he said with a magically magnified voice. Everyone clapped in response. Bellatrix mother walked over to her husband's side.

"Now as you know we are here to witness their engagement to the two most w---" Bellatrix lost concentration as her father went on to describe the blood line and wealth of the families they were getting engaged to. "Bellatrix black" the mention of her name snapped her into reality. Her father motioned for her to come forward and Bellatrix walked into the middle feeling more nervous than ever. "May I introduce my first future son in law Rudolphus Lestrange and his family" A few people parted to let the Lestranges through. Bellatrix could make out 3 shadowy figures climbing up the stairs towards the platform. As the figures climbed higher they were becoming clearer. Bellatrix could make out a man and a woman on each side with grey hair. The figure in the middle had to be this Lestrange she was to marry. Keeping her eyes on the figure in the middle Bellatrix waited anxiously for them to get closer.

Eventually the shadows disappeared and adequate light fell on to the figure. Bellatrix stared at his face and nearly dropped as she recognised him. It was him, the man from diagon ally. He looked equally surprised as she came into his view. Parents of both families shook hands as they exchanged pleasantries.

"My daughter Bellatrix Black" her father introduced her and she bowed to the Lestranges.

"My son Rudolphus Lestrange" his father introduced him and he bowed down towards her. Bellatrix's mother brought forward a box and Rudolphus's mother did the same. She opened it and handed Bellatrix a silver ring. Bellatrix saw him take a ring form his mother's box. Bellatrix's father then walked her into the centre and Rudolphus's father did the same.

"Lift up you hand Bellatrix" her father said. Bellatrix raised her hand and tried to keep it as still as she could. Rudolphus stepped closer and gently placed a silver ring around her finger. Everyone clapped and Bellatrix immediately withdrew her hand.

She saw him standing with his hand held up. She knew what to do but for some reason couldn't move. "Bellatrix the ring" her father whispered. Bellatrix forced herself to move and roughly pushed the ring on Rudolphus's finger. Everyone clapped again. Her father started to say how great it was for their families to have become one and Bellatrix ignored him again. Then Bellatrix and Rudolphus were told to move and wait at the back. Bellatrix was glad it was over. She had never been in front of so many people in her life.

"Narcissa Black" Bellatrix watched a nervous Narcissa step forward. She hoped that Narcissa wouldn't do anything stupid like faint. Bellatrix watched Narcissa's ceremony unfocused.

She felt like going to sleep but it wasn't over yet, she was still required to dance with him. She watched a man with long blond hair put a ring around Narcissa's finger. Both blondes they'll suit each other perfectly Bellatrix thought smiling slightly. She knew he had immediately fallen for her from the way he was looking at her. The clapping brought Bellatrix into focus again. Everyone in the room began to make space in the middle and the couples were told to come down and start of the dance.

Bellatrix walked down the stairs unsteadily with Rudolphus by her side. She could make out Narcissa and the whatever Malfoy ahead of her. Bellatrix couldn't remember his first name. Their already holding hands Bellatrix thought focusing on their interlocked hands. Narcissa was already waiting in the dancing position and Bellatrix reluctantly grabbed hold of Rudolphus's shoulder and heard him take a sharp intake of breath. He gently placed an arm around her waist and took hold of her free hand using his other hand. The music started and they began to dance slowly. Bellatrix caught her mothers eyes and her stern expression and understood the meaning immediately. Bellatrix plastered on a fake happy smile and danced graciously. The people around her smiled and congratulated her. After a while everyone began to dance and when they were no longer the centre of attention Bellatrix dropped the smile and put on her usual expression. She looked towards the floor avoiding his eyes.

"Could you loosen the grip a bit on the shoulder? Those punches really hurt" She looked up immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered.

"I know its you. That dress you had she's wearing it" he turned her towards Narcissa.

Bellatrix turned him back around forcefully and dug her fingers painfully into his shoulder. "Before now we never met. Do you understand" she whispered harshly.

"Looks like we're going to get married after all" he whispered smiling.

"Don't count on the happily ever after part" She dug her fingers in deeper.

"There they are" an old couple pointed towards them. Bellatrix immediately changed her expression and smiled warmly at Rudolphus.

"Congratulations dear" Bellatrix nodded at them. As soon as they were out of sight her expression became cold again. Rudolphus face reflected an expression of amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you ke---" Bellatrix tightened her grip further "Never mind" They danced for another couple of minutes in silence. Bellatrix's feet were killing her she didn't want to dance but she kept moving. "Your family is wealthy enough so I don't understand why you had to steal a dress for her" he whispered. Bellatrix glared at him.

"I wasn't stealing. Just exchanging" he gave her a puzzled look. "The colour I wanted was reserved so I made her give it to me" She loosened her grip on him. She felt her legs turning into jelly. She slowed down and almost tripped. He immediately held onto her strongly and pulled her closer. Bellatrix's face touched the heavy black velvet of his dress robe "Stop that" She hissed.

"I don't want you to fall" he whispered back. Bellatrix pushed him away and stood swaying slightly. "I don't feel like dancing either. The cruciatus you used is making every bone in my body feel like it's broken. Its taking all the energy I have to force myself to dance and not scream" Rudolphus swayed slightly to the side and Bellatrix grabbed him by the shoulder to steady him. "I don't think I can take this anymore"

He gasped in pain. "You have no idea how hard it was to appear normal during the ceremony" Bellatrix felt like she couldn't move any more. "You know my parents thought I was drunk when I found them" Bellatrix looked up at him sharply.

"You didn't tell th---"

"No I said the aurors knocked me out by mistake. Father was furious. He said his going to sue the ministry" Bellatrix relaxed relived. A few people were starting to stare at them with strange expression.

"They possibly can't expect us to dance any longer" Bellatrix said staring back at them with a forced smile.

"If I have to dance again I think I'm going to drop dead"

"You will do no such thing. What will people think of us?"

"Let's go into the garden where there will be no people" he pointed at the back entrance. Bellatrix noticed a line of people moving in and out of the garden entrance.

"Their in the garden as well"

"Let's go anyway. I'm sure there will be a spot where no one is there" Both of them supporting each other started to move towards the garden entrance. Suddenly Bellatrix paused.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you" She whispered harshly. He looked at her with a pained expression.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to sit down away from all these people" Bellatrix looked unconvinced. "You could do with a rest too after running from all those aur---"

"Quite. Someone could hear you" she hissed. "Fine let's go but try anything and you'll pay" They moved slowly towards the garden trying to appear normal as possible. The cold night air greeted their faces and lamps glowed in the garden. A table piled with food stood at the side and most people surrounded it. Bellatrix stared at the food longingly. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Rudolphus noticed her staring. "Should I get us something to eat?"

"No. That will attract attention" Still in each others arms they sneaked past the table carefully and walked deeper into the woods away from the crowd. Bellatrix let go of Rudolphus and collapsed under a large tree. Then she lay down on the grassy ground and closed her eyes. She didn't care anymore if she was ruining the dress or her hair.

She opened her eyes to find him leaning against a tree staring at her intently.

"What are you staring at?"

"You. I mean your dress it's glowing" Bellatrix smiled.

"Your not seeing things it's supposed to do that" He sat down opposite her and rubbed his shoulders.

"Do you want to eat" Bellatrix sat up immediately. Rudolphus held up 2 sandwiches.

"Where did you get them from?"

"I managed to snatch them while we were sneaking around the table" Bellatrix looked at them hungrily and grabbed one. Rudolphus chewed slowly while Bellatrix tore the sandwich in to pieces first then ate them. She noticed Rudolphus looking at her.

"What I always eat them like that" she said with her mouth full.

"I don't mind" he said taking another bite of his sandwich. With the sandwich finished Bellatrix leaned against the tree. Rudolphus moved closer and lifted a hand towards her face. Before he could touch her Bellatrix grabbed hold of his wrist.

"What do you think your doing Lestrange" she said loudly

"You have bread stuck at the side of your lips" Bellatrix dropped his hand and wiped her lips. Suddenly it started to rain and Bellatrix covered her head with her hands.

"Could this day possibly get any worse" Bellatrix said loudly. It started to rain down harder and Bellatrix stood up painfully rubbing her legs. The rain drenched her dress completely making it stick to her body.

She noticed Rudolphus watching her. He looked away immediately as she noticed. Ignoring him she started to walk back towards the house but she slipped on the wet grass and landed right on top of him. He winced in pain from her weight. For a while they just stared at each other unmoving listening to the sound of the rain. Suddenly lightening flashed across the sky followed by the rumbling sound. Bellatrix jumped up. "Lestrange we're going back right now"

"It's only lightening" he said lazily

"I'm not scared of it" She poked him in the arm. "Get up we're going back"

He got up moaning in pain and nearly fell. Bellatrix circled her arm around his waist and tugged him forward.

"I think you've broken a few of my bones"

"Walk faster or I'll break them all" she kept looking at the sky after a few seconds.

"Why do we have to get back so quickly?"

"Because you idiot. The rain will have caused all the people in the garden to go inside and if we walk in really late all soaking wet through the door, people will notice. I don't want them to get the wrong idea" he laughed in response.

"We can't even walk properly. Of course there going to think something's wrong"

"When we get there you better walk properly Lestrange" Bellatrix tightened her grip around his waist.

"Fine. Just stop that it's really hurting"

Rain drops fell onto Bellatrix making her snap out of her reminiscence. She sat up and looked down. Rain splattered on to Rudolphus's blood stained face. With her mind unblocked she could remember the way he had screamed in pain. The emotions crashed and tore through her as she recalled the memory of him being tortured by Voldemort. This is my fault. I killed him Bellatrix thought. He's dead because of me.

She wrapped her arms around him again and started to cry really loudly. "I love you Rudolphus" she screamed "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" she continued to cry.

"Bellatrixssss" she heard a faint whisper. She sat up immediately and looked down.

He was opening his eyes slowly and his hands were moving.

"I thought you were---" she couldn't continue as she was overcome with tears and emotions. He slowly raised his hand and touched her cheek smearing blood across it.

"I love you Bell---" She placed her fingers on his lips.

"Don't talk. Your injured" she said tearfully. She looked around for her wand and spotted it further down. She gently placed him on the ground. "Don't move" She ran towards her wand and picked it up. She returned to find his eyes closed. "Rudolphus" she said scared. He opened his eyes immediately and squinted at the rain. She bent over him shielding the rain. She scanned him quickly and pointed her wand at the biggest wounds. "Sanamerra" the wounds closed up healing lightly. She knew the spell only closed up the wounds. He was still badly injured from the broken bones and the deep cuts inside. She repeated the spell a few more times until all the light cuts were healed and the deep wounds were closed up. She wrapped her hand firmly around his arm and closed her eyes.

With huge concentration she apparated them both back to his room at Malfoy manor. She layed him gently on the floor and ran towards his door and placed a locking charm and a blocking ward on it. Bellatrix noticed he was shivering. She pointed her wand at the fire place "Incendio" flames erupted and roared away. She gently moved him closer to the fire place and apparated to her room. Scanning the book shelf she grabbed a book called Serena's basic healing spells. She apparated back to his room and sat next to him. He smiled weakly and tried to speak.

"Don't speak." she stroked his forehead and opened up the book at a page titled healing cuts and wounds and began to read rapidly.

To heal a deep injury first remove the clothes and then recite Revitallincisum pointing at the injured place. Bellatrix dropped the book onto the floor and tried to remove his clothes. Dried blood made the fabric stick making it hard to remove. Bellatrix pulled harder on the fabric and Rudolphus moaned in pain. Bellatrix stopped immediately.

She raised her hands and clenched her fists frustrated. Suddenly she had another idea. Instead of pulling she started to tear away Rudolphus's robe with her hands. Her hands started to sting and ache as she tore apart the hard fabric. Rudolphus wriggled slightly. "Don't move" Bellatrix snapped.

"Wand" he whispered. Bellatrix looked towards her wand on the floor. Of course she could tear it apart faster and easier if she used her wand. But with him injured she was obviously not thinking properly. She picked up her wand. With a few waves she tore away the rest of his robe. Deep red lines ran across his body. Blood was starting to seep through the wounds as they started to open up again. Bellatrix stared at him horrified and touched his chest lightly with a shaky hand. He gasped in pain and she withdrew her hand immediately. She pointed her wand at a leaking cut. "Revitallincisum" nothing happened. She tired again pointing her wand closer. "Revitallincisum" blood still continued to flow. She picked up the book and read again. The instructions were the same. A small print caught her eye. This is used in the cases of sectusempra and injuries caused by normal objects. In the case of other spells and potions please seek help from a professional healer. Bellatrix threw the book angrily onto the floor. "Sanamerra" she said making the wound temporarily close. She knew it wouldn't hold long. She saw tears trickling down his cheek from the pain. "Don't worry I'm going to fix everything" she whispered soothingly stroking his forehead.

Voldemort had used an ancient spell. The injuries weren't caused by standard spells or objects. She needed a healer who would have a better knowledge otherwise Rudolphus would bleed to death. But she just couldn't walk into saint Mungo's when her and Rudolphus's face were plastered on wanted posters. They would be recognised and captured. She racked her brains desperately for a solution. Olivander the wand maker she thought. Yes. He was really old and he might have been around when ancient spells were used or at least have heard about them. In all of his time he must have picked up some kind of knowledge of healing spells. Right now he was her best hope of healing Rudolphus. She pointed her wand and repeated the spell one more time. "Sanamerra" She kissed him on the forehead and apparated down into the cellar. Her feet landed on cold stone floor and her eyes met darkness. "Lumos" light flooded the cellar and the two rope bound victims shrank away from her. She stared at Luna murderously. She felt like ripping the girl apart with her bare hands. It was all this girls fault. If her father hadn't turned up Rudolphus would have been safe. Bellatrix grabbed hold of Luna's neck and squeezed making her choke. Bellatrix let go suddenly and grabbed hold of Luna's hand and pointed the wand at her finger.

"Pleas don't hurt me. I don't know where Harry Potter is" Luna said crying. Bellatrix really wanted to sever one of Luna's finger. But then the dark lord might notice and come to a conclusion that Bellatrix wanted to keep hidden from his dangerous mind. Bellatrix slapped Luna hard across the face and walked towards Olivander. The old man shrank back in fear.

"I don't know where the elder wand is. I swear" he croaked

"Shut up" Bellatrix said grabbing him. She started to untie him and pulled him up.

"Please don't hurt me. I really don't know who has it" he whispered feebly.

"Will you shut up or you will get hurt" Bellatrix hissed.

Holding his arm tightly she apparated with him back to Rudolphus's room. Olivander looked around confused at the bedroom. Bellatrix forcefully turned him around and pushed his head down. Rudolphus lying injured on the floor came into his view.

He jumped slightly in fright and Bellatrix jabbed her wand into Olivander's shoulder.

"Heal him" Bellatrix commanded. Olivander turned to her shaking.

"Madam I am a wand maker not a healer" he said with a worried expression.

"You heal him right now or you won't be leaving the room alive" Bellatrix shouted pushing the wand painfully into his shoulder.

**The flash back was originally meant to be shorter but when I started writing about the past my imagination ran wild and I ended up writing allot. I hope you all don't mind the very long flash back scene. **

**I love reviews. **

**A special thanks to my reviewers JUJUChick 16, Dark.BellatrixBlack, and Invisable Rose for reading my story. To all my other invisible readers (yes I know you exist cause you show up on the stats page) please leave a review. Doesn't have to be anything long. Just a simple good chapter will do. **

**I won't be updating for a very long time cause I've got tons of work and exams coming up. **


	8. Taking a risk

Olivander turned around. He looked at Rudolphus and then back at Bellatrix. His sleepy eyes became alive and he raised both hands and clutched his head.

"I don't understand" he croaked. Bellatrix grabbed him by the neck.

"What don't you understand old man?"

"Why do you care if someone is hurt or no---" Bellatrix jabbed the wand into his chest and Olivander bent down coughing.

"Stop talking nonsense!" she shouted grabbing him by the shoulders. She threw him against the wall. "I said heal him"

"Madam I do not know how" Olivander said weakly.

"Crucio" Olivander screamed and fell to the floor shaking. Bellatrix withdrew her wand quickly. She bent down next to Olivander and pointed the wand at his chest.

"Avada Kedavra is next if you don't come up with a better answer" Olivander stared at the wand petrified. Bellatrix stood up. "Crucio" Olivander screamed and shook once more.

"I have no idea how" Olivander began to cry.

"Cru----" A sound made both Bellatrix and Olivander freeze and turn. Rudolphus was attempting to speak. Olivander crawled towards Rudolphus.

"Please sir try to make her understand, I am a wand maker"

"How dare you speak to him" Bellatrix pushed Olivander away from Rudolphus and knelt next to him. "Ssshh don't speak" she stroked his forehead. Rudolphus weakly grasped her hand and whispered in a very low voice. Bellatrix couldn't understand what he was saying. She bent down closer and placed her ear next to his lips.

"Wh---what if he real---really dosen't know" she heard him say in a barely audiable voice. Bellatrix sat upright and stared at him.

Her face took on an expression of fear as she absorbed the meaning of his words. Seeing her reaction he squeezed her hand a little tighter and tried to speak again. Bellatrix immediately wiped away the expression and removed her hand from his grasp. "Don't move or talk, you need to save your strength" she said gently touching his cheek. "Everything's going to be alright". She stood up and pointed her wand at Olivander. "Get up" Olivander stared at her fearfully. "Get up now" Olivander stood up shaking. Bellatrix knew Rudolphus could be right and if he was right then she was wasting precious time with this old fool. The only way to be sure was to fool him into thinking she was going to kill him. If he knew anything Bellatrix was sure he would spill it to save his life. "You know what, you are completely useless and I don't have time for useless people" she said loudly stepping closer. Bellatrix raised the wand towards his chest and put on her best murderous expression. "Avada Keda---"

"I can try, please don't" Olivander screamed raising both his hands. "I know something that might work, please don't" he continued loudly shaking more badly.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and dragged him over to Rudolphus. "I need a wand" he whispered. Bellatrix looked at him and considered giving him a wand but then changed her mind instantly. Past experiences had taught her not to underestimate the enemy and after all the man was a wand expert. Who knew what powerful dangerous magic he was capable off.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to give you a wand?"

"What harm could I do to you I'm a frail old man"

"Looks can be deceiving when it comes to magic" She saw Rudolphus half smiling out of the corner of her eye.

"How are you expecting me to heal without a wand?"

"Tell me the incantations and I will perform the spells" Olivander nodded. Bellatrix waited impatiently. "Well"

"I'm trying to remember---yes. Try Sanamerra." Bellatrix held down the urge to shout at him. Shouting at him might make him lose his concentration.

"I've tried that it dosen't work" she said keeping her voice calm as possible.

"Revitallincisum" Tried that Bellatrix said in a slightly higher voice. Olivander looked troubled and clutched his head. "I have never come across a wound that dosen't heal with Revitallincisum" he mumbled. The horrible feelings started to spread through Bellatrix again.

"Is that all you know" she screamed unable to keep calm any longer. Olivander jumped and raised his hands protectively.

"Fear not madam I think I know another one" he said hurriedly. "I just may need a little time to remember". Bellatrix forced herself to be quite and waited for his answer.

"Curaastam" Olivander said suddenly.

"Curaastam" Bellatrix repeated pointing the wand at Rudolphus.

"It's supposed to work on deep cuts" Bellatrix tried once more but still nothing happened. She slapped Olivander hard across the face.

"Are you just making up incantations" she shouted.

"Not at all mada---" Olivander eyes widened as he watched Bellatrix transfigure the healing spells book into a sharp knife. Wielding the knife with a maddening look Bellatrix advanced towards him. Olivander backed away and found his way blocked as he hit the room wall. She grabbed hold of his bony wrist and placed the knife vertically across it.

"If you were bleeding to death instead you might come up with a better solution" she shouted pressing the knife down a little harder.

"Please I could still help" Olivander pleaded. "W—what was the spell used on him?" Bellatrix closed her eyes trying to control her anger.

"Some forgotten ancient spell" Bellatrix concentrated on remembering the incantation. "It's ru---ruptas---ruptas something. Ruptassalesaka!" Bellatrix searched his eyes for a flicker of recognition and found none.

"I've never heard of su---but ancient spells you say. I've heard of ancient spells" Olivander continued desperately. Bellatrix thinly scraped the knife across his skin and Olivander screamed fearing the worst. He stared at his wrist confused when he saw no blood.

"Stop lying to me. You don't know anything about ancient spells" Olivander looked towards the floor. "Your a complete waste of time" with a quick sudden movement she held the knife against his neck and Olivander jumped. "If only the dark lord didn't require you. I would have sliced your neck" she hissed. Rudolphus moaned and Bellatrix dropped the knife onto the floor and ran towards him. She pointed her wand over him. "Sanamerra" she resealed most of the cuts temporarily again. Bellatrix could see him trying to suppress tears. He was in more pain than before. "I won't let anything happen to you" Suddenly she kissed him lightly on the lips. She didn't care anymore if Olivander was watching her. A dropping sound made her turn. Olivander lay on the floor starring towards them in shock. "Go on say it" she snapped. "I'm not supposed to have any feelings" Suddenly Olivander's eyes became alive.

"Love blossoms in strange places" he said excitedly. "I just didn't expect to see it here" Bellatrix suddenly pointed her wand at Olivander.

"Memory charm" She said looking at his scared expression. "Can't risk you telling everyone"

"No wait. Why don't you take him to saint Mungo's? The healers there can----"

"In case you haven't noticed we're death eaters" Bellatrix shouted. "If I take him there we'll be captured.

"Why don't you go as someone else, the polyjuice po--"

"Polyjuice potion takes a month to brew"

"I could go and bring a healer. I won't escape I'll come back"

"I'm not foolish enough to fall for that and even if I did you would be recognised" Olivander looked confused. "The dark lord returns and the famous wand maker goes missing. It's not hard to put the two together. They'll detain you and question you for information" Olivander scratched his head in thought. "Besides the dark lord would kill me if I lost you"

"Tell someone else to go" he said hopefully.

"Tell who we're all death eaters or wanted by the ministry"

"Well I---" Olivander stared ahead for a while. "It may not be that much of a help but I could make a potion to deal with the pain" Bellatrix looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know your not trying to poison him?"

"Madam I don't know how to make dangerous potions." Olivander backed away slightly. "I learnt this one three years ago to deal with pain from old age."

"I know more about potions than you think" Bellatrix walked closer to him. "Name the ingredients"

"Err" Olivander seemed unsure.

"The ingredients" Bellatrix pointed the wand threateningly at him.

"Blood grass, Calamus, fern leaf, seze seeds, mingral skin and moon flowers blood" he said hurriedly. Bellatrix mentally ran through the list of ingredients and found all of them to have properties associated with calming or healing potions. Bellatrix knew none of the ingredients were used in dangerous or toxic potions. Except blood grass but then blood grass was useless without the other supporting ingredients to make it harmful. Bellatrix looked towards Rudolphus. His hands were slightly shaking and his eyes were closed with his face reflecting a pained expression. Bellatrix apparated to the cellar and ran towards the huge ingredients cupboard and pulled open the door. She grabbed a small cauldron and quickly scanned the contents of the cupboard. Bellatrix picked up the ingredients Olivander had mentioned and dumped them inside the cauldron. She moved towards the table and picked up a knife and chopping board. She dropped them into the cauldron. Bellatrix apparated back to Rudolphus's room and threw the cauldron towards Olivander and he jumped startled at the sound of the cauldron dropping.

"Make the potion" Bellatrix said pointing the wand at him. Olivander slowly crept towards the cauldron and picked up the spilt contents.

"I need fire to---"

"Use the fireplace" Olivander moved towards the fireplace and sat down next to Rudolphus's feet. He removed the knife and the chopping board and placed it on the floor. Olivander tipped the cauldron over and the ingredients landed in a heap next to the chopping board. He carefully balanced the cauldron over the logs in the centre of the fireplace and started to chop up the ingredients. Bellatrix paced the room back and forth. After a while she sat down next to Rudolphus and repeated the temporary healing spell again. Smoke was rising from the cauldron and a low fizzing sound was coming from it.

"It's nearly finished. It will be done in a couple of minute's madam" Olivander continued to chop and add ingredients. Bellatrix stroked Rudolphus's forehead as she stared ahead deep in thought.

"Give him the potion and watch over him" Olivander nodded his head in response.

"If anyone manages to come inside hide under the bed. You mustn't be seen." Bellatrix started to get up.

"If you don't mind me asking madam, where are you going?" Olivander said quietly.

"No where that concerns you" Bellatrix said harshly. "I'm apparating to saint Mungo's. I'm going to get a healer" Rudolphus suddenly grabbed hold of Bellatrix's wrist.

"You will be recognised, they have security that checks everyone who enters"

"I don't care anymore I'm prepared to take the risk" Bellatrix tried to stand up but Rudolphus wouldn't let go.

"Don--don't go" Rudolphus whispered.

"I'm not going to let you die" Bellatrix roughly removed his weak fingers from her wrist and repeated the temporary healing spell on him once more. "I'll be back soon" She bent down and kissed Rudolphus lightly on the lips and apparated to her room.

Bellatrix threw open her wardrobe door and removed a red velvet hooded cloak and wearing it she pulled down the hood to conceal most of her face. She apparated into the dungeon part of the cellar and lifted up her hood. "Lumos" light fell onto Luna's terrified face. Luna stared at Bellatrix scared and wriggled tightly bound in ropes.

"What have you done to Olivander" Luna whispered noticing that she hadn't brought him back. Bellatrix smiled wickedly and laughed out aloud as she walked towards her. Luna was fearing the worst and Bellatrix was enjoying making her feel more frightened.

"You will soon meet Olivander" Bellatrix pointed with her wand. The ropes fell apart releasing Luna and she shrank away further into the room. "Wut's sshamather pooor baybie duwnt youu waanth thwo" Bellatrix said in her mock baby voice.

"I don't want to know what happened to him. Please don't hurt me" Luna said hurriedly.

"Your going to find out very soon" Bellatrix whispered in a deadly voice and pointed the wand towards Luna. Her eyes widened as she stared at Bellatrix's wand pointing at her chest.

"Please don't kill me I'll do anything you want me t--" Bellatrix ignored Luna' pleas.

"Imperio" Luna immediately grew quiet and her face took on a blank expression.

Bellatrix picked up a strand of rope from the floor and transfigured it into a knife. She grabbed Luna's hand and slashed the knife deep across her forearm. Blood welled up and started to pour onto the floor from Luna's wound but still she stood unresponsive with a blank expression.

"You will move and cry in pain" Bellatrix commanded her. Luna immediately began to respond and started to cry. Bellatrix tucked away her wand and pulled down her hood. She firmly grasped Luna's shoulder and apparated them both to the emergency department at saint Mungo's. Bellatrix appeared with Luna at huge room filled with people. Various people were lined up waiting in several queues outside a huge inside entrance. Bellatrix could make out several guards near the entrance checking and letting people through.

"Welcome to the accident and emergency department. Please go to your nearest entrance for a security check to be allowed inside. I am sorry for any inconvenience caused but this is in the interest of your safety. The security check is carried out by highly trained ministry staff and takes less than a minute. Please cooperate with us." A voice rang out through the room and kept on being repeated.

With one hand Bellatrix Held Luna tightly by the arm and with the other she held her wand discreetly under her cloak. Dragging a crying Luna Bellatrix rushed past the people and pushed in front of the queue. People started to protest but after taking a look at the sight of blood dripping for Luna they moved back immediately.

"My daughters bleeding to death let me go inside" Bellatrix screamed.

"Now hang on a minute Mrs we just need to do a few checks and then you can g--"

"Let her through have you no children" an old woman in the queue shouted.

"Please sir my daughter" Bellatrix continued trying to sound more desperate.

"How can a mother and daughter be dangerous" a man shouted.

"Yeah you ministry folks spend all the time torturing us normal people cause you haven't got the guts to catch real death eaters" someone else shouted.

Bellatrix gripped her wand tightly. This isn't going to work she thought. The security guard looked on nervously at the increasingly growing violent crowd towards him as more people started to shout at him. The guard looked towards his colleague for support.

"Let her through mike she doesn't look dangerous" his colleague said.

"But the regulations say" the guard started to say.

"Jeez mike you don't have to do everything by the book and it's not worth the trouble" his colleague pointed towards the crowd of angry people.

"You can go in" the guard said defeated and opened the door. Bellatrix couldn't believe it. The plan had worked after all.

"Thank you sir" Dragging Luna she hurried through the held open door. Holding Luna in front she ran through the long busy stone corridors.

"We need more blood forming potion up here" a voice screamed out.

"Get a healer up here I think she's having a seizure" another voice cried out.

A woman holding a tray with herbs ran into Bellatrix. "Sorry" she mumbled and started to pick up the fallen herbs from the floor. Noticing the blood dropping on to the floor from Luna she stood up immediately. "Take her to the desk right now" she said loudly trying to drown out the other voices.

"I don't know where the desk is" Bellatrix shouted over the other voices.

"Turn left and walk straight ahead" she shouted back. With her face still half concealed from the hood Bellatrix turned left. She dragged Luna and ran straight past waiting benches filled with people towards the desk.

"My daughters injured" Bellatrix said holding up Luna's hand. The woman's face at the desk took on a serious expression.

"Just hang on a sec" she held up a large board and starred at it. Various writings on the board shifted and changed as it updated its self.

"Go to room 266. A healer will see you immediately" she pointed towards the right.

"Take the second corridor" she shouted trying to get herself heard above the noise. Bellatrix nodded and holding Luna she speed down the corridor. She lifted her hood slightly as she read the room numbers. Bellatrix paused outside a large black iron door. 266 the huge number plate stood out in silver. Bellatrix pushed open the door and pulled Luna inside. A huge stone wall room with a metal hospital bed meet her eyes. Bellatrix scanned the whole room coming across nothing but equipment and bottles of potions all over the place. No one was here. Irritated Bellatrix held a wailing Luna and waited for the healer to appear. The door opened and Bellatrix looked up alert. She stared suspiciously as a young girl with long brown hair wearing a long green dress walked inside and shut the door. Bellatrix noticed the hospital staff badge attached to the left side of her chest and immediately dropped her suspicions of the girl being an auror.

"My daughters injured" Bellatrix said with less enthusiasm as she repeated the same line again. The girl pulled up her heavy black bag a bit higher on her shoulder and looked at Bellatrix strangely. How can I be this stupid Bellatrix thought? I'm not being motherly enough and she's getting suspicious.

"Why are you just standing there, can't you do something about it" Bellatrix screamed. "My daughter my poor baby" Bellatrix said lovingly and wrapped an arm around Luna.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" the girl rushed towards Luna. "Bring her over to the bed" Bellatrix moved Luna towards the bed.

"Sit down dear and stop crying" Bellatrix instructed and Luna became quiet and sat down immediately. The girl started to pull out bottles of potions and bandages from her bag and laid them on the bed. Bellatrix quietly walked behind the girl as she busied herself with healing Luna. The girl soaked a cotton wool and dabbed some potion from a bottle onto Luna's wound.

"This is deep. How did this happen?" the girl asked inspecting the deep cut.

"Kitchen. We were cooking together" Bellatrix replied thinking fast.

The girl then smeared a thick creamy potion across Luna's skin and started to wrap her fore arm in bandages. "Remove the bandages in an hour and use Revitallincisum and it should be healed completely" Bellatrix removed her wand and pointed it towards the girls back. "Now your all ready to go and your daug---"

"Stupefy" Bellatrix said loudly and the girl dropped unconscious face down on to the bed.


	9. Becoming the healer

Bellatrix threw back her hood and stared at the girls still body satisfied. Holding her wand high she closed her eyes in concentration and conjured a stretcher. The stretcher landed with a thud on the floor. Bellatrix grasped the girl's shoulders and threw her onto the stretcher. She bent down and positioned the girl's body properly. Bellatrix noticed one of the girl's hands closed around the straps of her heavy bag and pulled trying to remove it but it remained firmly in place. After a few attempts she pulled the bag on top of the girl and removed the staff badge. Luna sat staring ahead with a blank expression.

"Get up" Bellatrix commanded. Luna stood up. Bellatrix pulled a white blanket of the bed and carefully placed it on top of the stretcher. She tucked in the sides and sure the bag and the girl were covered from head to toe. Bellatrix stood up and took of her red cloak and turned it inside out so that the colour changed to black. She wore the cloak again and attached the badge onto her chest. Bellatrix pointed her wand towards the stretcher and with a wave levitated it up. "Open the door" Luna pulled the door open. Bellatrix pulled down her hood and with her other hand she grabbed hold of Luna's arm. She walked through the door levitating the stretcher in front of her and Luna followed passively. The hood blocked most of her vision and Bellatrix looked down at the floor to make out her whereabouts. She brought the stretcher down at her stomach level to keep it in line with her vision and carefully levitated it through the corridor.

Emerging from the corridor Bellatrix walked into the main section and the sound of people shouting filled her ears once more. Dozens of people were walking all over the place and Bellatrix concentrated on the sight of their footsteps to navigate the stretcher through safely.The amount of noise was giving her a headache and Bellatrix felt mentally exhausted as she concentrated on doing more than one thing. She hurried past the desk trying to find a way out of saint Mungo's.

"But this is an emergency" a man's voice near the desk rang out. Bellatrix noticed another corridor to the right and started to walk towards it. "Hey wait don't I know you from somewhere" the man said loudly. Bellatrix froze and gripped her wand tightly. "Your that Quibbler guys daughter Luna" relief ran through Bellatrix and she loosened her grip on the wand. "What you doing here? You ill?" Luna blankly stared ahead unresponsive.

"She's volunteering" Bellatrix cut in sharply.

"What's wrong with her why isn't she tal---"

"She drank a potion by mistake. She can't speak" Bellatrix shouted over the noise and hurriedly dragged Luna towards the corridor.

"Hope you get better soon" the man shouted from behind. Bellatrix entered a corridor jam packed with more people and the level of noise increased even more.

"Another one knocked out. Carrying them bloody jams the corridor" A voice said loudly walking past the stretcher.

"How long does it take to get a pain killing potion?" someone shouted out.

"Why don't you try walking down the corridor" someone shouted back. "Especially with bodied floating about" Bellatrix ignored the voices and continued to walk forward. She could make out a staircase going up at the end of the corridor.

"Where the hell is the healer we've been waiting for hours" a woman screamed poking her head out from a room. "Nurse where is she?"

"Oh there she is I think" Bellatrix continued to walk focusing on the staircase ahead and suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Clarissa what took you so long?" A voice screamed close to Bellatrix's ear. "Did you get lost? Good thing the hospital badge has your name on it." Bellatrix stopped moving. A feeling of fear mixed with anger welled up in her. A part of her felt scared at the idea of being captured but another part of her didn't care anymore. She didn't fear fighting a whole group of Auror's and guards to save Rudolphus.

"I have to take this up" Bellatrix said pointing at the floating stretcher.

"Another one. The sleeping potion experimenting lot. Don't know why we put up with those idiots" Bellatrix tried to move forward but the nurse grabbed onto her arm.

"Clarissa I'll deal with it"

"I have to take it up" Bellatrix tried again.

"Don't you worry luv I'll drop her off at night shade ward" Bellatrix felt like stunning the Nurse but there were too many people around.

"Who's the blonde haired girl with you?" Her daughter Bellatrix said thinking fast.

"Who's? you mean the knocked out persons" the nurse pointed at the stretcher.

"ye---yes" Bellatrix said uncertainly.

"Why have you got half of your face covered?"

"I –Well I---I broke my nose---err----Its bandaged. I don't want everyone to see me with it." Bellatrix quickly scanned the corridor and mentally began planning the best escape route in case the Nurse demanded to see her face.

"Jenna we need you to hold her down again" someone screamed at the Nurse.

"I don't think I can take her up anymore. Do you mind Clarissa?"

"Not at all" Bellatrix said loudly and tried to hurry past but the Nurse blocked her way.

"Clarissa what is wrong with you? According to the rules you have to see a scheduled patient without a fail. Otherwise you won't get through." Bellatrix had no idea what the Nurse was talking about.

"I forgot"

"Must be the injury why don't you take the night off"

"No I can't-----"

"Young people always do determined to help people. The glamour will soon wear off."

"I need to take her---"

"Just dump her on the side of the corridor. Sleeping potions completely harmless. It won't kill her if she arrives upstairs a few minutes later. Scheduled patients are more important, besides you can tell her daughter to watch over while your away" Bellatrix didn't know what to do but she couldn't risk making the Nurse suspicious. Bellatrix reluctantly levitated the stretcher towards the side and gently lowered it to the floor.

"Watch over her and don't go anywhere" Bellatrix instructed Luna.

"Your mother's gonna be alright luv" the Nurse patted Luna on the head.

"Jenna get in here now" someone shouted.

"Alright I'm coming, hang on a sec" the nurse shouted back. A middle aged woman walked up to the nurse.

"Where's the healer" the woman demanded.

"She's right here" the nurse said pointing at Bellatrix.

"Go on Clarissa I'll pop in later to help"

"Come quick my brothers getting worse" the woman ran back into the room. Bellatrix knew the nurse was watching her and she unwillingly followed the woman into the room.

"His been sick all day, I think something's wrong with his stomach" the woman continued. Bellatrix stood in front of an old man clutching his stomach in pain.

"Do something" the old man shouted at Bellatrix. She had no idea how to heal stomach problems. Anger filled Bellatrix as the man continued to shout at her. She felt like murdering him. She raised her wand and pointed towards his chest and changed her mind at the last minute. Murder would draw too much attention.

"Stupefy" The old man fell back still.

"What have you d--"

"Stupefy" The woman fell on to the floor unconscious. Bellatrix dragged her body onto a chair and positioned the woman so it appeared that she was sleeping instead. Bellatrix cautiously opened the door and peered up and down the corridor. The nurse was no where to be seen. Bellatrix quickly walked out of the room and closed the door. Luna stared down at the stretcher unmoving. She ran towards Luna and grabbed hold of her arm. "Follow me" she shouted at Luna.

Bellatrix pointed her wand and levitated the stretcher up. Bellatrix moved forward as fast as she could through the crowd and most people shouted at her as she ran into them. She didn't care anymore. She had to get out. It was becoming far too risky. Bellatrix stopped at the staircase and was about to climb up when a large door to the left caught her eye. Changing directions she ran towards the door instead. Bellatrix levitated the stretcher slightly to the side and let go of Luna's arm. She pushed the heavy door open and cold night air blew onto most of her face. Finally a way out of here Bellatrix thought and started to move the stretcher through the door way. Suddenly a guard appeared. Bellatrix felt knots form in her stomach and slightly moved her wand towards the guard.

"Excuse me madam I just need to che---" the guard paused and stared at her staff badge. "Sorry didn't realise your a healer. You can go" the guards stepped back.

At hearing the guard say you can go Bellatrix was about to run through but then changed her mind at once. Running could make the guard suspicious. Bellatrix held her breath and grasped Luna's hand gently. Feeling extremely tense she slowly levitated the stretcher through the door and walked out. Bellatrix had a terrible feeling that the guard might call her back. With her wand held high she walked down the stone steps and continued to walk forward expecting to hear the guard call out any second now. With no sense of direction Bellatrix continued to walk forward staring at the ground. A dropping sound made her suddenly look up in alarm. Bellatrix released a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding for so long. The magic that made the conjured stretcher real had faded over time and it had vanished in mid air letting the girl drop onto the ground. Bellatrix felt her heart beating violently against her chest as she stared at the body covered in white blanket.

Gripping Luna's hand tightly Bellatrix cautiously turned around and found herself faraway from the hospital building. She hadn't realised she had walked so far. Bellatrix stared at her new surrounding of nothing but trees with a feeling of relief. She bent down and threw of the blanket and picked up the girl's body. Bellatrix swayed slightly as she stood with the body leaning against her. The girl's bag poked into her side and Bellatrix tugged once more trying to remove the bag but it still stayed in place. Ignoring the bag she tightly circled her arm around the girl's waist with her wand holding hand and grabbed onto Luna arm with her other hand. She closed her eyes in huge concentration. Bellatrix dissapparated with them back to Rudolphus's room at Malfoy manor.


	10. Must not lose hope

Bellatrix appeared facing the room door. She roughly pushed Luna away and grabbed the door handle to regain balance. She stood breathing hard with the unconscious girl called Clarissa leaning heavily against her.

"Madam" Olivander's voice rang out sounding urgent. Bellatrix threw Clarissa onto the floor and instantly turned around. The sight of Olivander pressing a bed cloth soaked in blood against Rudolphus's chest filled her with dread. Throwing of her heavy cloak she ran towards the fireplace. "The blood it won't stop" She knelt down and hurriedly pulled out her wand. "It keeps bleeding through it won't st--"

"Shut up I can't concentrate" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand at Rudolphus. Olivander immediately grew quiet. "Let go" Olivander shakily removed his hands from the bed cloth and she quickly pulled it away. Blood immediately started to leak out and pour down towards his stomach. "Sanamerra" Bellatrix said quickly. She repeated the spell over and over again until all the wounds were temporarily healed ceasing the blood flow. Bellatrix sat on the floor out of breath and feeling exhausted she closed her eyes.

"Madam" Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and pointed her wand at Olivander. "You should drink some water" Olivander whispered holding an empty goblet towards her with a shaky hand. Bellatrix looked towards the goblet with an annoyed expression.

"Where did you get that from?" she said loudly.

"I found it on the window" Olivander said slightly backing away. Bellatrix snatched the goblet out of his hand and stared at its empty inside for a while. "I would fill it with water but I don't have a wand otherwise I wou--" Feeling too tired to talk Bellatrix held up her hand to silence him. Olivander understood her gesture at once and stopped talking. She raised the goblet and touched the tip of her wand at it's rim.

"Agumenti" Water immediately filled the goblet. Bellatrix lifted the goblet to her lips and began to drink deeply closing her eyes.

"I made the potion like you wanted" Bellatrix continued to drink ignoring Olivander. "I gave it to him just like you said" Bellatrix heard the word him and opened her eyes in alarm as she suddenly realised Rudolphus hadn't said a word or moved. "He said it helped a little but it didn't take the pain away entir---" Bellatrix dropped the goblet. It crashed to the floor noisily spilling water and Olivander jumped back in fright. Bellatrix instantly turned towards Rudolphus.

"He isn't moving when was he last awake" Bellatrix screamed raising her wand towards his chest.

"Just before you came. I didn't realise he wasn't m--" Olivander trailed of. She gripped her wand tightly. What if he doesn't wake up this time? Bellatrix thought looking at his closed eyes with a feeling of panic.

"Ennervate" Bellatrix said loudly. She stared at him for a reaction and found none. Bellatrix felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Her wand held hand shook as she tried to concentrate. She was about to repeat the spell again when he suddenly opened his eyes causing her to spill the tears that had been building up.

"Bellatrix" Rudolphus whispered grabbing her wrist weakly. Bellatrix started to cry loudly. "I---I thought something happ---" She suddenly placed her lips on top of his silencing him. She continued to cry letting her warm tears spill onto his face. He let go of her wrist and then she felt his finger tips lightly touch the side of her face. Bellatrix looked up at him. "You never used to cry" he said in a low voice and started to wipe away her tears making Bellatrix cry even harder. "Don't, don't cry"

"I can't deal with emotions anymore without Occlumency, especially when it involves you" Bellatrix said tearfully.

She sat up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress. Rudolphus's face took on a pained expression. "Olivander give him some more of that potion" Olivander quickly moved forward holding a small bottle and tipped it over, pouring the potion into his mouth. "I've brought a healer everything's going to be alright" She stroked his forehead gently.

"Where?" Rudolphus said looking behind her and seeing no one but Olivander.

"She's knocked out near the door"

"How did you man--" Bellatrix placed a finger on his lips.

"Too much talking isn't good for you. Let's just say people are always fooled by motherly love" Rudolphus looked puzzled.

"Ahh you injured Luna and said she was your daughter" Olivander suddenly said pointing towards Luna near the door. "Terribly deceiving but a great plan" he continued with his voice rising in excitement. Bellatrix looked up sharply at Olivander and he backed away in fear.

"I doubt you were a wand maker all your life, if you find terrible things so exciting" she said curiously raising her wand towards his head.

"No I---He who must not be named would know, if I was anything more than a wand maker" Olivander said desperately. Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed.

"As if the dark lord would waste his time looking at memories that didn't concern the elder wand" Olivander crouched down shielding his head with his hands. "Secret's hidden terribly close to your heart that even the dark lord dose not know of them"

"He knows everything, you can't lie to him." Olivander whispered.

"Can't you? Does he really know everything? I think not" Olivander looked up troubled and backed away further.

"The dark lord is too sure of himself. He underestimates people's ability to be stronger than him. I and Rudolphus are living proof that you can lie to him and you know that"

"I well---I"

"Why do you think he has kept you alive all this time?"

"The dark lord thinks I am stronger than him at hiding memories" Olivander said looking up in wonder.

"No you fool, he would never doubt himself like that which is why I said he thinks too highly of himself"

"Then why"

"He thinks someone might have erased your memory or blocked it somehow. Powerful memory charms can be undone by someone with great power but it takes time. Like he did with Bertha Jorkins which led him to Crouch Junior"

"Your going to kill me because he who must not be named might undo your memory charm" Olivander said with a horrified expression.

"How stupid are you?" Bellatrix screamed suddenly . "Of course I am not going to kill you when the dark lord wants you. Like I said he wouldn't waste his energy unlocking memories that are irrelevant" Olivander looked relieved.

"Besides my memory charms are extremely powerful and believe me when I say I am almost as good as the dark lord when it comes to Legilimency" Bellatrix moved her wand closer to Olivander. "With a wand of course, I never managed master it without a wand like him"

"I have no secrets" Olivander said loudly.

"Everyone has secrets" Bellatrix whispered lowering her wand. "Your lucky I don't have the time or energy right now" Olivander lay down on the floor breathing hard.

Bellatrix looked towards Rudolphus. "Everything he said it's true, that's how I made it inside" She removed her finger from his lip and stood up. "She's going to heal you and everything's going to be alright" Bellatrix walked towards Clarissa's fallen body and Olivander sat up looking towards her with wide eyes. Luna stood still and continued to stare ahead. Bellatrix pointed her wand towards Clarissa's chest.

"Ennervate" Clarissa opened her eyes. Her face took on an expression of confusion which quickly changed to shock. She stared for a while as she took in the image of Bellatrix Lestrange with hands and face covered in blood pointing a wand at her.

Clarissa suddenly screamed loudly.

"Shut up" Bellatrix shouted causing the girl to scream even louder. Clarissa suddenly plunged her hand into her bag and drew a wand. Bellatrix noticed Clarissa's movement. "Expelliarmus" She shouted making Clarissa's wand fly out of her hand towards Luna. "Crucio" Clarissa screamed shaking on the floor. Bellatrix paused and looked over at Olivander and then at the wand lying near Luna's feet.

"Getting bright ideas are you" she screamed

"No not at all" Olivander said backing away.

"Accio wand" Clarissa's wand flew into Bellatrix's hand and she pocketed it. Clarissa raised her head up slightly from the floor to take a better look.

"Olivander the wand maker" Clarissa whispered making both Bellatrix and Olivander look at her. "Oh my God your a death eater" Clarissa screamed.

"Crucio" Bellatrix shouted. Clarissa fell to the floor screaming and shaking in pain.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and bent down attempting to grab the girl. Clarissa crawled away from her grasp towards the door and pulled on the door handle.

"What did I ever do to you?" Clarissa screamed. "Please let me go" She continued to frantically pull on the door handle but the door wouldn't open. "Let me go"

Clarissa screamed as Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Clarissa attempted to get away and Bellatrix slapped her hard across the face twice. Clarissa grew quiet and started to cry.

"If you scream one more time" Bellatrix whispered pulling her closer. "You will wish you were never born" Bellatrix shouted into Clarissa's ear and grasped the girl's neck. "One more useless sound and I will slit your throat" She tightened her grip on the neck. Clarissa's eyes widened in fear and she shook slightly but remained quiet. Her eyes fell on Luna at the side of the room and noticing Bellatrix laughed out aloud.

Clarissa's eyes instantly moved back to Bellatrix in fear. "That bitch is no daughter of mine" Clarissa stared for a while with a confused expression which changed to an expression of realisation as she finally worked out what had really happened. "That's right I tricked you all" Bellatrix said noticing her expression. "Walked right past security at St Mungos and no one suspected a thing." She grabbed Clarissa by the shoulders. "Did you think you were invincible with all those guards" She suddenly screamed shaking Clarissa violently. The girl almost screamed but clenched her mouth shut just in time. Bellatrix stopped shaking her and dug her fingers into the girl's shoulders and Clarissa winced in pain. She forcefully turned Clarissa around and pushed her towards the fireplace. "Heal him" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand at the girl. Clarissa stared at the fireplace confused and gasped in shock as she looked down at Rudolphus. "What are you waiting for?" she screamed.

"I---I need my wand" Clarissa said in a low shaky voice.

"Tell me the incantations and I'll do it"

"No I--" Bellatrix jabbed the wand into her neck. "What I mean is, it doesn't work like that. You have to be practiced in healing magic otherwise anyone could do it and there would be no need for healers" Clarissa said hurriedly.

Bellatrix stared at the girl unsure. After a while what the girl had said did seem like the right thing. After all why would healers train to become healers if any witch or wizard could simply heal by learning incantations Bellatrix thought?

"Then how comes Sanamerra works?" she said accusingly.

"Any witch or wizard can perform basic healing spells. You must of tried them all?"

"Yes, Revitallincisum and Curaastam"

"Curaatam, that's used to heal burns" Bellatrix looked towards Olivander.

"I didn't know, I thought it was fo--" Olivander mumbled looking at the floor.

"I need my wand do perform the complex spells" Bellatrix removed her wand from the girls neck and conjured a sharp knife. Clarissa eyed the knife terrified as Bellatrix moved it closer and touched the cool blade on her neck. Bellatrix removed Clarissa's wand and handed to her. "One wrong move and I will dig the knife into your neck" Bellatrix said in a low dangerous voice. In response Clarissa nodded her head with a frightened expression. Clarissa bent down and Bellatrix followed and watched her wand movements intently.

"Seminavra" Clarissa said waving her wand but the deep red lines still remained visible on Rudolphus's skin. She closed her eyes in concentration and tried again. "Seminavra" but there was no change. "I don't understand, this is supposed to work"

"Why aren't you healing him" Bellatrix shouted pressing the knife with more pressure. Clarissa went rigid. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Clarissa slowly lifted her wand and tried a few other incantations but there was still no change. "This is the strongest one around, I don't understand why?" How did he get injured?"

"By an ancient spell, it was Ruptassalesaka" Clarissa clutched her head with one hand and looked down back and forth with a worried expression.

"Well" Bellatrix said impatiently.

"Ancient spells" Clarissa said uncertainly. "Well--, I--" She slightly turned and looked faintly at the knife on her neck.

"Don't tell me you don't know about ancient spells. Your supposed to be a healer" Bellatrix shouted pressing the knife deeper.

"Trainee healer" Clarissa shouted out in fright. "I'm a trainee healer"

"Trainee healer" Bellatrix screamed standing up. She walked around the room waving the knife around crazily. All that stuff the Nurse had said to Bellatrix about having to see scheduled patients without a fail or she wouldn't get through started to make sense now. She paused and stared at Clarissa for a while. Bellatrix started to laugh crazily. "I go through all this trouble and what do I get a trainee healer" Bellatrix roared lunging at the kneeling girl. Clarissa raised her wand towards Bellatrix defensively and fired a spell. Bellatrix instantly noticed and blocked it with her wand reflexively. Clarissa attempted to fire another spell.

"Expeliarmus" Clarissa's wand flew onto the bed. "Accio wand" her wand flew into Bellatrix's hand and she pocketed it. Bellatrix stared at Clarissa murderously.

"How dare you attack me you ungrateful bitch" Bellatrix screamed grabbing Clarissa's arm painfully. She dragged Clarissa up and threw her against the wall. Bellatrix walked closer pointing the knife at her. The girl shrank back in fright and stared at the knife inches away from her chest. Bellatrix threw the knife at the wall close to her head. Clarissa screamed and slowly looked up sideway at the knife sticking into the wall close to her eye. "Your a complete waste of time" Bellatrix shouted. "How can a girl like you even think about defeating me" She suddenly punched Clarissa in the stomach. Clarissa moaned in pain and clutched her stomach.

Bellatrix raised her wand towards Clarissa's chest. "You deserve to die, You are no use to me" Clarissa stared at the wand terrified and tears started to stream down her face. "Avada --"

"No please I can help" Clarissa screamed.

"Kedav---"

"The bag" Clarissa screamed and Bellatrix paused. "The bag I have a book about ancient spells." Bellatrix glanced back at the girl's bag at the other end of the room. "Please believe me" Clarissa said in a loud hysterically voice.

"If what your saying turns out to be a lie" Bellatrix jabbed the wand into Clarissa's chest. "I will give you the most pain full death imaginable" Bellatrix screamed.

"Luna bring the bag" Luna immediately obeyed Bellatrix and brought the bag over.

Bellatrix grabbed the bag from Luna. "Go stand near the door" Luna moved back to her usual position and carried on blankly staring ahead. Bellatrix tipped the bag over spilling the contents on the floor. "So what is this book called" She jabbed the wand in further. Clarissa made a weak moaning sound.

"A history of magical healing" Clarissa said in a high voice.

"Olivander"

"Madam"

"Find the book" Olivander bent down towards the heap of objects and books. He looked thorough the various titles of the books and lifted one of them up towards Bellatrix. "I've found the book" Bellatrix snatched it out of Olivander's hand and stared at the title. Satisfied by the title she suddenly slammed the heavy book into Clarissa's chest. Clarissa gasped in pain and bent over coughing. The book drop onto the floor and Clarissa clutched her chest breathing heavily. "Pick it up" Bellatrix commanded pointing her wand at the girl. She immediately bent down and picked up the book shakily and stared ahead. "Well open the damn book and heal him" Bellatrix shouted making her jump. Clarissa nodded her head. She quickly opened the book and started to rummage through the pages. She paused as she came across the ancient spells section. "What was the spell" Clarissa whispered.

"Ruptassalesaka" Clarissa scanned the spells list at the index and turned to the referred page. She scanned the first page rapidly. "Well what does it say?"

"It's recommended that I should use this spell that will hold for 12 hours before making a crucial potion that has to be given within 24 hours of the injury"

"Well then perform the spell" Clarissa looked up at Bellatrix's wand. Bellatrix followed her gaze and understood. She removed Clarissa's wand and roughly placed it in her hand. "Any more of your stupidity and you'll pay" Clarissa slowly moved towards Rudolphus and bent down. Bellatrix followed with her wand poking into the girls shoulder. Clarissa closed her eyes in concentration.

"Meeniskaavaraa" she chanted waving her wand over him. The red lines immediately faded to a shade of light pink and Rudolphus wriggled slightly. "According to the book it's not healed yet, it will just hold for 12 hours. I have to make the potion to heal them completely". Bellatrix pushed Clarissa aside and stared more closely at the light pink lines. She stroked Rudolphus gently on the forehead.

"See there already fading" Rudolphus attempted a weak smile but his face changed to reflect a pained expression. "Still hurting, don't worry just one potion and then you'll be fine" she said soothingly. She turned around to find Clarissa staring at them open mouthed. "Well girl what are staring at? Make the bloody potion" Bellatrix shouted. Clarissa jumped up at once and addressed the book again. She began to read and sneakily glanced towards them once in a while and then at Olivander. Bellatrix caught her looking at Olivander and jumped up. Clarissa looked at Bellatrix in alarm.

"I didn't mean to look, I'm sorry" Clarissa said quickly.

"Stop wasting time you stupid girl" Clarissa immediately glued her eyes onto the next page and read in deep concentration. Bellatrix stared at the girl as she read.

Clarissa reached the end of the page and looked up with a blank white face. "Well" Clarissa looked down at the page and back up again and remained frozen. Bellatrix watched her expression and started to feel anxious. "Is there a problem? If your done reading I can take you down to the cellar to make the potion"

"Ingredient" Clarissa said quietly.

"We have all the ingredients and any missing can be brought"

"Not this one"

"What are you talking about?"

"The potion requires the wings of an Amphiptere" Olivander gasped.

"Amphy what" Bellatrix screamed. "Give me the book" she snatched the book and read the page. Amphiptere wings it read in bold with brackets stating that the potion would be useless without it. Next to it a small print read turn to page 567 for more information on Amphiptere's. Bellatrix flipped to page 567 and read.

The Amphiptere is an ancient rare deadly winged serpent and natively from Arabia. In size they are similar to normal snakes but they move and fly incredibly fast. Their tail acts like a spear and aids in hunting food. They live in large families and are illegal to import and keep without a license under ministry regulations. They are mostly found in caves and are attracted to the smell of frankincense. An ancient method was to burn frankincense and lure them out. Damage by them to frankincense trees led to their mass murder by Arabian herbalist wizards who were trying to prevent damage to the trees. Since then there sightings have become rare, even though an order was passed to prevent their killings. A few experts believe the species has become extinct all together. The last reported sighting was in Scotland near St Marks cave in 1897 by a drunk man but the ministry dismissed his claims on the grounds of delusion.

Bellatrix turned back to the potion making page and a bold red writing at the end of the page caught her eyes. If the potion is not given to the victim within 24 hours of there injury then death is inevitable. Bellatrix stared at the word death for a while and all the horrible feelings started to come back. I just have to find this Amphiptere and everything's going to be alright Bellatrix told herself. She forced herself to turn back to page 567 and she stared at the date 1897. She flipped back and forth between pages and the words death and 1897 kept flashing up at her. She suddenly screamed and threw the book towards the wall. "He is not going to die" she shouted grabbing Clarissa. "I am going to find that Amphiptere" Bellatrix threw Clarissa onto the floor and collapsed next to her. "I'm going to find the Amphiptere" Bellatrix kept repeating as she rocked back and forth waving her wand. Olivander picked up the fallen book and started to read. Clarissa stared at Bellatrix in fear and Olivander walked over and knelt next to Bellatrix.

"Madam"

"I'm going to find the Amphiptere" Bellatrix continued to repeat ignoring Olivander.

"Bell—Bellatrix" Rudolphus whispered loudly. Bellatrix continued to rock back and forth and repeated the same thing over and over again. Rudolphus raised his head slightly trying to look at her. "Bellatrix st--stop that" he whispered loudly but she still continued to behave in the same way. Rudolphus attempted to crawl towards her and Bellatrix noticed and immediately snapped out of her madness.

"What do you think your doing" She snapped at him. "Trying to dig yourself an early grave" She hurriedly crawled towards him. "Haven't I told you not to move?"

"I was worr—worried about you" he grasped her hand.

"Madam how much time is there, It said within 24 hou--"

"I know" Bellatrix screamed at Olivander. She glanced at the rusty pendulum clock. 2.30 am it read. She had glanced at a clock before Rudolphus had come into her room earlier in the evening and it had been 8pm. It must of been around 10 something when the dark lord had called them. Bellatrix counted from 10 to 2.30. It has been four and half hours so far and that meant she had 19 hours and 30 minutes left. "19 hours" she said bluntly. Bellatrix lifted Rudolphus's hand and touched it onto her cheek.

"19 hours" Olivander repeated in a low voice. Suddenly Bellatrix started to cry loudly.

"Don't cry" Rudolphus whispered and Bellatrix continued to cry more hysterically

Olivander bent down and crawled to her side.

"Madam theirs still time. Don't give up hope"

"Last sighting was in 1897" Clarissa said. "You don't still thi---"

"Shut up" Bellatrix screamed and stood up. She pointed her wand crazily at Clarissa.

"Crucio" Clarissa screamed and withered in pain.

"Madam please, your wasting time" Olivander said. Bellatrix continued to torture Clarissa. "Madam stop this at once" Olivander said more loudly "Your running out of time" Olivander screamed. Bellatrix paused coming to her senses and stared at Clarissa with pure hatred.

"I'm sorry" Clarissa mumbled and crawled away from her reach. Bellatrix still continued to stare at the space Clarissa had occupied before.

"Madam she's not there" Bellatrix walked away and dropped next to Rudolphus. She started to cry again and bent down to kiss him. But this time she couldn't help it. Instead of kissing him lightly she attempted to deepen the kiss. He felt the movement of her lips and deepened the kiss in return. Her tears flowed on to his face and lips.

She gently moved her tongue against his and the salty water of her tears mixed with his taste met her senses. She wanted to carry on kissing him for longer. His injured and I might be hurting him unintentionally Bellatrix thought removing her lips quickly. She stared at him and continued to cry softly. He lifted a hand and touched her face gently.

"When I'm go--gone I don't wa--want you to cry" he whispered. Bellatrix sat up at once and knocked his hand away.

"Why are you talking like that" she snapped. "Your not going anywhere" she shouted.

"Bell—Bellatrix I won--"

"Your not going to die" she screamed standing up. "I'm going to find that bloody Amphiptere. No matter where it's hiding"

**Please please leave reviews. Thanks to all my current reviewers. I'm not sure if this chapter is that good as I just typed it up at 3am today after I got stressed with a coursework and decided to ignore it for a while. I might not update for a while as I have loads of tests coming up and courseworks to hand in. About the amphiptere, I didn't entirely make it up. According to myths and legends it actually existed in Arabia and lived in frankincence trees. Just in case you were wondering.**


	11. Travelling to Amberling

Bellatrix picked up the fallen history of magical healings book and dissaparated to her room. She rummaged through her drawer and picked up a silver pocket watch and placed it in her pocket. Then she pulled out an old faded small book. Brian's complete Floo traveling map of Britain, the title read in fading writing. Clutching the book she dissaparated to the cellar and moved towards a wall lined with shelves. 

She picked up a medium sized cauldron and ran towards the ingredients cupboard. Bellatrix pulled open the cupboard door. She snatched a small empty bottle and transfigured it into a medium sized drawstring cotton sack. She filled it with handfuls of frankincense resin and picked up another small bottle of frankincense oil and dropped it into the cauldron. Bellatrix opened up the history of magical healings book on the potions ingredient page. She scanned the ingredients list and picked up the ingredients from the cupboard and dropped them into the cauldron. Bellatrix re-read the ingredients list and quickly recalled their properties. Finding that none of the ingredients could be combined to make anything dangerous she closed the book with a quick snap and dissaparated back to Rudolphus's room. Bellatrix dropped the cauldron noisily onto the floor. Clarissa jumped in fright and Olivander looked up alarmed. 

"Olivander you can start making the potion" 

"I've never made such a pot--"

"Just read the damn book and follow the bloody instructions" Bellatrix shouted.

"But we don't have the amp---" Bellatrix threw the book onto the floor. 

"It's the last ingredient that has to be added, you can prepare the rest" Olivander looked towards the cauldron uncomfortably. "Well what are you waiting for? Move" Bellatrix screamed. Olivander quickly picked up the book and the cauldron full of materials. 

He moved back to his old place near the chopping board and knife next to the fireplace. Olivander removed the ingredients and replaced the old cauldron with the new medium seized one and opened up the book. Bellatrix picked up another one of Clarissa's books from the floor and transfigured it into a large sharp sword. She pointed her wand down at the pile of books. "Wingardium Leviosa" Another one of Clarissa's books levitated in the air. With her other hand Bellatrix forcefully swung the sword at the book and cleanly sliced it into two pieces. She stared at the levitating pieces and then back at the sword. Satisfied with the swords sharpness she let the torn parts of the book drop to the floor. Olivander looked up towards her from the book for a moment and then resumed reading. "Olivander"

"Madam" 

"What was that cave called?" Bellatrix opened up the floo map and located Scotland. Olivander hurriedly flipped through the pages of his book. 

"St Marks cave" he said suddenly.

"St Marks cave" Bellatrix repeated scanning the list of places. Finally her eyes caught a tiny writing that read St Marks cave. She turned to the referred page and found that the nearest public Floo entrance to St Marks cave was inside a small village town called Amberling. From there she would have to follow the map and walk through Avalon forest and the cave was supposed to be somewhere in there. Bellatrix pocketed the tiny book and moved towards the other end of the room. Her heavy cloak lay close to Clarissa's feet and Clarissa shrunk back as Bellatrix bent down to pick it up. Bellatrix fastened the cloak around her shoulders and conjured a scabbard with a belt and tied it around her waist. She placed the sword inside the scabbard and pulled her cloak shut covering the scabbard from sight. Bellatrix walked over to Olivander and picked up her drawstring sack. 

"Give me the frankincense oil" Olivander searched through the pile of ingredients and handed her the small bottle of oil and Bellatrix popped it into the sack. She bent down next to Rudolphus. "Don't worry. I'm going to find it" She started to move her hand towards his forehead and Rudolphus grabbed hold of her hand. 

"Bellatrix you co--could get hur--"

"I'm going to find it" She said loudly interrupting him. He squeezed her hand tightly and Bellatrix touched him lightly on the face with her other hand. 

"Bellatrix there's some---something I have t--to tell you" he whispered. "I prob--probably won't be he--here when your back an--and its important that you shou--" Bellatrix immediately pulled her hand out of his weak grasp and stood up

"You can tell me when you get well" she said dismissively and walked away. 

"Bellatrix" he called out. 

"I won't hear any more of your nonsense about being dead" she shouted back and moved towards Clarissa. She grabbed Clarissa by the shoulders and the girl screamed out. "Stand up" Clarissa stood shakily and Bellatrix poked her wand into the girl's neck. "You've proven yourself far too clever for your own good tonight" Bellatrix whispered. Clarissa swallowed and eyed the wand. "I would of gotten rid of you but then he isn't cured yet and you might still be needed" Clarissa's face expression displayed relief at hearing this. "Your coming with me" Bellatrix said loudly. 

Clarissa's eyes widened and Bellatrix smiled watching her reaction. "I could use you as a distraction or bait" Clarissa's face changed to display an expression of pure terror and Bellatrix laughed at aloud. She dragged Clarissa towards the fireplace and jabbed her wand into Clarissa's chest. "Anything stupid and your dead" Clarissa nodded her head in response. 

"Olivander give him some more of that pain killing potion if he needs it" Olivander shook his head in response as he chopped away an ingredient. "Luna get under the bed" Luna immediately crawled under the bed. "No one else should be able to get in but if they do you mustn't be seen" Olivander nodded his head once more. 

"Are you actually listening to anything I'm saying" Bellatrix shouted. Olivander looked up at once. 

"Yes Madam, I mustn't be seen and I will give him the pain killing potion" Bellatrix mentally ran through the list of items she should have with her and satisfied she had everything she grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot above the fire place. 

"Move the cauldron" Olivander grabbed hold of the bloodied bed cloth and used it to pull the hot cauldron onto the floor. Bellatrix threw the floo powder into the fire. Immediately the flames grew large and changed to a colour of emerald green. Bellatrix painfully gripped Clarissa's arm and stepped into the flames dragging the girl in after her. Rudolphus looked towards her standing in the flames.

"Bellatrix---I" Rudolphus whispered and paused as a sharp pain burnt through his chest again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" 

"Good luck Madam" Olivander said loudly. 

"I---lov" Rudolphus attempted once again.

"Amberling" Bellatrix shouted clearly pulling down her hood and disappeared with Clarissa in swirling bright emerald green flames.

"I love you" Rudolphus finally whispered staring towards the empty fireplace. 

**I couldn't help updating even though I've got tons of work to do. The coursework just isn't going well and I got stressed and decided to write up this chapter to take my mind of it for a while. Once again thanks to all my reveiwers and to all the other invisible readers, please, please review. Just something like good work is fine, dosen't have to be anything long. **


	12. Avalon forest

Bellatrix appeared at a fireplace in an old warehouse like building. She stepped out dragging Clarissa with her. Looking down Bellatrix quickly scanned the floor and found no one was there. She slightly lifted her hood and looked around. A few other fireplaces were lined up on the walls and a huge rusty looking sign was embedded in one of the walls. Amberling Floo station it read. Bellatrix noticed a sign marked exit pointing towards a huge wooden door. She pulled her hood back down and grabbing Clarissa by the arm she walked towards the door and pulled it open. Cold night air blasted towards them. "One wrong move and your dead" she hissed stepping out and interlocked her left arm with Clarissa's. Clarissa followed Bellatrix without a word as they walked along the stone pathway. The streets were almost deserted expect the odd witch or wizard appearing once in a while.

Houses with straw roofs and a few shops in between them lined each side of the path. It was too quiet. The wind could be heard blowing through the trees and their footsteps echoed loudly on the path. Bellatrix pulled the map out and held her wand over it. "Lumos" light flooded the map. According to the map she had to walk straight until she came up to Cecil's corner. From there she would have to turn left and walk through a town called Pocklington, and Avalon forest would only be a few steps away from Demeter road in that town. "Look out for Cecil's corner" Clarissa nodded her head in response. "Did you hear what I said" Bellatrix hissed tugging Clarissa's arm.

"Yes, Cecil's corner" They continued to walk. After a while Clarissa cleared her throat and attempted to speak but changed her mind at the last minute.

After a while she cleared her throat again and slightly moved her arm in Bellatrix's grasp. Bellatrix noticed her behaviour.

"What is it" Bellatrix whispered harshly.

"Nothing" Bellatrix tightened the grip on her arm. "It's just ---well it's too dark to make out the sign and a wand would be useful for light"

Bellatrix stopped walking abruptly and Clarissa nearly tripped. "It doesn't matter" Clarissa squeaked.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to give you my wand" Bellatrix said in a loud voice.

"No –I never meant it like th--"

"Shut up" Clarissa grew quiet and Bellatrix resumed walking. "Tell me is anyone there" Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

"No just us" Bellatrix slightly lifted her hood and raised her wand.

"Lumos" light flowed out of her wand illuminating their surrounding. "Tell me if someone appears" Bellatrix suddenly pointed the wand at Clarissa's face and the blinding light made Clarissa eyes water. "Anything out of line and your dead. No matter who's watching" Bellatrix said in a low deadly voice. Clarissa nodded her head vigorously. Bellatrix resumed walking and moved the wand about searching for a sign with Cecil's corner.

"Someone's coming" Clarissa suddenly whispered. Bellatrix immediately pulled down her hood. "Nox" holding her wand down she continued to walk. A woman with muddy torn clothes holding a large brown sack appeared. They attempted to walk past the woman quickly but she grabbed hold of Clarissa's shoulder. Clarissa screamed and Bellatrix stopped walking immediately.

"Dinna mean terr frighten you lassie" with her other hand the woman began to untie her sack. "Awfully cold night. Wanna buy this cloak, it'll keep ya warm" Clarissa felt Bellatrix pull on her arm.

"No thanks" Clarissa replied quickly and tried to walk away. But the woman painfully tightened her grip on Clarissa's shoulder.

"aye I have the finest cloaks. Won't yer take a wee look at them?" Clarissa felt Bellatrix violently pull on her arm. "Won't yer take one for yer mother instead" The woman pointed at Bellatrix. "I'll give ya a better fitting one. Your poor mother's cloak is too big fer her. She kanna see a thing."

"Get lost" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand towards the woman. The woman jumped and released Clarissa's shoulder at once.

"You don't hav ter buy one if ya don't want ter" The woman said backing away with a frightened expression. Bellatrix pulled Clarissa and walked away fast.

"So stingy wid da galleons, Bloody English snobs" the woman's voice echoed back faintly.

"Anyone" Bellatrix said

"No all clear" Bellatrix lifted her hood and relight her wand. Nothing but endless rows of houses and trees flashed before her eyes as she continued to walk.

Bellatrix's mind strayed back to thoughts of Rudolphus. At first she had tried to hang on to memories of Rudolphus in Azkaban but they were memories of happiness and love and the dementors sucked them away. Her life was full of so much horrifying memories that they were just too strong to block out. The dementors picked up on them like a swarm of flies towards fresh blood. Thinking of Rudolphus in Azkaban never helped keep the dementors away but one thing always helped a little. Her belief that the dark lord would free her. Bellatrix hated the dark lord but she had to make herself believe he would one day still free her for serving him. It wasn't exactly a happy memory so the dementors didn't have that much of an effect on it. Shouting out aloud and hanging onto the hope of the dark lord freeing her helped keep the dementors away for a short time. Letting her keep the small amount of sanity otherwise she would have gone totally insane. But her behaviour in Azkaban had made all the ministry officials convinced that she was utterly devoted to the dark lord.

After having to re-live the most terrifying memories of her life for so many years in Azkaban Bellatrix had found it easier to identify with emotions of anger and hate. The feeling of being loved had been missing from her life for so long that Bellatrix just couldn't bring herself to feel the emotion anymore. The way Rudolphus had grasped her hand and said her name last night had brought back all the memories and feelings. There had been no dementors around to suck them away and her barrier of resistance had melted away. She had realised then how stupid she had been in avoiding her feelings for him. After so many years, the feeling of his touch and the closeness of his body had made so many emotions well up in her it had made her cry. Now he was gravely injured and on the verge of death. Bellatrix recalled the way his face had looked just before she had left him. She felt her heart growing heavy and eyes slightly watering. She didn't want to lose him forever. She had to save him no matter what lengths she had to go to.

"I think I saw it" Clarissa said suddenly snapping Bellatrix out of her thoughts. She paused and looked around.

"I don't see it" Bellatrix said annoyed and pointed her wand at Clarissa "Trying to distra--"

"No, I saw it further back" she cut in quickly. Bellatrix looked at her and frowned. "I think" Clarissa said more quietly. Bellatrix roughly pulled her around and walked back up.

"Where"

"See there" Clarissa pointed towards a house with a falling sign attached at its side.

With her wand raised Bellatrix walked closer to the sign. The writing was faded and difficult to read even with the wand light. But the letter C stood out clearly.

"I saw the C and I figured it might be it" Bellatrix ran the wand over and read the sign once more to make sure. Cecil's corner it read. Satisfied Bellatrix looked at the map again.

"Look out for Pocklington" Bellatrix said turning left. After a few minutes of walking Bellatrix saw a huge sign over a stone arch way. Pocklington it said in stone engraved writing. Clarissa pointed up with her free hand.

"Look I've found it"

"I can see I'm not blind" Bellatrix said harshly. They continued to walk forward and the sound of people walking and chattering filled their ears. Bellatrix hastily pulled down her hood. There were far too many people about for her to walk around uncovered without the risk of being recognised. With her wand lit Bellatrix looked at the map under her hood. Now all she had to do was locate Demeter road. She couldn't make out anything it was too dark. She just hoped the girl would find the sign. "Look out for Demeter road" she whispered into Clarissa's ear. She continued to study the map more closely. "Find Mortimor Road first. We have to make a turn there." Still hooded Bellatrix held the glowing wand high in the air providing light for Clarissa.

"I see Howard's Road" she located Howard's road on the map.

"It should be few steps away"

"I see it" Bellatrix stared down at the path splitting off into two directions. She pulled Clarissa and turned right. Looking at the map Bellatrix saw that the pathway should lead straight to Demeter road. "Demeter road should come up" the sound of loud voices and shouting filled the air as they walked pass a packed pub. A few guys sitting outside whistled as their eyes fell on Clarissa. One of the guys suddenly grabbed hold of Clarissa's hand.

"Won't yeah join us fer a drink" the man said sounding drunk.

"Err no thanks" Clarissa attempted to walk on but the man wouldn't let go.

"No need ter be like that, come on" the man forcefully pulled Clarissa towards him and Bellatrix instantly pulled Clarissa in the other direction. Clarissa moaned in pain as two people attempted to pull her in different directions.

"Let go of her at once" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand at the man. He looked at the figure next to Clarissa confused and his eyes suddenly widened in fear as he spotted the raised wand.

"Dinna realise yer mother was with ya" the man said releasing Clarissa. Sounds of laughter could be heard from the other tables as most of the guys made fun of the man's stupidity. Tightening her grip around Clarissa's arm Bellatrix hurriedly dragged Clarissa away and continued to walk ahead. Clarissa wriggled her arm trying to loosen the grip.

"I can't feel my hand anymore can you err--" Bellatrix tightened the grip further.

"Your more trouble than your worth" she hissed. After a few minutes of walking Bellatrix loosed the grip. "Can you see the road?"

"No. Just a row of houses" they continued to walk in silence. Clarissa suddenly tugged on Bellatrix's arm.

"Have you found the road" Bellatrix whispered.

"No. I think somebody's following us" Clarissa whispered back.

"Nox" they continued to walk in darkness. Footsteps behind them echoed loudly and Bellatrix walked faster until the area became more rural and the noise levels dropped to nothing but silence. Suddenly someone masked ran in front of them.

"Hand over the galleons and give us yer sack" a male voice shouted pointing his wand at them. Bellatrix stiffened and slowly released Clarissa's arm.

"Do as he says and no one gets hurt" another male voice said behind them.

"Expelliar---" Bellatrix deflected the spell immediately and threw back her hood.

"Stupefy" the attacker behind her shouted. Red light ran towards her and

She ducked. Clarissa screamed as one of the masked man attempted to grab her.

With great concentration Bellatrix blocked more spells from both men. She deflected another stunning spell and moved sharply aside as another spell flew past her ear from the second attacker. Bellatrix simultaneously fired two blocking spells at both attackers.

"Expelliarmus" the attacker's wand flew out of his hand. All of Bellatrix's feelings and anger was rising up to the surface. All she wanted to do was save Rudolphus but stupid people kept getting in her way. She looked at the man feeling murderous.

"Avada kedavra" Bellatrix shouted pointing the wand at his chest. Green light illuminated her face and the attacker dropped to the floor. The second attacker screamed as the green glowing blood stained face of Bellatrix Lestrange flashed before his eyes. She turned and pointed her wand at the second attacker. Backing away in fear he pointed his own wand at Bellatrix.

"Stupefy" Bellatrix blocked the stunning spell effortlessly. "Stu--"

"Expelliarmus" The attacker shakily looked towards his fallen wand and started to cry. Bellatrix laughed maddeningly waving her wand.

"Please don't kill me" he screamed dropping to his knees. Bellatrix stared at the crying figure with pure hatred and pointed the wand at his chest.

"Don't kill m--"

"Avada Kedavra" green light illuminated the surroundings of the dark night once more and the attacker dropped dead. Bellatrix turned around to find Clarissa staring at the corpses open mouthed with a shocked expression. The girl looked from one corpse to another and began to cry. Bellatrix grabbed her arm and Clarissa screamed.

"Shut up or your dead" Bellatrix shouted poking the wand at Clarissa's chest and

Clarissa grew quiet "Lumos" Bellatrix suddenly said making her jump in fright as the light fell on her chest. Clarissa stared at the illuminated wand breathing heavily.

Raising the wand in the air Bellatrix interlocked her arm with Clarissa's and started to walk ahead. Clarissa continued to cry softly and ignoring her Bellatrix searched for Demeter road. They had been walking for a few minutes and the sounds of Clarissa crying was starting to annoy Bellatrix. "Stop that at once" Clarissa attempted to stop crying and closed her eyes. After a while she grew quiet. "Open those bloody eyes and look for the road" Bellatrix said shaking her. Clarissa nodded her head with a frightened expression. They had been walking for a long time but the road was nowhere to be seen. Bellatrix paused and looked at the map once more.

"I don't understand" she muttered to herself. "The road should of come up. Why is it taking so long?" Bellatrix pointed the wand at the girl and Clarissa squinted at the light. "You must of seen something?" Clarissa stared unresponsive. "Speak" Bellatrix shouted.

"I---er---I didn't see it" Clarissa whispered. Bellatrix pulled out the pocket watch. 3.30 the handles indicated. Nearly an hour had passed and she hadn't even found St Marks cave yet. Bellatrix put the watch away and pulled out the map. She touched the tip of her wand at the page and stared at the drawings carefully. Even in the extra light the directions remained the same. Suddenly the symbol of a small red cross drawn on the pathway caught Bellatrix's eye. She looked at it confused. It must mean something, why else would it be drawn in. "What does a red cross drawn on a map mean?"

"I--I don't know"

"Is there anything you know" Bellatrix snapped angrily.

"Well---It might be a key for something"

"Useless girl don't you think I know it means something" Bellatrix pointed the wand at Clarissa.

"If it's a key, it might have the meanings at the back." Clarissa said in a low voice. "Most maps do" Bellatrix moved the wand back at the map and flipped to the last page. The girl was right. The last page was filled with symbols and writing. Bellatrix searched for the symbol of a red cross. She turned back one more page and spotted the red cross symbol. Due to the size of the book the lengths of most roads have been scaled down significantly. This symbol means the road is three times longer than it appears on the page. The writing read.

"three times longer" Bellatrix shouted. She stuffed the map away and looked at the watch once more. Putting the watch away Bellatrix walked around in circles deep in thought. An idea suddenly struck her and Bellatrix paused. She looked at the map again. At the end of the path a few houses were drawn close to it. If she could just floo to one of those houses then she would arrive at Demeter road in a matter of minutes. Nearly everyone had wards to block strangers from flooing into their homes but Bellatrix was sure she could easily break down a ward laid down by a weak witch or wizard. 24 white close (Private) the small writing read above the drawing of the house. Bellatrix put the map away and looked at her surroundings with frustration. "What does it mean? Clarissa asked in a whisper.

"It's impossible to walk there" Bellatrix shouted grabbing Clarissa's arm. She needed fire and floo powder. Bellatrix continued to walk looking out for a house. After a while a cottage with a straw roof came into view and Bellatrix stopped in front of it. She dragged Clarissa towards the door step and pointed her wand at the lock.

"Why are we stopping here" Clarissa whispered fearfully.

"I feel like slitting a few throats" Bellatrix hissed and Clarissa looked like she was going to faint.

"Your wasting time, I thought you cared about him" Bellatrix grabbed her by the shoulder and banged her head against the door.

"How dare you. Of course I care" she hissed violently shaking Clarissa. "One more useless sentence and I will cut out you tongue" Bellatrix released her and pointed the wand at the lock. Waving her wand she muttered an incantation and the door opened with a creak. She slowly walked in dragging Clarissa with her. A shadowy

living room with a sofa and a table in the middle meet their eyes. Sounds of low snoring could be heard form upstairs. Bellatrix tiptoed around the room moving her illuminated wand around searching for a fireplace. Her eyes finally fell on a stone fireplace at the end of the room. She pulled Clarissa towards it and grabbed a handful

of floo powder from a pot. She looked at the map briefly and putting it away she stepped into the fireplace with Clarissa. "24 white close" Bellatrix shouted throwing the floo powder. Bright green swirling flames erupted and they suddenly appeared at

a fireplace. The entrance of the fireplace was blocked by a blue glowing barrier. Clarissa stared confused at first and then her expression changed as she realised it was blocked. Bellatrix pointed her wand towards it and closed her eyes in concentration. After a while she opened them and tried again.

"It's blocked" Clarissa whispered.

"Stupid girl what do you think I'm trying to do" Bellatrix hissed closing her eyes again.

"But you ca--"

"Shut up I can't concentrate" Clarissa became silent instantly. Bellatrix bit her lips and frowned. She felt the force of the wards magic pushing against hers. She felt it weakening. Just one more push and it would fall apart.

She had learnt this spell from the great Dumbledore himself without his knowledge. While Dumbledore was busy lecturing Bellatrix in his office about her behaviour with his back turned towards his beloved Phoenix. Out of pure boredom Bellatrix had glanced at an open notebook with scribbles near the headmaster's chair. The word a possible spell to break down a ward had caught her attention. Bellatrix knew no matter how insane the old fool was, their was no doubt that when it came to magic he was very skilled. While Dumbledore was stroking his Phoenix Bellatrix had carefully read the page upside down.

She couldn't be too obvious otherwise the portraits would alert him. After that day she had gotten herself into serious trouble frequently to try an learn more new spells. But the book was never there again at Dumbledore's desk. She had a feeling Dumbledore knew. He always had an uncanny way of knowing things. One day at his office Dumbledore had said are you looking for something in particular, a book perhaps. Bellatrix had plainly denied it and he had smiled at her with his half moon spectacles offering to help if she had a new spell in mind. The hint couldn't be anymore obvious. It confirmed her suspicions that he knew.

Bellatrix felt the ward melt. The glow started to fade and with a pop it finally fell apart. Bellatrix smiled if only Dumbledore could see her now using his spell.

Clarissa stared open mouthed.

"How did y--"

"Quiet" Bellatrix hissed. The sound of a woman singing could be heard and Bellatrix raised her wand. Pulling Clarissa she slowly stepped out of the fireplace and walked into a large kitchen. The woman had her back turned to them and continued to sing as she stirred a saucepan. A baby was seated at the table with a bib tied around its neck. It laughed and gurgled waving a spoon. The baby suddenly dropped out of the chair and started to crawl around the floor. The dropping sound made the woman turn and she screamed as her eyes fell on Bellatrix and Clarissa.

"Robert come quick" she shouted grabbing a knife.

"Stupefy" Bellatrix attempted to stun her but the woman ducked in time and threw the knife towards Clarissa. Clarissa screamed and jumped aside in time.

"What is it luv I'm kinda busy at the moment" A mans voice shouted out.

"We're under attack" the woman screamed dodging another spell from Bellatrix.

"If it's the mice again I'm not coming" the man's voice shouted out.

"Its bloody death eaters I tell ya" She threw a cooking pot toward Bellatrix and Bellatrix blasted it towards the table with her wand. "Death eaters" she screamed grabbing another cooking pot.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've heard" the man shouted back.

"This is a life and death situation you bastard" the woman screamed hysterically running to the other end of the kitchen. She threw the cooking pot at Bellatrix but it whacked Clarissa on the head instead as Bellatrix moved sharply aside. Clarissa screamed and rubbed her head. Out of anger she grabbed a plate and threw it towards the woman. "Does this sound like bloody mice to ya" the woman shouted avoiding the plate. It fell to the floor and broke into pieces.

"Stupefy" Bellatrix aimed the spell at the woman and at the same time the woman threw a chopping board at her. The chopping board hit Bellatrix in the arm making her sway slightly. This caused the sack to drop from Bellatrix's shoulder and it

fell open onto the kitchen floor spilling some frankincense resin. The woman lay on the floor knocked out. A man suddenly ran into the kitchen. He screamed as he saw Bellatrix and Clarissa standing next to his unconscious wife.

"Nora" he screamed. "You killed my Nora" he drew his wand and pointed it threateningly at Bellatrix. "Your going to pay" Bellatrix stared at the man and laughed.

"Expeliarmus" the man tried to block the spell and failed. His wand flew and landed on the kitchen table. He looked at his fallen wand shakily but regained his composure and attempted to run towards his wand.

"Crucio" the man dropped to the floor withering in pain. Bellatrix walked closer laughing. She paused and looked at the shaking man.

"I haven't come across someone who dares to stand up to me in a very long long time" Bellatrix said in a low voice. "Crucio" the man shouted in pain once more.

"No doubt you must be a foolish Gryffindor" she shouted torturing him. She paused and stared at his shaking form.

"Please I have a son" he said gasping for breath. Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed.

"No. The line is please don't kill me. Everyone says that to me"

"But I'm not afraid to die. I'm afraid of leaving a fatherless son" the man whispered.

Bellatrix laughed crazily and grabbed Clarissa. "It gets better and better doesn't it girl" she shook Clarissa slightly. Bellatrix turned back towards the man and Clarissa tried to mouth the words "don't make her mad" to the man. The man looked at Clarissa confused and misunderstood the meanings of her words.

"I know she's mad and so are you for being a death eater" the man shouted at Clarissa. Bellatrix turned sharply and Clarissa froze open mouthed. Bellatrix slapped Clarissa hard across the face and then laughed again.

"Not afraid of death. Have no fear I will carve the fear of death in you so

deep that you will never forget" Bellatrix screamed pointing her wand.

"Avada--" Clarissa closed her eyes.

"Kedav---" the man shook slightly. Lumos Bellatrix said non verbally. White light fell on the man's chest and he screamed. Clarissa opened her eyes and stared confused as he continued to scream clutching his chest. Bellatrix looked at Clarissa's expression and laughed. "I used lumos on him at the last minute" Clarissa stared at the man still screaming away on the floor. "Not afraid of death. Look at him" The man jumped up and crashed back down onto the floor again screaming. "I've scarred him for life psychologically. He'll never look at death in the same way again" Clarissa stared at the man with a mixture of fear and pity. "Stupefy" the man dropped to the floor unmoving.

Bellatrix picked up her fallen sack and tied it hastily. Grabbing Clarissa she searched for a way out. She stepped over the woman's body and walked towards the living room. Bellatrix unlocked the front door and walking into the night once more she relight her wand. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a sign indicating Demeter road. She pulled out the map. According to the map if she walked along Demeter road Avalon forest would be visible after a couple of minutes. She walked into Demeter road. "Avalon forest should come up" Clarissa nodded her head in response. Soon a huge green forest with trees appeared at the side of the road. Bellatrix walked of the road towards it. Clarissa looked at the forest uncomfortably. The grass was tall and the trees were so dense and overgrown it was almost dark in there. Clarissa stopped walking and Bellatrix pulled harder. "Why aren't you moving?"

"It--er—it might be dangerous in there" Clarissa whispered.

"Move"

"Forests have dangerous creatures and strange things. Especially at night" Clarissa said hurriedly.

"Nothing will be more dangerous than me if you don't move right now" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand.

Clarissa hesitantly followed Bellatrix and glanced back and forth as they entered the forest. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest and Bellatrix looked at the map once more. An owl hooted and Clarissa jumped. The map was useless now, all it said was Saint Marks cave was in the forest but it said nothing about exactly where the cave was in the forest. Bellatrix put the map away and glanced at the watch. It was nearly 4.00 am. She put the watch away and pulled up the sack a little higher on her shoulder. Bellatrix's legs were turning into jelly from all the walking and her bag was starting to feel heavier than usual. Clarissa stopped and clutched her stomach with her free hand.

"I can't walk anymore" Clarissa said breathlessly.

"Move right now"

"Please can we sit down for 5 minutes? My legs won't move" Bellatrix glanced at the clock again. 4.15 am it read. Bellatrix looked at the surroundings of nothing but trees and put the watch away. 5 minutes rest wouldn't waste that much time Bellatrix decided feeling exhausted.

"Fine" Bellatrix snapped and sat on the grass next to a large tree. Clarissa collapsed bedside her. Bellatrix placed her sack at the side and with the wand she pointed

towards a tree branch in front of her. "Deleo" a branch broke of and landed on the floor. Bellatrix repeated the spell and chopped the branch into smaller pieces. She levitated the pieces into a heap. "Incendio" a fire immediately crackled into life burning away the freshly chopped wood. Clarissa neared towards the fire with outstretched hands and sat there taking in the warmth. Bellatrix leaned against the tree trunk and shut her eyes. Clarissa suddenly screamed making Bellatrix sit upright.

"What is it you stupid girl" she shouted grabbing her by the shoulders.

"The--sa"

"The what"

"The sack it's moving" Clarissa screamed pointing towards it. Bellatrix looked at her sack with a horrified expression. It really was moving.

"I told you this forest isn't safe. Strange things happen here" Clarissa said backing away. Bellatrix raised her wand and moved towards the moving sack.

"What do you think your doing" Clarissa screamed.

"Shut up"

"Don't open it." Bellatrix kneeled in front and slowly started to untie the sack. "Don't open it" Clarissa continued to shout. Bellatrix opened the sack and Clarissa stared in silence. Bellatrix cautiously peered inside and felt it move but it was too dark to see anything. She positioned the wand above the bag.

"Lum---" Something suddenly ran out and grabbed Bellatrix on the chest. Bellatrix screamed. It looked up at Bellatrix with huge round eyes.

"Mama" it gurgled. Clarissa laughed and dropped to the floor clutching her chest.

"It's a baby" Clarissa said laughing. For a while Bellatrix stared at it shocked then confused as she breathed deeply regaining her breath. Bellatrix looked at its bib and recognised it as the woman's baby. The sack had dropped open onto the floor. When Bellatrix was attacking the woman the baby must of crawled in unnoticed. No wonder the sack had felt extra heavy. Bellatrix had thought it had grown heavy cause she was feeling tired. Bellatrix stared at the baby distastefully and tried to remove it. It tightened its grip further and snuggled in closer to her chest.

"Mama" it repeated.

"Get this thing off me" Bellatrix shouted attempting to remove its claw like fingers.

**Hope no one had a huge problem understanding the scottish accent. Thank you to all my reviewers for reading. To everyone else, please, please review. **


	13. Saint Marks Cave

Clarissa stopped laughing and sat up. Bellatrix was still struggling with the baby and Clarissa moved over to try and help. She gently tugged the baby by its arms but it still remained firmly in place.

"Get of me you stupid thing" Bellatrix attempted to remove it again.

"I think if you just sit still and relax it might get bored and let go" Clarissa suggested

Bellatrix looked at Clarissa with a deadly expression. She was about to shout at Clarissa but feeling to tired to argue she decided to follow the advice. Bellatrix stared at the baby and waited patiently for it to let go. The baby wriggled about pulling her dress in different directions but its little fists still remained tightly shut. Clarissa watched quietly and after a couple of minutes she noticed Bellatrix's face slowly starting to change from reflecting tiredness to anger. "It might take a while but it will work" Clarissa said trying to keep Bellatrix calm. The baby suddenly gurgled and drooled saliva onto Bellatrix's chest.

"You filthy creature, how dare you" Bellatrix shouted shaking the baby violently. The baby started to cry loudly. Clarissa watched Bellatrix horrified. She suddenly grabbed Bellatrix's wrists trying to stop her from shaking the baby. It was no use. Bellatrix was much stronger and she continued to shake the baby with Clarissa clutching her wrists.

"Stop. You'll kill it" Clarissa screamed. Bellatrix suddenly paused and stared at the crying baby maddeningly. Her gaze slowly shifted from the crying baby to the hands on her wrists. Bellatrix looked up sharply at Clarissa and Clarissa instantly let go and backed away. Bellatrix gripped the baby's shoulders strongly and its cries immediately took on a higher pitched volume. Clarissa started to say something but instantly clamped her mouth shut scared. Bellatrix forcefully wrenched the baby of and dumped it on the ground with a thud. It continued to move and cry loudly on the ground.

Bellatrix stood up and raised her wand towards the tiny moving figure. Clarissa's eyes grew wide reflecting pure terror and started to fill with tears. Closing her eyes Clarissa bent down and placed her hands over her ears to shut out the baby's cries. Bellatrix continued to stare at the crying baby and after a while she lowered her wand. Clarissa unblocked her ears and hearing it still crying she looked towards the baby relived. She almost smiled but it instantly vanished as she saw Bellatrix Lestrange advancing towards her wand raised with an insane look.

"A healer would be completely useless without their hands" Bellatrix said in a low deadly voice. Clarissa immediately hid her hands behind her back and backed away further.

"I'm sorry please don't" Clarissa screamed in fright.

"Touch me again and I'll cut them off" Bellatrix shouted. "Crucio" Clarissa screamed and withered in pain. The baby continued to cry in the background and Bellatrix lowered her wand exhausted. The sound of crying was driving Bellatrix crazy. "Get up" Clarissa lay on the floor with tears streaming down her face. "Get up" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand and Clarissa sat up immediately. "Shut that thing up" Swaying slightly Clarissa crawled over to the baby and protectively held it in her arms. She cooed to it and soothingly stroked the baby's forehead trying to calm it down. Every once in a while she sneaked glances at Bellatrix fearfully. Clarissa rocked the baby gently in her arms and placed her thumb in its mouth. Sucking her thumb the baby eventually calmed down and fell asleep. Clarissa carefully removed her thumb and watched the peaceful looking sleeping baby. She looked up across to find Bellatrix sitting on the ground leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.

Bellatrix suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Clarissa in the eye. Clarissa's heart started to beat faster and she broke away from Bellatrix's gaze and looked back at the baby. Feeling a bit more energetic Bellatrix stood up and grabbed her sack. Tying the sack she slung it across her shoulder and took out her watch. 4.30 am it read in the orange light of the crackling fire. It was going to be nearly dawn and she hadn't even found the cave yet. Rudolphus's image entered her mind and Bellatrix banished it immediately. She had to focus and find the cave not get emotional and break down. She put the watch away and with a wave of her wand she banished the burning fire. Clarissa looked up alarmed as the fire suddenly disappeared. "Lumos" light poured from Bellatrix's wand. She pointed the wand at Clarissa's face and Clarissa squinted at the light. "Get up. We have to find the cave" With the sleeping baby still in her arms Clarissa stood up and started to follow Bellatrix. Suddenly Bellatrix came to a halt and turned sharply towards Clarissa. Her eyes and wand moved onto the sleeping baby in Clarissa's arms. "Why are you bringing that thing with you?" Clarissa tightened her grip on the baby and held it closer to her chest fearfully. "Leave it behind"

"No" Clarissa whispered.

"What did you say girl"

"It's a baby and it might get eaten by wolves if I leave it behind" Clarissa said hurriedly sounding out of breath. Bellatrix stared at the baby with an annoyed expression.

"Fine. But if it starts crying I'll get rid of it"

"I swear It won't cry" Clarissa said quickly with a high pitched voice. Bellatrix grasped hold of Clarissa's arm and they continued to walk through the forest searching for the cave.

"Why don't you see where it is on the map" Clarissa said after a while.

"You stupid girl" Bellatrix snapped. The baby stirred slightly and Clarissa looked down towards it with a worried expression. "Do you think I would be searching for it blindly if it was on the map?" Clarissa gently rocked the baby and it grew still again.

"Stop looking at that thing and look out for the cave" Clarissa instantly looked up and started to search her surroundings for a sign of the cave. A badger appeared from behind the bushes making a rustling sound. Bellatrix located the source of the noise immediately. The badger tried to run past them. "Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix shouted and the badger lay unmoving on the ground. Clarissa gripped the baby tighter and continued to walk biting the insides of her cheek. They continued to walk on the tall grassy grounds and around large trees but the cave was nowhere to be seen. Bellatrix was getting more and more frustrated by the minute and sunk her fingers deep into Clarissa's arm. Judging from Bellatrix's facial expressions Clarissa thought it better not say anything to annoy her further and bit the insides of her cheeks harder. Ignoring the increasingly tightening grip on her arm Clarissa peered down into the baby's face.

Bellatrix couldn't see anything but more trees ahead. If the trees weren't there then the cave might be easier to find Bellatrix thought raising her wand towards a tree trunk. "Deleo" Bellatrix suddenly shouted. Clarissa looked up fearfully and watched the large tree topple over sideways and crash onto the ground. The baby stirred once again and Clarissa gently rocked it trying to keep it asleep. Bellatrix continued to repeat the spell on their surroundings as they walked deeper into the forest. They walked around and over fallen tree trunks as they continued searching. After some time of walking and knocking over many trees Bellatrix paused worried. The cave was proving difficult to find in the dark. No matter how many trees she chopped down, the forest was just too big. Clarissa looked around their surrounding confused.

"Why are we stopping here?" Clarissa said in a low voice. "Can you see it?"

"Shut up" Bellatrix snapped pointing the wand at her. "Stupid girl would I be standing here wasting time if I could see it?" Bellatrix shouted snapping of a tree branch with a wave of her wand. The baby started to move in Clarissa's arm. Clarissa immediately rocked it gently and made soothing sounds to keep it asleep. Bellatrix's attention shifted from Clarissa to the baby in her arms and noticing Clarissa backed away slightly. "You've been looking at that thing all this time haven't you" Bellatrix slowly walked towards Clarissa wand raised. "You didn't look out for the cave" Bellatrix yelled making Clarissa almost jump. Bellatrix suddenly ran forward and jabbed her wand painfully into Clarissa neck. "You think that things far more important than my husbands life"

"Husband" Clarissa said weakly with an expression of disbelief. Clarissa wiped away the expression immediately as she noticed Bellatrix turning even madder. "The baby's not important at all, the cave is" Clarissa said hurriedly looking towards the wand fearfully. "I swear I looked out for the cave all this time" Something suddenly flew into the sky making Bellatrix momentarily look up. Bellatrix watched the bird flapping its wings in the weak moonlight and an idea formed in her head. She looked back down and smiled making the blood drain from Clarissa's face. Bellatrix withdrew the wand from her neck and stepped back.

"Put it down" Bellatrix pointed the wand towards the baby.

"What? why?" Clarissa said sounding scared and tightened her arms around the baby.

"I said put it down. Do not question me" Bellatrix shouted.

"I was looking out for the cave, I wasn't looking at it." Clarissa whispered still holding the baby. "Now or you'll find yourself dead before you can say another word" Bellatrix hissed.

With tears forming in her eyes Clarissa lowered the sleeping baby onto the grassy ground and stood trembling slightly. Bellatrix pointed the wand towards the tiny body on the ground. "Please don't hurt it. I swear I wasn't looking at it. I was searching for the cave" Clarissa said in a high pitched voice.

"Wuv's shamather is moomy wurried abowt da puur baybie" Bellatrix said in her mock baby voice. She suddenly pointed her wand at Clarissa instead. "I wouldn't worry about the baby too much" Clarissa backed away frightened.

"I swear I looked out for the cave" Clarissa shouted shaking.

"I'm going to send you to a place so you can look down at the earth from above"

"Please don't kill me" Clarissa screamed with tears streaming down her face. "I was looking for the ca--"

"Leviosacorpus" Bellatrix suddenly shouted waving her wand upwards. Clarissa screamed as she was lifted high into the air.

"What the hell" Clarissa shouted finding herself dangling in the air. Clarissa looked at her floating body and hugged herself scared. "Am I dead" she said confused.

"You stupid girl your not dead" Bellatrix's voice shouted up from below.

"I'm not"

"You should be able to see better from high above" Bellatrix's voice replied.

"Wait. This is a levitating charm." Clarissa laughed relived. "You just wanted to lift me up so I could locate it faster"

"Find the cave or you will be dead" Bellatrix shouted back.

"Searching for it right now" Clarissa said sounding more cheery.

"Can you see anything?" Clarissa squinted trying to focus her eyes in the weak moonlight.

"Well--er—not really. Just more tree tops" Clarissa felt herself fly as Bellatrix carefully levitated her more forward around the tree.

"Anything" Bellatrix said sounding impatient.

"Not really"

"Are you even looking" Bellatrix shouted waving her wand making Clarissa rise even higher. Clarissa screamed as she swayed dangerously in the air even more unbalanced.

"Its way too high" Clarissa said in a panicky voice. "Put me down a little"

"You stupid girl stop wasting time and look around properly" Bellatrix said sounding breathless. Keeping a person levitated very high in the air was taking a lot of energy and concentration. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as Bellatrix bit her lips focusing on Clarissa's dangling feet.

"I looked all around. There's nothing I can see from here" Eyes glued on Clarissa's feet Bellatrix walked on and levitated the girl more forward through the air.

"Wait stop" Bellatrix paused at once and felt her heart beating loudly against her chest as she waited for the girl to say something further. "I think I can see something big--er--wait" Bellatrix was starting to lose patience with the girl. "I don't know. Actually I think it might be--"

"Can you see it or not" Bellatrix yelled. "Do not play games with me" she waved her wand vigorously making Clarissa shake and scream.

"Stop" Clarissa shouted frightened and Bellatrix steadied her wand.

"Listen to me carefully girl if y--"

"I see it" Clarissa screamed excitedly and pointed ahead. "It's not that far" Hearing the news Bellatrix momentarily forgot about Clarissa and lowered her wand laughing out aloud. Clarissa's deafening scream snapped Bellatrix back to reality. She suddenly pointed her wand towards the dropping figure and froze the girl just in time. With her hands outstretched Clarissa stared shocked at the grassy ground centimetres away from her face. Bellatrix levitated Clarissa down onto the floor gently and Clarissa immediately stood up breathing hard. "You dropped me. I could have died" she said accusingly with an angry voice.

"Your not dead so stop complaining" Bellatrix said calmly smiling warmly at Clarissa. "Don't ever speak to me with that tone of voice" Bellatrix suddenly shouted pointing her wand at Clarissa. "Crucio" Clarissa dropped to the ground screaming in pain and Bellatrix withdrew her wand quickly after a couple of seconds. "Get up and lead the way since you've seen it" Clarissa sat up shakily and rubbed her legs. "Hurry up" Clarissa stood up and quickly started walking in the opposite direction with her heart beating loudly against her chest.

Bellatrix stared at the girl's back confused for a while. She could make out Clarissa bending down towards something and instantly remembered what Clarissa had gone back to fetch. Clarissa slowly walked back holding the baby in her arms. Bellatrix glared at the baby but remained silent and with her wand pointed at Clarissa she followed the girl forward into the forest. After a while she suddenly gripped Clarissa's shoulder. Clarissa stopped walking immediately and peered sideways at Bellatrix nervously. "Do you know where your going girl?"

"I think so" Clarissa said looking away from Bellatrix.

"You better know where it is unless" She suddenly grabbed Clarissa by her hair and pulled her head down slightly. "Unless you never saw a cave" Bellatrix whispered into Clarissa's ear.

"No I saw it" Clarissa said quickly.

"If you lying girl your going to reg--"

"I swear I saw it" Clarissa said in a panicky voice. She roughly pushed Clarissa's head up and released her. Clarissa looked down at the baby and watched it moving its hands slightly but it still continued to sleep.

"Walk faster" Bellatrix said jabbing the wand into Clarissa's shoulder. Clarissa continued to walk ahead faster and Bellatrix followed. Clarissa suddenly paused and looked sideways. "Well why aren't you moving?" She said poking Clarissa with her wand.

"I'm not sure which way I'm supposed to g--"

"What do you mean your not sure?" Bellatrix shouted jabbing her wand into Clarissa's arm. The baby stirred and Clarissa rocked it gently back to sleep.

"It was more to the right" Clarissa said walking fast towards the right.

"If you are making it up girl yo--"

"Look there it is" Clarissa said suddenly pointing ahead. Bellatrix followed Clarissa's gaze and squinted her eyes. She could almost make out the dark stone structure of the cave in the weak moonlight. She gripped Clarissa's arm and pulled her along as she walked fast towards the cave. Soon huge stone walls of the cave towered above them. Bellatrix released Clarissa and ran her lit wand over the walls of the cave to inspect them further. Most of the cave was covered in moss and branches from small trees were growing in most places. She slowly touched the surface of the cave wall and found it cold and damp with a few rough cracks in the stone. From the looks of it this meant that the cave had been untouched for a very long time. Bellatrix thought this was a good thing as it meant no one has disturbed the cave or the possible creatures that might be dwelling in it. Bellatrix wiped her wet hand on her cloak. She turned around towards Clarissa and smiled. Clarissa looked away from Bellatrix and stared at the cave uncomfortably and shifted her feet left and right nervously.

"Do you know what this means girl?" Bellatrix said pointing towards the green mossy growth.

"I--er—I don't kn--"

"Do you have a brain girl" Bellatrix shouted

"Tree's respire to make oxygen at night time and since their growing all over the cave then this means they must be providing oxygen inside the cave and therefore the chances of life being found in the caves is really high" Clarissa said in a high squeaky voice. Bellatrix stared at the girl confused trying to understand what she has said in a rush and gave up.

"You don't know anything stop talking nonsense"

"But in healing herbology class I was taught trees respire to make oxygen an--"

"Enough I will not hear any more of your rubbish" Clarissa stared ahead silently. "It means no one has been near or inside the cave for a long time"

"Yes that can also be possible" Clarissa said looking at the plants around the cave with renewed interest. Bellatrix looked at her watch again it was 5am and the sun would come up in a while.

"That Amphiptere's in there and now all we have to do is lure it out" Bellatrix said with determination and pointed her wand towards a large tree branch.

"Lure it out" Clarissa said in a high shaky voice.

"Deleo" The branch snapped of and landed with a crash. Bellatrix levitated it closer to the cave and chopped it into pieces. She piled them in a heap. "Incendio" a fire erupted and started to burn away the wood. Bellatrix removed her sack and opened it. She grabbed a handful of frankincense resin and threw it into the fire. It made crackling noises as it burned away the resin chunks. The air filled with strong fragrance of frankincense and smoke. Clarissa coughed and moved away clutching the wriggling baby. She grabbed onto Clarissa's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it"

"I wasn't running away. Just moving away from the smoke" Clarissa said covering her nose with one hand. Bellatrix started to cough. She blinked as the heavy smoke clouded and stung her eyes. She suddenly sat down at a safe distance away from the fire and pulled Clarissa down next to her. Clarissa looked at Bellatrix frightened and the baby started to move and make sounds.

"Smoke always rises up. Didn't they teach you that" Bellatrix said annoyed. Clarissa

rocked the baby and stared at it worried as it continued to move. Bellatrix could see clearly now as the smoke disappeared entirely at ground level. The baby woke up and started to cry. Bellatrix suddenly drew her sword and the sound made Clarissa look up. Clarissa stared at the raised sword horrified and looked back down at the crying baby and desperately tried to calm it down. "Shut that thing up at once" Bellatrix shouted. Clarissa tried but the baby continued to cry louder. "Stupefy" Bellatrix suddenly shouted pointing her wand. A shot of red light flew towards the baby's chest and it became unconscious immediately. Clarissa gasped and shook the frozen baby gently.

"Wake up" Clarissa said with a trembling voice. "Wake up, wake up" she repeated with her voice becoming higher each time.

"Stop that girl"

"You killed it" Clarissa screamed looking up. She slapped Clarissa hard across the face and gripping her hair she pulled Clarissa closer. "Be quiet" Bellatrix hissed into her ear.

"Its was scaring away the Amphiptere so I had to shut it up" Clarissa made sniffing sounds and started to cry. "Stop being stupid girl. It's not dead it's just knocked out"

"Its a baby. A stunning spell can kill it" Clarissa whispered crying. "Why"

"I will get rid of anything that comes in my way. I need the Amphiptere wings" Bellatrix hissed pulling on Clarissa's hair. "Be glad that I didn't use the killing curse. You should be grateful that there's a chance it might still live." Clarissa hugged the limp baby tightly and continued to cry. "If you don't stop making noise I'll get rid of you as well" Clarissa looked up scared at Bellatrix. "We need to be quiet and wait for it to come out" Clarissa wiped her eyes on her sleeves and grew quieter. "Now girl watch out for anything snake or bird like. They are supposed to be flying serpents" Clarissa looked up fearfully towards the sky. Holding the wand with one hand and grasping the sword tightly with the other hand Bellatrix waited for the Amphiptere to appear. Clarissa and Bellatrix constantly kept looking around and up at the sky waiting for something to appear but nothing came out. The fire continued to burn away the residues of the remaining frankincense resins. The sky above started to turn slightly orange and purple as the Sun started to rise.

Bellatrix pulled out her watch. 5.30 am it read. She put the watch away worried. Why wasn't the Amphiptere coming out? She had been burning frankincense just like she was supposed to. Bellatrix got up and threw more handfuls of frankincense resin into the roaring fire. With the sword raised high she walked around the cave slowly searching for it but found nothing. Bellatrix sat back next to Clarissa and gripping the sword tightly she stared ahead. "Why isn't it coming out" she whispered rocking the sword back and forth. Clarissa stared at the moving sword and backed away slightly. What if it's not coming out because its not there in the first place Bellatrix thought feeling scared.

She closed her eyes and pictured Rudolphus's face. No I can't lose him. I can't just give up. Opening her eyes she punched the ground frustrated and watched the weak sunlight glinting across the shiny metal of her sword. She stared at the early morning sunlight reflecting from the sword. What if Amphiptere's don't like sunlight? Maybe that's the reason they weren't coming out. Who cares if they like sunlight or not? Why give them a choice to make a voluntary appearance? Bellatrix thought suddenly standing up. If Amphiptere's were in the cave then she would go in and drag one out herself. "Get up" she said poking Clarissa in the arm. Clarissa stood up and looked around uncertain. "We're going in" Bellatrix turned around and gazed up at the cave.

"Going in" Clarissa said confused and followed Bellatrix's gaze. "You mean in there. In the cave" Clarissa said in a high panicky voice. "You should--I mean we should wait for them to come out. It might be too dark--er--too dangerous. There might be other stuff inside. I'm sure they'll come out if we just wai--"

"Silence" Bellatrix yelled poking the wand into Clarissa's neck. Clarissa shrunk back and hugged the still baby tightly. "I don't have time for stupidity" Bellatrix poked the wand hard into Clarissa's cheek. "Don't make me slit that things tiny throat with this sword" Bellatrix shouted pointing the sword threateningly towards the baby.

"No" Clarissa said loudly looking down at the baby. "I'll come with you. I'll go inside the cave" Bellatrix replaced her sword in the scabbard.

She walked around the cave inspecting the walls for an entrance and Clarissa followed behind. Bellatrix paused after a while and stared at the thick stone. So far no entrance was visibly. The cave appeared to be a giant Stone Mountain covered with trees. "There's no way in" Clarissa said relieved. She detected the relief in her voice and grabbed Clarissa by the neck.

"Feeling happy are you" Bellatrix shouted tightening her grasp. Clarissa's eyes widened and she started to choke.

"No" Clarissa wheezed out. "I'm sorry" Bellatrix released Clarissa. She slapped her hard and resumed inspecting the cave.

"Something must be blocking or covering the entrance" Bellatrix muttered to herself and paused coming across a small tree with its roots embedded deep into the cave's stone. The trees Bellatrix thought suddenly. One of those trees must have grown and blocked the entrance. "Deleo" Bellatrix said pointing her wand. The small tree fell away revealing bare weather beaten stone. Clarissa watched intently in silence and followed. One tree after another fell away in pieces as she walked around the cave repeating the spell. "Deleo" The top half of the tree came crashing down. The tree was larger than the others and Bellatrix repeated the spell to completely destroy it. The rest of the tree finally stumbled away revealing a cobwebbed hole in the smooth stone wall. Clarissa gasped and stared at the hole.

"The entrance. I've found it" Bellatrix said excitedly picking up a small fallen tree branch. She removed the frankincense oil from her pocket and dripped some onto the tip of the branch. "Incendio" a flame sprang to life and fizzed as it glowed and burned away the oil adding to the smell of frankincense in the air. Bellatrix held the branch towards Clarissa and Clarissa looked back frightened.

"Take it girl or do want to go inside without any light" Using one of her hands Clarissa quickly gripped the flaming branch. Bellatrix picked up another branch and repeated the action until another frankincense oil laced branch burned away in her grasp. With her other hand Bellatrix pointed the wand towards Clarissa. "Try anything clever once we're inside and I will kill you without a second thought"

Clarissa stared fearfully at the cave. "Is that understood" She shouted making Clarissa jump. Clarissa nodded her head in response. Holding her flaming torch Bellatrix climbed up the stone structure. She pointed her wand at the mouth of the entrance. "Diffindo" The cobwebs fell apart instantly revealing a dark hole. "Get in"

Clarissa looked towards the hole scared.

"Why do I have to go in first" She said in a shaky voice.

"Now" Bellatrix shouted. Clarissa quickly sneaked a glance at the baby in her arms and hesitantly walked through the hole holding up her flaming torch. Bellatrix followed the girl and stepped through the entrance. A damp smell of the cave mixed with the smell of frankincense from her torch filled Bellatrix's nostrils. She could make out Clarissa's small figure walking ahead slowly waving the torch. Bellatrix looked around moving her torch back and forth. The walls inside were moist and heavily covered with cobwebs, moss, dust and various fungi in some parts. The ground was muddy and littered with small pebbles that made crunching sounds as she walked deeper into the cave. Clarissa suddenly screamed and Bellatrix ran towards her with her wand held high.

"There's something on my head" Clarissa shouted waving her torch wildly. Bellatrix looked up at Clarissa's head and glared at her.

"You stupid girl it's a spider web" Bellatrix shouted smacking her on the head. The spider web fell away onto the floor. Clarissa stared at the white tangled messy fibre on the ground and took in deep breaths.

"So it is" Clarissa said breathlessly. "I'm sorry I thought tha--"

"Enough" Clarissa instantly grew quite. Bellatrix grasped Clarissa's arm tightly and pulling her along she walked further.

"The Amphiptere has to be deeper inside the cave and the smell of frankincense should attract it in no time"

"The torch has Frankincense oil" Clarissa said in a low voice looking at her torch fearfully.

"That's the whole point" Bellatrix said smiling wickedly at Clarissa.

"I don't need light you can have the torch" Clarissa attempted to hand Bellatrix her torch.

"You will hold the torch" She hissed tightening her grip on Clarissa's arm. Clarissa looked around and back at her torch as they continued to walk further into the depths of the cave. Bellatrix suddenly stopped walking and Clarissa removed her eyes from her torch and looked up startled. The pathway split of into two new directions and Bellatrix stared ahead unsure of which direction to take. After a while she made up her mind and pulled Clarissa to the left and carried on walking.

"What's that sound?" Clarissa said suddenly.

"What sound?" Bellatrix continued to walk.

"I swear I can hear something" she paused and let go of Clarissa. A faint sound of trickling water could be heard.

"Its water" Bellatrix said after a while.

"Water. What does that mean?"

"Let's find out" She walked ahead faster and Clarissa followed. They came across an opening and Bellatrix shone the torch around the stone room. The orange flames of the torch reflected on a shiny wet rippling surface on the ground. "Its some kind of an underground stream" Bellatrix said taking a closer look at the flowing water making rushing noises. She turned around towards Clarissa. "Lets move there's no point wasting time staring at water" She shone her torch towards Clarissa's face and found her staring open mouthed with a shocked expression. "What is it girl?"

Clarissa just pointed her finger towards Bellatrix crazily and made squeaking noises. Bellatrix screamed as something slimy grabbed her around the ankle. She tried to run forward but it held on strongly making her trip and fall onto the ground. Clarissa screamed loudly and Bellatrix's flamed torch rolled away from her grasp. Bellatrix turned around fast and came face to face with a giant squid like creature. It continued to pull on her leg strongly and dragged her across the floor towards the water. "Reducto" Bellatrix shouted pointing her wand towards it. The creature was blasted high into the air and Bellatrix felt it release her ankle. A splashing sound was heard as its body crashed back into the water. Breathing heavily she crawled away hurriedly from the water and picked up her fallen torch. Clarissa looked petrified. Bellatrix stood up and stared at her with a deadly expression. "Useless girl why didn't you say something" Bellatrix shouted. She suddenly grabbed Clarissa by the hair and banged her head against the hard stone wall. Clarissa swayed holing her burning torch and tears welled up in her eyes. "Leviosacorpus" Clarissa screamed as she felt herself being lifted high. "I should throw you into the water" Bellatrix shouted moving her towards the water.

"No please don't" Clarissa screamed. "I was scared. I did try to warn you" Bellatrix suddenly dropped Clarissa onto the ground. Clarissa instantly stood up. She grabbed her fallen torch and checked on the stiff baby in her arms. She looked towards the water fearfully and stumbled away far as possible from the water.

"Move" Bellatrix whispered pointing her wand at Clarissa. Clarissa immediately started to walk on the other side. Bellatrix followed wiping her wet face on the sleeve of her dress and it turned slightly red as some of the washed blood stained it.

They walked in silence through more tunnel like structures and Bellatrix waved her torch around searching for anything snake like. After a while Bellatrix paused and leaned against the moss covered wall feeling tired. "We can stop for 5 minutes" Bellatrix said closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt an urgent tap on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Bellatrix said with her eyes still closed.

"Spiders" Clarissa whispered.

"Shut up stupid girl"

"Spiders" Clarissa said in a high pitched voice shaking Bellatrix.

"Spiders are nothing to fear" Bellatrix said annoyed and continued to rest with her eyes closed.

"Huge monster spiders" Clarissa screamed and Bellatrix snapped her eyes open. A group of huge spider were moving towards them. "There going to eat us alive" Clarissa shouted. Bellatrix stood up wide awake. One of the spiders started to run fast towards them and Bellatrix raised her wand towards it.

"Impedimenta" Bellatrix shouted slowing it down. Another spider grabbed Clarissa and Clarissa screamed. "Reducto" Bellatrix shouted. The spider was blasted into the air and dragged Clarissa down. Clarissa stood up holding the baby tightly and another spider attempted to grab her and Clarissa shone her torch into its face making it back away. "Behind you" Clarissa shouted. Bellatrix tuned around and stunned another two spiders running towards her.

"Let go" Clarissa shouted. A Spider tried to pull away the baby and Clarissa touched the flame of her torch onto its leg. It shrieked and backed away.

"Stupefy" Bellatrix shouted and another spider behind Clarissa dropped onto the floor. Clarissa turned around and looked at the fallen spider fearfully.

"Do you think there all gone" Clarissa said waving her torch around.

Bellatrix stood breathing hard and looked around carefully with her wand raised.

"I think s--"

"Another one" Clarissa screamed suddenly pointing at Bellatrix.

"Reducto" Bellatrix screamed turning around and blasted the spider away. Clarissa and Bellatrix stood still and waited for another one to show up.

"I think there all gone" Clarissa whispered and Bellatrix nodded her head in response.

"Come girl lets move" Bellatrix and Clarissa continued to walk further into the cave.

"Knew this was a bad idea, who knows what else is lurking in these blasted caves" Clarissa mumbled.

"Quiet. If there is anything else you'll attract it to us" Clarissa stopped talking. "We just need to attract the Amphiptere's with the frankincense"

"That's comforting" Clarissa said looking at her torch. Bellatrix suddenly gripped Clarissa's arm tightly. "I'm sorry. I want the Amphiptere's to find us" Clarissa squeaked.

"Not another useless word out of you mouth" Bellatrix hissed into Clarissa's ear and released her. They continued to walk in silence and Bellatrix pulled out her watch. 6am it read in the orange light of the flaming torch. Suddenly a dropping noise made Bellatrix look up. She stuffed her watch away and glared at Clarissa.

"Something made me slip" Clarissa said hugging the baby tightly and picked up her burning torch from the ground. Clarissa stood up cautiously and Bellatrix moved forward and pointed her torch towards the ground. Clarissa screamed as the object that had made her trip came into view.

"Snake skin" Bellatrix said pleased and laughed out aloud. "That Amphiptere has to be close" Clarissa stared horrified at the thick snake skin glowing in the orange fire light. "Move girl" Bellatrix poked Clarissa in the arm with her wand.

Clarissa looked at her torch fearfully as they walked deeper into the cave. Bellatrix looked around carefully moving her torch around. A flapping sound made both Bellatrix and Clarissa freeze and look up. She raised her torch high and looked up and found nothing was there but the sound of flapping still echoed through out the cave. Clarissa waved her torch around frantically.

"Is it just me cause I can't see anything" Clarissa whispered scared.

"I can't see anything either girl" Bellatrix whispered back.

"Oh my God their invisible" Clarissa said moving closer to Bellatrix.

"Stop being stupid" She walking further waving the torch. "Of course their not invisible" Bellatrix said uncertainly. She wasn't so sure now. The book hadn't said anything about whether they were invisible or not and there was a good chance the girl might be right. If their invisible why aren't they attacking Bellatrix thought us.

"Quiet. Stand still girl" The sound of flapping started to increase. "Their not invisible" Bellatrix said finally understanding what was going on. "That's the sound of them flying towards us. There still too far away to see yet."

"If there making such a noise from faraway, there must be hundred's of Amphiptere's heading towards us?" Clarissa said backing away fearfully. "Hundred years is pretty good breeding time to increase your numbers" The sound of flapping grew incredibly close. "I'm going to die in some filthy cave and it's all your fault" Clarissa suddenly shouted at Bellatrix. Bellatrix was about to slap Clarissa but a flock of winged creatures suddenly appeared and speedingly flew towards them.

"Amphiptere's" Bellatrix shouted delighted as their snake like bodies became visible. Clarissa screamed and Bellatrix quickly pointed her wand up towards them. "Impedimenta" Bellatrix roared but the creatures whizzed past so fast that only a few were affected. "Reducto" Bellatrix shouted blasting most of them away from her. Bellatrix lit her wand and dropped the frankincense smelling torch onto the floor and a handful of Amphiptere's descended on to the torch and started biting it away. A bunch flew towards Clarissa and Clarissa started to run screaming and waved the torch vigorously at them. Hundreds of Amphiptere's started to fly more towards Clarissa than Bellatrix. Bellatrix drew her sword and hacked it through the air blindly trying to injure one of the creatures but they kept moving away fast. "Stupefy" Bellatrix screamed but they flew away quickly and the red light landed on the stone wall instead.

"Get them away from me" Clarissa screamed loudly running in circles waving her torch.

"Drop the torch. There attracted to it" Bellatrix shouted. The Amphiptere's flew towards Bellatrix again and she continued to keep them at bay blasting spells at them. They moved away too fast to be effected by the spell and all it did was keep them away for a short time until they attempted to attack again. Catching one was starting to look impossible. They were just way too fast. Clarissa was running and throwing pebbles at them to keep them away but the number of Amphiptere's chasing after her had decreased since she had dropped the torch. Bellatrix's arm began to ache from waving the wand and firing one spell after another and missing again and again.

Exhausted Clarissa grabbed a handful of pebbles from the ground and threw it towards the flying serpents coming towards her.

"Just bloody grab one and get me out of here" Clarissa shouted.

"Do you think it's that easy" Bellatrix yelled waving her sword through the air.

Clarissa screamed loudly as one of them clutched onto her arm and started to raise its pointy tail. Bellatrix noticed as it prepared to dig its sharp tail into Clarissa's arm. "Stupefy" Bellatrix shouted and the creature moved away fast from the red light.

"Impedimenta" Bellatrix screamed attempting to slow down the Amphiptere's flying towards her but once again they moved away. "Stupefy" Bellatrix shouted turning around sharply as the sound of beating wings echoed behind her. Bellatrix swiped her sword through the air at the Amphiptere's and almost tripped over something hot and solid. She glanced down briefly and her glowing dumped torch came into view. Bellatrix suddenly realised it was covered with pecking Amphiptere's trying to eat away the wood. Waving her sword through the air to keep away the Amphiptere's flying towards her Bellatrix slowly moved towards the torch. Trying her best not to disturb them she slowly started to bend down and placed her wand between her lips. Bellatrix stretched one of her hands above the torch and looked up. The flying Amphiptere's were still away at a safe distance.

She looked down at the torch swarming with moving Amphiptere's and knew what she was about to was very risky but Bellatrix wasn't afraid. She knew she had to do it to save Rudolphus. Bellatrix slowly moved her right hand closer and suddenly grabbed hold of one of the Amphiptere's. The rest of the Amphiptere's flew up fast from the torch and the Amphiptere in Bellatrix's grasp wriggled desperately but Bellatrix circled her fist tightly around its circular serpent body. The flying Amphiptere's were starting to attack her again and Bellatrix waved her sword making them fly away again. She felt the trapped Amphiptere flapping its wing frantically against her hand. It suddenly twisted its upper body around and raised its head high. It hissed at Bellatrix and suddenly sunk its teeth into Bellatrix's forearm. She bit down hard onto her wand as burning pain shot up her arm. She still continued to hold it strongly. It continued to bite her again and again and ignoring the pain she raised her sword above it with her other hand.

Careful not to chop of her hand Bellatrix forcefully swung the sword with precision and cleanly sliced of its wings. Blood oozed out from its body as the wings dropped onto the ground. Its struggling decreased and she released its slippery body. Blood was leaking from Bellatrix's forearm and the sensation of burning pain was increasing. She raised her sword and hacked the wingless Amphiptere's body into tiny pieces. She flung the sword away and tore of the belt with the scabbard. A bunch of Amphiptere's flew towards her and Bellatrix removed the wand from her mouth fast.

"Reducto" she shouted blasting them away. With her other hand Bellatrix bent down and picked up the blood stained Amphiptere wings. Clarissa was still shouting and throwing pebbles at the Amphiptere's. "Reducto" she shouted chasing away Clarissa's Amphiptere's. "I've got the wings" Bellatrix shouted holding them up.

"You have" Clarissa screamed delighted. "Let's get the hell out of here" Clarissa ran towards Bellatrix and Bellatrix fired more spells to keep away the Amphiptere's.

"Run" Bellatrix shouted. Clarissa and Bellatrix ran as fast as they could trying to get out of the cave. The sound of flapping wings echoed behind them and every once in a while Bellatrix turned around and fired a spell towards them to slow the Amphiptere's down. They both paused as the pathway split of into two directions.

"Which way" Clarissa shouted.

"I--don't--" the sound of beating wings started too grow louder. "This way" Bellatrix suddenly shouted running towards the path on the right. Clarissa tripped and Bellatrix pulled her up and ran dragging her forward.

"Stop" Clarissa shouted.

"I don't have time for your stupid games"

"The baby I dropped it" Bellatrix stopped running. "We have to go back" The sound of flapping started to grow nearer.

"There's no point the Amphiptere's have probably killed it" Bellatrix said attempting to pull Clarissa forward.

"It could still be alive" Clarissa screamed.

"Your nothing but trouble" Bellatrix roared. "Stay here and don't move" Holding her wand high Bellatrix ran back. "Reducto" she shouted scaring away the flying Amphiptere's in her way. She spotted the baby lying face down on the floor and a few Amphiptere's were circling around it. "Reducto" Bellatrix blasted away the Amphiptere's away from the baby and scooped up the baby with her wand holding hand. Making sure the Amphiptere wings were still in her other hand she ran back.

"Take this cursed thing" Bellatrix shouted. Clarissa immediately removed it and held it tightly in her arms. "Now move it" Bellatrix screamed running. Clarissa ran with Bellatrix and a few Amphiptere's caught up with them. Bellatrix turned and fired a spell at them. They came across the tunnel like structure once more.

"It's like a maze we're never going to get out" Clarissa shouted it.

"This way" Bellatrix tugged on Clarissa's arm.

"How do you know?"

"I can see a knocked out spider" They jumped over bodies off several huge spiders. The sound of flapping wings continued to speed towards them.

"Don't they ever get tired" Clarissa shouted.

"We need to find the stream" Bellatrix shouted back.

"The chance of hearing dropping water isn't good with the sound of their bloody flapping wings" An Amphiptere suddenly appeared and flew towards Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix shouted and a jet of green light shot towards it. Instead of dropping dead the Amphiptere moved aside fast missing the spell and flew back frightened.

"It's no good" Clarissa shouted. "Their almost immortal no wonder those Arabs eliminated their race for good. Beats me how they did it though"

"Their no more immortal than the average animal" Bellatrix shouted holding up the Amphiptere wings. "I butchered it into pieces"

"There so fast. I have no idea how you did that" Another Amphiptere shot out and Bellatrix turned and fired another spell. Clarissa and Bellatrix ran through an opening.

"No wait go back" Bellatrix said waving her wand.

"Why"

"There's no stream here. This isn't the right way" They ran back and speed towards the other opening. Soon a bubbling stream met their eyes and keeping there distance from it they ran forward.

"I can see the way out" Clarissa screamed pointing ahead. Bellatrix could make out the day light streaming through the cave opening. They both ran forward breathing hard towards the opening. The hole with day light began to grow larger and larger as they ran towards it. They finally stepped through the hole and out of the cave into full streaming daylight. Bellatrix squinted focusing her eyes from the dark to daylight. The sound of flapping could be heard from behind. Bellatrix and Clarissa turned immediately. "You have gotta be kidding me. There not going to follow us out are they" Clarissa said with a worried tone. Bellatrix raised her wand towards the entrance and closed her eyes. After a while she opened her eyes and lowered her wand. "I can't hear them anymore. What did you do?" Clarissa said in a low voice.

"Blocking ward. They shouldn't be able to get out for a long time" Bellatrix climbed down from the cave back onto the ground. The fire from last night was burnt out and the air still had a faint smell of frankincense.

She picked up her sack lying near the remains of last night's fire and placing the Amphiptere wings inside the sack she slung it across her shoulder. Bellatrix removed her watch. 7am it read. There was something like fourteen hours left and Bellatrix already had the wings in her sack. Bellatrix laughed aloud hugging the sack. Clarissa walked towards Bellatrix uncertainly.

"Can you--er--" Clarissa said quietly.

"What is it girl" Bellatrix said smiling.

"Can you wake it up" Clarissa held the baby towards Bellatrix. She pointed her wand towards the baby's chest.

"Ennervate" nothing happened. "Ennervate" Bellatrix repeated. Suddenly the baby sprang to life and started to cry.

"It's alive" Clarissa shouted hugging the crying baby. "It's alive" She rocked it gently and after a while it calmed down. Clarissa made soothing noises and hugged it close to her chest. She looked up to find Bellatrix staring at her intently and Bellatrix looked away immediately. Bellatrix pressed the fabric of her cloak deeper against her wound but it still continued to sting. She closed her eyes and bit her lips. The pain was getting worser by the minute. Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and walked towards Clarissa and the baby. She gripped Clarissa's arm tightly and Clarissa looked up frightened.

"We have to get back" Bellatrix said bluntly and closed her eyes in concentration. The pain made it hard for her to focus. She tried to ignore the pain and picture the destination she was trying to dissaparate to. After a while of hard concentration she finally managed to dissaparate everyone back to Rudolphus's room at Malfoy manor.

They appeared in the middle of the room.

"Madam" Olivander said running towards them.

"Bellatrix is that you" Rudolphus whispered. Bellatrix released Clarissa and grabbed hold of Olivander.

"The potion Olivander" Bellatrix hissed.

"It's ready. Do you have the wings?" Bellatrix pulled out the Amphiptere wings from the sack and handed them to Olivander.

"Excellent madam" Olivander said excitedly and stared at the wings mesmerised.

"Make the potion" Bellatrix shouted snapping Olivander out of his fascination.

"Of course" Olivander hurried towards the fireplace and dropped the wings into the cauldron. The potion fizzed and a frothy white mixture started to form. Bellatrix swayed as she walked towards Rudolphus. She sat down next to him and he grabbed hold of her left hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again" he whispered kissing her hand.

"I thought I would lose you too" Bellatrix whispered feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Clarissa sat down next to Bellatrix. The baby wriggled sideways and suddenly grabbed hold of Bellatrix's cloak.

"Mama" the baby said pulling on her cloak. Rudolphus looked up at the baby confused. Rudolphus started to say something but Bellatrix placed a finger on his lips.

"It's a souvenir. I'll explain later"

"Don't worry" Clarissa said pulling the baby away from Bellatrix. "It says that to everyone"

"Mama" the baby said clinging onto Clarissa.

"See it thinks I'm its Mama now" Olivander stared from across the room at the baby surprised.

"I didn't know it was there" Olivander said.

"Is the potion done" Bellatrix said impatiently.

"The mixture is supposed to turn brown" Olivander said looking down at the instructions in the healing book. "It will be ready soon" Bellatrix stroked Rudolphus's forehead.

"How did you get the wings" Rudolphus whispered. The pain in her arm was turning unbearable.

"Does it matter? Isn't finding the bloody wings enough" Bellatrix snapped and regretted it immediately. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that" Bellatrix said in a softer voice. "Rudolphus stop asking so many questions" She continued to stroke his forehead. "I'm very tried and I'm not in the mood to explain things"

"It's ready" Olivander suddenly said making Bellatrix look up.

"Well what are you waiting for" Bellatrix shouted. Olivander picked up a large goblet form the floor and dipped it into the cauldron filling it up. He slowly brought it over and Clarissa stood up. Olivander bent down and kneeled holding the goblet. Bellatrix gently grasped hold of Rudolphus's shoulder with her left hand and helped him slowly sit up. She wrapped her left arm around Rudolphus and let him lean against her for support.

"Olivander give him the potion" Olivander brought the goblet close to his lips.

"Drink it" Bellatrix said softly. Rudolphus gulped it down noisily and stopped halfway retching.

"According to the book you have to drink at least 50 ml" Olivander said. "The goblet holds 50 ml. You must drink it all"

"I've never tasting anything so horrible in my life. It's disgusting" Rudolphus whispered looking at the remaining potion.

"Finnish it" Bellatrix said encouragingly.

"It's horrible"

"Drink it all right now" Bellatrix said in a louder voice.

"I think I'm going to throw up"

"No matter we have a cauldron full left" She squeezed his shoulder gently. "Now drink" Bellatrix shouted. Rudolphus finished with another gulp and threw the goblet across the room.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Then we will have to make you drink it again" Olivander said in sad voice.

"There will be no need" Rudolphus whispered and covered his mouth with his hands and sat still.

"The marks there disappearing" Clarissa shouted pointing suddenly. Rudolphus uncovered his mouth and looked down at his chest.

"They are disappearing indeed" Olivander exclaimed jumping up. Bellatrix released Rudolphus and moved in front of him. The marks were fading rapidly and soon they disappeared completely. Bellatrix ran her left hand over his chest.

"There gone" Bellatrix said pushing her hand gently against his chest. "Does it hurt" She said pushing a bit more firmly.

"No it doesn't hurt at all"

"Can you stand up" Rudolphus stood up and walked a few steps unsteadily. Bellatrix stood up and grasped him gently on the arm.

"I just feel a little dizzy and weak, other than that I'm completely fine."

"Your completely healed" Bellatrix said suddenly hugging him.

"Oh my god you bleeding" Clarissa screamed. Bellatrix released Rudolphus immediately and everyone stared at Rudolphus.

"Where" Olivander, Bellatrix and Rudolphus said in union.

"Not him" Clarissa said pointing at Bellatrix. "She's bleeding"

Rudolphus noticed the blood leaking through the fabric of her cloak.

"Oh that" Bellatrix said looking towards her right arm. "It's just a cut" Rudolphus grabbed her right hand and pulled the cloak away. He stared at the wound and gasped.

Blood was leaking out continuously and small chunks of flesh was bitten and torn apart in various places.

"Bellatrix this is a serious injury not a small cut" he said shouted at her.

"I didn't want you to worry" she whispered looking at the floor. Rudolphus hugged her.

"I didn't mean to shout at you" he whispered into her ear and released her gently.

"I didn't notice" Clarissa said. "How did this happen?"

"That cursed thing bit me when I sliced of its wings" Olivander gasped.

"Oh my God the Amphiptere bit you" Clarissa said loudly.

"What does that mean? Is she going to be alright?" Rudolphus said worried.

"Their bites are poisonous. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Clarissa shouted. Hearing the word poisonous Rudolphus stared at Bellatrix's wound horrified.

"I didn't realise it--was--was--poison--" Bellatrix mumbled swaying.

"Do something" Rudolphus shouted clutching Bellatrix's arm.

"The pain its--its hurti--" Bellatrix suddenly dropped unconscious onto the floor.

"Bellatrix" Rudolphus screamed.

**Please please review. I really look forward to reviews. **

**I know this chapter was terribly written so please forgive me as I was writing it up in a rush. Thanks to all my reviewers and especially JUJUChick 16, Long lost Dreams37, abbyroxs100 and Dark.BellatrixBlack, who motivate me to write. I couldn't have done it without your support and comments. Now I have to say something terrible. I have my final exams coming up and I'm going to spend the whole of April revising and the rest of May doing exams. So my next chapter will be up in June. I promise to make up for it by writing loads of chapters during my summer holidays. Just hope my readers will still be there when I come back. **


	14. If there’s a chance, then there’s hope

Rudolphus dropped onto the floor. He threw of the heavy cloak covering Bellatrix's face and stared at her closed eyes with a feeling of dread.

"Bellatrix" he said shaking her by the shoulders. Bellatrix lay still unmoving. "Heal her" he said looking up at Clarissa. Clarissa stood still with a troubled expression on her face. "Why aren't you doing anything" Rudolphus shouted. Clarissa jumped and hugged the baby tightly against her chest.

"She's been poisoned by class 3 snake venom and--"

"I don't care about the class, just make her better" Rudolphus snapped.

I don't know how to cure class 3 poisons" Clarissa said in a tearful voice. "Normally a specialist deals with those. I'm just supposed to be a general healer."

"There must be something you can do" Olivander said in a high panicky voice. "What about the books" Olivander pointed towards Clarissa's healing books.

"None of them are on class 3 poisoning" Clarissa bit her lips and wondered if she should voice her opinion on Bellatrix's condition. In the end she gathered up her courage and decided to tell everyone. "Losing consciousness and the persons lips turning blue is supposed to be the last stage. We don't have much time. I'm afraid it's already too late." Clarissa said with a shaky voice. Rudolphus lifted Bellatrix of the floor and gently placed her on the bed. He bent down next to her.

"Too late" Rudolphus whispered touching Bellatrix's face. Warm flesh met his fingers. She's not dead. She's still warm but she's dying Rudolphus thought. It's all my fault. If she hadn't tried to save me she'd still be alive. No no, I can't think like that. She's still alive and I won't let her die. My Bellatrix isn't going to die. We've tolerated the dark lord and fooled him into thinking we're his most faithful. We've escaped countless aurors and deadly situations. We've been through Azkaban and still managed to remain alive. All of that couldn't have been for nothing, for it to end just like this.

Rudolphus suddenly stood up and pointed his wand at Clarissa. Clarissa felt her heart stop beating as she took in the frightening expression on Rudolphus's face. The face of a weak man she had seen earlier was gone. The face in front of her looked barely human, it appeared to her as if he had just become possessed by some demon. When Clarissa had first seen him, she didn't understand how a man that looked completely normal could be something evil like a death eater. But now as she stared at his face, she could easily see the death eater in him. The fury and anger in his eyes reflected the darkness and evil hidden within him. She knew that right now she was looking at a man that could slaughter thousands without a second thought. Clarissa was frozen with fear and without realising she let go of the baby. Olivander suddenly jumped forward and caught the baby. It started to cry and Olivander was trying his best to hush it up. But all thoughts of a baby we're gone from Clarissa's head. Although it cried loudly in the background, all Clarissa could hear was the beating of her own tiny heart.

"It's not too late." he whispered harshly glaring at her. Clarissa gulped and gingerly touched her wand pocket with her finger tips. But she decided not to take her chances as things with Bellatrix hadn't gone as planned when she had tried to fight with her wand. She was lucky to be alive and this time she might not be. She slowly moved her hand away from the wand pocket. But her movement wasn't missed by Rudolphus's sharp eyes. "Accio wand" Clarissa's wand flew from her pocket into Rudolphus's out stretched hand. "She's dying and all you can think about is escaping" he screamed. Rudolphus appeared even more terrifying than before as he stepped closer to Clarissa holding a wand in both hands. "I wasn't trying to escape" Clarissa said hurriedly as tears started to well up in her eyes. Rudolphus stepped more closer until his tall figure was towering above Clarissa. He poked his wand under her chin and lifted her face slightly upwards so he could face her without having to bend down. Clarissa wanted to shift her gaze away from his terrifying face but she was too scared to move. She stood still like a statue and the only thing moving were the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Your young, you have your whole life ahead of you. I understand you want to live" Rudolphus said in a soft voice. It seemed unnatural to Clarissa that such a kind soft voice had come from the lips of a face that looked so deadly. "I promise you will be alive and free if you heal my Bellatrix" his voice now sounded almost pleading. Clarissa suddenly noticed his eyes appeared different. They were more soft and rounder and his face looked more human and less scary. The anger and evil in his eyes were almost fading and instead it was being replaced by fear. He was afraid of losing her Clarissa realised as she stared into his eyes. How can something that had appeared so inhuman a moment ago be capable of such a human emotion, like being afraid of losing someone they love? As she continued to stare into his eyes a feeling of guilt started to fill Clarissa. She really did want to help him but she really didn't know how. For the first time in her life she felt the burden of being a healer. She had wanted to be a healer to help people. To heal the sick and wounded, to make the world a better place but right now she was no good. Clarissa could see that people depended on her as a healer. Death eater or not they were still seeing her as a healer and she was nothing but a worthless healer. Right now she really wished she had listened to her healing professor's advice and read up more outside her syllabus.

"I swear I don't know how" Clarissa croaked out. Immediately Clarissa noticed the transformation of his eyes and Rudolphus's face reflected a deadly expression once again.

"I don't care. Just make her better" he shouted poking the wand almost into her throat. "I really have no idea h--"

"Ignis derma" he hissed pointing his wand. Clarissa screamed as an orange glowing light burned away a large amount of skin on her right hand. Clutching her hand Clarissa backed away. "Liar. Why won't you heal her?" The smell of burning skin filled the air.

"I'm sorry I really don't know" Clarissa wailed waving her burning hand as she tried reduce the burning sensation.

"I'm going to kill you" he screamed and pointed his wand towards her chest. Clarissa started to shake as she took his even angrier expression and the pointed wand at her chest. His going to kill me and there's nothing I can do to defend myself. Clarissa did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"Olivander help me" Clarissa screamed loudly.

"Crucio" Rudolphus yelled. Clarissa screamed and dropped to the floor shaking but the pain only lasted a couple of seconds. Crucio not Avada Kedavra Clarissa thought relieved. Clarissa looked up and noticed Rudolphus swaying unsteadily and one of the wands dropped out of his hands. My wand Clarissa realised as she looked at the fallen wand more closely. It was within her arms reach, she could easily take it if she stretched out a little.

"How can you waste your energy on powerful spells when your ill" Olivander shouted at Rudolphus. Clarissa looked away from her wand and suddenly noticed Rudolphus dropping to the floor onto his knees. He grabbed his head with his other hand and moaned in pain. Clarissa felt intense pain but she still forced herself to get up. She stumbled over to Rudolphus and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked wildly at the wand in his hand but she made no attempt to take it.

"If I wanted a wand I could of taken mine" Clarissa said pointing towards her own fallen wand. Rudolphus looked towards Clarissa's wand and suddenly remembered dropping it.

"She doesn't want to duel you any more than you do" Olivander said sounding exhausted as he placed the sleeping baby on top of a desk. "There's no point in getting angry and jumping to conclusions." Olivander knelt down next to Clarissa and Rudolphus. "Fighting never solves anything and murdering the only healer we have available will take away all hopes of ever healing madam" pocketing his wand Rudolphus buried his face into his hands defeated. Clarissa looked up startled as she realised her hand on Rudolphus's shoulder was moving. She had forgotten that her hand was still placed on his shoulder, she had meant to just tap him to get his attention. His shoulders were shaking and a strange sound was coming from him. His crying she suddenly realised. "Now, now" Olivander said patting Rudolphus on the back. "We have to think calmly and act fast. Time is running out and there's no point crying and wasting time"

"I agree" Clarissa said in a small voice and moved her hand away from his shoulder.

"Hope is something we have to hold onto. All is not lost if there is still a chance"

Rudolphus looked up and wiped away his tears with the sleeves of his torn robe.

"Clarissa, my child are you alright" Olivander suddenly shouted as he noticed Clarissa's hands and legs twitching. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's the after effects of the cruciatus curse" Rudolphus said looking at the floor.

"Repeated use damages the nerves in the body for a while and the pain is not so great" Clarissa squeaked trying to still her hands. "There's a lot of things that the Cruciatus curse can do. I read about it when I studied the full effects of unforgivable curses" Clarissa waited and after a while her hands and legs stopped twitching.

"Can you--" Rudolphus spoke up.

"I will try my best" Clarissa said in a low voice. Clarissa felt the wave of pain passing through her body again and she gritted her teeth in response. "Olivander can you get the books. Can't move pain"

"Off course" Olivander started to bring over Clarissa's book. Rudolphus got up and started to help bring over the rest of the books. Clarissa skimmed through her books and put each one down disappointed.

"There's no mention of snake poisoning in any of them" Clarissa said getting up. She checked Bellatrix's pulse and then the colour of her lips. Clarissa knew that when a persons lips turned blue after snake poisoning, that there was no hope. Blue lips meant seconds away from death. She was glad Bellatrix's lips were still pink. But for how long? Time was running out. Although Rudolphus was acting calm now to help with healing Bellatrix, Clarissa knew for certain Rudolphus would kill her if Bellatrix died. Clarissa noticed Rudolphus jump up.

"Her lips are they--" Rudolphus started in a strained voice.

"There still pink" Clarissa said quickly and rushed towards the pile of books. Rudolphus sat down and joined in skimming through the healing books. After a couple of minutes Rudolphus dropped his book with a thud making Clarissa and Olivander jump.

"This is useless. Time is running out. I'm going to Saint Mungo's to get a proper healer" Rudolphus said standing up.

"No" Olivander and Clarissa said at the same time.

"You will be captured" Olivander said with a high voice.

"They must of tightened the security after I went missing. In fact aurors must be investigating my disappearance right now. You will definitely get caught" Clarissa said picking up another book from the pile.

"Whose fault is that" Rudolphus snapped. "Why did you have to come along? Why wasn't a proper healer sent in your place. Then everything would of been fine"

"Well I didn't ask to be kidnapped" Clarissa said raising her voice. "How was I too know your death eater wife was on the lookout to grab the first thing in sight that looked like a healer"

"Don't you dare speak about Bellatrix like that" Rudolphus shouted pulling out his wand. "Cru--"

"Stop that" Olivander shouted and Rudolphus paused in the middle of crucioing Clarissa. "You are ill and you will weaken yourself further if you use such spells. Now put the wand away" Rudolphus continued to glare at Clarissa. "As I said earlier there is no point in injuring the only healer. We must focus on finding a cure and fast" Rudolphus put away his wand and went back to skimming through books. After a while Rudolphus or Clarissa would glance up from their books to look at colour of Bellatrix's lips and a feeling of relief went through each of them as they saw the colour pink.

"Of course it's so obvious, why didn't think of it before" Clarissa said suddenly shouted making Rudolphus and Olivander jump.

"What, will it cure her" Rudolphus said moving next to Clarissa.

"I was so focused on just snake venoms that I failed to look at a cure that would heal all kinds of poisons" Clarissa said in a cheerful tone.

"What is it" Olivander said moving closer next to Olivander.

"A bezor stone" Clarissa said pointing to its picture in the book.

"A bezor stone" Rudolphus and Olivander repeated together.

"Why didn't I think of that" Rudolphus almost shouted. "I should have known that, it's taught at basic potions" Rudolphus jumped up and started to concentrate on apparating to the potion making part of the cellar.

"Old age must of slipped my mind" Olivander muttered.

"Hurry up and get one" Clarissa shouted.

"What kind of a stupid healer doesn't know about a bezor stone?" Rudolphus mumbled as he apparated to the cellar.

"I'm a trainee healer" Clarissa shouted as Rudolphus dissaparated. Rudolphus apparated back within seconds holding the bezor stone in his hands. Everyone crowded around the bed and Rudolphus held the stone above Bellatrix with shaking hands. Rudolphus desperately wanted the bezor stone to work but a part of him was afraid that the bezor stone wouldn't work.

"How do we make her swallow it when she's unconscious" Olivander said in a worried voice.

"Oh that's not a problem. All we have to do is place it in the mouth and then I'm going to say an incantation and that will make her swallow it" Clarissa said moving away to pick up her fallen wand. As she picked up her wand she became aware of the burnt skin on her hand. Somehow she had managed to forget about the burning pain while trying to find a cure. "Curaastam" Clarissa whispered pointing her wand and the burnt skin began to heal immediately.

Clarissa returned with the wand and pointed it above Bellatrix.

"Are you sure you know what you doing" Rudolphus said looking at her wand uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I've made a lot of unconscious patients swallow their potions this way" Clarissa waved her wand and using her other hands she gently tugged and pulled open Bellatrix's mouth. "Now put in the stone"

Rudolphus placed the bezor stone into Bellatrix's mouth with trembling hands. Clarissa closed Bellatrix's mouth. "Peristalsma" Clarissa said pointing her wand above Bellatrix's lips. A white glow covered Bellatrix face and Clarissa moved her wand down Bellatrix's throat and the light followed. Clarissa stopped once she reached the stomach. "Okay she's swallowed the stone" Clarissa pocketed her wand.

Everyone stared at Bellatrix, waiting for her to show some signs of healing or any kind of affect. After a couple of minutes of fruitless waiting and just when everyone was starting to lose hope. Bellatrix suddenly sneezed and all eyes were on her once again.

"Bellatrix" Rudolphus said moving away Clarissa and Olivander out of the way. He sat down next to her. "Bellatrix can you hear me" Rudolphus said touching her face. "Bellatrix" he said his voice becoming tearful as her eyes remained closed. Suddenly Bellatrix blinked and opened her eyes and stared up at Rudolphus. A smile lit up Rudolphus's face as he looked down at Bellatrix. A smile that Clarissa thought a person like Rudolphus was completely incapable of managing.

"Rudolphus" Bellatrix whispered. "What happened?"

"Your awake. I thought you were--It doesn't matter. I love you" Rudolphus kissed Bellatrix on the forehead and then quickly on the lips.

"Thank heavens madam you are finally awake. He was going to go down to Saint Mungo's" Olivander said.

"You were going to risk your life for me" Bellatrix said weakly grasping Rudolphus's hand.

"My life is nothing when it comes to saving you" Bellatrix raised a hand to touch Rudolphus's face but she stopped halfway and gasped in pain.

Rudolphus noticed the wound that was steal unhealed. They had forgotten about the wound, they had been too busy dealing with the poisoning. "Don't move." He held the wounded hand down. "Can you fix this" Rudolphus said to Clarissa. Rudolphus moved away to let Clarissa heal the wound. Clarissa muttered a few incantations and waved her wand.

"Can you bring my bag over" Clarissa said pointing towards her bag. Olivander fetched the bag and Clarissa removed a tub and some bandages. She smeared the cream from the tub over the wound and wrapped it with fresh bandages. "All done" Clarissa said patting the newly bandaged hand. "Now all you have to do in a couple of hours is--"

"I know what to do" Bellatrix snapped. "I was there when you were healing that blond bitch" Clarissa immediately stood up and backed away clutching her bag.

"Calm down Bellatrix" Rudolphus said.

"Rudolphus don't you ever tell me what to do" Bellatrix said with a high voice.

"Your ill I just don't want you to--" Rudolphus suddenly clutched his head and gasped in pain.

"Rudolphus" Bellatrix sat up at once.

"Bellatrix lay back down, I'm fine" Rudolphus walked over and sat next to her. Bellatrix moved her hand onto his forehead. "Bellatrix it's nothing, just lay back down"

"Of course it's not nothing after what you've been through" Bellatrix hissed.

"Well you've been through a lot as well. Now lie down" Rudolphus gently pushed Bellatrix back and after a couple of seconds of glaring at him she lay back down. He stroked her forehead and then stopped abruptly and scrunched his face up.

"Rudolphus stop pretending your fine when your in pain" Bellatrix almost shouted.

Clarissa cleared her throat and attempted to say something. "What is it girl" Bellatrix shouted.

"I need to brew some potions for both of you to fully recover" Clarissa said in a fearful voice. "Blood forming potion for you husband is an urgent requirement.

Heavy blood loss is what's causing the headaches and dizziness. Nerve calming potion for the burns--"

"What burns" Bellatrix interrupted while looking at Rudolphus worriedly.

"A spell was used to make him feel the sensation of burning. Even though there was no actual burning, the nerves of the body were stimulated to feel the burn and mild burning pain can be felt even in the absence of the spell. That's why I'm also suggesting a nerve calming potion. Bellatrix looked at Rudolphus with more concern. She touched him lightly on the shoulder. There's more potions I need to make and without them--"

"That's enough. You can make all the potions. Just shut up" Bellatrix said cutting in.

"Girl come here"

"Why?"

"What have I told you about questioning me" Bellatrix screamed. "Come here" Clarissa walked towards Bellatrix slowly. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Clarissa's head and Clarissa looked at it fearfully. "Imperius curse, just so you don't brew anything dangerous"

"But I won't d--"

"Imperio" Bellatrix concentrated on sending the instructions into Clarissa's head as she performed an advance level of imperius curse compared to the one she had used on Luna. At the end Bellatrix seemed a bit drained and Clarissa looked a little unfocused.

"Olivander" Bellatrix called.

"Madam is it really necessary" Olivander shuffled his feet nervously. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Olivander's head and her hands shook a little.

"You don't have the strength. Let me do it instead" Rudolphus said picking up his wand.

"Very well" Bellatrix lowered her wand and watched while Rudolphus performed the imperius curse on Olivander. Rudolphus got up and grabbed hold of Clarissa and Olivander's hands. Rudolphus closed his eyes in concentration.

"I can apparate them if you can't manage" Bellatrix said.

"No I can do it" Rudolphus whispered and he dissaparated them to the potion making part of the cellar. Rudolphus locked and warded the door of the cellar room to stop anyone else from wandering in.

"I'll come back when your done and if anyone besides me comes in, just hide" Olivander and Clarissa nodded and started to make the potions. Rudolphus apparated back to his room and walked towards the bed. He sat down next to Bellatrix.

"Is it hurting badly?" she whispered.

"Worse than the broken bones. I feel this burning pain once in a while. It's gone down a little though" he whispered back avoiding her gaze.

"Rudolphus look at me" Bellatrix said. "Look at me" she repeated more sternly. Slowly Rudolphus looked down at Bellatrix. "I don't think your weak for admitting to feeling pain. Your really brave. I'm proud of you and the way you faced him back at the meeting. Only someone truly strong and brave can tolerate something like that. I love you and nothing is going to ever change that. You will always be the most strongest and bravest man in my eyes"

Rudolphus smiled but in an instant his expression became pained. "Rudolphus lie down. You need rest" Bellatrix said pulling him down next to her. Rudolphus lay on the bed beside Bellatrix staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. Then he turned around to face her. Her eyes were closed. It was obvious she was exhausted from staying up all night. He felt the need for sleep tugging at his eyes but he just couldn't help looking at her. Her hair was messy with a few leaves stuck in it. Blood was smeared on her face and on other parts of her body. Her dress was torn in some places. She was a complete mess but he still he thought she was just beautiful.

He tried to pick out some of the leaves from her hair and she opened her eyes startled.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing" she said annoyed.

"I'm just picking leaves from your head"

"Leaves" Bellatrix said worried. "Rudolphus are you feeling okay" Bellatrix placed a hand on his head.

"Yeah I feel fine"

"Do you think I'm a tree" Bellatrix said in a seriously concerned voice. Rudolphus looked puzzled.

"Why would I think that?"

"You just said your going to pick leaves from my head"

"Bellatrix" Rudolphus said finally realising what she was talking about. "There are leaves stuck in your hair that I'm trying to pull out. I don't think your a tree and I'm not crazy."

"Thank Merlin" Bellatrix said sounding relived. "I thought you'd finally lost it"

"I'm perfectly sane" Rudolphus pulled out a leaf from her hair and waved in front of Bellatrix. "As you can see it's a real leaf, so I'm definitely not seeing things"

"What else have I got in my hair"

"Nothing else really. It's just a mess and your a complete mess"

"Your a mess as well" Bellatrix said ruffling his uncombed black hair. "Your no cleaner than I am"

"But you still look beautiful" he said caressing her cheek. Bellatrix moved her hand away from his head and placed it on his bare chest that was still exposed through the torn robes. It had been so long, he had missed her touch. Rudolphus closed his eyes savouring her touch as her hand moved lightly over his skin. "I've missed you" he whispered feeling sleepy. Suddenly Rudolphus felt Bellatrix's lips crash against his as she kissed him with urgent need. He kissed her back with the same intensity and sunk his hands into her hair. Suddenly a wave of burning pain rushed through Rudolphus and he shuddered. Bellatrix pulled away at once.

"Rudolphus we can't do this" Bellatrix whispered pushing his hands away.

"I need you" Rudolphus said leaning over her. "I want you" he started to kiss her neck. Bellatrix closed her eyes for a few seconds feeling his hot lips trailing kisses down her neck and then she pushed him away roughly.

"I said no" she said harshly. "Your not well" Bellatrix suddenly clutched her stomach and gasped.

"What's wrong" Rudolphus said sitting up. "I'll get the healer" he started to get up from the bed. Bellatrix grabbed his arm stopping him.

"There's no need" Bellatrix whispered rubbing her stomach. "It's just a dull stomach pain making me feel like being sick" Rudolphus lay back down and a feeling of guilt spread through him as he watched Bellatrix moving her hands over her stomach.

"I'm sorry" he said in a low voice.

"About what" Bellatrix shouted. "I can't deal with your nonsense talk with this pain"

"I shouldn't have done what I tried to do earlier. I should of realised you were ill as well"

"You don't have to apologise for that" Bellatrix said in a softer voice.

"I do. You cared about me being ill but I didn't think about you" Bellatrix placed her hand over his. "It was selfish of me. It's been so long, I just couldn't resist you"

"There's no need to feel guilty, I started it by kissing you." Bellatrix squeezed his hand. "It's been so long, I couldn't resist you in the first place, so we're both equally guilty"

"But I--"

"Just forget about it we're even" Bellatrix moved her hand onto his forehead. "You don't have to convince me that you care about me. I know you do" Bellatrix gently stroked his forehead. "Go to sleep" Rudolphus closed his eyes and frowned as he felt a wave of pain. "The pain will be gone soon" Bellatrix said sitting up.

"Where are you going" Rudolphus said in a sleepy voice with his eyes closed.

"No where, I'm just getting the blanket. It's freezing" Bellatrix tugged at the heavy blanket folded at the end of the bed.

"What time is it?" Bellatrix looked at the clock and focused her tired eyes.

"It's 8.30 am. Why?"

"I need to do something today at 11 am"

"Your not going anywhere in this condition" Bellatrix said in a raised voice. Rudolphus opened his eyes and gently grasped her arm.

"Listen to me Bellatrix, I have to do something very important"

"Your not well enough, What's so important?" Rudolphus removed his hand from her arm and rubbed his forehead as the burning pain moved through him once more.

"It's--I --not now Bellatrix"

"If your going somewhere when your close to death, I think I have a rig--"

"Just wake me up at 10.30" Rudolphus interrupted her loudly.

"Fine" Bellatrix said in a sulky voice. "Keep your secrets. Why would you tell me, I don't mean much to you even tho--"

"Bellatrix, you mean the world to me" Rudolphus gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"I have a headache. I can't think properly right now but I promise I'll tell you later."

"Fine"

"Bellatrix can you set the alarm. I can't be late" Rudolphus said yawning and closed his eyes. Bellatrix pointed her wand towards the clock. Feeling heavily sleepy she tried to focus her watery eyes on numbers. Bellatrix moved the red dial and stopped when she thought she had reached 10.30. Bellatrix blinked a couple of times and squinted at the number. I'm sure that's 10.30 she thought staring at the outline of foggy numbers. Bellatrix waved her wand and a clicking sound followed as she set the alarm on the clock. Putting her wand away she grasped the heavy blanket and continued to pull it up. Her hands ached in pain and she felt incredibly drowsy as she finally managed to pull the blanket over her and Rudolphus.

"Much better" Rudolphus mumbled feeling the warmth of the blanket. Bellatrix snuggled up more closer to Rudolphus and rested a hand against his chest. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Bellatrix whispered back. In a few seconds they both lay fast asleep under the thick warm protective blanket.

**My exams are over and I'm back. I have a feeling I've forgotten how to write stories properly and I just hope Bellatrix wasn't out of character. **

**Okay now I have to clear somthing up, people have been asking me why Bellatrix and Rudolphus are sneaking around when their married. ****Well I though it was **

**obvious but I'll explain. Everyone assumes since they were arranged into marriage and that they don't love each other or give a damn about whether the other **

**lives ****or dies. Well they actually do love each other, they just pretend so everyone thinks otherwise. The reason their pretending is to prevent Voldemort from **

**finding ****out, if voldie knew he would use it against them. He would also see them as being weak since he hates the emotion of love. If he knew there true **

**feelings he ****would have used Avada kedavra on Rudolphus instead of torturing him. You just have to look at the Malfoys to see how Voldemort uses love and **

**family against his deatheaters. **

**Okay now to clear up another thing, people asked me why Bellatrix has to hide it from Narcissa. Well like I mentioned earlier in the story, Narcissa is not very **

**good at occlumency and Bellatrix is afraid that if she told her the dark lord might extract the information from Narcisssa. Now as everyone know's Narcissa **

**becomes frozen and keeps staring blankly at a wall when she does occlumency compared to severus and Bellatrix that appear completely normal when they do **

**occlumeny in voldies presence. So its obvious Narcissa's not very good and if voldie decided to raid her mind, then I bet he would break past her barriers **

**and into her mind within minutes. Then voldie would know Bella's secret, Bellatrix knows Narcissa's crap at Occlumency cause Bellatrix taught her **

**occlumency herself. **

**Now just one more thing, Please please review. I really love reviews and I seriously look forward to them. They make me write, so the more reviews I get the **

**more faster I write up the next chapter. **


	15. Seeing is believing or so they say

Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and sat up clutching her stomach. She took a couple of deep breaths and after glancing briefly at a heavily sleeping Rudolphus she lay back down again. Bellatrix pulled the blanket up to her chin and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use, the sharp pain in her stomach just kept her awake. After a couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling Bellatrix decided to get out of bed. She slid out quietly, trying not to wake Rudolphus. She paced the room for a while before she became aware of something foul smelling. The smell was making her sick, she stood still trying to locate the source. She sniffed turning her head left and right. Bellatrix suddenly realised it was coming from her. It was the scent of stale dried blood and her skin was covered with its dark stain. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to wash it off. Bellatrix apparated to her bedroom and opening another door she ran into her bathroom. She stared for a moment into her bathroom mirror. Her hair was all over the place, the dress was badly torn and her skin was caked in dried blood head to toe. She couldn't recall having looked so disastrous except when she was in Azkaban. Bellatrix hastily pulled of her clothing's and stepped into the bath tub and turned on the shower.

For a while she stood still feeling the warm water soaking her hair and skin. The warm water sliding over her belly eased her stomach pain a little. As she began to rub away the blood stains covering her body the water flowing away turned a light shade of pink. Her hands came across a wet material clinging to her skin. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly as she looked down with the falling water surrounding her. It was the bandage, Bellatrix pulled it off and threw the wet material onto the bathroom floor. She squinted back to find the wound was healed and a few pink lines ran across her skin. The water was making her eyes sting. Bellatrix closed her eyes and bent down slightly as felt around on the left side for her familiar bar of soap. Rubbing the bar of soap all over she worked into a lather over her skin and then she felt around for a bottle. She pulled out the stopper and repeatedly applied various amounts of shampoo onto her head. Using her fingers she massaged it into her scalp and hair. She came across something small and paper like tangled in her hair. Bellatrix pulled it out and slightly opened her eyes, something small and green flashed before her, it was a leaf. She snapped her eyes shut to avoid the shampoo from getting in her eyes. Rudolphus had missed one she thought smiling. She scrunched up the leaf and let it fall and flow away. Rudolphus Bellatrix thought as she inhaled in the pleasant aroma of soap and shampoo. Despite the dizziness and the pain she felt incredibly happy today. She had saved him. Her Rudolphus was alive. She washed the shampoo out of her hair and pulled the heavy hair away from her face.

She moved her hands over her skin softly making the water melt away the white soap bubbles. Bellatrix's hands paused at her neck and she lightly touched the skin with her fingertips. She smiled and gently stroked her neck as she recalled the way Rudolphus's lips had touched the skin. She threw her head back and felt the warm water bouncing of her face. Dripping wet she stepped out of the shower. She bent down and removed her wand from her discarded dress's pocket. With a flick of her wand she threw the dress into a tall basket and walked into her room shivering. Holding her wand with a shaking hand Bellatrix mumbled an incantation and dried her hair. Her teeth started to chatter and she waved her wand again making the cold water evaporate leaving her dry. Hugging herself she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled it open. She stared at the row of hanging dresses, most of them were Narcissa's but some of the clothing's were stolen from the shops they had destroyed on death eater business. No one knew about this except Narcissa. Most of clothing's were black in colour except a few which were white, dark red and navy blue. Bellatrix was sick of having to wear the colour black all the time.

For one mad moment she considered wearing a colour other than black. She shook the idea out of her head immediately as it had formed. All evil dangerous people always wore black, it was some kind of a rule that went without saying. Bellatrix Lestrange was supposed to be a death eater that was seriously evil and dangerous. All the other death eaters would definitely think something was wrong with her if she walked out wearing anything other than black. Sighing she picked out a black cotton dress. She opened a draw at the bottom of her wardrobe and picked out a set of white bra and knickers. At least they don't have to be black she thought as she put them on. She pulled the dress on and walked over to her mirror. Bellatrix gathered her heavily knotted hair and held it high above her head. Pointing her wand she recited the normal knot removing spell and found it had no effect. She wasn't surprised that it didn't work, her hair was just too knotted for an ordinary spell. She sat still for a few minutes trying to remember the spell Narcissa had used on her hair. Narcissa had spent a good 2 hours trying to fix her hair after her escape from Azkaban. Bellatrix had been prepared to chop it of but Narcissa had insisted she could undo it. After going through countless magical beauty and hair books that Narcissa owned, Bellatrix had found it seriously funny that an emergency hair rescue book owned by Lucius Malfoy had saved her hair in the end.

Bellatrix waved her wand as she finally remembered the spell and her hair became untangled at once. She ran a brush through her soft black hair and then tied it neatly into a bun. Bellatrix suddenly felt very hungry, she realised she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. She quietly crept downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, Bellatrix was glad no one was awake yet. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Narcissa's questions or enquiring stares and whispers behind her back from others. She lifted the lids of the 3 cooking pots placed in the middle of the large dining table and looked at the food inside. Everything was made of Vegetables. In one pot there was mixed vegetable soup, in the other there was sweetcorn and tomato pasta and the other pot had boiled sprouts. Bellatrix wanted to scream, Narcissa had cooked nothing but vegetables for 3 days in a row. She replaced the lids annoyed. Bellatrix rarely ever cooked anything, the only thing she was good at making was chicken soup and only when she used Belinda's instant magic soup powder. In the past she had given some packets to Narcissa to try out but Narcissa had refused to use them as she thought it was too degrading to use products like that. Bellatrix knew that even if Narcissa didn't use them, she would never throw them away. Narcissa never liked throwing out things that weren't ruined or broken in some way.

Bellatrix looked through several kitchen cupboards before finding what she needed in a small draw at the back of the kitchen. Tucked away in the corner lay 2 dusty packets of Belinda's instant magic soup powder. Bellatrix picked out a pack and rubbed the dust of, the face of witch Belinda on the packet was frozen. The movement charm had long faded away. Bellatrix stared unblinking at the picture on the packet, it brought back many old memories. For a moment it had seemed like she was that same young Bellatrix standing in the kitchen holding a pack of magic soup powder and that everything terrible that had happened was nothing but a dream. Bellatrix blinked and snapped back into reality. She searched around the kitchen but there wasn't any kind of meat left. No wonder Narcissa had been cooking Vegetables. She threw the packet angrily onto the floor and giving up she started to head back upstairs when the sound of faint flapping near the back door made her stop. Using her wand she unlocked the door and peaked outside. Standing close to the door pecking the grass was one of Lucius's white peacocks. Smiling Bellatrix conjured a knife and watched it intently, it was no chicken but she could improvise. She slowly opened the door wide and hid behind waiting for the peacock to walk into the kitchen. After a few seconds the peacock walked into the kitchen and ruffled its feathers. Bellatrix shut the door with a loud snap and the peacock gave a startled cry. She aimed the knife at its throat and the peacock moved away fast. She missed and the peacock speed towards the front of the kitchen squeaking. Bellatrix vanished the knife and decided to use her wand instead, she pointed at its moving back.

"Avada kedavra" a flash of green light speed towards it and the peacock fell dead onto the floor. Bellatrix dumped its corpse onto the table and waving her wand over it and made all its feathers disappear. Soon a bowl full of diced peacock meat stood on the table. She lit the wood in the large stove and placed a clean cooking pot on top. She then tipped the meat into the warm pot and poured in the magic soup powder. She added water and pointed the wand at the mixture. Bellatrix didn't need to look at the packet, even after all those years she still remembered the incantation. "Parmigrum" The mixture started to immediately bubbly away and she replaced the lid on the pot. According to the packet all she had to do was come back in 20 minutes and the soup would be done. Bellatrix pulled a chair and sat down. She placed her elbows on the table and leaned her head in her hands. After a while sleep took over and she dozed away. Loud approaching footsteps shook her awake. Bellatrix stood up at once and drew her wand. Someone was coming down the stairs. Bellatrix cooking wasn't something normal and she didn't want anyone to see her. She quickly vanished the fire and grabbing the handle of the cooking pot she apparated to Rudolphus's room. She placed the hot heavy pot on the floor. Breathing hard she rubbed her back and sat down. She peered into the pot. Bellatrix was thankful that the food wasn't undercooked or burnt, it was just right. She conjured a bowl and a spoon and filled her bowl with the soup. It was too hot to eat. As she stirred the steamy soup to cool it down she glanced up at the sleeping form of Rudolphus. She decided to let him have a few more hours of sleep. When the soup was cool enough Bellatrix dug in with her spoon and hungrily swallowed the soup not even caring to chew the meat properly. After a few spoonfuls she felt her stomach pull painfully and a strong urge to be sick overtook her. She threw the spoon back into the bowl and stood up clutching her stomach with one of her hands. The potions Bellatrix suddenly remembered, Olivander and the girl must have finished the potions. She apparated to the cellar and found Olivander and Clarissa sitting in a corner on the floor talking quietly. They looked up startled as they noticed her presence.

"Is everything done" Bellatrix said but Clarissa and Olivander didn't answer. Instead they were staring transfixed at the bowl of soup in her hand. She had forgotten to put down the bowl down before apparating.

"All the potions are finished and on the table" Clarissa said still staring at the bowl.

Bellatrix glanced at the table and noticed a row of potion vials divided into two piles.

A sniffing sound made her look away startled. She noticed it was Olivander and he was staring at the bowl with crazy wide eyes. "I haven't eaten in days" Olivander croaked and he started to crawl a little closer. Bellatrix placed a hand around her wand. "Madam please, just one spoonful" Olivander continued in a desperate voice that sounded almost tearful. "I will do anything you want me to do, anything" his voice now became high pitched and he crawled even closer. Olivander's behaviour and pleas made her feel uneasy. She thought back to the way he had cooperated last night and the way he had insisted she drink water. He had looked after Rudolphus when she was away, he had encouraged and given her hope that Rudolphus could be cured when the girl thought otherwise.

"You can have it all" Bellatrix levitated the bowl towards Olivander and set it down in front of him. Olivander stared at the bowl of soup disbelievingly for a while.

"Madam you are the most generous" Olivander said bowing down so low that his forehead almost touched the ground. For a second Bellatrix was horrifyingly reminded of Voldemort. Everyone bowed in front of the dark lord and now Olivander was bowing before her.

"Get up and eat before I change my mind" She said loudly and Olivander immediately got up and started to noisily eat with speed. Drawing her wand she undid the blocking wards from the door and out of the corner of her eyes Bellatrix noticed Clarissa edging towards Olivander. "Don't even think about it girl" she said pointing her wand. Clarissa froze immediately. "After your behaviour last night you should be grateful that your getting out alive" Clarissa sat staring at the floor. "Gather the potions" Clarissa stared unmoving at Bellatrix. "Well girl have you gone deaf, gather the potions" Clarissa suddenly got up and walked towards the table.

"Have you got some kind of a bag, there's too many to carry and I need to keep the piles separate"

"Look in the cupboard"

"I checked there isn't any empty ones" Bellatrix thought for awhile and Olivander's sounds of slurping annoyed her a little. Her eyes fell onto a cauldron in the corner.

"Use cauldrons to carry them" Clarissa hurried away and grabbed 2 cauldrons and put each pile in each cauldron.

"All done" Clarissa said holding up the 2 cauldrons in each hand. Bellatrix looked over at Olivander and noticed he had finished as well. With one of her hands she grabbed hold of Clarissa'a arm

"Olivander" Bellatrix said and he stood up at once holding the empty bowl. "We have to get back"

Olivander hurried next to Clarissa and she held onto his arm with her other hand and closed her eyes in concentration. The room began to spin and dissolve.

"Mother their gone. They've escaped call father" she heard Draco Malfoy voice shout near the door before Rudolphus's room materialised. Bellatrix felt ill and dizzy. She started to panic as she realised Draco Malfoy knew.

"Madam that boy knows" Olivander burst out.

"I swear I heard a boy" Clarissa said putting the cauldrons hastily onto the floor. Before Bellatrix could react a loud high pitched sound of crying filled the room and Bellatrix drew her wand. Rudolphus got up startled and jumped out of bed drawing his wand. Everyone stared around the room wildly before laying there eyes on a crying baby on the table. Everyone had forgotten about the baby. Clarissa and Olivander began to speak at once and the sounds of crying was making Bellatrix's anger and headache increase tenfold.

"Stupefy" Bellatrix screamed pointing at the baby and the sound of crying stopped at once. Clarissa started to say something but Bellatrix cut in before her. "There's no time, what did I do to the blond bitch" she shouted running around the room.

"Under the bed" Olivander said.

"What's going on" Rudolphus said confused.

"Draco Malfoy knows, his on his way to tell everyone" Bellatrix said dragging Luna out.

"Draco knows" Rudolphus said in a panicky voice.

"Undo the imperius on Olivander and Obliviate him fast" While Rudolphus worked on Olivander, Bellatrix removed the imperius and Obliviated Luna. She hastily grabbed a dreamy looking Olivander and Luna and apparated to the dungeon. She was grateful to find it empty.

"Draco are you sure" Narcissa Malfoy's voice drifted in from down the corridor. Bellatrix quickly moved Olivander in his place and bound the ropes back around him.

"How can they be gone if you found the door still locked" Lucius Malfoy's high pitched angry voice sounded closer. She threw Luna against the wall and waving her wand she put the ropes back on. Bellatrix was about the apparate back when she spotted a flash of red on the floor. It was the blood that fell when she cut Luna, Draco must have missed it in the panic of seeing the missing prisoners. She quickly made the blood stain vanish. "They can't apparate" Lucius's voice sounded right outside the door now. Bellatrix felt really energy less. She apparated fast to the nearest stairway and sat on one of the stair steps breathing hard. Bellatrix could hear raised voices and shouting. "Is this your idea of a cruel joke" Lucius screamed.

"Father I swear they weren't their before" Draco said with a shaky voice.

"Your mother and I are doing everything we can to keep you safe. This is how you repay us. By trying to send us to an early grave from shock" Lucius continued in a high pitched voice.

"I wasn't intending to do that" Draco said in a louder voice. "they really weren't there before"

"Lucius put that away" Narcissa said loudly.

"Crucio" Lucius shouted and Draco's high pitched screams filled the air.

"Lucius stop" Narcissa screamed. Bellatrix continued to listen to Draco's screams and Narcissa's shouts. She felt a kind of sorry for Draco, she had got to know him a little when she taught him Occlumency in his sixth year. When she felt she had a little more energy she closed her eyes in concentration and apparated back to Rudolphus's room and collapsed onto the floor feeling seriously energy less. Clarissa picked up one of the cauldrons and moved towards Bellatrix.

"Do they know" Rudolphus said running towards her.

"No, I made it in time" Bellatrix whispered lying down onto the floor. "I made it" she repeated closing her eyes.

"Are you alright" Rudolphus laid a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"You have to take the potions now, you've already left it too late" Clarissa said setting down the cauldron next to Bellatrix.

"You should take them" Rudolphus said pulling Bellatrix up. He held onto her shoulders gently supporting her to sit upright. "Give her the potions" Clarissa opened a vial and instructed Bellatrix to drink. She refused to drink some of the potions halfway through and Rudolphus had to encourage her to finish them. Soon all the vials were empty and Bellatrix felt worse than before. She rested her head on Rudolphus's shoulder.

"Girl, I don't feel better. I feel even worse" Bellatrix whispered.

"That's normal, the feeling well go away soon and you'll feel much better" Clarissa said picking up the other cauldron. "You should drink yours"

"I'll take mine later" Rudolphus said. Bellatrix moved away from him grabbed the cauldron from Clarissa.

"I'm fine, now drink yours" Bellatrix held up a vial and removed its lid. After going through almost the same reactions Bellatrix had gone through in drinking the potions, Rudolphus finished taking all of his potions.

"You know, I actually feel worse than before" Rudolphus whispered. Bellatrix was feeling much better. The stomach pain was gone, she wasn't feeling sick or dizzy. The headache had disappeared and she was feeling full of energy.

"I really feel better, just wait awhile and you'll be fine" Rudolphus stared at her and waited.

"Bellatrix you've changed, you look different" Rudolphus blurted out.

"Girl what have you given him? Why is he saying things like that" Bellatrix shouted grabbing Clarissa by the arm.

"It's not the potion, He's just noticed that you cleaned up and put on new clothes" Bellatrix let go of Clarissa and they stared at each other awkwardly.

"You look nice" Rudolphus said.

"Oh that" Bellatrix said softly looking at the floor.

"I think I feel better" Rudolphus said standing up. "I don't feel weak anymore, the pain's gone" Bellatrix stood up and observed him for a while.

"Well you look less paler"

"I'm still a disaster" Rudolphus said pointing to his torn blood stained robes. "I'm going to take a shower, the smell of dried blood is killing me"

"Go ahead, I'll take care of the girl" Rudolphus walked into his bathroom and Bellatrix turned towards Clarissa. Clarissa looked at Bellatrix fearfully as she pointed her wand at the girl.

"Please don't kill me" Clarissa whispered.

"Obliviate" Bellatrix modified her memory and then made her unconscious. She picked up the girls bag and stuffed her books inside and was about to place the straps in Clarissa's hand but Bellatrix suddenly decided to keep the books instead. They could help with future emergencies. She placed the bag on the table and conjured up a black veil to cover her face. She grabbed Clarissa and apparated to the woods near St Mungo's. She dumped Clarissa onto the ground and then she waved her wand and made a huge tree collapse. Bellatrix moved the huge tree trunk closer to Clarissa .That way her over night disappearance would look like it was due to a fallen tree having knocked her out and the blow to the head would also explain away any amnesia. At least no one would immediately suspect death eater activity. Bellatrix apparated back to Rudolphus's room and the sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. With a wave of her wand Bellatrix made the veil disappear. She then made the blood stains from the floor and the bed sheets disappear. She tidied away most of the things and she apparated back to the cellar to put away the cauldrons, vials and her bag full of frankincense resin. Then she apparated back to her room and put the Floo traveling map back in her drawer. She apparated back to Rudolphus room and stared at Clarissa's bag deciding where to put it. Picking up the bag she opened Rudolphus's wardrobe and shoved the bag into the back and hid it with a pile of his clothes. She picked up the cooking pot from the floor and placed it on the table.

Feeling hungry she conjured a spoon and started to eat straight from the pot and after a while she noticed the baby lying still on top of the bed. She vanished the spoon and replaced the lid on the pot and walked towards the bed. She sat on the bed and stared for a while at the baby. It felt strange to be in a room alone with a baby, where no one was there to judge your behaviour towards it. She pointed her wand towards it's chest trying to decide if she should wake it up or leave it asleep until Rudolphus came out. The girl had said it wasn't healthy keeping a baby unconscious. She decided to wake it up in the end. "Ennervate" the baby suddenly started to cry loudly and Bellatrix stretched out her hands and picked it up uncertainly. Laying it down gently she mimicked the actions she had seen her mother carryout when Narcissa was a baby. After a while the baby became quiet. It stared up at her with big round eyes and wiggled about. It lifted one of its hands up and Bellatrix dangled her finger near its hand.

The baby suddenly grasped her finger and gurgled. Now that her mind was free from anger and worry, Bellatrix couldn't help but think the baby was cute. A mixture of emotions rose up in her as she gently rocked it in her arms. One of the baby's hands clutched at the dress on her chest. Bellatrix realised it was hungry and wanted to be fed but she had no milk for it. She gently pried its fingers away and held its tiny hand in hers. A deep feeling of longing for one of these tiny things to call her own resurfaced. She touched the tip of its nose playfully and made soothing baby noises. The baby laughed in response and Bellatrix suddenly realised what she had done. She had never made those noises, she had always thought the people who did were stupid. Holding a baby and being alone with it was somehow making her do these things. Bellatrix felt half fascinated and half disgusted with herself.

"Mama" the baby said waving its hands in the air. Bellatrix kissed it on the head smiling and made more baby noises. Suddenly Bellatrix realised she couldn't hear the sound of running water from the bathroom and she looked away from the baby. Startled she found a fully dressed Rudolphus staring at her. She quickly dumped the baby on the bed and stood staring out of the window. She knew he had seen her entire behaviour with the baby. She couldn't recall him taking any new clothes with him when he entered the bathroom and so he had to have come into the room to get the clothes. Since he was fully dressed he must of seen the whole thing, either he had been super quiet or she had been too focused on the baby to notice. She didn't like the idea of Rudolphus seeing her like that with a baby. Bellatrix felt him placing his hands on her shoulder.

"You don't have to pretend with me, you can hold it if you want" he said gently squeezing her shoulders. She instantly turned around and pushed him back.

"I don't know what your talking about, I was just waking it up" she snapped. "I would have killed it if it wasn't for the girl" Suddenly he encircled his arms around her. She struggled trying to get away but he still held her tightly. After a while she stopped moving and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a strange sense of peace and calmness in his arms.

"We can keep it if you want" he said softly into her ear. The idea was tempting but Bellatrix decided against it.

"No, I don't want to keep it"

"It can be ours"

"It can never be ours, our blood does not flow through it"

"Does it matter?"

"Without my blood it will never be mine. I want something that's mine, otherwise theirs no point. Besides its mother must be worried sick for it" Rudolphus slowly released her and she decided to send the baby back at once before she got attached to it. She grabbed a pencil of the desk and pointed her wand towards it. Concentrating she etched the destination and time into the object and it glowed blue.

"Is that a portkey" he said looking at the glowing pencil.

"yes, for the baby" Bellatrix placed the pencil in the baby's tiny hand. Clutching the pencil tightly it waved it about. She waited for the portkey to start working and after a few minutes the pencil glowed. The baby disappeared with the portkey and Bellatrix stared at the empty space on the bed feeling a strange sense of loss. Wanting to forget she turned away from the bed and looked towards the table. Rudolphus followed her line of vision.

"What's that" he asked pointing towards the cooking pot.

"I made soup" Bellatrix conjured a bowl and a spoon. She filled the bowl with soup which was still slightly warm. "You must be hungry, eat" She placed the bowl in his hands. He swallowed a couple of spoonfuls before pausing.

"It tastes just like it used to before" he took in another spoonful. "You even managed to make it without the magic soup powder and this tastes better than any chicken I've ever tasted." he continued to eat.

"Actually I--well I used the soup powder" Rudolphus continued to eat but gave her a puzzled look. "I gave some to Narcissa years ago and she kept them in her kitchen. I found them and used it" he stopped with the spoon halfway to his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, your cooking is always brilliant" he carried on eating.

"You see the chicken, well there was no chicken--well I used a better substitute" he stopped eating at once. He dropped the bowl onto the table and stared at it with a horrified expression.

"What did you do with the healer" Rudolphus said staring at the bowl.

"I dumped her back near St Mugo's"

"Then what is her bag doing at the back of my wardrobe" Well he must of seen it when he got changed Bellatrix thought, she couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up about it. "And this" he said pointing at the bowl. Bellatrix couldn't see a connection between the girl's bag and her bowl of soup but then what he was implying clicked in place.

"Rudolphus you can't be serious" Bellatrix walked towards him. "You don't really think I cooked the girl and made soup out of her"

"The bag"

"I kept it in case we needed those books"

"If it isn't chicken then what is it?"

"Peacock"

"Peacock"

"One of Lucius's white ones" Rudolphus picked up the bowl and stared at it.

"Rudolphus stop making me feel like those witches in muggle books that eat little girls and babies. Its peacock, don't you believe me?"

"No I believe you, its just I saw the bag" he started to eat slowly again. "I'm sorry" he mumbled and ate another spoonful. Soon the bowl was empty. "Why don't you have some?"

"I ate earlier" Rudolphus vanished the bowl and the spoon. He conjured up a goblet and filled it with water and gulped it down. Setting down the goblet on the table he walked closer to Bellatrix. For a while they just stared at each other and then in an instant they were all over each other. Kissing and touching without control. First the kisses started of light and then they became more and more demanding. He gently bite her lower lips making her moan and she wrapped her legs around him. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her teeth down gently on his tongue. He encircled his arms tightly around her waist and slightly lifted her up. Rudolphus carried her towards the bed and laid her down. Bellatrix pulled him on top of her. Breathing heavily they paused for a while feeling there bodies against each other. He started to kiss her neck and she weaved her fingers into his hair. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them. Rudolphus felt her nipples harden and press against his palms as she moaned. He bite the skin on her neck gently and held it between his teeth for a few seconds. After releasing the skin, he ran his tongue over the area and gently sucked it. Bellatrix gripped his shoulders strongly and a series of moans escaped her lips. He repeated the action all over her neck and moved down to her collar bone. She moved her body slowly rubbing against him and gently pulled on his earlobes.

Rudolphus grabbed her wrists and raised her hands above her head. He nibbled on her elbows and pressed himself down onto her further. She raised her hips upwards in response making him groan. He let go of her wrists and interlocked his hands with hers and raised himself up slightly. They stared into each others eyes and Bellatrix whispered his name. Rudolphus was just about to kiss her long and hard when a ringing sound filled the room. It was the alarm clock. He suddenly remembered where he was supposed to be going today.

"I'm sorry I have to go somewhere important" he said stroking her cheek.

"Don't go" she squeezed one of his hands. "Stay with me"

He let go of her hand and slid of her. He stumbled towards the clock fixing his hair and clothes. Rudolphus turned of the alarm and stared at the time with a panicked look.

"Its 11.30, I told you to set the clock for 10.30"

"I did" Bellatrix said sitting up

"Then why is it 11.30" he shouted pointing at the clock.

"I might have set it wrong cause I wasn't feeling well" She shouted back standing up.

"I'm late because of you, I told you it was important" he said throwing open the door of his cupboard violently.

"Well I'm sorry that I got injured saving you otherwise I would of set the alarm just right" she screamed. She noticed him pocketing a little black box and then he

removed a long black hooded cloak and shut the cupboard door with a loud bang. He wrapped the cloak around him and ran towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "You can't leave like that, you haven't told me what's so important" she said running after him.

"I'm late" he threw in the floo powder and pulling down his hood he stepped into the fireplace. "White close" Rudolphus disappeared in emerald green flames. She stared angrily at the flames and fixed her hair and dress. It wasn't fair that he was taking it all out on her. She didn't set the alarm at the wrong time on purpose, it was a genuine mistake. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the clock. She shattered it into pieces and then repaired it again, she continued to repeat the process and it made her feel a little better. What was so important? Bellatrix thought pacing the room. Who had he gone to see? What was that thing he had taken from the wardrobe? Suddenly an idea entered Bellatrix's mind. If he didn't have the time to tell her than she would find the answers herself. She decided to follow him. Bellatrix apparated to her room and grabbed her black hooded cloak. She put it on hastily and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. She pulled down her hood and stepped in. "White close" emerald green flames engulfed her and soon she emerged from another fireplace. The place had a few people walking about and she soon realised it was a public floo station. Keeping her face down she walked cautiously looking at the floor and made her way out. Not many people were out on the streets, it was almost deserted. Although the sun was up it was hardly giving off any warmth, the weather was chilly and windy.

Lifting her hood up slightly she searched for a hooded, black cloaked figure. The wind blew Bellatrix's cloak higher and she held it down closer to her body. He can't have gone that far she thought increasing her pace. Soon she came upon a problem she hadn't thought of before. Due to the cold weather there were lots of people wearing black hooded cloaks and she had no idea which one or if any of them were Rudolphus. Bellatrix slowly walked into a shadowed corner and stood still observing each of the cloaked figures. That one standing on the left was too fat to be Rudolphus Bellatrix thought moving on to the next figure. The other one was grasping a walking stick and another figure walking to the right held a cage with an owl inside. Well Rudolphus doesn't need a walking stick and he certainly didn't leave with a caged owl this morning Bellatrix thought eliminating the figures. Bellatrix focused on the final figure standing still next to a closed shop. The figure was tall and skinny enough, plus it looked as if it was waiting for someone. It could be him. She walked closer to the figure and continued to watch the figure discretely. After a few seconds a man and a child walked towards the figure.

"Mum" the child cried hugging the figure. The hood of the figure fell back to reveal the face of a brown haired woman. The woman kissed the child on the forehead and grasped the man's hand.

"What time is your trial supposed to start" the man whispered.

"In an hour" the woman whispered back.

"That gives us enough time, we're leaving the country" The man hugged the woman and then they both held the child's hands and dissaparated. Bellatrix stared at the spot annoyed, she was never going to find him at this rate. She walked further up and continued to search for another black cloaked figure. The wind blew into her eyes making them water and her nose was starting to freeze. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her nose lightly. For a while she didn't come across anything black cloaked and when she was finally about to lose hope she suddenly spotted one. It was walking hurriedly and it turned at a corner. Bellatrix almost ran to the corner and after turning she slowed down her pace a little. She didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions that she was following the figure. She tailed it from a reasonable distance. The height and weight fitted his description. The figure wasn't carrying anything weird to indicate it wasn't him. But it could be a woman again or any other man.

There was no way of knowing for sure until she saw its face and Rudolphus obviously wouldn't reveal his face in public. Giving up Bellatrix turned around and decided to go back to Malfoy manor.

"Excuse me" she heard a voice say faintly. Bellatrix stopped walking at once and listened closely. "Do you know where silver cross lane is" the voice she recognised it. It was him. It was Rudolphus's voice she realised and turned around. She could make out the figure from a distance. With its hooded head looking down deeply at the ground to conceal its entire face it was talking to an old woman. The old woman stared at the figure suspiciously for a while before answering.

"Your one of those ministry muggleborn eliminators. Why else would anyone want to go to that ruined place that stinks of nothing but poverty? Poor or muggleborn no one deserves to be treated like that. Accusing them of Stealing magic, that's one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard. Everyone knows magic has to be in the blood." she heard Rudolphus clear his throat.

"What are you going to do, lock me up for telling the truth? I've lived my life out and I'm not scared to die. My grandchildren have been taken away because of the likes of you" The old woman raised her walking stick threateningly and Rudolphus's figure took a step back.

"I mean you no harm madam" she heard him say. "and I do not work for the ministry. If you could kindly tell me where silver cross lane is" The old woman lowered her stick and considered for a while before telling him the directions. Rudolphus thanked the woman and continued to walk. Bellatrix followed after his figure keeping a reasonable distance between them and tried to stay more in the shadows. After a while she walked onto a pathway that was almost empty. She realised she was the only one on the pathway except the figure ahead. She hoped he couldn't hear her footsteps and she treaded on the ground extra softly just to make sure. Soon Bellatrix found herself entering a place that was forest like. The pathways were becoming muddier with growing grass and huge trees and plants surrounded the area. Suddenly Bellatrix could make out rows of wooden houses that were in bad need of repair and some of the houses were boarded up. The old woman certainly hadn't been lying when she had said it was a high poverty area Bellatrix thought focusing on Rudolphus's moving figure. She couldn't understand what he was doing coming down to an area like this and what kind of an important person lived in this dump.

She noticed his figure pause and she suddenly realised he was about to turn around. Bellatrix quickly dived out of his line of vision and hid behind a large tree. After a while she poked her head out. He wasn't there anymore. She crept away from the tree and started searching for him. Bellatrix didn't have to walk very far very before she spotted his black cloak skimming over the grassy ground. He walked into a clearing with red toadstools covering the ground and stopped walking in front of a huge toadstool in the middle. She thought it was too risky to follow him into the clearing. There wasn't any place to hide in case he decided to turn around again. Instead she decided to hide behind a tree close to the clearing and stood observing his weird actions. Rudolphus was kneeling down in front of the large toadstool. He pointed his wand at it and mumbled something Bellatrix couldn't make out. The toadstool glowed with a blue light and Rudolphus placed his hand palm down on its head and pressed down and suddenly the toadstool glowed silver. Rudolphus stepped back a great distance and continued to stare at the silver light. She was now starting to feel worried for him. Was he performing some sort of dark magic or worse, he trying out something he newly invented that could have disastrous consequences? He had just recovered and he couldn't have fully restored his energy. Why didn't he tell her about these magical workings in the first place? She suddenly decided to come out and demand an explanation when a crackling sound made her stop.

Bellatrix stared open mouthed as a small wooden house materialised in the clearing covering the toadstools. Rudolphus stepped forward and tapped his wand 3 times against the wooden wall of the house. With a flash of light a door immediately appeared and he stepped inside. The door shut with a bang and immediately disappeared with another flash of light. For a moment Bellatrix stared too shocked to move but then curiosity got the better of her. She crept cautiously towards the house wand raised and tapped her wand 3 times just like him. She waited for the door to appear. But nothing happened and so she tried again but still no door appeared. Frustrated she moved towards the windows but they were all boarded up completely with wood. She moved to the back of the house but there wasn't any back door and the back windows were also boarded up. A small missing chunk in one of the boards on the window caught her eye. Bellatrix leaned against the house and standing on her toes she peered into the gap. She stared in amazement as a large, lavishly decorated and expensively furnished room met her eyes. It was charmed to appear like a small house on the outside but it was actually a huge mansion on the inside Bellatrix realised. She moved a little to the left to view the other side of the room. She immediately noticed Rudolphus standing in the middle of the room with his hood down. He had a tense expression on his face and he kept fiddling with something in his hands. It was that little black box he took from the wardrobe she realised on closer inspection.

Suddenly a woman with a very low necked white dress and long brown hair stepped into view. That dress was too revealing and she's very pretty Bellatrix thought with a pang of jealousy. What the hell was Rudolphus doing with a woman like that? Maybe she worked for the dark lord and she had some important information and Rudolphus had been ordered to meet her. The woman was smiling and she said something but Bellatrix couldn't hear anything. The place must have a silencing charm she thought disappointed. Rudolphus turned sideways to face the woman and she continued to talk and laugh. Rudolphus said something and held up the black box. Smiling the woman stepped closer to him with an out stretched hand. Something wasn't right about the way the woman was standing there with her hand raised. Her heart began to beat faster against her ribs and she dug her nails into the wood as she saw him open the box to reveal a ring inside. Bellatrix stared disbelievingly as Rudolphus placed the ring around the woman's finger. The woman suddenly threw her arms around his neck and Bellatrix felt her heart shatter into pieces. Suddenly she felt herself falling and hit the ground face down with a thud. She got up to find a grassy clearing with toadstools, the house had vanished entirely.

Before she had time to gather her thoughts one of the toadstools glowed orange and she felt something pull her like when she was apparating. Her surroundings dissolved and she was thrown on the ground once again. Her hood was thrown back with her face exposed. Bellatrix peered up dizzily at her new surrounding and found herself lying in a street far away from silver cross lane. It was the houses defence mechanism she realised furiously getting up. It must apparate any intruders to a far away random location after a certain time. A few people were roaming around. Soon they noticed Bellatrix Lestrange standing in the middle of the street looking seriously angry. The people began to shout and scream in panic. Most of them ran of screaming and a few foolish ones drew there wands. Intense pain and boiling anger flowed through Bellatrix's veins. Drawing her wand she automatically deflected there spells without having to even think. Wands flew into the air and landed in a heap as she disarmed them. Everyone was beginning to run of now and a few were shouting for the aurors as they realised they couldn't defeat her.

Bellatrix wanted to Avada kedavra everyone in sight but she found herself unable to perform the spell. She was too emotionally wrecked to work such a powerful spell. To perform the killing curse you had to desire the death of the person more than anything. But most of all you had to mean it, enjoy it and feed on the pain of their death. Her mind and emotions weren't focused enough. A part of her felt like crying her heart out and another part of her was filled with pure raw anger. Anger alone wasn't enough for the killing curse. So she wasn't that surprised when she shouted the words Avada kedavra and the wizard in front of her still remained standing. It had happened before in the past. Rudolphus was the only one who could emotionally fuck her up so much that she lost the ability to perform certain spells. The wizard in front of her was looking seriously shocked but before anyone could realise she stupefied him non verbally with a flick of her wand. Bellatrix looked up and down and found the entire street completely empty expect a few people lying unconscious here and there. She stood breathing hard holding her wand. Suddenly Bellatrix felt a tap on her shoulder. She instantly whirled around raising her wand and found herself looking into Severus Snape's emotionless face.

**A huge thank you to all my reviewers, without you guys I wouldn't be motivated enough to carry on writing this story. I know I took long to update but its my summer holidays and I need time to relax after all year of studying. I will try and finish this story by mid september but I'm not sure, it might take a little longer. Now I know I'm really crap at intimate romance scences and I find them really challenging to write cause I'm new at that stuff. I just hope the one in this chapter was okay. **

**Just one last thing, Please review cause the more reviews I get the more faster I update. **


	16. Embracing muggles

Bellatrix suddenly registered the face in front of her belonging to Severus Snape. Her anger returned once more to boiling point and the grip on her wand increased so much that her knuckles turned white. A little more pressure and its round body was in serious danger of being snapped in two. It looked like fate wasn't satisfied with her extent of her suffering and had decided to add a little more oil to the fire within her heart. Snape was the last person on earth she wanted to face right now and there he was staring at her unblinking. The worst thing was ever since Snape had become Voldemort's favourite death eater she couldn't even harm him without risking the dark lord's anger and Snape used that fact fully to his advantage. In the past he would never have dared to speak to her like he did now. After everything that had happened today Bellatrix wasn't in the mood for dealing with his taunts or insults.

She felt like she was going to explode from all the emotions raging within her, she couldn't understand why everything bad always happened to her. Rudolphus had been the only good thing in her life and now fate had plunged a dagger through her heart. She had no idea why Rudolphus was doing what he was doing. As she recalled the memory of him placing a ring around the woman's finger she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. But she had to be strong and hold back the tears. There was no way she was going to cry in front of Severus Snape, she would rather commit suicide instead. She locked away her emotional side and blocked her mind with Occulumecy. Bellatrix let her ruthless side completely take over and she wanted to tear the man in front of her limb from limb as her anger returned with a renewed vigour. The reasonable pat of her mind argued that it wasn't such a good idea and her wand holding hand shook slightly as she tried to restrain herself from crucioing him.

"Bellatrix just the person I was looking for" he said in a bored tone.

"Get lost" she yelled moving her wand an inch further. Snape eyed the wand cautiously but made no attempt to move back.

"Although the dark lord has secretly taken over the ministry, it is still advisable not to go out on a early morning killing spree. Especially if your defenceless and alone"

"Defenceless" she shouted in his face. "Do you think the likes of them are any match for me" She gestured to the unconscious people lying around.

"Of course I don't doubt your legendary skills--" he paused to give her half a smile. "but if the aurors were to capture you I don't think the dark lord would be too happy about it. Especially when your actions had nothing do with his orders"

"What makes you think I wasn't following his orders?"

"Do enlighten me on how killing people randomly helps to find the elder wand or potter and his mudblood" Bellatrix gave him a death glare while she tried to think of a scathing remark. Normally she could answer him back straight away but right now there was too much on her mind to think properly. Snape's half smile was slowly turning into a knowing full smile.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you" She hissed.

"Memories of last nights events becoming too much to handle" She flinched at his words. Snape bore his eyes into her but Bellatrix easily blocked him from her mind. "Suffering from guilt or grief, I wonder" he said tilting his head slightly to the right. "Well it can't be grief. It's not like you ever loved him"

"Shut up" Bellatrix screamed.

"Truth be told I have no idea why he even put up with you" His next words made her completely lose control and she suddenly grabbed him by the collar. Snape looked shocked but he instantly recovered and his face became an expressionless mask once again.

"Must have touched a nerve, especially if your resorting to muggle combat" Snape whispered moving his wand up to her neck. Bellatrix instantly pointed her wand between his eyes and breathed deeply to calm herself down. Snape remained calm and eyed the wand with an amused expression.

"You know Snape you better watch what you say" She tightened her hold on his collar. "Especially when your defenceless and alone" she hissed moving her wand down to his chest. "I could kill you right now in the blink of an eye and dispose of your body." She poked him lightly in the chest. "With no witnesses around no one would ever find out who did it." Snape's eyes showed no fear but he still backed away slightly and pushed his wand further into her neck. "Being the dark lord's favourite won't help you then will it" She whispered harshly into his ear, poking her wand further.

"Expelliarmus" he suddenly shouted. Bellatrix blocked his spell reflexively and shoved him away forcefully.

"Wuv's sammather dwid I scware da bwig bwad bwoy" She laughed out aloud waving her wand. "Did I scare you Snape" she shouted and she continued to laugh. Snape looked extremely annoyed as he stood pointing his wand at her.

"Sectusempra" he yelled making a slashing movement towards her arm.

"Protego" she yelled blocking the spell just in time. "Touched a nerve did I" she hissed. Snape looked annoyed and his wand hand shook slightly. Suddenly his face changed back into looking expressionless.

"As fascinating as this game of cat and mouse is, I do have other important matters to attend to" he drawled lazily with a calm expression but his eyes remained alert.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have to protect the mudbloods at Hogwarts. Still carrying out Dumbledore's last wishes I see" Snape's wand had shook slightly but he continued to remain calm.

"For your information the dark lord himself appointed me the headmaster of Hogwarts"

"You are nothing but a filthy lying traitor and most of all a coward" she shouted and for the first time she saw Snape's expressionless mask dissolve to reveal anger. Since calling him a coward seemed to have an effect on him she pressed on further. "You switch sides whenever it suits you as long as you can save your own skin. You are in no position to lecture me about feeling grief or guilt. After all you murdered the man that kept you out of Azkaban and provided you with food and shelter for so many years." Snape's hands were visibly shaking now and Bellatrix felt extremely pleased that she was finally managing to hurt him. "At least I didn't torture Rudolphus myself but you murdered the man with your own hands. So what is it that you felt Snape, grief or guilt? I wonder" She tilted her head slightly to the right mimicking his earlier actions. "I doubt you felt either since you have no remorse for what you did" She finished in a soft voice. She could now make out a vein throbbing on the side of his temple and his face had an expression of anger mixed in with pain. She suddenly started to laugh loudly again and Snape slightly jumped. "Oh did I scare you again, poor Snapey" Snape was about to fire a spell but changed his mind at the last minute. He worked his face back into it's usual expressionless mask and appeared calm once more.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Dumbledore's death has deeply affected you" he said sarcastically. "But funny how the death of your husband doesn't seem to affect you at all"

Bellatrix wanted to scream and tell him that Rudolphus was still alive but it would seem too suspicious on how she knew before anyone else. His words brought back the painful memories of last night and Rudolphus's betrayal. Her heart was aching again with more fresh wounds. She just wanted Snape to go away, she didn't want to play his stupid games any more.

"What do you want" she yelled.

"Finally seen the light, come to our senses have we" he said stroking his wand.

"Get to the point and get lost" she shouted. Snape took out a piece of paper and held it out. Bellatrix looked at it puzzled and then suddenly snatched it out his hand. She instantly recognised the paper as a folded newspaper cutting from the daily prophet. As she unfolded it a picture of a man with bad acne met her eyes.

"Stan shunpike has gone missing" Snape said bluntly.

"Who cares about Stan Shunpike?" she said in a raised voice, waving the picture in his face. The pimply bus conductor had bragged about knowing a lot of information about the dark lord and his inner circle. The ministry had needed an escapegoat to make it appear like they were doing something and Stan had been the best prey. The bus conductor was labelled a death eater and placed in Azkaban. But in reality he had been no death eater, just an idiot who said things that brought trouble. Well since he was labelled a death eater they had to break him out just to show the public who was in control. They had to keep him under an imperius curse 24 hours a day.

"We can't allow the aurors to capture him" he said looking irritated.

"Wasn't he supposed to be under the imperius curse?"

"Fenir greyback cast the imperius on him but before he could add the commands he got distracted and Shunpike wandered of somewhere"

"So his under a blank imperius curse, wandering around like an inferi with no sense of what his doing" Bellatrix said in a raised voice.

"Exactly the case I believe"

"Where did they lose him? An inferi like creature can't have gotten that far"

"Fenir and the others were out searching for potter and his mudblood but--" Snape paused giving her a chilly half smile. "They were in muggle London".

"Muggle London" Bellatrix said sharply. "His lost in muggle London"

"Yes I believe so" Snape said with glittering black eyes. "By the way I did freeze the picture so muggles won't notice anything odd"

"You want me to set foot in a filthy muggle world to find a worthless person that isn't even a death eater" she yelled. Snape just looked amused at her outburst.

"I'm afraid there's no other way"

"No other way" she shouted. "You live in a muggle dunghill and your more closer to their filthy blood. You would be more suited to searching in muggle London, after all you are half muggle" Bellatrix smiled while Snape's eyes looked murderous.

"The dark lord wants me to attend to more important matters so I'm afraid you will have to embrace the muggles for a change"

"Embrace muggles" she roared. "How dare you say su--"

"We're getting beyond the point of what I had been intending to say" he interrupted and turned to leave.

"Can't someone else do it" Bellatrix shouted trying not too sound desperate. Snape paused and looked up thoughtfully stroking his wand.

"No" he said after a while. "The others are working on the Gregorvitch case which is highly important to the dark lord" he said finally looking down. "You are just working on a potion to track down potter"

"Making potions requires certain skills that the others seem to lack. That's the only reason the dark lord assigned me the task." Bellatrix said annoyed. "You on the other hand have become too important to brew mere potions anymore" she said with a bitter voice.

"Well you can see why someone else can't do it instead" Snape looked pleased and his lips twitched upwards slightly. "I suggest you look around Sunshine cafe, I believe they lost him not far from there" his thin lips were now stretched into a full smile.

Bellatrix knew he was enjoying this and she seriously wanted to wipe that smile of his face.

"Well Snape you seem to know an awful lot about where he exactly disappeared" she said in a soft voice. "So why the hell don't you fucking go and find him yourself" she suddenly shouted. Snape remained absolutely calm at her outburst.

"Language Bella" he said sharply.

"I'm not one of your stupid students" she yelled stamping her feet.

"You might find the idea of being my student highly entertaining but I myself would find it deeply disturbing" he said smirking.

"I didn't say that, you twisted my words" she roared waving her wand threateningly.

"I have to go but we really must continue at another time. Oh and try not to get too deep into muggle filth"

"Unlike you, I am not a muggle lover" Bellatrix screamed. Snape ignored her and started to walk away.

"You do have my sympathies" he drawled out as he dissapparated. Gritting her teeth Bellatrix stared at the spot Snape had disappeared from. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse it had just gotten a whole lot worser. She was being forced to go into Muggle London to find Stan Shunpike. The only time she had ever set foot in the muggle world was when Narcissa had dragged her along to Snape's house. But even then it was late in the night and they hadn't come across any muggles. This time she would have to go into a busy city in broad daylight and walk among actual muggles. The idea half scared and half disgusted her. With no choice she stuffed the picture into her pocket, pulled down her hood and dissaparated to leaky cauldron. The place was almost deserted, one or two witch or wizard appeared occasionally just too pass through quickly. Lifting her hood up slightly Bellatrix noticed the bartender tom was absent but it was hardly surprising considering the level of business the leaky cauldron was doing these days. She paused at the entrance that would take her into the muggle world and after taking 3 deep breaths she tucked her wand up her sleeve and hesitantly stepped through. Bellatrix was becoming irritated with being partially blind from the fabric of her hood covering half her face and after a while she decided to pull it up a little more. She thought it was safe enough as muggles wouldn't recognise her and if one or two witch or wizard did happen to recognise her then she could handle them. Bellatrix hoped the aurors wouldn't find her but she just couldn't care anymore about being super discreet. After all that had happened this morning she was in the mood of taking a risk. She continued to walk straight and for a while everything that meet her eyes seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly the level of noise increased and the sight made her stop in amazement and fear.

Numerous horseless metal carriages of different colours were moving past speedingly, some were large rectangle shaped with numbers at the front and coloured red. Bellatrix suddenly identified them as being called cars. There were a few cars in the wizarding world but they flew in the sky instead and it was a wired sight for her to watch them moving around on land. Strange round lights were hung on metal poles and no such lights existed in the skies of the wizarding world. The lights changed colours once in a while. When it turned red the cars stopped and when it turned green they started moving again. Bellatrix wasn't sure what the orange light was for as the green and red only seemed to have an affect on whether the cars moved or not. After a while she drew her attention away from the lights and focused on other things.

Her attention immediately locked onto the huge number of muggles walking around and the sort of clothes most of them were wearing disgusted her. Especially the females, most of their clothes were too short and revealing. One of the females showing a shocking amount of skin caught her attention and Bellatrix thought she was good as being naked wearing things like that. She couldn't understand why muggle females didn't have any self respect for themselves. Didn't they care that there bodies were on display for men to stare at. Muggle or not she felt like they were disgracing the female race in general and she had a sudden urge to conjure cloaks and cover them all up. But the logical side of her brain said she mustn't openly use magic in front of muggles. What she felt now staring at the women was a feeling that Bellatrix had long forgotten. Whenever she felt like this in the past she had always secretly voiced her opinions to her mother. Her mother would always tell her that she was being a feminist and it wasn't proper for a pure blooded lady to be one. But Bellatrix had always tried her best to be an equal in front of men and not below them. This was one of the things Voldemort had admired about her. He had liked the way she didn't consider herself too weak to seek power, the way she was filled with anger and determination. He had even agreed with her when she had said that magical power was not dependant on gender. She was so proud then to have been the only female death eater among the males. But now she was just disgusted with herself for willingly becoming a slave to a lunatic male wizard.

A ringing noise made her jump and she stilled herself instantly and slowly turned around. A man was holding a square shaped object and the sound was coming from it. The ringing stopped and the man held the object close to his ear and started to talk. She noticed more muggles had those kinds of objects and were speaking to them. Bellatrix wondered why muggles were speaking to objects that either sang or made a ringing noise. Before she had any further time to think an even weirder muggle caught her attention. A dark skinned boy with some sort of thin white strings attached into his ears was shaking his head and making strange moving gestures with one of his hands. Bellatrix noticed the ropes led to an object the boy was holding with his other hand. She tried to figure out what the objects was and why the muggles were speaking to them or attaching themselves to it via their ears. She was getting a headache from all the thinking. Bellatrix suddenly paused her train of thoughts and felt like smacking herself on the forehead. Why the hell did she care about understanding muggle behaviour? They were just stupid non-magical creatures that hated clothes and spoke to non-living objects. All she had to do was find Stan and then she could get out of this strange nightmarish world.

The wind blew her cloak a little higher and she held it down. Most Muggles ignored the clothes she was wearing and a few eyed her curiously but did nothing further. She was glad they weren't causing further trouble cause there was no way she would ever wear such clothes to blend in. Bellatrix walked ahead straight and soon many shops came into view. Most of the shop windows displayed mannequins with muggle clothing. She scanned the shop names trying to find sunshine cafe. Soon a couple holding hands came into her view and she felt a painful tug at her heart. All the memories and the pain of being betrayed came rushing back as she stared at their interlocked hands. She felt like conjuring a knife and chopping their hands of. Clenching her hands into fists she changed directions and carried on walking. Although she was searching for sunshine cafe her eyes couldn't help but notice more couples walking around. Some had their arms encircled around their partner's neck or shoulder. Others were laughing and looking at each other with love sick eyes. She felt like dropping on the floor and crying. It wasn't fair that muggles were happier than she was. They had someone to love them and she had no one. Bellatrix wanted to kill every single one of them for reminding her of Rudolphus.

She started to walk faster, she had to get away from them before she lost control and did something stupid. She spotted an empty shadowy path and hurried towards it. The path led to a grassy land surrounded by large tall trees and there were a few wooden benches scattered about. The place seemed empty and Bellatrix walked in deeper. Another bench came into view and what she saw on the bench made her stop dead in her tracks. A couple were lying on the bench kissing deeply and touching each other. Her first reaction was shock and disgust that muggles would do such a thing outside the privacy of their own bedroom but soon it was replaced with pain and anger. Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore, all those stupid people roaming around happy and in love. It looked like everyone had someone expect her. She screamed and drew her wand. The couple instantly broke apart and looked up at her startled and then they burst out laughing.

"Yo what's with the stick you Goth freak" the guy said.

"Don't your kind promote orgies and stuff so I don't see why your so shocked seeing us" the girl said laughing. Bellatrix had no idea what yo or Goth meant but she understood two words that the guy had said, stick and freak.

"Your the freak you stupid muggle and this is no stick it's a wand" Bellatrix shouted.

"Wand, you must be high. Man where do you get your stuff from?" the guy said sitting up.

Whatever the guy said made absolutely no sense to Bellatrix. What did he mean by saying she was high? She definitely wasn't a man and what stuff was he talking about.

"Careful baby she might put a curse on ya" the girl said laughing and put an arm around him. Bellatrix understood the next part well and she pointed her wand at the guy. The guy started to laugh but Bellatrix smiled knowing the guy wouldn't be laughing for long. Normally she would of shouted Crucio but she decided to use another spell just for the effect to really scare the muggles.

"Sectusempra" she shouted slashing at his chest. The guy screamed and red blood started to seep through the material of his T-shirt.

"What the fuck" he shouted clutching his chest.

"Shit" the girl shouted jumping up.

"Crucio" she shouted pointing at the guy and he fell of the bench screaming. His body shook violently and blood spattered onto the bench and across the ground. It felt good to cause pain and finally take out her anger.

"Stop it your killing him" the girl shouted. "For God's sake stop" Bellatrix ignored the girl and carried on. "In the name of Jesus Christ I cast you out demon" the girl yelled. Bellatrix paused annoyed.

"You stupid muggle I'm not a demon, I'm a witch" Bellatrix shouted.

"Witch" the girl said terrified.

"Cruci--" Bellatrix paused noticing that the guy had passed out.

"You killed him" the girl whispered backing away.

"Your turn" Bellatrix said pointing her wand. The girl was pretty. Men always went for the beautiful ones Bellatrix thought angrily. Yes beautiful people were always loved and no one ever looked at Bellatrix with that kind of love. Rudolphus had but then he probably pretended all that time he said he loved her. Why else would he go and meet up with a woman more beautiful and prettier than her. "What use is your beauty now?" she taunted. "All that love and beauty in your life becoming meaningless as your body becomes lifeless" Bellatrix said raising her voice.

"Somebody help" the girl screamed.

"Wuv's shamather poor bwayby" the girl tried to run but Bellatrix easily caught up with her. "Crucio" she shouted pointing at the girls back. The girl instantly fell to the floor shaking. Bellatrix found her high pitched screams soothing. After a while her temper cooled but the heart pain was still there and no matter how much she made the girl scream, the pain just wouldn't go away. "Stupefy" she shouted feeling defeated.

Bellatrix erased the blood stains and sat on the bench breathing hard. She stared at the knocked out bodies but the sight didn't make her feel any better. Torturing them had made her anger disappear but she still felt broken inside. Maybe if I killed them it would make me feel better she thought conjuring a knife. It's all because of Rudolphus that I can't even manage the killing curse. I have to use my own hands to kill like muggles. She raised the knife high with one of her hands but after a while she brought it back down. Bellatrix didn't feel like getting up and killing anyone. What's the point she thought making the knife vanish. Killing them won't change the fact that Rudolphus was seeing another woman. She felt like crying but she forced herself to calm down. Any minute now someone could come and find her here with the unconscious muggles. She couldn't risk anyone alerting the authorities and she had to clear up the mess fast. Bellatrix woke the muggles and obliviated them but she didn't bother healing the guy. She walked away and watched from afar as the muggles screamed in confusion at the blood.

The girl pulled out an object with a shaky hand and started to speak to it frantically while the guy lay on the floor moaning. Bellatrix walked away feeling terrible and as time went by the heart pain got more worse. She tried to stop thinking about Rudolphus but it was no use and the muggle couples walking around openly displaying affection made it almost impossible. Bellatrix felt like mass murdering them all. She seriously wanted to find Stan and get away from the muggles but she was having a real hard time finding sunshine cafe. In the end she decided to ask someone. Bellatrix carefully scanned the muggles trying to decide which one was the best person to ask. Suddenly something ran into her and she instinctively drew her wand. She had been expecting to come face to face with an auror or one of the order members but instead she found herself looking down at a small frightened boy. The boy kept on looking back and forth as if he was expecting someone to come looking for him. As the boy noticed Bellatrix's pointed wand he froze and his eyes grew more wider with fear. People were starting to stare and point at Bellatrix curiously and realising she hastily hid the wand with her cloak. The sudden movement made the boy jump back and trip onto the floor.

"Please don't hurt me" the boy whispered raising one of his arms to shield himself.

"Hurt you" she said confused and noticed that his other arm was bandaged in a cast.

"They were chasing me--the ice cream--I didn't mean too" he mumbled hurriedly. She didn't fully understand what the boy was saying. Someone was after the boy and he had ran into her by accident but what did ice cream have to do with all this. She suddenly spotted a crushed ice cream cone lying next to the fallen boy but before she could give it any further thought a cold wet feeling started to develop on her stomach. Bellatrix looked down instantly to find ice cream smeared all over the middle of her dress.

"Stupid boy" she hissed looking up. The boy shrank back in fear and momentarily forgetting where she was Bellatrix grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You filthy muggle" she whispered digging her nails deep into the boys flesh. The boy tried to escape but she held onto him strongly. Soon tears flowed down the boys cheeks and a terrified look entered his eyes.

"I--I'm sorry--I--I didn't mean it" he said tearfully.

"How dare ruin my dress" she shouted shaking him violently and the boy started to cry loudly.

"It --It was an --an accident" he wailed in a high pitched voice.

"An accident" she said harshly and pulled the boy closer. Bellatrix bent down and

bore her eyes into his. As she took in the amount fear showing in the boys eyes and the way he was shaking, her anger slowly started to vanish. I'm just over reacting. This muggle child can't be any older than nine or ten. Its just ice cream, I can easily clean it up with a simple scrougify. Muggle or not children always do stupid things, I'm being too hard on the boy. Still I wonder if he did do it on purpose she thought glaring at him suddenly. The muggles in the park had thought she was a freak, what if the boy had thought the same thing and bumped into her with the intention of spoiling her clothes. She continued to glare at him and a part of her mind whished she knew what the real truth was. Bellatrix was just intending to scare the boy a little more and walk away but what happened next took her by surprise. A tingling sensation shot through the middle of her forehead and she suddenly felt herself being pulled through the boy's eyes. She was met with a wall of resistance which easily melted away against the energy radiating from her. Within seconds she was inside the boys mind, it was just like using legilimency. Bellatrix had always seen a persons memories when she had used legilimency but now she was shocked as she realised that she could hear his thoughts as well. She had read about this, it was a very advanced stage of legilimency that required skill and eye contact at all times. Oh Merlin I'm actually doing legilimency without a wand. Wand less legilimency that can not only show memories but the persons current thoughts as well. This must be what Voldemort can do she thought fascinated. Only Voldemort didn't need to maintain eye contact, he could still do it without looking at the person. I wonder if I can still do it without looking at him. Bellatrix looked away and tried to concentrate on keeping herself in the boy's mind but she suddenly felt the connection snap. Bellatrix blinked and looked back at the boy wondering how she had spontaneously managed to do wand less legilimency.

She felt stupid as she realised the answer was staring at her right in the face. The boy was obviously a muggle and muggle minds were far more easier to break into. Breaking into a witch or a wizard's mind required a certain amount of concentration and skill. But any witch or wizards could effortlessly carry out a basic legilimency on a muggle with a wand. She had more power and skill than an average witch so she could easily carry out advanced wand less legilimency on a muggle. But even on a muggle she couldn't do it without eye contact while Voldemort could do it on witches and wizards. As she realised how difficult it was even on a muggle she found herself impressed all over again by the dark lords legilimency powers. The boy wriggled trying to get away and snapped Bellatrix out of her thoughts. She had been so impressed with carrying out wand less legilimency that she hadn't even registered what the boy's thoughts and memories had meant. But now that she thought about it she realised that the boy had been telling the truth. It really was an accident. As she recalled the memories she had seen Bellatrix started to feel a little guilty for the way she had treated the boy. She could relate to most of the things the boy was feeling.

The boy was regularly tortured and beaten by his father and it was his father that had snapped his arm in half. His mother was a drunk that didn't care about what happened to him. He got bullied by the other boys that lived near him and they had been chasing him to take away his ice cream. No wonder the boy had thought she was going to hit him.

"Is everything alright" a man said loudly. Bellatrix looked up startled and noticed that a crowd of muggles were surrounding her and the boy. Trying not to panic she thought up a plan fast.

"My son's just upset about dropping his ice cream" she said loudly so that everyone could hear. The boy started to protest and she suddenly hugged the boy tightly, burying his face into her chest. She was glad that his replies were too muffled for anyone to understand. "Don't cry pumpkin, mother's going to buy you another one" she said in a her best soothing voice "He just won't stop crying and refuses to move until I let him eat the fallen ice cream" she said putting on her most concerned expression. She forcefully rocked him back and forth and awkwardly patted his struggling form on the back. "It's unhealthy to let him do that but his stubborn just like his father" Bellatrix felt relieved when she noticed most people were losing interest and moving away.

"Your mother's right you know" an old woman said. "In my days you would have been whipped for disobedience. Kids nowadays" she muttered walking away. When all the people had cleared of she released the boy feeling disgusted. I've just hugged a filthy muggle.

"How did you--what did you do to me" the boy whispered standing up. Bellatrix stood up and watched the boy puzzled as he touched his head and kept repeating the question. Then it hit her. The legilimency she had done, the boy had obviously been forced to re-live the memories she had just seen in his mind. "You did something to me" the boy said with an accusing tone. She would definitely have to obliviate him she thought annoyed. Then he suddenly stood still and she noticed his eyes were glued to her covered wand hand. "The stick, the cloak, bewitching powers" the boy mumbled. Bellatrix didn't like where this was going. "I know what you are, your a witch" the boy whispered loudly making her jump. Merlin the muggle boy knows she thought worriedly and discreetly poked her wand out to perform a quick obliviate. She was half expecting the boy to start shouting her secret out aloud for all the muggles to hear. But what the boy did next made her freeze out of curiosity. The boy was kneeling on the floor with a scared expression on his face once more.

"Your here to take my soul, the devil sent you didn't he" the boy whispered.

"What" she said confused. Take a soul. A soul wasn't something you could give away to someone. How could the devil send her? Why did the muggles have to interpret Christianity so weirdly? Including her own family, there were many Christians in the Wizarding Britain that followed the teachings of the great wizard Jesus Chirst that had claimed to have been contacted by the real God. It's only when he wanted to share his knowledge with the muggles and started to expose magic that things took a really ugly turn for him. The ministry wasn't happy with exposure and the pure bloods weren't happy with the muggles having any knowledge of the true God. Jesus being crucified was all planned by the ministry to make him look weak like any other muggle, since he could be killed. The resurrection was all a lie of course, how could muggles be so stupid to think that someone could come back from the dead. Jesus had just been stupefyied not killed. He wasn't meant to be seen alive then, it was all an accident but wild tales spread after someone witnessed seeing him. Half the stuff the muggles believed were just not true. How could witches be under the devils command and what would she do with a soul that she couldn't even remove and even if she could what use would it be? "Father warned me not to write with my left hand. He said the devil would come for my soul if I did. Please don't take me" he said pleading.

"I swear I won't write with it again. It's even broken. I won't do it again, I'm sorry, Please." he sounded desperate and frightened. More people were starting to give them curious stares. So that's why the boy's father had broken his hand. His father was a stupid muggle, the boy was just left handed and being left handed was nothing to do with the devil.

"In the name of Merlin, Ben stop it" the boy stopped talking instantly. "People are looking at us" she whispered irritated as she eyed the growing crowd. She would have obliviated him by now but the crowd was to big to take a risk, someone could notice and report her.

"How did you know my name" Bellatrix had obviously seen him being called Ben in his memories. "Of course he would now my name" he answered his own question.

"Ben be a good boy and come with me quietly" she put on her best caring voice.

The boy looked horrified.

"Please" he begged. "let me go"

"I won't hurt you, come with me now"

"Please let me go" Now she was starting to lose her patience. Since the boy was so scared of losing his soul she decided to scare him into behaving.

"Come with me or I'm going to remove your soul right now" she hissed dropping the caring voice. Ben jumped up and Bellatrix was glad it worked. "Now hold my hand and smile" she whispered holding out her wand free hand. Ben took the hand shakily and put on a forced smile but if anyone cared to look in his eyes they would have seen nothing but fear. "Act normal" The new muggle crowd was giving her strange looks and she knew soon someone would come over and start asking questions if she didn't act fast. "Mother's going to buy you a new ice cream" she said in a loud voice and gently pulled Ben away from the crowd. After a few steps she felt Ben hesitate and then he abruptly stopped walking. She looked down at him sharply and forced herself to remain calm. Bellatrix tugged the boy's hand encouragingly but he kept on looking back and forth with an unsure expression. Oh Merlin his going to make a scene. Stupid, difficult child. I'll have to risk it and Imperio him. She slowly raised the wand wrapped in her cloak and slightly poked out its tip. Positioning it as best as she could at the boy without being too obvious she prepared to non-verbally cast an imperius on him.

"Mother" the boy said with a soft uneasy voice. Bellatrix froze and her current worries and thoughts disappeared. The boy saying the word mother replayed through her mind again and again. Her heart swelled and a feeling of peace and happiness spread through her. How she had craved and longed to hear those words from the lips of a child. Strange how one simple word could make her feel so much joy and warmth. "Mother--I--" Bellatrix stared at the boy's face and smiled automatically as she heard the word again. Everything was perfect now that she had a child. She was a mother and she had a son. She suddenly felt a huge urge to hug her son. "I dropped my appointment card, I'll be right back" the boy's hand slid out of her weak grasp and Bellatrix's illusion shattered. She stared at her empty hand feeling abandoned and disgusted. A part of her wished the illusion had been a reality and another part of her was sickened at the thought. She had just desired to have a filthy muggle as her son. No not desired she corrected herself horrified, in her mind she had gone as far as to accept him as her son. She had wanted to embrace him, to wrap her arms around a child with dirty blood. Bellatrix should have cut the child's tongue out for having dared to call her mother but instead a part of her was glad that he did. Suddenly the boy was back in front of her waving a card. "It's my appointment card, they won't see me without it" the boy pocketed the card and quickly grasped her hand before she could think of anything else.

She started to walk forward automatically with just the thought of getting away from curious and suspicious onlookers. As the familiar staring muggles disappeared she continued to walk holding the boy's hand. For the first time this morning her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do with the boy or how to react towards him, so she kept on walking forward with no sense of direction. Soon a wet feeling from the melting ice cream came to Bellatrix's attention. With all that had happened she had forgotten about it and she needed to find a safe place to clean herself up. Bellatrix came across something that looked like a see through broom cupboard and paused. Inside she could make out a weird looking muggle machine. She threw the door open and pulled the boy into the glass cupboard. Bellatrix released Ben and slightly turned to close the door. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a sudden movement behind. With sharp reflex action she grabbed Ben's wrist making him scream and drop what he had been holding. She squeezed the child's wrist hard and Ben cried out in pain. She glared at him digging her nails into his skin and the boy's legs started to tremble.

"You ruined my dress and now you try to attack me with that weapon" she screamed gesturing towards an object dangling from a wire extension.

"It's not a weapon, it's a telephone" Ben said tearfully.

"Telly--tellyclone" she said looking at the object curiously. "And what exactly is a terry --tellyclone"

"You don't know what a telephone is" Ben said disbelievingly.

"Of course not you stupid mugggle, I'm a witch" she snapped making the boy jump.

"Well you use it to talk to other people"

"Talk" she said moving closer to the object. "How?"

"You can hear someone and they can hear you but you have to have their number"

"Number" she said confused

"Every telephone has its own number and to speak to someone you need there telephone's number"

"How does it work?" she said looking at the object fascinated.

"You dial the numbers by pressing the buttons" yes she could see strange buttons with numbers on a large machine that was connected to the hanging object. "And you hold the other thing close to your ear and speak to it"

"You can actually hear their real voice"

"Yes" She was really impressed. Although it was muggle thing she thought it was a genius invention. Now the thing about muggles talking to non-living objects was starting to make some kind of sense.

"I've seen people talking to smaller hand size objects, are they tellyclones too?"

"Its telephone" Bellatrix glared at him as Ben corrected her. "There similar but it's called a mobile instead" he squeaked taking in her glaring stare.

"What's the difference?"

"You can carry a mobile around with you but the telephone has to stay in one place"

"Why do they sing and make weird noises?"

"That tells you someone is calling you" Now it all made sense. The muggles used these objects to talk to each other. It was astonishing that they had come up with something like that without using magic. Still the boy with the ropes attached to his ears didn't make any sense to her.

"Why do your kind attach strings to their ears?"

"Strings" the boy said puzzled.

"I saw a boy holding one of those moonbile things and there were strings coming out of it that were stuck to his ears"

"Oh that must of been an ipod or an mp3 player"

"What are they" What else could these muggles come up with she wondered eagerly waiting to hear Ben's explanation.

"They play music and when you put on the head phones you can hear it" Something small that plays music directly in to your ears. So it was like the Wizarding wireless but it was small enough to carry around. "You can store all your favourite music on it"

"Store?"

"You know add the songs you only want to hear" So it wasn't like the wireless, it was much better. You could pick and choose what you wanted to hear. Now she fully understood the weird things she had seen earlier. She cautiously picked up the hanging object and stared at it. So it wasn't a weapon it was a communicating device. But maybe the boy had been planning to alert the muggle authorities using this tellyfrown thing. She suddenly dropped the object and grabbed the boy by his throat. The boy cried out in fright at her sudden change in behaviour.

"Think you were being clever" she screamed into his ear. "Trying to alert your kind"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my mother" Ben wailed. "In case I never see her again" He started to cry loudly. Looking into his eyes Bellatrix easily entered his mind and found that he was telling the truth. A really uncomfortable feeling started to develop inside her as Ben's tears leaked onto her hand. She slowly removed her hand from his throat and stepped back trying to appear less intimidating. The boy continued to sob and Bellatrix didn't know what to do or say. Well I've never been good with children. What do you do to calm a crying child? Dumbledore would have offered it a lemon drop. Bellatrix laughed as she pictured herself giving Ben a lemon drop and uttering the old fool's famous lines.

Hearing her laugh Ben jumped and started to cry even more loudly. She hadn't meant to frighten him further, the laughter had been spontaneous. Bellatrix hoped the boy would get tired of crying and hopefully calm down by himself. Meanwhile she decided to clean her dress and slowly drew her wand. The boy saw the wand and shrank back into a corner shaking. Great I've just scarred him even more.

"Are you going to do it now" Ben whispered with his eyes glued to the wand.

"Do what"

"Take my soul"

"Look boy I don't know what you've been taught but there's no such thing as taking someone's soul" the boy looked unconvinced. "Unless you counted the Dementors kiss" she mumbled to herself.

"Demons kiss" the boy said with a strangled voice.

"Not the Demon thing again, what is wrong with you muggles" she shouted punching the glass wall and a crack appeared immediately. Ben screamed in fright and shrank back even further. I shouldn't have broken the glass she thought looking at the boy's scared expression. Wait, I can easily repair the glass and maybe a little display of magic will cheer him up. Floating objects always used to work on Narcissa when she was four, maybe it will work on the boy.

"Reparo" she muttered waving her wand and the glass became good as new. The boy stared at the glass stunned and blinked a couple of times. Well at least his not looking terrified anymore. "Scrougify" she said cleaning away the ice cream stain. Ben stared at her stomach open mouthed. "Stop staring like that, you knew I could do magic when I broke into your mind"

"Its one thing to feel it and another thing to see it" the boy whispered and immediately looked down at the ground.

Bellatrix had no idea why she was even putting up with the boy. But after seeing the memories of his violent father she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Although he was a muggle, he was the first child to have ever called her Mother and she couldn't find it in her heart to unnecessarily scare him.

"Can you turn people into frogs" he said excitedly. Well it was possible to transform people into animals using advanced transfiguration.

"I could if I wanted to" she said slowly.

"Can you grant wishes to" he said looking hopeful.

"Do I look like a bloody genie in the lamp" she snapped.

"Sorry" the boy mumbled looking at the floor. He was turning all scared and quiet again.

"Flying carpets exist" she said trying to cheer him up.

"They do" he said looking up immediately.

"Yeah and I own one as well" She said thinking back to the time Rudolphus had brought her a flying rug. Suddenly the heartache came crashing back as everything recent associated with Rudolphus resurfaced in her mind. Bellatrix threw the door open and stepped out. The boy slowly followed with an unsure expression. She wanted to find Stan and leave the muggle world but first she had to get rid of the boy. A part of her wanted to keep the boy around a little longer but she knew she had to let him go. The more she stayed around him the more attached she felt, strange how one simple word could be so powerful to create such a connection between her and the child. "You can go" she said harshly and started to walk away.

"Your not going to take me away"

"Get lost before I change my mind" She started to walk away faster resisting the urge to turn around and take one last look at him. She started to repeat loudly in her mind. Find sunshine cafe, get Stan, go home. Sunshine cafe she thought coming to a halt, the boy might know where it was. She turned and ran back to find the boy. Bellatrix grabbed Ben's shoulders making him jump and cry out. He turned around and his eyebrows shot up high into his forehead but he was trying his best to appear unafraid.

"Hello again" he said bravely.

"Do you know where Sunshine cafe is?"

"No" he said sounding very sincere. Anyone else would have fallen for that but as she looked into his eyes she immediately knew he was lying.

"You lie" she hissed feeling uncomfortable. Right now she felt like Lord Voldemort and it was frightening and exciting at the same time. She didn't even have to try and perform legilimency. It just came to her like it was natural part of her senses. The boy looked taken aback for a second but instantly recovered.

"Err I forgot but I remember now" he whispered.

"Good. Take me there" The boy stared at her unsure and Bellatrix immediately knew what the boy was worried about. "Take me to Sunshine cafe and I'll let you go"

"Really" he smiled.

"Now move before I turn you into a frog" Ben's smile instantly dissolved.

"I was just kidding, animal transfiguration was never my thing anyway" Now the boy looked more relaxed. "Now lead the way". Ben started to slowly walk forward and she followed. They walked for a while and her feet started to ache. "Why is it taking so long" She paused annoyed. "Your not leading me on some wild goose chase are you boy?" she snapped.

"No I swear"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" The boy looked up and gulped.

"How long will it take?" She stared into his eyes deeply and he slightly shivered under her penetrating gaze.

"Probably about 30 minutes" Well at least now she knew he wasn't lying but all this walking was killing her. "Keep moving" she said sounding slightly out of breath and they continued walking. After a while the boy suddenly stopped. "Are we here? I don't see it" she questioned pausing beside him.

"No" She followed his line of Vision. The boy was looking at a strange car with pictures of ice cream on it and a man was selling them to people. "Sorry I thought we were here" he started to walk again.

"Do you want one" she had no idea what made her say it but it was out before she could stop herself. He stopped and looked hopefully towards the ice cream car but then he became sad again.

"I don't have any money left"

"I never said you would have to pay for it" The boy's eyes lit up.

"Are you going to make them magically appear" he whispered excitedly.

"No you stupid boy, people would notice" she hissed. "His going to give me the ice cream without money. That way no one would notice, Look watch this" She walked over to the ice cream man and discreetly pointed her wand at him and non-verbally said imperio. The man's face went blank and his eyes went slightly unfocused.

"Ben want do you want" she said turning towards him.

"Vanilla cone" She was about to instruct the man when the boy interrupted. "I mean chocolate cone" She was about to try again when his annoying high pitched voice spoke once more. "No wait Vanilla cone"

"What do you bloody want" she said almost shouting but managed to keep her voice low. The look on her face was enough to scare the boy.

"Nothing" he whispered shaking his head side to side. Feeling sorry for him in the end she decided to get him both flavours. The man easily handed over 2 cones of ice cream without any objection and she walked away holding them. The boy followed looking uneasy and after a few steps she turned.

"Stop sulking, I got want you wanted" The boy slowly walked closer with his eyes glued to the ice cream cones. "Here" she held the two cones in front of him. The boy took hold of the chocolate one but stared at the Vanilla one.

"Well boy don't you want it" she said irritated.

"Can't my other hands broken" he mumbled. For a second she felt really bad for having forgotten about his hand but then an idea popped into her head.

"Give back the ice cream"

"Why" he said looking confused at the cone in his hand.

"Don't ask questions, just give it to me" the boy handed it back with his hands shaking slightly. She walked to an empty spot in front of a brick wall and lifted her cloak up forming a temporary cloth wall.

"tell me if anyone comes"

"What are you do--"

"Ben" she said sharply.

"Ok I'll keep an eye" he said hurriedly. Making the two cones float in the air she waved her wand at them. They came together forming a larger ice cream cone. One half was filled with chocolate ice cream and the other half with Vanilla ice cream. Floating the large cone back into her hand she turned around.

"Surprise" she cried waving it towards the boy. The boy stared at it confused and unsure.

"Can't believe I went through the effort"

"It's got two sides" he suddenly said looking impressed. "And it's larger"

"Caught on have you" she handed him the ice cream cone.

"This is a work of magic, something special and--and" he held it up high and stared at the cone in wonder.

"It's just ice cream" the boy still stared at it. "Stop acting like your holding the bloody Holy Grail. For Merlin's sake eat the damn thing" The boy snapped out of his dreaminess and cautiously licked the surface.

"Tastes normal" he tried the other side. "Tastes normal too"

"Sunshine cafe, get moving" the boy nodded and started to walk. Walking beside him Bellatrix watched the boy licking the ice cream hungrily, switching from one side to another. How she longed to be normal. Just a mother that could walk outside and buy her child ice cream and watch on in joy. She might have had a son just like Ben and maybe others. Maybe her life could have been like that if she hadn't joined lord Voldemort. But now it was too late. She could never have a life like that, no matter how much she whished. She was a marked woman, branded with the dark lord's symbol and things like that didn't change over night. After a long time the boy stopped walking. Bellatrix paused and looked around confused.

"Why are we stopping here?" she questioned.

"Sunshine cafe, its here" Ben replied licking away the sticky ice cream remains from his fingers.

"Where? I don't see it" The boy walked towards a dark corner that she hadn't even noticed. He stopped in front of a gloomy, worn out looking building and pointed up towards its sign. The sign of the cafe was peeling of and the letter S was so faded that it wasn't visible without squinting at the sign up close. "Sunshine cafe" he said cheerfully hoping up and down. Well she could see why potter and his friends would come to this place. It was the best place to go to if you didn't want to be noticed.

"Can I go now" he said looking hopeful. She avoided looking at him and kept her eyes glued to the cafe sign.

"You can go" she forced out.

"Thank you for the ice cream" he said hurriedly and skipped away humming. She stayed still for a while listening to his humming becoming fainter and fainter. Bellatrix was about to step through the cafe door when she realised she had forgotten to obliviate the boy. She turned around but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't be bothered to track him down, after all no one would believe a boy his age.

The door opened with a creak and she stepped into a dimly lit dirty room. A few people were drinking and talking quietly. Some people gave her curious stares but returned to there business a second later. Most of the tables were empty. The counter at the front mostly displayed sandwiches and jacket potatoes with baked beans. The long walk had made her hungry and she stared at the sandwiches with interest. She walked closer to the front but something made her stop and stare upwards. A box shaped object displayed coloured moving pictures, but the amazing thing about it was that the pictures spoke and had music sometimes. She continued to stare at it in wonder. It was like the people in the pictures were actually alive, like in the wizarding portraits but they didn't seem to be aware of the world outside them. They were more absorbed in their own world inside the box. The pictures didn't repeat their actions, they just continued as if they were living. Although the muggle clothing was disgusting her, it was really catchy and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"You gonna order something miss" A voice interrupted. She looked down to find a scruffy looking guy with coffee stained uniform staring at her.

"Err I'll have a sandwich"

"Which kind" She looked across the labels and decided to go for Tuna.

"Tuna"

"Coming right up" he dumped two triangles onto a plate with faded patterns and pushed it towards her.

"That's £1.10p" he said smiling and held out his hand. Smiling she discreetly pointed her wand at him and cast an imperio. Making him believe that she had just paid him she sat down to eat. She bit into her sandwich to find the bread more harder than usual and hardly any filling was inside it. It was clearly a few days old but she was hungry so she forced herself to eat it and it left her throat dry. She spotted a glass half full with water and grabbing it she gulped the water down. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she stared up at the box with moving pictures. Soon adverts came on and Bellatrix came to a conclusion that it was some kind of a muggle entertainment device. She had always been taught that muggles were lower in intelligence but now she found herself disagreeing. It wasn't their fault they were born without magic and they had invented a lot of impressive things without magic. Still watching the moving pictures she lightly traced her finger across the newspaper cutting with Stan's picture. She was about to show the picture and ask around when Stan Shunpike's face flashed on the box. Bellatrix's fingers froze and she paid closer attention on what was being said.

"Despite numerous attempts to stop him a man walked right into the middle of a busy road. He suffered serious head injuries and is believed to be in a coma at the intensive care unit of St Thomas hospital. Authorities have been unable to identify this man. Friends and family are urgently advised to contact the number below" The woman behind a desk reported. "BP have announced a 1p rise per litre of oil and--" Bellatrix stopped paying attention and stood up.

Stan Shunpike was lying somewhere knocked out at St Thomas hospital. All she had do was get to the hospital, grab him and go home. She stepped out of the cafe and walked down the street with no idea of where to find the hospital. Right now she whished she had kept the boy around a little longer, he might have known where the hospital was. Bellatrix randomly approached a muggle man and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me sir do you know where St Thomas hospital is?" For a second he looked startled and then he drew back looking her up and down.

"I err--sorry I can't help you. I don't know where it is" he started to walk away fast. She knew he was lying, she had plainly seen it in his mind. He thought she was weird and not worth talking too. Filthy muggle how dare he think of her like that, he was the one that wasn't worth talking to. Covered with her cloak she pointed her wand at the man's back and whispered Imperio. The man immediately stopped walking and stood rigid. She walked in front of him and stared at his unfocused eyes with a smirk. He thought she was weird, well she would show him. Widening her smile she looped her arm around his.

"Take me to St Thomas's hospital" She whispered into his ears and leaned her head on his shoulder. They received a lot of strange looks from people on their way to the hospital. She was glad to make him look stupid in front of all the other muggles, he deserved this. Feeling tired she closed her eyes and after a while she snuggled in closer breathing in his scent. She couldn't really place what it was but the spicy aroma was calming. Soon he stopped moving but she continued to lean against him. It was nice to feel a male body close to her and she wrapped both her arms around his neck. "Rudolphus" she whispered leaning in closer. She wanted to kiss him but a part of her felt something was wrong. In the end she forced herself to open her eyes and stared at the man's face horrified. She immediately drew back nearly tripping. She couldn't believe she had come so close to kissing a muggle. What was wrong with her? It was all Rudolphus's fault she thought angrily. He was making her go crazy with these feelings. Blinking rapidly and taking several deep breaths to clear her mind she stared up at the huge hospital building. The large glass sliding doors opened and closed automatically whenever someone stood in front of them and the mechanism held her captive for a while. She turned around and obliviated the man. The man looked around confused for a minute and then started to walk away rubbing his head.

Bellatrix walked in front of the glass door and it slid open automatically. She cautiously walked inside and the strange muggle things continued to fascinate her. There were three or four boxes like the one's at the cafe but they showed moving pictures of what was happening in the world outside instead. In fact it exactly replicated her movements, it was just like looking into a mirror. She looked at the other boxes and found that she could see other people moving about. A couple of uniformed guys were chatting together and kept observing the boxes. Judging from the way they were wearing uniforms, they had to be some sort of muggle aurors and the boxes must be used to spy on the surroundings. She decided to stay away from the boxes to stop drawing attention to herself. Everyone was so busy at the hospital and she was relieved that no one noticed her strange clothing's or stopped to question her. She wandered around for a while looking at things and observing others. It was entirely different from St Mungo's.

When she was a little girl she had read horror stories of witches and wizards that had become injured and lost in the muggle world. How they had woken up to find their arms or legs cut of and their skin sewn together. Their nose, mouth and body covered with strange tubing's and beeping apparatus. Bellatrix suddenly noticed a bed being wheeled past her. Walking to the side she looked at the patient lying down and her heart almost stopped beating. A small girl had a long red stitch down the side of her face. So it really was true, muggles really did sew there skins together. She had always thought the horror stories were a little exaggerated to scare the readers. That meant everything else must be true. She had to find Stan Shunpike before they cut of his body parts or did something worse to him. Who knows what else these muggles do to patients. The hospital was really big and it was pointless to wander around searching. She decided to approach a uniformed woman writing something on a clipboard.

"Excuse me do you know where the coma patients stay"

"Sixth floor, take a left and go through the double doors that say I.C.U" the woman said without even looking up at her and walked away. Further down she spotted a group of people waiting outside what appeared to be a lift and she decided to wait with them. A few seconds later the lift doors flew open and a bunch of people stepped out and then another bunch started to move in. She followed hastily and squeezed into a corner. The doors shut and she noticed people pressing buttons with numbers. Soon the lift started to move up. Muggle lifts weren't really that different, only the voice that announced the floors was missing she thought as the door opened once more letting more people of. After one more floor everyone got out and the doors shut leaving her all alone. She stared at the buttons and after a second she pressed the button with the number 6, making it light up. The lift started to move up again and came to a halt. The lift doors slid open and she stepped out slowly taking in the surroundings of white paint and strong smell of disinfectants. She turned left and noticed the double doors with I.C.U written in red.

She pushed through the door and the level of noise immediately increased. A high desk with a bunch of uniformed people stood before her. When she was sure they weren't paying attention she sneaked past the desk and turned into another corridor. Soon she came upon a row of rooms and she started to search for Stan. Each room she entered into gave her one horrifying sight after another. It was terrible, worser than the way the books had described. Huge machines making weird noises were attached to the bodies. Some had huge tubing's through their mouth and nose, while others had them attached to the chest. Some people had their arms and legs missing. The most terrible one she had seen had all its arms and legs missing. Bellatrix entered into the last room and found herself looking down into Stan Shunpikes face. It was awful looking at him. She felt like being sick. His face was all pink and swollen. A thin bandage was wrapped around his bald head but the huge red stitches still stood out. If it wasn't for his bad pimples she would never have been able to tell it was him. Various wires were attached to his chest and mouth. Looking around she took out her wand and walked closer. She started to pull of the wires and a high pitched beeping sound immediately filled the air. She looked up in alarm but she didn't know how to make it stop. Ignoring the sound she continued to free Stan faster.

"What are you doing?" someone suddenly shouted. Drawing out her wand she turned around fast to find a nurse staring at her with a shocked expression. "Stupefy" she said making the nurse drop to the floor. Another nurse peeked into the room and Bellatrix attempted to stupefy her. But she missed her by a few inches and the nurse ran of screaming.

"Call security, there's a crazy woman up here" she heard the nurse shouting out as she ran down the corridor. The muggles were on to her and she needed to escape with Stan before they came back. Bellatrix ripped of the remaining wires to his body and the volume of the machines beeping noise increased further. She grabbed him by his shoulders and using all her strength she pulled him of the bed. She leaned his body against him and tried not to fall back. She hadn't expected him to be that heavy. Bellatrix closed her eyes and was about to concentrate on apparating back to Malfoy manor when a group of people burst into the room.

"Step away from the patient" A man in a black uniform commanded.

"She's not armed" someone said loudly and another two black uniformed men ran towards her and started to pull Stan away. She held on to Stan's body tightly, she couldn't go back with out him. Bellatrix pointed her wand at them and they stared at her weirdly.

"Stu--" the words froze on her lips as she felt something sharp prodding into her right arm. Her whole arm instantly went numb and the feeling spread to her fingers.

The wand dropped right out of her hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. She started to feel weak and the numbness seemed to be spreading fast through out her whole body. Stan nearly fell to the floor as her grip on him loosened but he was caught in time and placed back on the bed by nurses. Bellatrix had no idea what was happening to her and she felt like she was going to drop any second. A nurse stepped into view from behind her and placed a firm grip on her shoulder. Holding high a syringe with a needle in her other hand she smirked at Bellatrix.

"Always works on the trouble making crazies. In my 14 years of work, it has never failed to do a good job" she whispered smiling coldly. "Stops all body movement and then slowly sends them off to a nice deep sleep" Bellatrix stared at the syringe terrified. These muggles, they had injected her with some kind of a paralysing potion.

She stared down at her wand and tried to move her hand but it wouldn't move. The nurse noticed her gazing down and laughed. "No movement for another couple of hours luv" she said.

"I need it" Bellatrix said in a slurry voice, surprised to find that she could still speak.

"I can't allow you to have a stick, you could hurt someone with it"

"It's not a stick its a--" she couldn't say it was a wand that would just make them think she was even crazier.

"I know your fond of the stick but we'll find something nicer for you to play with"

Suddenly two women dressed in white uniforms entered the room wheeling in a bed.

"Is that her" one of the women in white said and the nurse nodded. "Right we'll take it from there" They stared to lift her onto the bed.

"What are you doing" Bellatrix said in a slurry voice and they ignored her. She saw the nurse whispering in hushed tones and giving one of the women her wand. They started to wheel her out of the room and she tried to speak once more.

"Where are you taking me" she said in a voice barely understandable. It was becoming more harder to speak and even harder to make her speech understandable

"Where you belong" one of the women said nastily. They stopped moving for a second.

"Why are we stopping here Florina" one of the women said.

"I have to throw something in the bin" the other women said. Bellatrix threw out a string of insults as she watched the women throw her precious wand into the bin.

"Did you get that Vicky?"

"Not a word" Both women burst out laughing and continued to move the bed towards a lift. After moving a couple of floors down the bed was wheeled out of the lift and pushed down a blue painted corridor. Bellatrix noticed huge doors with the writings, Section A patients, Section B patients and Section C patients. But they took her through a different unmarked door. They entered into a white painted room with paintings of rainbows hanging on the wall. They placed her on to the bed in the room and walked out wheeling the empty bed away. Bellatrix desperately attempted to move but found that she couldn't move an inch. The door flew open and another plump woman in white holding a hospital gown entered.

"Hello there" she said in a fake cheerful voice. "Welcome to a place that will help you get better soon" she held up the knee length hospital gown and waved it in front of Bellatrix's face. "Now let's get you out of these silly clothes and put on something more appropriate" The woman started to pull of her clothes and Bellatrix started to protest loudly.

"You stupid muggle, give back my clothes" she tried to shout but her voice came out all wrong.

"Now, now calm down" the woman said putting the hospital gown over her head. "Its 100 cotton and it makes you look gorgeous" she said pulling it down. The woman then started to pull out a belt like things from the sides of the bed. As she started to fasten them up Bellatrix realised that she was being tied down to the bed. She stared at the belts with fear.

"Untie me" she said with a very slurred voice.

"You have a nice figure, don't know why you go to such great lengths to hide it" The woman picked up her old clothes and folded them up in her arms. "If only I had a figure like that, I wouldn't bother with clothes" she said patting her huge bulging belly. "Dr Hutchinson will see you in the afternoon for assessment and then we'll try and contact your family" She pulled the door open. "You try and rest and have a good sleep" Shutting the door with a bang the women left. Bellatrix stared at the ceiling for a while and then tears started to roll down her eyes. She couldn't see any way of escaping without her wand and she was really scared of what the muggles were going to do to her. She might end up like one of those characters of a wizarding horror story.

To make things worse they had taken away her clothes and right now without them she didn't feel gorgeous. She felt like an exposed whore wearing such little clothing's in a public place. Bad luck really had it in for her today, first Rudolphus then Snape and now the nightmare of being held prisoner in the muggle world's torture chamber. More tears started to flow down her cheeks as her mind went back to thinking about Rudolphus.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for a long time but I had good reasons. My parents have arranged a marriage for me and its taking place in August. The guy and his family came to see me in October. I was so stressed out trying to learn all the traditional stuff that you had to do. I had to sit still for a good 2 hours while my sister did my make up cause she's the expert when it comes to these things. Then it took another hour to put on my sari perfectly and all the matching jewellery. The worse part was when I was forced to wear high heels. I have never worn high heels in my life and I was trying my best not to drop when I had to walk in front of everyone. As a sign of respect I'm supposed to touch the feet of the elders and I was shaking so badly when I did it. Everyone thought I was just nervous but I was actually trying my best to balance in the heels. **

**Anyway for the past couple of months I've been feeling really suicidal. This getting married to a stranger thing is getting to me but then I just look at how happy my family is and I can't find it in my heart to betray them. Especially after my other sister ran of and if I did the same my mum would probably have a heart attack. I have got to complete my final year at Uni, get engaged in December and Plan a wedding. So I might not be able to update in a long time but I will try my best. I know lots of people have added me to their favourites list but haven't reviewed. Please review. Come on people review, it doesn't take that long. It will make me a lot happier. **


	17. Reliving the past: part one

**Warning* - This chapter contains attempted rape and pornographic language. **

Feeling drowsy Bellatrix closed her eyes and the door suddenly opened shaking her awake. She could have sworn she had only closed her eyes for a second, it couldn't already be afternoon. This Dr Hutchinson couldn't be here now but what if he had arrived earlier she thought feeling a wave of fear go through her The large nurse stepped through and she felt relieved when she couldn't see anyone else with her.

"Hello again Luv" the large woman said smiling widely. "She's awake" she called out opening the door and Bellatrix felt scared again. Seconds later a thin woman with a kind face stepped through the door. She's a nun Bellatrix realised taking in the woman's clothing. "This is Sister Mariana and she comes in once a week to talk all the loony--" the nun looked at the nurse disapprovingly "--I mean our lovely patients. Anyway you two have a nice girlie chat" she said winking and left the room. Just great, as if things weren't bad enough. Now she was going to have to listen to talks of Jesus and God. As far as Bellatrix was concerned God didn't exist and if he did he didn't give a damn about her. Smiling warmly she took a seat next to Bellatrix and. pulled out the holy bible making Bellatrix groan.

"I see your not a believer" she said putting the bible down. "But that's okay the lord still cares about you" Bellatrix let out a string of slurred swear words but the nun acted as if she hadn't heard them at all.

"He doesn't exist" Bellatrix said trying to shout but her voice came out low and fuzzy. "Untie me" she hissed pulling on her restraints. "Untie me"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It against the hospital regulation"

"Then get lost you stupid muggle" the nun appeared not to have understood her.

"You have so much anger in you. Calm down and we can talk properly"

"I don't want to talk to you" she hissed. "Untie me you filthy muggle"

"Just relax, I'll put away the bible if it bothers you so much" she said putting the bible away. The nun sat still while Bellatrix took deep breaths glaring at her. "You should know that their is hope in the end, even for the most evilest person." Bellatrix turned the other way swearing. "All you have to do is accept Jesus Christ in your heart and you will be saved." She wanted to rip the nun apart. All this talk of Jesus and religion brought up painful memories.

"Shut up" she whispered weakly but the nun didn't hear her.

"The lord loves us all. Just think of all the good things the lord has given to us like the people that love us unconditionally and the earth he has made for us to----" the words unconditional love immediately reminded her of Rudolphus and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up" she screamed with all her strength and the nun backed away with an expression of fear. "Your lord never cared when I suffered and he still doesn't care" she shouted. "The only person I ever loved." She said in a low voice. "Rudolphus my husband, he---he" she couldn't control herself any longer and she burst into tears. She continued to cry loudly and the nun stared lost for words.

"Do you want to talk about it" the nun suddenly said in a quiet voice.

"Go away" she said tearfully.

"I'm willing to share your pain and as the lord as my witness I promise I won't tell anyone else" she stared at the nun feeling tired and depressed. Bellatrix was the kind of person that bottled up all her feelings but it was too much she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to talk to the nun.

"He cheated on me" she said bluntly and the nun appeared saddened at her words.

"How did you find out?" Cutting out all the magical bits and improvising a little she told the nun how she had seen Rudolphus and the other woman.

"That's all you saw"

"Yes"

"What you saw doesn't have to mean what you think it means" the nun sounded a little cheerful.

"He secretly gave her a ring and she threw herself onto him afterwards" she snapped. "What else is it supposed to mean?"

"You mustn't judge to quickly. Let me tell you a story about a man that saw his dog coming out of his baby son's room with blood on his mouth. The man thought the dog had killed the baby and murdered it. But the truth was the dog had killed a fox that had entered the baby's room. So you see why you mustn't jump to conclusion without concrete evidence"

"But what I saw it can't mean anything else" she said uncertainly, feeling really drowsy.

"Think about his character, think back to all your memories with him. See if you can find anything that suggests unfaithfulness. Any indication that he never cared about you" The drugs they had injected into her were starting to take on their full effects and

all Bellatrix processed was think back. Heavy sleep clouded her mind and her eyelids shut against her will.

"You sleep now, I'll come back later" she heard the nun say and the sound of a door being opened and closed followed. The nun's words still rang in her mind and Bellatrix let memories of the past come forward as she drifted into a trance like state of someone recalling their past life under hypnosis.

It was Bellatrix's wedding day and she stood still in front of a large full length mirror. Her mother had hired the most expensive make-up artists and dressers to help her get ready and they attempted to put on her white expensive satin gown.

"Don't touch me" she shouted slapping away the hands of the two hired women.

"Miss Black we have to put on you wedding gown" the women said with a fake kind voice.

"Narcissa will do it, you two get out and don't come back till your called" she held the door open.

"But Miss Black your mother---"

"I'm doing enough for mother, now get out" she yelled and the two women left muttering and she heard words like insane and feel sorry for Lestrange.

"Cissy" she called out and the blond girl dressed in her bride maid's outfit paused while applying lipstick. Narcissa quickly walked over to Bellatrix with a fearful expression. "I'm sorry Bella"

"Why are you apologising" she said annoyed.

"I thought you were mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you" she said in a low voice. "Cissy come here" she held out her arms and a second later Narcissa ran into her arms. Bellatrix hugged her tightly and then she couldn't help it as she burst into tears.

"Bella" Narcissa said pulling away. "Don't cry" she attempted to wipe away the tears with her hands but Bellatrix kept refreshing it.

"I'm scared Cissy" she whispered grabbing Narcissa's wrists.

"Bella I don't know what to---" Narcissa trailed of and burst into tears herself and for a while the two sisters cried silently holding each other.

"Your ruining your make-up" Bellatrix suddenly said wiping away her tears.

"It's ruined anyway, I'll have to do it again" Narcissa said sniffing.

"Help me put it on" Bellatrix stood up and held up her arms. Narcissa helped her get dressed and did up the lace at the back.

"Cissy it's too tight, loosen it" Narcissa undid the lace again and adjusted it. "Merlin this dress is so heavy" Bellatrix said taking a few steps.

"It has real crystals encrusted in it, I think that's making it heavy" she said smoothing out the creases at the front.

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely gorgeous" Bellatrix turned and looked into the mirror unblinking. With her pale skin she looked like a ghost dressed in white. "You'll look much better when the make-up women put a little colour on your cheek's and lips"

"I'm going to miss you helping me get dressed" Narcissa's expression became sad at her words.

"I'm going to miss you too" she suddenly hugged Bellatrix. "I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to go either" after a while she pulled away.

"Cissy can I help you with your make-up"

"But Bella you never help--"

"I know, I just want to today okay" she snapped and Narcissa smiled. It turned out that Bellatrix was completely useless when it came to applying make-up and Narcissa

had to redo a lot of her mistakes.

"I'll do it Bella" Narcissa said backing away from the pink tipped brush. "Just hold the pot"

"I think I can do it this time Cissy, I know where the cheekbones are now"

"Please Bella let me do it" Narcissa quickly grabbed the brush from Bellatrix's hand and applied the blusher. "See Bella the trick is to not make it too obvious. It's meant to look natural, if it's too pink you end up looking like a clown"

"I see" Bellatrix's eyes caught on something in Narcissa's hair. "Cissy why are you wearing a red ribbon in your hair, it doesn't match with your dress" Narcissa blushed furiously at her words.

"I thought it looked nice" she said nervously looking at the floor.

"Your lying" Bellatrix said folding her arms. "You never wear un-matching things and your looking at the floor" Narcissa turned red at her words. "Tell me the truth"

"Well Lucius is going to be at the wedding and when we got engaged he told me his favourite colour was red. I can't wear red so I thought a ribbon might be---" she trailed off.

"You like him" she asked bluntly.

"I think so. I mean I know he acts cold and uncaring in front of people but when we were alone in the garden he was different and much nicer"

"You were alone in the garden" Narcissa had never mentioned this when they had talked about their engagement the day after. But then again she had never told her about meeting Rudolphus in Diagon alley.

"We just talked but it started to rain and we had to come back quickly" Bellatrix remembered the way it had rained hard and it had been really embarrassing when she and Rudolphus had walked in really late, completely soaking wet. "I read in witch weekly that men often change after marriage. I just hope Lucius doesn't change" Narcissa looked in the mirror and stroked the ribbon fondly. "Shall I call them in to do the make-up? I can't wait to see how they do it; I could learn some of their techniques" Narcissa said excitedly but Bellatrix stared at the floor unresponsive. "I won't call them Bella if you don't want---"

"No call them in" Soon the two women were back and they started to apply various cosmetics to her face. Whenever she got asked a question she always said ask Narcissa. The women thought it was strange that the bride was completely uninterested in the way she looked and let her sister do all the decision making but they didn't say anything. They did her hair up with lots of pins and put on her sparkling diamond jewellery. At the end they put the veil on her head and expertly pinned it.

"Wow" Narcissa said and the women looked at her approvingly. "Take a look Bella" Bellatrix turned towards the mirror and looked at herself. She had to admit that she looked nice but the spark of happiness was missing from her eyes. She looked like a beautiful, emotionless ice queen. She almost felt like laughing at her choice of words to describe herself. That was exactly what a proper pure blooded lady was meant to be. The door opened and Bellatrix's mother entered.

"Bellatrix dear you look wonderful" Bellatrix's mother said loudly. "Darling I'm so proud of you" she whispered stepping closer.

"Thank you Mother" she said in a strained voice.

"Everyone leave" The two women left but Narcissa remained behind. "Narcissa you too"

"But I--"

"I need to talk to Bellatrix alone, you can come back later" Narcissa grabbed her purse and left the room. For a while her mother stared at her uncomfortably.

"I should have talked to you about this sooner but with all the preparations I just couldn't make time." Her mother looked down at the floor. "Your getting married so it's appropriate that I should tell you about the wedding night" Bellatrix immediately stiffened. "Well your husband, his going to --to---Erm"

"Mother I know what sex is, you don't have to explain it to me" she said feeling equally uncomfortable.

"Oh thank Merlin" her Mother said looking up smiling then her expression went back to being uncomfortable again. "Don't resist him Bellatrix, just lie still and let him do what he wants to do" Anger flared up inside her at her mother's words.

"That's your advice" she snapped. "Stay calm while he rapes me"

"If your willing he'll probably take you more gently and it will hurt less. But if you don't behave he'll probably rape you brutally and mark my words when I say it will hurt like hell" Her mother's face took on a haunted look.

"Mother" Bellatrix said taking a step closer.

"I'm sorry I said it like that" she whispered. "Don't you see it's going to happen whether you like it or not, so don't you think it's wiser to choose the most painless option?"

"He hurt you bad didn't he" Bellatrix mother froze at her words and then tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to--" Bellatrix grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Her mother whispered wiping away her tears. "I know you find it hard to obey but just give in Bellatrix, Just give in" Giving her a brief hug her mother left and seconds later Narcissa burst in through the doors.

"What did mother want?" Bellatrix didn't answer and hugged Narcissa instead. "Did she tell you off for being un-lady like again?" She let go of Narcissa and sat down staring at her nails. Narcissa was silent and horrible thought were eating away at Bellatrix. She needed something to keep her mind distracted.

"Why aren't you talking" she suddenly snapped making Narcissa jump.

"You normally don't like it when I talk too much"

"Well I'm asking you to talk so talk"

"What should I talk about?"

"The normal nonsense you usually talk about" Narcissa went on and on about something but Bellatrix didn't really focus on what was being said, she just found her voice comforting. A couple of hours later it was time to sit in her carriage and she walked down feeling like an inferi on automatic. There were lots of people and family but being lost in her own world she didn't really notice any of them. She sat in the carriage next to Narcissa and her mother entered next followed by her father. She stared at her father fearfully and he just smiled at her widely.

"You look so beautiful dear" her father said reaching out an arm trying to touch her hair. She moved out of his reach and huddled closer to Narcissa.

"You'll ruin her make-up darling" her mother said.

"Ah yes forgive me dear" he said patting her mother's hand. "Although I don't think my touch would have ruined anything more than it already is" he said boring his eyes into Bellatrix and his lips twisted into another sickening smile. Only Bellatrix and her father knew the real meaning behind those words but everyone else didn't understand.

"She's under pressure thinking about the marriage, leave her be" her mother said.

"Of course I regret getting Bellatrix married of so soon but I'm doing what any good father would---"

"I don't care how Lestrange treats me, in my eyes he will always be ten times better than you" she whispered looking at him with a mixture of fear and hate.

"Look, I know you have never gotten on with your father but can you behave. For Merlin's sake your a grown woman getting married" The rest of the journey was mostly quiet expect for the whispered conversations between her and Narcissa. When they arrived she stared fearfully at her father but she reluctantly let him take her arm. Narcissa went to join the other bride's maids and Bellatrix started to feel nervous and scared as she prepared herself to walk down the aisle. The photographer took a couple of pictures and she was almost blinded by the flash. The doors opened up and soon it was time to go in but her legs felt like they had turned to stone.

"Ballerina it's time" her father whispered into her ear and Bellatrix immediately drew away from him with a scared expression.

"Hold on" Narcissa said appearing and refreshed her make-up. Bellatrix took her fathers arm once more with a sour look. Then she carefully changed her face into a neutral expression and prepared to walk in.

"Good luck" Narcissa whispered into her ear. "Remember Bella hold your breath" she said giving her the same advice she had given to Narcissa during their engagement. She forced her legs to take steps forward and although she appeared calm on the outside her heart raced away on the inside. Music filled her ears and thousands of expensively dressed guests meet her eyes. She kept her eyes focused forward and continued to walk feeling detached from the world. It was easier to deal with things in an inferi like state. A man dressed in expensive black dress robes came into her view and realising it was Rudolphus she suddenly snapped into focus. He appeared nervous as he stared at her and next to him stood another shorter boy that whispered something into his ear grinning. Must be his younger brother, what did her mother say he was called. Must be something like Sebastian. Her father left her at the front and she stood next to Rudolphus feeling more nervous than ever. The priest cleared his throat loudly and started to speak but Bellatrix didn't register anything. It was the same with the wedding vows. The priest said them out aloud and she just heard them but she didn't process the actual meaning. She mindlessly repeated the words "I do" after each vow like she was supposed to and she heard him repeat the same thing. When it was time to put the ring on she snapped into focus again. Her hand shook badly as she put the ring onto his finger and she was glad that she didn't drop the ring. He gently put the ring onto her finger and she immediately withdrew her hands. Everyone clapped.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. They both slowly turned around and stared at each other unmoving. Rudolphus appeared nervous while Bellatrix tried to keep a neutral expression but fear cracked through once in a while. Everyone was waiting and they had to make a move soon.

"What are you waiting for" his brother whispered pushing Rudolphus closer. "I know your a puritan but for Merlin's sake she's your wife" Moving closer Rudolphus bent his head down and Bellatrix closed her eyes holding her breath. She felt soft warm pressure against her lips and the sound of clapping filled her ears. He quickly drew back and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a slight smile on his lips. He gently took her hand and led her outside. They stood outside for a long time posing for pictures for the press and various family and friends. Then they were ushered into a carriage and left alone. The carriage started to move and Bellatrix stared at the floor feeling tearful. He didn't say anything for the rest of the journey and she didn't move her eyes from the floor. They arrived at a grandly decorated hall filled with food and music. People congratulated them and soon they had to open the dance. They started to slowly dance at the centre of the room and people joined in later making them stand out less. Throughout the dance she avoided looking at his eyes. She didn't want to dance with him, she wanted to run away from him as far as possible.

"Are you alright" he suddenly said making her look up.

"Fine" she whispered looking back down.

"It feels so much better dancing with you when my bones haven't been crucioed to the max" he said laughing. "You should try dancing after being crucioed, I bet you wouldn't even be able to stand straight" he laughed again but Bellatrix seriously paled at his words. She had used the cruciatus curse on him in Diagon alley and he was probably planning to punish her later for revenge. As far as Bellatrix was concerned his words were a cleverly disguised threat. "Isn't that your sister" he suddenly said turning her around. Narcissa and Lucius appeared to be dancing happily. Bellatrix noticed Narcissa's hair looked slightly out of place and catching her eye she raised an eyebrow questioningly at Narcissa.

"Ribbon, Lucius" Narcissa mouthed. She suddenly noticed Narcissa's red ribbon tied around Lucius's long blond hair forming a pony tail. Narcissa grinned and went back to staring at Lucius. After a while they stopped dancing and made their way over to the long dinner table. Rudolphus pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit down, then he sat down next to her. While he ate and talked to the other guests she stared at her food unmoving. Hours later it was time to leave for the Lestrange Manor and Bellatrix held back tears as she said goodbye to her mother. Her Mother hugged her.

"Remember what I told you" her mother whispered releasing her.

"Bella I'm going to Miss you" Narcissa whispered looking tearful and Bellatrix hugged her tightly. "Don't forget me"

"Don't be silly Cissy" she whispered back. "How can I forget you" She kissed Narcissa on the forehead and released her. Her father tried to hug her but Bellatrix shrank back.

"Take care daughter and don't do anything to dishonour the family name" her father said gently patting her on the back. After receiving numerous farewell greetings from various people they made their way towards the carriage. She sat across Rudolphus once again and stared at the floor for the entire journey.

The carriage stopped moving and her heart started to beat faster knowing that they had arrived at the Lestrange Manor. The Lestrange Manor was filled with various people waiting to greet them and the Lestrange family was at the front of the doorstep. Rudolphus's father introduced her to the family and apologised for his wife's absence, saying that she was ill at St Mungo's. There were so many relatives that she couldn't remember any names in the end. At night the guests started to leave and Rudolphus's Aunt, Clarice took her upstairs. A bunch of his cousins followed after them.

"This is your Chamber" Clarice said halting in front of a large door. "You've had a long day, you can rest now" Clarice opened the door and motioned for her to go in. His cousins giggled in the background and some of them made improper comments.

"Quiet" Clarice hissed and everyone became silent. "Take no notice of these misbehaved children, go in" Bellatrix forced herself to walk inside when she really

wanted to run away from this room as far as possible. "Goodnight" Clarice said shutting the door. The bedroom was huge, a little larger than her and Narcissa's room. The colouring of the room was mainly navy blue and sliver and a huge four poster bed in the centre had navy blue bedding. She stared at the door feeling trapped, at the moment she was alone but she knew she wouldn't be for too long. She desperately searched for her wand not being able to remember where she put it until she remembered it was in the holder up her sleeve. She removed the wand and grasped the cool slender wood tightly. It made her feel better for a while holding her wand but the feeling disappeared when she realised she was powerless to do anything. Yes, she was magically powerful but the rules of the society she lived in had her bound by its laws. If she attacked her husband it was most likely he would divorce her and that would dishonour her family name. She couldn't let that happen. She had to make up for what Andromeda had done, her mother was depending on her. She had to do what a proper pure blooded lady was meant to do and that meant staying married. With her marriage vows she had made herself powerless, now her husband had control over her. She was his property, he could do anything he wanted with her and she would just have to go through with it.

She glared at her wand angrily, the power of magic was right in her hands and yet she was powerless to do anything about her situation. She had a sudden wild thought about running away but she put it out of her head immediately. She couldn't do what Andromeda had done, she had to do what was expected of her. She put her wand away, it couldn't help her now. Whatever happened she would just have to deal with it. She looked around the room once again feeling glad that no one was here yet. The sound of the door handle being turned made her jump and she looked towards the door shakily. The door opened to reveal Rudolphus and his brother. His bother whispered something in Rudolphus's ear then he smiled at her and disappeared. Rudolphus walked into the room and closed the door. Her heart beat increased dramatically and never before had she felt so sacred in her entire life. For a while they stared at each other unmoving then he started to walk towards her. Watching him coming closer she momentarily stopped breathing and dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands. Now he was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck but all he did was stare at her. She couldn't handle it anymore, his stillness and silence was making her fear increase tenfold.

"What are you staring at Lestrange?" Bellatrix snapped but he still remained unmoving.

"You look beautiful" he suddenly whispered making knots form in her stomach.

He raised a hand towards her face and she stepped back feeling terrified but she managed to keep her face expressionless. He didn't seem bothered by her behaviour and lowered his hand. "You must be tired" he said stepping away from her. "Your clothes are in that wardrobe--" he pointed at the wardrobe near the window. "---And that door leads to the bathroom." He pointed at a brown coloured door. "You can get changed in their first, I'll go after you" She hurried over to the wardrobe and threw the door open. Normally she wore short sleeved nightclothes but this time she picked out her long sleeved, full length nightgown that she normally wore during the winter. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She felt relived to be away from him, she sank to the floor and sat there for a while. She felt like staying in the bathroom forever but she knew she couldn't. She took of the net veil from her head then she attempted to take of her dress. The dress was fastened at the back and she tried to undo it but she was unsuccessful. She tried again and again failing. She had never had a problem before, Narcissa always did these things for her. Well Narcissa wasn't here anymore, if she wanted to get out of this dress she would have to ask him for help. She didn't like the idea but the dress wasn't coming of and she couldn't see any other way. Besides she would have to face him in the end so it didn't really matter if she went to him earlier. She stepped out of the bathroom and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought your were going to change" he said.

"I would but I have a problem" she hissed angrily. "I want to strangle the stupid dressmaker"

"What's wrong?"

"Lestrange I need you to---" she trailed of feeling uncomfortable. "I want you to--" she trailed of once again. "It's laced up at the back and I can't bloody undo it" she nearly yelled clenching her hands into fists.

"So you want me to---to undo it" he said sounding nervous.

"Do I have a choice" She snapped turning around. Hearing his footsteps drawing closer she wished she hadn't asked him for help. All the feelings of fear came back and she tried not to shake as she felt his hand lightly touch her back. She felt cool air against her bare skin as he slowly undid the fastening. His fingers brushed against her skin making her shiver. She held the dress at the front to keep it from slipping of as he worked his way down. "It's done" he said stepping back and she quickly walked back into the bathroom. She stepped out wearing her nightgown and he entered the bathroom. She put her dress away inside the wardrobe then she stood in front of the dressing table and started to take out her hair pins. When she was finished, her long curly hair ran past her shoulders and she combed it taking out the knots. The bathroom door opened and Rudolphus stepped out wearing Navy blue cotton pyjamas. What was it with that colour? It was everywhere in this room, it was probably his favourite colour. She could see in the mirror that he was watching her and she slowly took of her Jewellery with shaky hands.

"It's late we should go to bed" he said still staring at her.

"Bed" she whispered feeling petrified.

"I normally sleep on the left side" he said climbing into bed. "You can take the right side" he was waiting for her to get into bed and she was too frozen in fear to move. What would happen if she refused to get into bed, would he shove her onto it against her will? She should just get into bed and not make things harder than it was. She forced herself to walk towards the bed and she slipped under the covers with her heart banging away loudly against her ribcage. For a while nothing happened then she felt him move beside her. She stopped breathing as he gently grasped her right hand. He turned towards her on his side then he started to lean over her. A strong wave of fear washed through her and she could hear the faint beating of her heart vibrating against her eardrums. She remembered her mother's advice. Stay still and let him do it, she continued to repeat it in her mind but it didn't calm her down. He started to lower his head and she shut her eyes feeling close to tears. She shivered feeling his soft lips as he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Bellatrix" he whispered in her ear then he drew back. With a wave of his wand he blew out the candles then he settled back into his side of the bed.

Bellatrix stared into the moonlight tinted semi-darkness waiting for him to move again but he never did. The sound of light snoring filled the room and she quietly turned towards him in disbelief. She could see his face in the moonlight and he really was asleep. Tears of relief streamed down her face, she normally hated crying but right now her emotions were too much to handle and she couldn't help it. She suddenly smiled as she stared at the face of her sleeping husband and at that moment she developed a deep feeling of respect for him. She had never felt so much respect for a witch or a wizard in her entire life as she did for him now. He could have forced himself upon her if he wanted to but he hadn't. Even after the way she had crucioed him in Diagon alley he hadn't done a single thing to punish her for it. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she shut her eyes falling into a peaceful sleep. She woke up in the morning to find the bed empty and the sound of running water and singing filed her ears. "Have I told you my love I'm magical as Merlin, I can charm half of Berlin---" the voice sang and she realised it was Rudolphus singing. He didn't sound that bad it was actually pleasant to listen to. She lay back down listening to him sing. The singing suddenly stopped and he came out with dripping wet hair. He waved his wand and dried his hair then he suddenly noticed she was awake. "Good Morning" he said smiling at her.

"Morning" she said sitting up.

"Did I wake you with my singing, I'm sorry I never meant to----"

"You didn't wake me Lestrange." She said getting out of bed. "I had to live with Narcissa and her singing can wake the dead" she said stepping into the bathroom.

At lunchtime she was getting ready to go downstairs for another family get together and she was having seriously difficulties. Rudolphus was already ready and looking handsome while she looked disastrous. She slammed her fists onto the dressing table and Rudolphus looked up from reading his newspaper.

"Bellatrix what's wrong" he asked.

"Can't you see what's wrong" she shouted. "I need Narcissa, I look like a bloody clown"

"Well--erm---wash it off and start over again"

"This is my third attempt" she yelled. She threw the glass bottle of liquid foundation on the floor and it smashed leaking brown fluid.

"Calm down Bellatrix"

"Don't tell me to calm down" she shouted pointing her wand at him threateningly and he looked frightened for a second. He drew his wand and repaired the glass bottle.

"Well I could---erm-- ask Tiffy to help you" he said sounding nervous. "But you have to promise me you won't shout at her or scare her in any way" he said hurriedly.

"Do you think I'm mental Lestrange" she snapped. "Of course you think I'm crazy, who doesn't" she said laughing out aloud. "But I haven't gone so insane that I would shout at one of your relatives, especially on my first day as your wife" she said glaring at him.

"Tiffy isn't one of my relatives" he said looking at the floor.

"I wouldn't shout at friends either" she said picking up the glass bottle.

"Tiffy isn't a friend---well actually she is my friend but she's more ---" Bellatrix grabbed him by the collar before he could complete the sentence.

"She's more than a friend" she yelled shaking him violently. "You have a mistress"

"I don't have a mistress" he said trying to get out of her clutches. "You misunderstood me"

"You listen to me very carefully Lestrange" she hissed tightening her grip. "I don't care how many whores you slept with before marrying me but I will not tolerate a third person in our marriage" she shouted. "Is that understood?"

"I've never slept with anyone before, your the first girl in my life" she immediately let go of his collar.

"Really" she said in disbelief. Boys could always fool around with whores before marriage as long as they kept it hidden but girls couldn't because you could easily tell if a girl wasn't a virgin. It was a requirement for both the boy and the girl to be a virgin on the wedding night but boys always escaped the rule. It had always bothered her when she thought about getting used material when she was pure herself and she hadn't expected her husband to be a virgin. From the way he had treated her yesterday, Rudolphus didn't seem like the person that would lie. She suddenly felt happy knowing that she didn't get used material and her waiting had been worth it.

"I didn't think it would be fair to marry a virgin when you weren't a virgin yourself"

"I'm sorry" she said feeling guilty. "Lestrange I didn't mean to--erm--so this girl Tiffy" she said straightening his collar.

"I was going to say she's more like a mother than a friend" Like a mother, well she hadn't been expecting him to say that. Maybe Tiffy was some kind of a nanny to him when he was young.

"How old is this Tiffy"

"I don't know but I can call her to help you if you promise you'll control your temper"

"Lestrange I'm not going to disrespect someone that you've given a mother status to" he suddenly stood up and backed away from her.

"Lestrange, what do you think your doing"

"Just in case you get mad" he said hurriedly. She was suddenly reminded of the way Narcissa behaved.

"I won't get mad"

"I think you will---erm---you see Tiffy isn't human"

"Isn't human" she repeated. What was Tiffy then? A vampire or a werewolf but who in their right mind would employ a Nanny like that?

"Tiffy's a house elf" he said backing away further

"A House elf." She said in a raised voice. "Their worthless creatures, how can you attach such importance to their kind." She hissed. "You want a house elf to do my make-up" she shouted.

"Tiffy isn't worthless" he said sounding angry. "She's intelligent, kind and loving. She took care of me when my mother couldn't and she always helped my mother get dressed. If you won't treat her nicely then don't talk to her at all but I won't have you mistreat her" Rudolphus was clearly upset, after the way he had treated her would it really hurt to be nice to one house elf for his sake.

"I'll be nice to her" she said in a strained voice.

"Really" he said cheering up instantly. "I think you'll like her" he said walking closer. "Tiffy" he called out loudly and a second later a house elf with shoulder length white hair shimmered into view. It was also wearing a brown dress unlike the other elf's that wore rags.

"Master" Tiffy said bowing down. "Tiffy is at your service"

"Get up Tiffy" the elf immediately obeyed him.

"Tiffy is proud of master Rudolphus, you is a man now. No longer a child that I cared for. You has got married. Tell me did you find the mistress to your liking, I hope you followed my advice and lay with her gently" Rudolphus turned red at her words.

"Actually Tiffy I didn't go that far" he whispered. "But don't say anything else, she's right behind you" Tiffy turned around looking terrified.

"I is bad elf" it started shouting and banging it's head on the floor. "I talked bad things about mistress"

"Tiffy stop" it still continued to bang its head on the floor. "I order you to stop" the elf immediately straightened up.

"This is my wife Bellatrix" he introduced.

"Mistress" it said bowing its head down to her. "I beg your forgiveness"

"Tiffy your forgiven" she said stiffly.

"Mistress is so kind and Merciful" Tiffy said getting up.

"Tiffy can you help her get ready"

"Tiffy make mistress look beautiful" the elf said motioning for her to sit at the dressing table. Bellatrix sat down feeling unsure but Tiffy was the only help she had right now. After 30 minutes Bellatrix stared at the mirror impressed. She looked beautiful and the hairstyle was amazing. The elf had done a better job than Narcissa.

"Where did you learn all this" she said curiously.

"I is watch generations of Lestrange women get ready and I is also helping them"

"This is excellent" maybe getting a house elf to do your make-up wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Mistress is pleased" it said bowing down. "Tiffy is grateful" Tiffy and Rudolphus walked to the far corner of the room and they seemed to be having a whispered conversation. She found it disturbing that her husband was so close to a house elf but she would make sure no one else found out. She walked downstairs with Rudolphus holding her hand and Bellatrix felt uncomfortable. She wasn't used to male company. She plastered on her fake smile as she approached the guests and she searched for her family in the crowd.

"Bella" she heard a shout to her left and she turned to find Narcissa running towards her. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Bella I missed you"

"Lets go over there" she said pulling away from Narcissa. She walked away from the crowd and took Narcissa to an empty spot at the back.

"Did he hurt you Bella" Narcissa whispered staring at her in concern. "I can ask Lucius to curse him, Lucius knows amazing amounts of dark magic"

"He didn't hurt me Cissy" she whispered back.

"Did you Crucio him" Narcissa whispered excitedly.

"No, he was well behaved"

"Really, Lucius told me his horrible and his into advanced black magic" well the way he treated her said the complete opposite but the fact that he was into black magic interested her. She would have to ask him later. "Bella how did you manage to do your make-up like that"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Cissy" Narcissa nodded her head to say no. "The Lestrange house elf did it" Narcissa looked shocked.

"House elf" she repeated disbelievingly. "I wish Krecher could manage to do things like that. I guess you won't miss me much then"

"Don't be silly Cissy, a house elf can never replace you"

"Bella I need to tell you something" Narcissa whispered looking around. "After you were gone I had the room to myself, Well Lucius and I" Narcissa blushed looking at the floor.

"Lucius and you what" Bellatrix said painfully gripping Narcissa's shoulders. "Merlin's sake, tell me you haven't done it Cissy" she said shaking Narcissa.

"Stupid girl if he breaks of the engagement you'll be ruined forever. Haven't you learnt anything that I've told you about men?"

"Bella I didn't do what you think I did." Narcissa said trying to get out of her grasp. "I always listen to your advice." She released Narcissa feeling relieved. For a second she had thought Malfoy had taken advantage of her baby sister's stupidity. "Lucius said his never been with anyone before me, he spread false rumours about himself at Hogwarts to make him look big in front of the other boy's" If Lucius was telling the truth she felt happy for Narcissa, her sister deserved something untouched. "I love the idea that I'm going to be his first" Narcissa said excitedly. "The article in witch weekly had me worried cause it said 95% of the time men weren't virgins when they

get married"

"Guess what Cissy" she said smiling.

"What"

"Rudolphus said he hasn't been with anyone else before me" she whispered.

"Really, we're so lucky" Narcissa said jumping slightly. "But you know his brother

Rabastan is so loose. He tried to flirt with me then he tried to touch me and Lucius hexed him good"

"So what did you do with Lucius then" Narcissa went red and looked at the floor.

"Well I---he"

"Did you suck his cock" Bellatrix said bluntly.

"Merlin Bella" Narcissa said covering her face with her hands. "No, of course not"

"Well your acting like you did"

"No I didn't" Narcissa said removing her hands. "He kissed me"

"That's it"

"You don't understand it wasn't a normal kiss" Narcissa looked down at the floor once more. "He used his tongue--"she whispered. "--and it felt incredible. Then he kissed me on my neck and he bit me" Narcissa lifted her huge necklace high up to show the mark.

"Cover it up Cissy, don't let anyone see it" Bellatrix whispered harshly.

"Lucius's coming over" Narcissa said blushing. "I think he saw me showing it to you"

"Congratulations Mrs Lestrange" Malfoy said bowing slightly and he eyed Narcissa's neck with a glint in his eyes. Narcissa looked at the floor turning deep red.

"Malfoy" Bellatrix said curtly nodding her head.

"Narcissa dear would you care to join me after you have finished talking to your sister"

"I won't keep you waiting too long Lucius" Narcissa said smiling shyly.

"I apologise for the interruption Mrs Lestrange" Malfoy said walking away.

"Bella can I ask you something" Narcissa said backing away from her.

"Cissy I won't get mad"

"Okay, did you and Rudolphus---you know---do it last night" Narcissa said taking another step back.

"You have to promise me you won't tell a soul, even your precious Lucius"

"I won't tell anyone"

"We didn't do anything last night"

"Nothing" Narcissa said looking confused. "Doesn't he like you?"

"I think he does like me, he said I was beautiful but I don't think he was ready and I'm glad because I wasn't ready either"

"Your lucky Bella because he could have made you if he wanted to"

"I know"

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt" Narcissa said hugging her. "Cause if he hurt you I would have cursed Rudolphus myself" Narcissa said in a high pitched voice.

"At least you care" she said letting go of Narcissa. "That dumb blond of your is pointedly staring at us, you'd better go over their and take care of him"

"Blondes aren't dumb, I'm blond" Narcissa said defensively.

"Well maybe with the exception of you." She lied. Narcissa was a bit dumb but she was intelligent than the average blond. The only blonds that were known to be intelligent for a guarantee were the Malfoy's and Narcissa was no Malfoy by blood.

"See you later Bella" Narcissa gave her another hug and started to walk towards Lucius. "Cissy" she said making Narcissa pause. "Don't let him touch you below the waist"

"I won't" Narcissa said running off. Bellatrix talked to a few other guests and she suddenly noticed her mother. Her mother noticed her at the same time and she ran over to her. She pulled Bellatrix to the same spot she and Narcissa had been talking at earlier. Her Mother pulled her into a very tight hug that it knocked the breath out of her. Then she heard the sound of muffled crying.

"Mother your suffocating me" she said tried to push her away. "For Merlin sake stop crying" Her mother released her after a few seconds. Her mother looked unwell and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you okay" her Mother asked placing her hands on Bellatrix's shoulder. "I didn't sleep all night thinking about you" well that explained the blood shot eyes. "Did he hurt you? I've brought this potion that can ease the pain."

"He didn't hurt me" Bellatrix whispered.

"You can tell me the truth Bellatrix, what did he really do to you?" Her Mother said in a demanding tone. "I know you don't want to tell anyone about it because I know I didn't but you know my darkest secrets and you can trust me as your mother."

"Honestly Mother, he didn't do anything like your thinking. He didn't even try to force me, all he did was kiss me on the forehead." Her Mother looked unconvinced.

"I'm telling you the truth, do you want me to give you a memory so you can look at it in the pensive" she said pulling out her wand and conjuring a small bottle.

"Stop" her Mother said making her pause. "The fact that your prepared to extract a memory is proof enough for me" she suddenly smiled and hugged her again. "God your really luckily, I'm so happy for you. You were such a good daughter, you deserve to be happy. After all the things I've heard about Rudolphus, I was so worried about you"

"There's something else Mother"

"What" she said looking concerned.

"His a virgin but don't tell anyone I told you" she whispered smiling.

"Bellatrix dear, I'm so happy for you" Her Mother said pulling her into another hug.

"So what things did you hear about Rudolphus" Bellatrix asked.

"Oh don't worry yourself over it, it's all probably worthless rumours" she said patting her on the back. "I'll see you later, Cecily's waving at me to go over" Her Mother kissed her on the cheek and disappeared. She sat next to Rudolphus on the table for lunch and his brother was whispering into his ear again. Rudolphus was blushing and he started to cough loudly as he suddenly noticed her sitting next to him. She could guess what they had been talking about.

"Well if it isn't my new sister in law" Rabastan said smiling at her. "Did you sleep well last night" Rudolphus slapped his arm glaring at him.

"I slept well but thank you --" what was his name, something stan or tian. "---for your concern Sebastian"

"My Name isn't Sebastian its Rabastan" he said laughing out aloud.

"Well--erm---sorry Rabastan" she forced out wanting to kill the boy for laughing at her. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and started to drink.

"So was my brother any good" Rabastan suddenly asked making her drop the glass of pumpkin juice.

"Rabastan" Rudolphus hissed drawing his wand and clearing away the mess. "She's your eldest brother's wife, your meant to respect her"

"I didn't say anything disrespectful, all I asked was if you've been a good husband to her so far" he said putting on an innocent expression. "Theirs nothing disrespectful about that question"

"Here" Rudolphus said pouring her a new glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you" she said stretching her hand to take the glass and their fingers lightly touched. They stared at each other unmoving. Rabastan's laughter snapped them into focus and they quickly moved their hands apart.

"Hey you two can head upstairs for a while, I'll cover for you" Rabastan whispered winking at them.

"Rabastan what have I told you about---" Rudolphus started.

"You misunderstood me" Rabastan said interrupting. "What I meant was since you two seem so reluctant to move, you guys must be tired. If you go upstairs and rest for a while you'll get your energy back" he grinned at them and Rudolphus glared at him.

"Well brother catch you later" he said patting Rudolphus on the back. "I see something that requires my immediate attention" he said getting up and walking towards an attractive looking brunette. Rudolphus's father suddenly sat down across her.

"Rudolphus" he said boring his eyes into Rudolphus.

"Father" Rudolphus said with a strained voice and curtly nodded his head. It looked like he didn't get on very well with his father. "I received an owl. Your leave ends tomorrow, you are required to be at the ministry 9 am sharp"

"Yes father"

"Bellatrix" his father said looking towards her. "I hope my son is treating you well"

"Very well father" she said bowing her head curtly. After lunch she headed upstairs and she decided to use the Manor bathroom on the second floor. After finishing she opened the bathroom door to leave and she froze as she came face to face with her father. She was about to pull out her wand but his wand was already drawn and he was much faster.

"Accio wand" her father said and her wand flew into his outstretched hand. He pushed her back into the bathroom and magically shut the door. Bellatrix stared at him terrified, this couldn't be happening, not again. She had scared him to leave her alone a year ago by crucioing him but now her wand was gone, she had nothing to defend herself with. She started to shake with fear as all the memories of sexual abuse she had suffered for years resurfaced in her mind. With a wave of his wand he made the door sound proof and smiled at her wildly.

"Ballerina" he said walking towards her and she shivered hearing the name he used to call her when he abused her. "My sweet Ballerina, I have waited so long for this day. I can finally have you completely without having to control myself" With a frightened expression she backed into the wall hugging herself as she realised the meaning of his words. When he had sexually abused her he would do everything to her except penetrate her vagina. That way she would remain a virgin on her wedding night and her father wouldn't have a problem marrying her off. But now he was obviously presuming Rudolphus had taken her virginity last night and he was free to go all the way with her without any drawbacks. "Your worthless husband only had you for one night so I'm sure your still tight" he said walking closer.

"Leave me alone" she shouted but he ignored her.

"He was probably a lousy fuck" he said laughing out aloud. "A young immature boy like him must have just entered you, shoved in and out a couple of times then collapsed into a deep sleep" he said stepping closer and her heart started to beat faster.

"Let me go, please" she screamed looking around the bathroom for a weapon.

"I'll show you what it's really like to be fucked" he said starting to remove his clothes "I'll make you feel what a real cock feels like ramming into your tiny hole. I'll stretch your pussy in so many ways, Ballerina, that your useless husband could never compare to me"

"Your not worth the dirt he walks on" Bellatrix shouted throwing a bar of soap at him.

"You think his that good to do" he said avoiding the soap bar. "Well don't you think it's unfair to judge before I've had a chance fuck you, You can compare afterwards" he said unbuckling his belt. "I'm sure I'll win" he said unbuttoning his trousers. "After all a father knows what's best for their child"

"Don't you fucking dare call yourself a father" she yelled. "Your a monster, a soul less monster"

"Crucio" Bellatrix screamed and dropped to the floor shaking. "Disrespectful child" he yelled lifting the spell of her. "I've raised you, paid for the wedding so you can call that good for nothing boy your husband, and this is the way you repay me" he stripped of the last of his clothing and stood in front of her completely naked.

"Let me go" she shouted crying hysterically as she watched his naked figure advancing towards her. She got up and tried to grab something to throw at him.

"Crucio" he shouted making her crash back to the floor and she screamed withering in pain.

"Please don't do this" she shouted curling into foetal position. "Please father, let me leave" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"I promise you'll enjoy it Ballerina, if you just relax" he said placing a hand on her chest. She sat up screaming and he grabbed the material at the front of her dress.

"Diffindo" he said making the material tear and her bra became exposed. She tried to punch him but he crucioed her in a second. She dropped to the floor screaming in pain. When he lifted the spell she shielded her chest with her arms and stared up at him shakily. The cruciatus curse was weakening her nerves, she couldn't move as fast as she could before. He tore away the rest of her dress leaving her in her bra and knickers. "You can't do this, Rudolphus will know" she screamed as he tried to unclasp her bra. "He won't know anything you stupid girl, unless you open your mouth. Which you won't if you know what's good for you" he shouted throwing her bra onto the floor.

"You don't understand" she shouted crawling away from her father. "I'm still a virgin" her father froze with an expression of disbelief. "He didn't do anything to me last night, I'm still a virgin" She screamed sobbing into the floor hoping her father would leave now. But to her horror he didn't leave, he laughed like a maniac uncontrollably.

"I've always wanted to taste you first but I never thought that dream would ever come true." He said gently cupping her breast.

"But if you do this he'll know I'm not a virgin" she shouted in fear trying to push his hand away from her breast.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ballerina" he said throwing her hand away. "I delivered him a virgin on his wedding night and it's his fault for not taking what he was meant to take on that night."

"But he'll know" she screamed hoping he would see reason and leave.

"Don't you remember the rule Ballerina? Your meant to fuck your bride on the wedding night then declare it the next day if you found out she wasn't a virgin so that the divorce can be validated." He said trailing his hand down her stomach. "Since he hasn't declared anything like that today everyone will presume you were a virgin on your wedding night. No one will believe him since he didn't have a problem with his bride the next day. People will think his making up rubbish because he doesn't like you anymore for some other reason" She held her breath as she realised her fathers words were true. Now she had nothing at all left to persuade her father not to rape her. Before she could feel somewhat safe knowing he wouldn't go all the way but now there was nothing stopping him. The worst of her worst nightmares was about to come true. "Please don't" she whispered fearfully knowing it was useless.

"Your husband didn't even have the backbone to fuck you and you were saying he was better than me" He shouted grabbing her by the waist and pulling her forward. Bellatrix screamed trying to get away but he tightened his grip. "Did he disappoint you on your big night" he taunted caressing her breasts gently. "Your husband isn't much of a man is he, if he doesn't get turned on by a sweet young thing like you" he said softly pinching her nipples and she tried to move his hands away. "Don't you worry Ballerina" he whispered. "I'll show you how to fuck, I'll teach you first how to handle a mans cock." He leaned down and closed his mouth over her nipple and sucked softly. She pushed him away violently and tried to crawl away once again.

"After all aren't parents meant to teach their children everything first so they'll be better prepared in the future?" he said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back again.

"You sick twisted bastard" she screamed kicking him in the stomach. "How dare you go on like this is something a normal father does?"

"Crucio" she screamed shaking on the floor. "You disrespectful child" he yelled lifting the spell. He grabbed the material of her knickers and Bellatrix screamed. She lashed out at him, punching and kicking him.

"Crucio" he said standing up and she screamed as her whole body convulsed in agonising pain. Her movement had slowed down even more as the cruciatus curse was making her almost paralysed. He grabbed her by the hair and banged her face into the floor making her nose crack. Blood poured out covering her face and chest. "I'm going to make you pay" he shouted. "But since your my Ballerina, I'm going to make your punishment sweet" he said in a false calm tone. He placed his hand between her legs and stoked her crotch through the material of her knickers. She wriggled in protest but he just laughed. He suddenly tore of her knickers and she screamed trying to sit up. He knocked her back down and pulled her legs onto his shoulder. She tried to shut her legs but he hooked his hands onto her knees and kept them wide apart.

"Sweet Merlin, you weren't lying when you said you were still a virgin" he said excitedly bending her legs and drawing his face closer between her thighs. "I can still see the hymen" She suddenly kicked him hard in the chest and jumped up. He grabbed her by the hair making her scream.

"Crucio" he shouted making her fall to the floor shaking. He bent down and grabbed her struggling form by the ankles and she screamed loudly trying to kick him of.

"Scream all you want but no one can hear you, it's magically sound proofed" he said laughing. "Keep screaming, it's actually a turn on" he said laughing. Something suddenly clicked in her mind, it was magically sound proofed so magic was the only thing preventing anyone from hearing her. But it was wizard magic not house elf magic. If she summoned a house elf would they be able to hear her cause they used a different branch of magic. There was a possibility it would work and her last hope was hanging on it. There was only one house elf that she was familiar with in the Lestrange Manor.

"Tiffy" she yelled with all her faith and strength. "Tiffy"

"Is that a nickname for me" her father said pulling her legs onto his shoulder. "If you want to call out my name as I fuck you, father would be just fine" he said positioning himself.

"Tiffy" she continued to scream with her hope fading. A popping sound vibrated through the room and a house elf shimmered into the room.

"Mistress" Tiffy screamed and hearing the house elf's voice relief washed through her. She had never been so grateful in her life to see a house elf.

"What the hell" her father said grabbing his wand from the floor.

"Tiffy help" she screamed.

"You shall not harm Mistress" the elf shouted said snapping her fingers. A purple light lifted her father away from her and dropped him like a rag doll at the other end of the bathroom. He lay still knocked out cold and she tried to get up but the house elf prevented her. "Mistress you is injured, you must not move" Tiffy bent down next to her. Tiffy waved her hand above her face and Bellatrix felt her nose being repaired. With another wave of its hand it made all the blood disappear from the bathroom and her body. She sat up aching from the cruciatus curse and walked towards her unconscious father to retrieve her wand. She pulled out her wand and stumbled away from him feeling disgusted and scared even though he was still unconscious.

"You is the horrible man's daughter" Tiffy suddenly said realising and the elf appeared shocked. "This is the most evil thing I is ever seen in my living" Tiffy said in a high pitched voice. A feeling of shame and self disgust washed through her as someone other than herself knew about it and she couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Mistress, you mustn't cry" Tiffy said looking worried. "You is innocent, you is not to suffer for the horrible man's evil doings" Bellatrix forced herself to stop crying and tried to sort out the mess she was in. She felt like pointing at her father's chest and shouting Avada Kedavra but there were things holding her back. She couldn't murder him at the Lestrange Manor, a ministry enquiry would find the truth. If they found out the real truth then it would appear in the daily prophet. Then both names of the black and Lestrange family would be tarnished and everyone in the two whole families didn't deserve to suffer for one man's crimes. Then there was her mother that had no clue what a monster her father really was. It would break her heart and she couldn't do that to her mother after one of her daughters had ran away. She probably would kill him discreetly in the future and make it look like an accident but now wasn't the time and place. "Tiffy can you put his clothes on" Tiffy snapped her fingers and her father became fully dressed. "Revive him and let him go" she forced out wishing she could just stab him.

"Tiffy take horrible man to the garden and make him wake up" Tiffy said and Bellatrix thought it was a good idea if her father suddenly woke in the Lestrange garden, it wouldn't look suspicious that way. "Mistress you stay here, I is bringing you new clothes" the elf disappeared with her fathers body. With a shaky hand she waved her wand making the bathroom tidy again and she made her torn clothes burst into flames. She cleaned away the black burnt mass with a cleaning charm. Shaking and crying in pain from the after affects of the cruciatus curse she stepped into the shower. She shakily scrubbed her body swaying, wanting to get rid of the feel of his touch and scent from her body. When she felt she was clean enough she turned of the shower and sat in the bath tub crying. Tiffy suddenly shimmered into the room holding new clothes for her.

"Did you wake and leave him in the garden" she said tearfully.

"I is wake him, and leave him. He get up very angry and leave Lestrange Manor" she was glad to know he was far away from Lestrange Manor. "Mistress must not cry, I is getting you new clothing" Tiffy said holding up a black cotton dress. She dried her herself and her hair with a spell then she put on her new clothes with Tiffy's help. She removed the locking charm from the door and walked out unsteadily. She held Tiffy's hand for support. Never in her life had she touched a house elf before and she was surprised to find they hand warm hands when she thought they would be cold. Tiffy opened the door to her and Rudolphus's bedroom and she was glad to find it empty.

"Mistress you should rest" Tiffy said tucking her into bed and she lay down feeling exhausted. "Mistress is ill, Tiffy bring good food for mistress"

"Tiffy wait" Bellatrix said painfully sitting up. "Listen to me carefully Tiffy, you will not repeat what you saw to anyone."

"But Mistress---"

"I order you not to repeat what you saw to anyone" Bellatrix snapped.

"Tiffy cannot lie to master Rudolphus" the elf said looking horrified.

"You will not tell Rudolphus anything and that's an order"

"But he is my master"

"-And I'm your mistress" she said threateningly. "You are bound to obey me just as well as him" the elf seemed in turmoil trying to decide what was right. "You will do as I say now go bring me that food. Maybe it will take your mind of things" she said lying back down. The elf seemed to agree with her and quickly shimmered away. Tiffy returned a few minutes later with a glass of milk and a vial of potion.

"Mistress you should drink this milk, I is adding honey to make it sweet. But first you is drinking the pain killing potion" Bellatrix sat up scrunching her face in pain. Rudolphus had been right the house elf was intelligent. All the other elves did what they were told and nothing more but Tiffy hadn't been ordered to bring her a pain killing potion. She had brought one by using her own intelligence and suddenly Bellatrix feared if her secret would be safe with such an intelligent house elf. But she felt better when she realised they were all bound by the same law, intelligent or not. "Mistress drink" Tiffy said holding the vial close to her mouth. As she swallowed the potion the bedroom door opened and Rudolphus stepped in.

"Your here, I've been searching the whole house for you" Rudolphus said making her jump and Tiffy looked nervous. "Your mother and sister wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't find you anywhere" he said walking closer to the bed. His eyes narrowed at the empty potion vial and the milk glass. "What's wrong, are you sick" he said concerned.

"I'm not feeling well" she said picking up the glass of milk. "Its just mild fever, it'll be gone by tomorrow"

"I'll call a healer" he said rushing towards the door. She couldn't let that happen, the healer would recognise the after effects of being crucioed and she would have to explain who had crucioed her.

"Lestrange don't" she said sitting up and her tone of voice must have been too urgent as he turned and stared at her suspiciously.

"Why not" he questioned.

"I know its mild fever, it'll just be a waste of a healer's time" she said knowing her excuse sounded lame.

"I think its best to get checked anyway" he said turning towards the door,

"No" she suddenly shouted. "I refuse to see a healer" he looked at her concerned.

"Why" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to" she didn't know what else to say than the obvious. Her brain wasn't working to come up with elaborate lies.

"Tiffy what's going on" he asked the elf and fear gripped her heart. The elf was jumping up and down and beating its head on the floor. Stupid elf, it wasn't saying anything but its blatant behaviour was making it obvious that it was being forced to conceal something. "Tiffy" he said concerned. "Are you being forced to hide something?"

"Yes master" Bellatrix jumped out of bed drawing her wand. She hadn't thought to order it from admitting to hiding something and now it was too late. She pointed the wand threateningly at Tiffy.

"If you tell, I'll kill you" she shouted and Tiffy backed away fearfully. "I order you not to tell, I order you not to tell" she screamed.

"Bellatrix leave Tiffy alone" he said pointing his own wand at her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that concerns you Lestrange" she shouted.

"Tiffy I order you to tell me" Rudolphus said. The elf jumped into the air screaming.

"Mistress commands to conceal and master commands to reveal, Tiffy cannot deal" it shouted banging its head on the floor. "Tiffy cannot deal" The elf continued like that for a good 30 minutes before they realised the elf's answer would remain like that. Bellatrix was pleased and Rudolphus was angry. He let Tiffy shimmer away then he glared at her pointing his wand.

"That elf has been in my service since I was a baby and you have forced it to go against me" he said in a raised voice.

"Calm down Lestrange, it's just a house elf" she said irritated. "Your acting like I set it free or something"

"Tiffy isn't just a house elf" he said angrily.

"Yes I know the creature means a lot to you" she snapped. "All I asked was for it to keep one lousy unimportant secret and your acting like I'm conspiring with it to take over the world"

"If it's so unimportant then why can't you tell me" he questioned stepping closer.

"Because---because it's embarrassing, that's why I don't want you to know" she said waving her hands desperately.

"You can tell me, I won't make fun of you or laugh" he said in a serious tone.

"I don't want to tell you" she said bluntly knowing it was a rubbish answer.

"Then your obviously lying" he shouted pointing his wand at her.

"Lestrange, just because your my husband doesn't mean I have to tell you everything" she shouted feeling really dizzy.

"If it concerns my wife's health I have a right to know" he shouted.

"You have no---" her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Bellatrix" he said bending down to pick her up. Bellatrix backed away fearfully from his touch.

"Don't touch me" she hissed feeling afraid of anyone touching her after what had happened to her in the bathroom. He ignored her and lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. She felt like crying but she held back the tears.

"I'm getting a healer" he said pulling the quilt up to her chin.

"Please don't" she whispered.

"You don't have a choice" he said walking out the room. While he was gone the pain killing potion started to work and with her mind more clearer she thought up a brilliant plan. Then the horrible memories of her father abusing her ran through her mind and she quietly cried into her pillow. He returned with a woman healer and she wiped away her tears. Bellatrix aimed her wand carefully from under the quilt and non-verbally cast the imperious curse on the healer. Bellatrix instructed her what to do and what to say. The healer said she had been suffering from Bulimia, where the patient eats and then throws up. She explained that girls mostly did this in an attempt to obtain a slim figure so they could appear more attractive. Bellatrix instructed the healer to not say anything more to Rudolphus and when the healer left she lay back feeling more drained then ever.

"It makes sense" Rudolphus said to himself. "You left after lunch to throw up and Tiffy must have seen you. So you ordered her not to tell and it was giving you stomach pains so you asked her to fetch you some milk and painkillers" Good, he was believing her story. He couldn't ever know the real reason.

"Now you know my secret" she whispered acting to look gloomy.

"But why would you want to do that?" he said looking at her puzzled.  
"Because I'm fat" she said faking being hysterical about it. "The other women have told me that if I don't lose weight" she said lowering her voice. "My husband will leave me and take a mistress" she whispered looking away from him. A minute of silence followed her words.

"Bellatrix" he suddenly said breaking the silence. "Your not fat" he drew back the covers revealing her. She knew she wasn't fat and she wished he would cover her up. She didn't like the idea of him looking at her body. She was horribly reminded of her father staring at her.

"I can't see an ounce of fat on you, truth be told you have a perfect figure." He replaced the cover and pulled it up to her chin. She felt relieved he had covered her up. "Bellatrix I'll never cheat on you, like you said there won't be a third person in our marriage. So you don't have to worry about any mistresses. I want you to start eating like a healthy person" she nodded her head feeling relieved that he had believed her lie. "Let's start with this milk" he held the glass close to her mouth and she emptied the warm honey milk. She sank into the bed feeling sleepy and although it was still afternoon she fell asleep. Nightmares of her father filled her dreams and she tossed and turned in her sleep trying to escape. She woke up in an hour or two sweating. She noticed she was alone in the room and she stepped out of bed feeling dizzy. She put on new clothes and washed her face. The pain was killing her and every step she took hurt. She had no idea how Rudolphus had managed to dance in this state when she had crucioed him. She felt terrible, all the emotions and memories were killing her. She had tried to put it behind but today her father had made it all come back. What he had done today was the most terrifying memory of them all. She closed her eyes but the memory wouldn't go away. She had to do something to make it go away. She crept out into the Lestrange garden and searched for things to kill. The dead corpses of animals and the blinding green light of the killing curse didn't soothe her pain. She sank onto the ground and started to cry. Hours later she walked back into the house. She drank another two vials of pain killing potion and she decided to skip dinner. She went back to bed.

"Bellatrix" a voice called making her wake up. She opened her eyes to find it was Rudolphus. "Come down, you have to eat"

"I don't want to eat, leave me alone" she pulled the quilt over her head and he pulled the cover away.

"I said come down"

"What part of no don't you understand" she yelled sitting up and drawing her wand.

"I don't want to argue, I want you down in 5 minutes" he said leaving the room.

"Just because your my husband, do you expect me to obey you like a bloody house elf" she shouted staring at the closed door. She didn't feel like going but in the end she decided to give in and went down. It was dull eating with the Lestrange family and she shoved food into her mouth without really registering what it tasted like. Rudolphus and his father were whispering about something while Rabastan was reading a book and eating at the same time. At night she slipped into her side of the bed, she could hear Rudolphus in the bathroom and worrying thoughts filled her head. He hadn't done anything last time but what if he decided tonight was the night. He got into bed and she tensed in fear. He turned on his side and draped an arm over her waist and she momentarily stopped breathing. She sensed him drawing closer and her heart thudded away loudly against her ribcage. She involuntarily shivered as she felt his lips softly press against her cheek. Then he drew away and didn't move again.

After a long time Bellatrix turned on her side and stared at his sleeping form. The moonlight was weak tonight but she could still make out his face and staring at him she started to cry softly. His touch had brought back memories of her father touching her and she wished they would go away. But she was grateful that Rudolphus had stopped with a kiss on her cheek and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep. She woke late to find a note lying on her bedside table. She read it and learnt that Rudolphus had gone of to work at eight and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. According to Tiffy everyone was away at work and she spent the whole day mostly in bed. The aches caused by being crucioed were almost gone but it still hurt. Rudolphus returned in the evening carrying a stack of parchments. She stared at them curiously but she couldn't be bothered to ask.

"I work at the international transfers department at the ministry" he said putting the stack of parchments on his desk. "Their claim forms from people wanting to bring over magical objects from abroad" he walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door. "I'm behind so I thought I could do some of them at home" he said removing some clothes. "Are you listening" he said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yes I heard Lestrange" she snapped sitting up. "You help people smuggle things from abroad" for a second he looked shocked then he looked angry.

"I don't help them smuggle things, I assess their claim forms" he said angrily.

"Whatever Lestrange" Bellatrix said lying back down again.

"Bellatrix"

"What"

"Get ready, we're going out" she sat up immediately at his words.

"I don't want to go anywhere" he looked angry then his expression dissolved to look confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" she snapped. "Now get lost"

"Why are you behaving like this?"

"Can't you understand what I'm saying?" She shouted drawing her wand. "I don't want to go" she yelled making a vase explode. Rudolphus jumped and drew his wand angrily.

"Repair it now" he said pointing his wand at her.

"Why don't you make me Lestrange" she shouuted. "loowuks luwike somewuoon's scuwaared" she said in her mock baby voice and Rudolphus slightly lowered his wand suddenly looking concerned. The way he was looking at her, she knew at that moment he thought he had just married someone insane. Well she wouldn't deny it, she probably was crazy. Life had thrown to many harsh things at her from a young age and she didn't think she could deal anymore. She suddenly started to laugh loudly and the look on Rudolphus's face was priceless. If he hadn't been sure before he must definitely think she was insane now. He stared at her with a frown then he momentarily closed his eyes.

"Fine I'll do it" he snapped and repaired the vase. "But your coming with me whether you like it or not"

"Lestrange----"

"I'm not going to argue, you will do as your told" he shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do" she yelled setting fire to a cushion.

"I want you down in 30 minutes" he said making the fire vanish then he left the room. Bellatrix stared at the door hatefully. How dare he tell her what to do, she wasn't some house elf. At that moment Tiffy shimmered into the room and she jumped up and poked her wand into its neck.

"Mistress" the house elf shrieked looking frightened. "I is not wanting to harm you." It continued in a high pitch voice. "Master Rudolphus ordered me to help you get ready. Mistress please Tiffy is scared" It looked towards her wand with fearful eyes. Bellatrix removed her wand and glared at it. Rudolphus would get mad if she harmed Tiffy and she didn't think she could hurt the house elf after the way it had saved her.

"Mistress is most merciful" Tiffy said bowing down.

"Get up you filthy creature" she shouted putting her wand away.

"Which dress is to mistresses liking" Tiffy said opening her wardrobe.

"Your meant to help me get ready so you decide" The house elf looked overjoyed.

"Tiffy is so honoured" it said bowing down again.

"For fuck's sake, get on with it" she shouted making the house elf jump. She sat in front of the mirror wearing a navy blue satin dress while Tiffy applied finishing touches to her make-up. She had a feeling Tiffy had chosen this dress because Rudolphus would like the colour since everything in this room was mostly navy blue.

"Mistress is looking most beautiful" Tiffy said stepping away. Bellatrix stared into the mirror with a sour expression. She did look nice, the house elf had done a really good job. Her joints were still aching from the Cruciatus curse and she wanted to stay in bed but she couldn't tell Rudolphus the truth. She stood up and the pain worsened in her legs. Trying to ignore the pain she forced herself to walk downstairs and when Rudolphus came into view she glared at him.

"You look beautiful" he said stepping closer. She didn't answer and continued to glare at him. If he wasn't married to her she would have seriously harmed him or at least killed him by now. He threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and looped his arm around hers.

"Diagon alley" he said pulling her into the fireplace. It was night time and Diagon alley had lots of people roaming around but it wasn't crowded like it was in the morning. She pulled her arm out of his and increased the distance between them. "Why are you acting like this" he said sounding hurt.

"I don't want people to see you holding onto me like that" She said in a raised voice.

"Why not? We're married remember" He said walking closer.

"I don't like it okay" she snapped moving away from him. He led her into an expensive looking restaurant and walked to a table at the back. He pulled out her chair and she sat down glaring at him. He sat across her and smiled at her but she continued to glare at him.

"What should we order?" he said reading the menu.

"Do I look like I care?" Bellatrix hissed crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling. She was in pain and she wanted to be lying down in bed, not eating in some restaurant.

"I know it's hard but you can fight it"

"What?" Bellatrix said looking alarmed. He couldn't have found out her secret, could he?

"The eating disorder" he said making her relax. "That's why your angry at me isn't it? I've brought you to a restaurant and you don't like eating. But you have to try and eat properly"

"I don't have an eating disorder" she said angrily and he looked confused. "I mean I got over it, now can we go home" she said looking towards the door.

"But we haven't eaten anything"

"Fine Lestrange" she said lightly punching the table. "Order something" He waved the waiter over and told the waiter what he wanted.

"What would you like Madam?" the waiter asked turning towards her and she violently grabbed the menu and quickly scanned the contents.

"Tuna pasta"

"Will that be all Madam?" Bellatrix gave the waiter a death glare and he quickly disappeared.

"You didn't have to be so horrible" Rudolphus said leaning back in his chair.

"Don't tell me what to do Lestrange" She snapped grabbing the knife from the table, he lowered his gaze at the knife with a worried expression and noticing she set it back down next to the fork. They mostly ate in silence and whenever Rudolphus attempted to make conversation she gave him one word answers. After they paid Bellatrix almost ran towards the door but Rudolphus stopped her halfway. "We've eaten, let's go home" she said clenching her hands into fists.

"Not yet, lets dance" he said pointing towards the dance floor and her expression turned murderous.

"Lestrange I don't want to dance" She really wanted to shout at him but it wouldn't be good to shout at your newly married husband in public.

"I insist" he said grasping her by the wrist and pulled her towards the dance floor. They got into dancing position and started to slowly dance. She felt like crying, the pain was awful and each movement made it more worse. Now she knew the way he must of felt dancing with her on their engagement day. But pain wasn't the only thing getting to her, being close to someone was bringing back the emotional pain of sexual abuse. She knew Rudolphus was a nice person but being held so close to him still made fear well up in her stomach. If she was a person that lacked self control she would have been screaming and crying her eyes out. After a while she couldn't feel her legs anymore and she knew she was going to collapse if she didn't sit down.

"I want to sit down" she said attempting to pull away from him.

"You can't be tired already, it's only been a few minutes" he said holding onto tightly.

"Lestrange---" She started digging her fingers into his shoulder. Suddenly her hands started to shake and her legs turned to jelly. She was about to fall but he tightly embraced her and held her up. He was way to close for comfort and she held her breath trying to get rid of the horrible feeling. Her legs twitched and she couldn't help herself from shaking in his arms.

"Bellatrix who did this to you?" he whispered making her heart beat increase.

"Did what?" she whispered back fearfully.

"Used the Cruciatus curse on you" he said slightly pulling her back so he could see her face.

"No one Crucioed me, I'm just not feeling well" She whispered looking away from him.

"Don't lie to me" he whispered harshly. "I know the after affects well" He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. He looked really angry and she had never seen him look so angry before. "Who was it?"

"Leave me alone" she said trying to push him away.

"Answer me?" he said tightening his grip.

"Fuck of Lestrange" She said weakly punching him in the shoulder and he glared at her. Then he seemed to be in deep thought and after a while he stared at her with an angry expression again.

"You lied to me" he suddenly said shaking her. "You never had an eating disorder. You imperiused the healer somehow, didn't you."

"No I didn't" She whispered but he ignored her.

"It must have happened when you went upstairs and Tiffy must have seen it and

you ordered Tiffy not to tell." He said accusingly. "That means it was someone at my house that day." Bellatrix felt scared and it showed on her face. "You don't have to fear anyone" he said softly. "If someone hurts you, you have to tell me. Your my wife, I'm meant to protect you"

"I'm not sacred of anyone" She said pushing him forcefully. "I don't need you, I can take care of myself" She pushed him again and this time he let her go.

"If your not sacred then why do you feel the need to hide the information" he said crossing his arms. "--And go as far as ordering an house elf to keep it a secret" he said angrily.

"None of your business Lestrange" She suddenly felt weak and she was about to fall but he easily caught her.

"Everything to do with you is my business" he almost shouted and lifted her up.

"Lestrange put me down" she said struggling in his hold. "People are staring at us"

"Let them stare" he carried her out the restaurant ignoring her protests. Arriving at the floo station he set her down. Placing an arm around her waist he pulled her into the fireplace and flooed back home. They stepped out of the Lestrange Manor's fireplace and pushing him away she attempted to walk forward. She swayed badly and he tightly gripped her around the waist again. She was about to push him away again when someone whistled loudly and they both froze in their steps. Rabastan came into view with a huge smile on his face.

"Someone's made someone go weak in the knees" Rabastan said winking and Bellatrix shut her eyes feeling annoyed.

"Rabastan what have I told about-----" Rudolphus started.

"What I meant was, you guys have been dancing way too much." Rabastan said cutting in. "Maybe you should go easy on her brother, she can't even walk"

"Get lost" Rudolphus said pulling Bellatrix towards the stairs.

"I see your in a hurry to get away, wonder why" Rabastan said laughing. Ignoring him Rudolphus lifted Bellatrix into his arms and started to carry her up the stairs. This time she glared at him but she didn't say anything. "You have to carry her up the stairs? What the hell did you do to her? Man, you really have to show me those dance moves" Rabastan said.

"One more word Rabastan and I'll curse you" Rudolphus shouted and Rabstan's laughter rang through the air. Entering their room he gently placed her on the bed and Bellatrix completely disappeared under the cover. He threw the cover away and she attempted to cover herself again. "Don't think you can just go to bed and I'm going to forget about everything" he shouted pulling the cover out of her grasp.

"Theirs nothing more to say Lestrange" Bellatrix shouted. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow. He climbed onto the bed and roughly turned her back around.

"Tell me who attacked you and why" he demanded towering over her.

"It's nothing to do with you" She shouted pushing him away. She tried to turn around again but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head.

"Answer my question Bellatrix" he shouted tightening his grip.

"Let go of me Lestrange" She hissed struggling.

"Not until you answer my question" She tried to kick him and he slid on top of her. Bellatrix froze. All her anger and control vanished, instead it became replaced with haunting memories and fear. She couldn't help it as she burst into tears.

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time. I'm under a lot of stress and I've been very very busy. This chapter isn't complete so its called part one but since its been so long I thought I'd post what I've written so far. The next chapter will continue from where this one left of. I have final year exams so the next part won't be up until june or july. Please please review, they make me happy. **


End file.
